The Paladin of DXD
by fanboy913
Summary: When the soul of a fallen paladin is thrust into a world where everything he trusted is called into question and what he considers enemies to be the good guy's fun things must be abound for him. (I know this story premises is crazy but I had to make it so if want to read it enjoy, if not that's ok)
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, I know the premise of this story is insane but one of my friends made a joke about Alexander Anderson falling into the DXD universe.

1

As a fan fiction Writer I thought "I can do that" But then I had to come up with a half way reasonable idea of how he would end up there.

1

Since this is a crossover the start is something I like to call Uriel ex Machina.

1

So the following story is brought to you by the hand Uriel of the Dresden Files

1

I do not own any of these characters they are all propriety of there respective owners.

1

So please enjoy the story. However if it is not your cup of tea I understand and still wish you a good day.

1

Fanboy

* * *

Prologue: A burning flame

It is said that a soul never truly dies, that a soul will pass on into what comes next after the body has faded. But what if the soul belongs to neither monster or man, what if it is for someone in between. A mortal given into despair taking on the mantle of a monster to fight another, perhaps a second chance, perhaps a new life? Who knows these things but the ones called gods?

Adrift in a void of white the soul of a fallen paladin was adrift floating listlessly in a sea of nothing, beside him a man walked. He was a young man with dark gold hair that hung messily over his silver blue eyes and sharp cheekbones. What he wore seemed plain to any eye, a pair of jeans, old boots, a white shirt and denim jacket but there was something about him that was hideously absolute something so immovable so powerful that the nothingness of the void neither touched him nor the soul floating beside him.

The man moved with resolution and purpose, features about him that would make the deepest mortal faith seem like a child's daydream. It did not take long to find what the man was searching for, indeed his very presence would draw out the being he sought. A massive creature with scales as red as blood towering the man like a lion over a mouse. But even with this size difference any who could sense power could tell one solid fact, the towering dragon was weaker than the relatively small man before him. One had the power to destroy worlds, the other had power to unmake creation itself.

"You stray far from your place watchmen"

The man gave a humble bow that belied the strength about him "I never once strayed from my path."

The Dragon narrowed its eyes "What does The One Above All wish from this reality to send you here?"

The man tilted his head "They still think he is dead don't they?"

"He has given them no reason to think otherwise."

The man laughed "Such a strange creation, where what is darkness everywhere else is reasonable and what should be light has lost its path."

"I ask again watcher what do you wish of me" The Dragon's eyes fell upon the soul floating beside the man. There was a moment of concentration as the dragon gazed upon the events of a lifetime. "A man of conviction" The dragon said "One who fell as some of the fallen have done. Fell in despair as his own faith proved to be not enough, why have you brought him here."

"It is a gift unto him, a man who served faithfully but fell into the trap of darkness."

The Dragon stared at him "You wish to have him reborn here?"

"Not quite"

The dragon and the Watcher looked into each others eyes, thoughts connected as they communicated in a way that would have destroyed mortal minds. "I see" the Dragon said. "You ask this of me, not demand?"

"Yes"

There was silence for an undetermined amount of time "You have always been one to push the boundaries of your authority" The dragon laughed "I will do as you ask, it will be interesting to see if what you want will change him?"

"It will" the watcher said calmly.

"If you say so Light of God"

"I do Great Read"

The dragon reached out and touched the soul of the man floating beside the Watchmen, and with the power that his created a dream and from that dream he imposed it upon reality itself in accordance with the will of the Watcher.

He was bored anyway so why not?

It was dark but now cold, lonely but not oppressive, eyes opened in a black void as the watcher set beside the soul he had carried from one reality to another. "Am I in Hell?" the man asked.

"No you are not."

"Purgatory?"

"No"

"Well it sure ain't heaven so where am I?"

"What do you remember of your death?"

The man went silent "Your pierced yourself with darkness masquerading as miracle, you took upon yourself the mantle of a monster to face another."

"And I failed" the man answered "He even tried to tell me how I would fail, how I would become like him, become the same."

"Indeed even monsters can speak the truth."

"He pulled the nail out of my heart"

"In some way he returned you to human before you died it was his way of showing you the respect he felt the man your were deserved."

The man laughed bitterly "Isn't that just like him." His eyes looked far away "When did I take such a wrong turn?"

"When you placed you love of battle above duty, when you turned your battle against that creature into your reason to reason to fight. When you decided to discard who you were to become a false image. When you decided to become a sword instead of the shield you were meant to be."

The words of the Watcher were absolutely, bone chilling, and rent the air with a horrible truth, the man before him could see every image of every decision. Could see how easily he could have made the right one, how corrupt he had become in his ignorance, no not ignorance. He had turned a deaf ear with the word of God replacing it with his own assumptions in a pathetic attempt to assure his own conscience.

"You have done great good but also you are the caused of much loss, you do not belong with the prince of darkness so I have given you a different path. A path in a world where you will be changed in ways you can not yet realize.

"What do you mean?"

"That you must see for yourself"

The Watcher started fading "Consider this your purgatory, you will watch a life unfold, watch but not affect. You will come to understand this world, one so different from your own, and one day you will make a choice. I wish you luck and pray that you find your own path, Walk well Alexander Anderson.

* * *

Chapter 1: Being a voice with little influence.

* * *

The child was born to a Japanese mother and an American father, the mother was a sweet good natured women born into a wealth family. The father was a US Soldier stationed in Japan for his tour of duty, it had been something of a whirlwind romance and within two years they were married. Even as they had married she had been pregnant with their first born, a small baby boy with blond hair like his father and blue eyes that while on neither of the parents were features of the fathers family. He was a baby like any other and grew up like any other child. However he was always a quiet boy and one well behaved he had been named for this fathers historical hero the greatest general to ever walk the western lands that man was Alexander.

The five year old threw the ball up into the air and caught it as it came down, he grinned as he caught it again. Being a blonde in Japan was not a way to make friends fast, here where he lived it meant that others his age left him alone. Well if they did not want to play with him so be it, it was better this way because he had a secret. He had told no one of this secret and would never tell them, after all he was too old for imaginary friends.

Actually friend was too strong a word, it was a voice in his head that could speak clearly and would often tell him what he should be doing. That or comforting him when the loneliness got to much, the voice itself was like a mix between a kind man and a fanatic. He did his best to ignore it, saying prayers like it suggested were boring anyway and the voice was a compleat rules fanatic.

Of course it was probably right, pulling hair was wrong and taking out his anger on others was stupid. And that was all well and good, but things like praying and preparing to fight monsters. The ball fell and he missed it the darn thing bouncing away forcing him to chase after it.

He was so focused on the ball he almost ran into the girl watching him. The ball bounced against her feet and he looked up feeling quite foolish. She was his age, about his his height but there was something that was off. Different like him her hair was red was crimson red. He forced himself not to frown as the voice told him that hair like that was not natural. Her blue green eyes stared at him intent with curiosity "Hello"

He bowed politely to her "To you as well" After a beat he added "Thank you for saving my ball"

The girl moved her foot and kicked the ball back to him "I noticed you playing by yourself" her cheery smile was fun to watch. "Does that not get boring?"

Anderson shrugged "Its either that or sit around and do nothing, this is preferable."

"No one play's with you?"

He brushed back his spiky blond hair "Not really, they say if I'm around them Ill infect them with my blond hair."

The girl frowned "That's not very nice."

Agian he shrugged "Not much I can do"

*Humff* "If thats the case then I'll play with you"

"Really" excitement tinged his voice.

The girl gave a wicked grin "Sure, I'm Rias Gremory who are you?"

"A pleasure Germory-san I am Alexander, Alexander Anderson"

* * *

-(The internal Anderson)-

* * *

This truly was purgatory as the Watcher had started floating around in the back of this mind, this child's mind. Able to occasionally speak but mostly watch as the first years of life passed by. This child he was in was strong willed, despite all efforts he could not get him to pray. He could not mold him into a proper young child. Thank God in heaven he was able to instill a decent sense of right and wrong. But most likely that was the result of who this child was, the only thing he had done was speed up the process.

He looked upon this girl the child was playing with and frowned in thought, there was something off about her and it was not the hair. Pulsing through him was the pleasure, the joy this child was feeling at playing with someone his own age. Companionship was important for a child it had been his top priority for his charges when he had been in charge of the orphanage. Back in another world in a far simpler time, before he had been taken in by the Iscariot. Before he had become a regenerator, a Paladin.

The only thing he could do was leave the child be, let him have his first friend. Here in the back of this mind he could only see and hear what the child was seeing. And even that was like looking through a TV screen. Whatever had twinged his mind about this girl he decided to ignore, one he could not do anything about it and two he might be going crazy.

He still pondered the words of the Watcher "Change and a choice" What change? What choice? The years in here had made him go over his life, question the choices he had made the actions he had taken. Where they right or wrong, after he had joined the Iscariot it had became a world of Grey. But perhaps that had only been his delusion, his justification, he could still feel the bloodlust in his veins sing though his body. He could still feel the desire to fight to tear and sheard course though his mind. All the while he could not act on it, he could only ask himself hard questions, questions he was not finding answers to.

* * *

-(Outside)-

* * *

Seven years passed and Anderson grew as his body went through puberty, Rias had teased him about it for several weeks. The growing acme on his face the changes in voice, that had been when the publicity stick had smashed her with a mallet and gave him the opportunity to tease back.

She was his best friend, his only friend. The children that had shunned him in there adolescence continued to do so into preteen. He had gotten used to it, Rias had been a great at showing up randomly, sometimes several days in a row, other times there were weeks in between her visits. She had never told him where she lived or much of anything about her family. Given that she was dropped off in a Limo he could guess they were well off but pushing that issue would serve no point.

Hell, for all he knew questions like that might call in to questions there friendship and he did not want that, not in a thousand years." She had become someone he could talk to about everything, he had even shared with her a secret that not even his parents knew. He had started to notice several years ago, he had never gotten sick once in his life and as far as he had thought never been cut or scraped. That was until he watched himself getting cut as his arm caught a bramble, watched the skin open and watched it heal within moments. He had done a bit of experimenting with other things and found out that yes his cuts, his bruises they healed within moments.

Rias had taken it well, in fact she had been ecstatic with wonder and a hint of Jealousy. That had sealed it for him, a fact about her he had noticed was that the girl was a natural born leader and often found himself caught up in her scheme much to his internal voices dismay.

However to quiet that voice down he had gotten into the habit of tempering her, to not be as dangerous or as outrageous that they could have been. When they pulled pranks he reasoned her into using only non painful methods. Sneaking into places was done only at places where if they were caught it was not Illegal to be there and so on and so forth. As long as he did his best to stay somewhat on the Quote on Quote right path the voice was silent.

"Rias" he said patiently "Ignoring that fact we would have to scale a twelve stories of solid concrete, break a window, foil whatever alarms they have,and break open a three foot solid steel safe to steal the 1/100 D-Hell clear extra finish version Gundam model. Stealing in and of itself is wrong and there are other ways to get it.

Rias turned her mouth in a pout "You're no fun something Anderson"

"I can be fun" he protested "Its just that unlike me you can't heal as fast if something goes wrong."

The pout turned into a puppy dog look "Can you at least pretend to plan it with me? Your so good at this sort of thing."

That look was always hard to ignore "This is just an exercise in imagination?"

Rias gave him a look "We are twelve year olds what do you think?"

Anderson held up a hand, paused and nodded "True...tell me what you know of the building again?"

She described said building in way too much detail for his comfort, he knew this girl, she was his best friend and something of a Japanophile. He thought about it for a moment and said "Since this is just an exercise of imagination I think Teleportation would be the best bet."

Rias's smile cracked as her eyes went distant, then she slowly slipped her hand over her face and he heard her mutter under her breath "Stupid, stupid, stupid."

"Hey" he cried "I resent that you said it was imagination."

"Huh?" she grunted looking at him "Oh...oh ya sure teleportation...funny"

He blinked at that, did her voice sound...thoughtful?

It was the next morning as the TV blared in the background as he heard it "And the police are still baffled at the stunning break in at Nishimura &amp; Asahi the spokesperson for them had this to say. "Nothing of grave importance was missing, no files were taken and no money was stolen we deeply apologize for this and even as we speak are transferring everything in the vault to a secure location." Her voice droned on but Anderson was not listening.

"No...it couldn't be...could it?"

* * *

1

* * *

He did not see her again for the next week or the next several weeks for that matter, it got kind of boring just going to classes that were too easy and then doing nothing afterward. He found himself sitting at the park where they first met, there were others playing around but there mothers ushered them away from the "Yankee" hanging out at the park.

He did not see when she appeared but there was a movement out of the corner of his eye as Rias appeared beside him. She sat down gingerly as if doing so any faster would have hurt her bottom. Anderson raised an eyebrow at that, Rias noticed and smirked "Totally worth it"

He raised the eyebrows even further "Sorry I could not meet with you over these weeks I kind of got in trouble." She winced as she moved slightly "It was worth it, but the punishment besides being grounded was intense."

"What did you do?"

"Oh this and that" she answered.

He was going to ask again but thought better of it, obviously she did not want to to know what happened so he should not ask. The voice on the other hand had different ideas and was demanding that he investigate this. Like with most advise the voice gave him he ignored it "Your family uses corporal punishment?"

She shrugged "Ya kind of, but only if we really push the envelope, but enough about that" She flinched as she moved too fast "What's happened with you."

"School and boredom"

She laughed "Are classes really that easy?"

"Sometimes I feel like I went through harsher classes in a previous life, that or I'm just plain smart."

"Or arrogant Anderson-kun"

He hated when she added suffixes to his name, he did not know why be he prefered to be called by his name alone. Rias was well aware of this and only used things like Kun and San on him when she really wanted to annoy him.

"I found a fun game, you want to try?"

He shrugged "Sure why not?"

"Its called Tennis"

* * *

Two years, two years of playing her at this god forsaken game and he still had not beat her once. He was good, he was really good for his age but what Rias could do on the tennis court was beyond human. At best he had managed eight ties and that was only because in terms of raw, pure stamina a healing factor would win out.

But even given that he still had not won, not once, they were in the last stages of the game on more get hit on her end and she would win. Around six more good hits for him and he would tie them up, *thud*thud* went the ball as sweat poured off of them.

Puberty had smashed them harder with the growth stick in recent years, at fourteen he was six foot five and pretty sure he had a few more inches left in him. His body had grown lean from the constant almost religious tennis matches he played with Rias. Once his chest and shoulders had decided to put on the muscle they were missing he might not look like a spiky haired blonde stick that any wind could push over.

Rias on the other hand was filling out perfectly her body growing at a more natural pace save for her chest size. If looking at it from position of pure judgement he knew she was beautiful, and only going to grow more so. But before anything else she was his friend, he knew well that he did not harbor any romantic or budding romantic feelings for the girl. It was not that the idea was abhorrent to him or anything it was just that...she was Rias he could not see her as his girlfriend and judging from her actions she felt the same way.

That was fine really, but still the first year of tennis games after her growth started were hell, on the bright side he had gained something of a mental inoculation to big breasts. They did not phase him any more and that was most likely for this best. Rias found that hilarious that he considered it a victory for mental and spiritual control.

If there had been a chance for anything between them she might have tested his ability but since there was not, there was no reason. At last he was a step to slow and the ball passed just out of his reach leaving the match to Rias.

The girl just stood there breathless with exertion, and like the end of every game they had ever played he brought over a two water bottles and a towel. One for her to drink, one for her to pore over her head and the towel to dry up.

Now this action, from a girl this pretty even one underage attracted a lot of attention. Nothing had ever gone to far, his height and blond hair combined with the fact that this was a good part of town and well patrolled was enough to keep people at a look but don't touch distance. Rias like the born leader she was seemed to shine with the attention, revel in it almost. He never would have been as comfortable as she was, his reaction was as clam up and scowl.

"Do you mind riding to your home with me, I want to discuss something with you?"

He paused at she had, never, count that never offered to do something like that. Much like him she prefered walking to where they wanted to go. He glanced through the chainlink fences and sure enough the Limo he had seen her arrive in since they were five as there waiting . He gave her a nod and hefted their bags and gear on to his lean shoulders and together they walked to her limo.

"Come in" She said opening the door as he placed the gear in the truck.

"Said the spider to the fly" he said a perfect Scottish accent.

*Hm?*

"Nothing" he called out and closed the trunk and entered the Limo closing the door behind him.

"Agrippa-san" She called out.

"Yes Germory-sama" The man in front called out.

"Please take us to Anderson's home"

The limo started and drove off leaving behind the group of men and boy's enamored by the girl's beauty. He shook his head again, men their age should be at work or doing something productive, for once the voice in his head agreed.

The car itself was comfortable with dark leather unlike anything he had ever seen there was clearly a mini bar on the side that had been padlocked. He noted a symbol emblazoned on several place's a rose encased in several crimson circles with the rose being the same color. Perhaps it was a trick of the light but he could have sworn that it was faintly glowing, "Anderson" Rias called bringing him out of this thoughts.

"Yes?"

She pursed her lips "What are you planning on doing after you finish primary school?"

He shrugged "My parents will send me to a high school that is cheap and close but if you have to chose between the two cheap will be the option."

He had never seen the girl look nervous before "Do you know anything about Kuoh Academy?"

Frowning he racked his mind for that information, he did not have a perfect photographic memory but if he saw some information it generally stayed there. "Thats, that's all girl's school, its within walking distance from here, you have to be rich and make good grades to go there." There was something else but it took him a moment to pull it out "And the student council has a lot more power there than most other places."

She looked surprised that he knew about it "That is to be where I am going next year."

He nodded "Gonna make it hard for us to hang out" This conversation made sense now she was trying to find a way to deal with an inevitable separation or at least severe cutback in the time they spent together.

"I happen to know that they are making it co-ed just as I enter."

That paused his thoughts "And?" he asked.

"I want you to go to school with me"

"Can't afford it" he said instantly.

Rias waved her hand at his statement like she was brushing off a fly "They are doing this to try and fall in line with the national policies of equality. The first group of boy's will have a major scholarship and I can make sure your name is first on the list." She shook her head "And besides if it was not working like that my family would pay for you." Her grin was too wicked for a girl her age "Dad say's you're a good influence on me and he likes you."

That caused a blink and a frown "Have I met him?"

She waved a hand "No he spies on me sometimes" she said that as if it was a normal everyday thing.

"You would think I would notice that" he muttered.

"So will you come to school with me"

Her face was calm but the slight shift in her voice gave away how much his answer would mean to her. The voice in his head advised caution, however he often ignored what that voice said so "Sure why not."

* * *

-(Internal Anderson)-

* * *

Sometimes he wanted to tear his hair out but then again he existed without out a body so it did not work. He had watched this friendship grew between this child he was trapped in and this red haired girl. While on one hand it was great thing for this child, something about that girl set off his warning bells.

He could not be sure what it was, but he was completely sure she was more than human. The boy joked that her movements on the tennis court were inhuman. However the really funny thing was he was spot on, this girl's speed, strength, reflexes, stamina, were beyond that of a human. To anyone willing to ignore the lies of the world about the supernatural such things were obvious but so far he had not been about to determine what this girl was and it was bugging him greatly.

Still the boy trusted her completely and for the most part his judgment was sound enough, and he could not complain about the shape the tennis matches with that girl had put the boy in. At least he was doing something productive with his time rather and just drool over a girl's body. Honestly the people of this world were something else, of course in his old world he had no doubt there were very much the same people to find. It was just that his work would never have him cross paths with such people.

Oh well not like he could do anything about it all he could do was simply wait, wait for the choice the watcher said would come.

* * *

1

* * *

Anderson nodded to his mother as he exited his house, Rias had just called. He glanced down at the black cellphone in his hand. It was expensive top of the line and had the same crest as Rias's family on it. She had given it to him on his fifteenth birthday saying that they really needed a better way to keep in touch.

Apparently she was coming alone this time, about six months ago Rias's had introduced him to her other best friend. One he had not known about, and from there first meeting and from Rias's guilty look the other best friend had not known about him either.

However he was not a jealous type, and despite the initial awkward meeting nothing bad had happened much to Rias's relief. Akeno Himejima was something of an enigma to him, the girl was, like Rias a knockout and still growing like both of them. In fact there was something more alluring about her than there was to Rias. Thankfully his inoculation to Rias's charms apparently worked against this girl as well. That had been a really good thing because at first the girl seemed to be in a bipolar haveing one state of prim and proper and on the other hand somewhat sadistic and seductive.

Once she had realized that he was not interested, and he was not, things had settled down to a more reliable pattern. She had began to accompany them when they hung out and over the course of several months he could safely call her and acquaintance. She was nearly as good as Rias in tennis which meant that he had yet another girl with whom he could at best tie with in the game. He had managed to tie about twenty games out of the hundreds they had played where as he had only managed to bring his tie's with Rias up to ten and that had been over the course of the thousands of games they had played over years.

But apparently she wanted to be alone with him for whatever this was, perhaps he could get some answers. It had dawned on him that both Rias and Akeno were hiding something from him, it had been the new girl's offhand comments over the course of their time together that had showed him that.

He had began to notice how on certain subjects like family and and locations of said family, they twisted words and pushed the conversion away. He was well aware that Rias was keeping things about her family from him but it had never been in his face like this before and it was becoming somewhat of an irritant.

It took him only a few minutes to reach the park where they had first met, he noted as he approached the bench that there was no one around them. That was strange, normally there were some people or children hanging around. Today there was nothing, just Rias sitting on a park bench. She was wearing the Kuoh Academy uniform even though they were two weeks away from the starting date. Perhaps she liked the uniform, he himself was wearing a grey shirt with dark slacks.

She said nothing as he sat down beside her, he waited leaning back to get more comfortable. She would talk when she wanted and he had time to wait. The silence around them felt almost unreal there should be people here but there were none. He looked around trying to find out why, it took him a little longer than it should have. But he did see it finally, the sky itself was darker than it should have been. In fact the moment he had seen Rias it had gotten darker, which was weird but not it did not surprise him as much as it should.

"I'm glad you're here" Rias finally said.

There was a tone of fear to her voice that he had never heard before as she spoke, "You called" he pointed out.

"You have been a good friend to me Anderson the best."

He frowned "This isn't a confession is it?"

Like his words had intended it made the girl laugh and some of the tension eased out of her shoulders "Of a sort" She laughed out.

"Really? I knew you would be unable to resist my stoic charm."

Her laugh echoed into the silence "Thank you Anderson"

He gave a mock bow "I live to serve"

She shook her head "You're not going to be able to calm me down completely, not with what I have to tell you?"

"And what would that be?"

"You never asked about my family or where I come from."

He nodded "I figured you would tell me when you wanted to."

Rias just stared at him "You decided this when you were five?"

"Sure"

She shook her head and stood up "What do you think about things like the supernatural?"

That was a strange question but given that he suspected they might be barriered off from the rest of the world…"Could exist" he said "Humans are quite arrogant in thinking we might be the only things out there."

She took in a deep breath "What would you do if I told you I was not human?"

Surprisingly his inner voice was silent on this question perhaps it was listening "I would first ask for proof, as you could have gone crazy."

"I see" she turned to him took in a breath and just like that from one second to the next bat like dark wings sprouted from her back snapping outward like a rubber band. "..." He held up one finger to Rias and pinched himself. Yes he was awake, he got up and walked around the girl who looked more and more nervous as he did so. After touching the wings and feeling warmth and heat of life in them he stepped back as asked her to fly a little. Her wings snapped out and she gained a foot while her body did nothing.

He went back to the bench and sat down face showing nothing, they stayed like that for an uncomfortable four minutes. Several times Rias looked like she was going to talk but thought better of it. Anderson took in a deep breath "Ok, so I can accept this." he said. "I suppose the next logical question is what are you?"

Rias nodded "I'm a devil" she said simply.

At those words the voice in his head roared up "Kill it,Kill it, Kill it." His head felt as if it had been electrocuted. He saw in his mind a series of actions, he could leap forward calling a bayonet to his hand. He knew her speed, he knew what she could do. If he stabbed her throat and brain before"

He slammed down on the voice hard with mental strength powered by horror and rage. He tolerated this voice because he had to, but it did not get to threaten his friend.

Rias seemed not to know what to make of the emotions flickering across his face, he took two ragged breaths calming his mind blocking the voice out completely. "Ok then, I since the world as I know it is obviously wrong I can accept this."

The girl let out a sigh of relief "The next question obviously is why are you telling me this?"

Rias's wings vanished as the girl sat down beside him "There reason for it, but it is not simple however to make a story that could take years to tell very short. There was a great war between the three great powers. My kind the devils, our natural opposites the angels and the ones who fell from grace the fallen." She sighed "Many, many lives on all sides were lost in that fight, including the four original Maou. In response to the loses a way of replenishment was created faster than simple sex and birth." She held up a black chess piece, a pawn to be exact "Created by Ajuka Beelzebub these pieces allow us to reincarnate humans, monsters, anything really into devils."

She looked at him eye to eye "I was given these pieces to create my peerage a group of devils to serve under me. To help further my aims and ambitions and perhaps one day become strong enough to gain pieces of their own. Akeno the girl you saw she is part of my peerage, my Queen to be exact. I have others of course, a rook, a knight, people I have gathered who needed my help and I theirs."

Anderson thought he could see where this was leading, "I will live a very long time Anderson, I have a very long path ahead of me. And...and I wish...I wish for you, my best friend to walk it with me."

She held out the pawn to him "Will you join me Alexander Anderson, forsake your humanity to become one of mine. I do not want to imagine a life where you are not there to help guide me, as you have always done."

Anderson sat there and his control slipped, the voice spoke in his head again. It was quieter with a tone of horrified depression to it "Don't do this boy, please dont."

He stared at the piece in her hand face blank as thoughts and feeling warred in his head, his best and only friend was a devil. The voice in his head which he did not listen to was begging him not to do it. He was smart enough to know that doing this would have lasting repercussions and he did not know what they were. This girl was asking him to give up everything he was, everything he would ever be to become.

"What is the purpose of that piece?"

"The pwan" she corrected "Its purpose is to protect the king, it is the weakest piece but it has the most potential."

"Who is the king?"

She looked down slightly and in a voice almost too quiet to be heard said "Me"

Anderson nodded and reaching out took the piece from her hand, the transformation was both less and more than he expected. There was no pain, no sickness, just the feeling of a great shift, the pawn in his hand vanished as power danced over his body. Changing, morphing, and creating, he knelt before Rias and his first words as a new devil were "What is your command my king."

* * *

-(Internal Anderson)-

* * *

Nothing could describe the horror, nothing could tell of the pain, what this boy had just done, it...it was beyond imagining. Beyond reason, beyond logic this child had just given up his humanity, given up what made him who he was.

A poisonous voice whispered in his ear "And yet you did the same thing, you became a monster, and you only did it fight. At least this boy is doing it for a friend."

Nothing else could be said, nothing else could be done darkness fell around him as the man fell into despair once again.

* * *

-(Three Years pass)-

* * *

"Oi come one guys let me look" the brown haired boy cried out. Bent over in front of him faces pressed against a peep hole were his down best friends Matsuda, a tall boy with short, short grey hair and the build of one who had once been an athlete. The other was a brown haired boy slightly shorter than both of the others, he wore glasses that hid his eyes completely that boy would be Motohama. The boy yelling at them to move and let him see was Issei Hyoudou, a boy of average height with brown hair and light brown eyes he had become somewhat infamous over the entire school due to his perverted antics and strange mental illness that made him shout about harems randomly.

They were so focused on their adolescent love of the female body they did not notice the rather large and imposing shadow that had fell upon them. Issei however was quite decent at detecting killing intent as he turned around slowly with an expression of horror on his face.

Over the past three years since his species change Alexander Anderson had put on five more inches bring him up to seven feet in height. A giant even among races other than japanese, his chest and shoulders had filled out giving him a lean but strong look. His spiky yellow hair and square chin still gave him a rough appearance. His face was smooth and shaved just as his king had commanded and he wore a custom made uniform of Kuoh Academy as there was nothing in his size at all.

He wore glasses now, not because he needed them but because after seeing the student council president use them to great effect he decided that flashing glasses were necessary. To make things better ever since he became what he was the voice in his head that had plagued him since childhood had stopped talking. He had almost got to the point where he did not feel the worry about it speaking up when was going about his day.

Speaking of going about his day, he felt the annoyance fill his body at what he had found. One would think that after two years of this same game playing out over and over again these three would learn.

The two who were busy leering at the girls noticed there friend had suddenly stoped speaking and as cold chill's went up their backs they knew what was behind him.

Issei gulped out "H-hello Anderson-san"

With his height, the position of the changing room and the sun Anderson looked like a large shadow with two pinpoints of light for eyes. He focused most of his gaze upon Issei the boy whom his king had gained an interest in.

The perverted trio well knew him, he was their own personal living breathing hell. From day one he had been on and stayed on their case, many times they had felt his fists, flinched at his barbed words and ran as this hell chased them down. This student had ruined most of their hiding spots, had wreaked karmic vengeance upon them for their actions. He was Alexander Anderson or as they liked to call him The Golem.

Anderson took in a deep breath as his gaze held the three in place like that of a snake "Do you ever get tired of this dance?" he said in disgust "You three find a way to look upon something you shouldn't, I beat the holy hell out of you and the cycle repeats."

Issei took a step back from him hands up "Well..Anderson-san if you getting tired of it you could always take a look yourself." he gestured at the peep hole they had just been using, Matsuda and Motohama seeing hope but eagerly nodded.

Anderson gave them his best smile, which turned their faces paler than snow "Oh really?"

The three tensed as they prepared to use their best strategy, Anderson was good but when they ran off in three different directions he could at best only catch two of them. "Oh and before you run" he said freezing them in place again, you might want to look around."

They did and there faces when from pale to nearly translucent, surrounded them on three sides was the girls of the Kendo club. The same ones they had been spying on, "Thank you very much Anderson-san" said a very pretty brown haired girl who was bouncing her Shinai bamboo sword off of her hand.

The seven foot tall blonde bowed slightly "You are very welcome" he turned and the girls parted for him as he left the three to their fate. On campus he was something of an enigma, girls never asked him to go to Karaoke or do things with him. But they all knew his name, they all respected him for what he did and what he was. He was not a romantic mark to them he was something of a guardian it was well known that if you had problems with rampant admires or creepy old men you could talk to him and it would be taken care off.

He sighed as behind him the sound of justice reached his ears what did Rias see in the boy? Because he sure saw nothing, but then again that was why she was the King and he was the pawn.

* * *

1

* * *

Students naturally made way for him as he walked, given that he was a hulking seven foot tall blonde in a japanese school it kind of made sense. Of course it meant he had never had any dates and the several times when he felt he might have been interested, the way most girl's cowered when he spoke to them was enough to make him feel that if he asked they would only say yes out of fear.

So that pretty much killed his high school dating life but that was probably for the best, he entered the main building and walked with purpose. Before he could take the turn to the stairs that would lead him to his destination.

"Anderson-san" a firm voice behind him called.

He stopped and turned knowing the voice and what it meant, flanked by her peerage Sona Sitri the current President of the student council approached him. Their personal history was interesting this girl was a childhood friend and rival of Rias and a serious tennis opponent agian one he had not known about.

Their first several interactions had been about her disapproval of his spiky hair, she had refused to believe it naturally grew that way. It was not until he had shaved it off in front of her and let her watch as his healing factor replaced it with hair the exactly same height and style that she relented in her campaign to make him cut it. Of course then she made him try a widely varied array of hair care products from earth and hell to see if they could tame it. Given that his hair was the same as it had been since he was ten it did not work.

But after that they had created something of an amicable working relationship, given they he kept the perverted trio in line, and thanks to some backroom deals between her and Rias. He was available every day to the student council for one hour with whatever they needed. Given that she had displayed a rare gundam model the day after she told him of this arrangement he had a fairly good idea of what he had been traded for but alas such was the life of a pawn.

But to make a long story short he respected her and her goals, she respected his actions and no nonsense attitude. The only hitch was that when they talked in front of the students there flashing glasses made it look like they were having a heated debate and thus rumors of their animosity ran rampant through the school.

"President" he answered.

"I am in need of your" she tilted her head up "Unique build"

He glanced at Tomoe the Knight of Sitri "More putting up signs and banners?"

The Knight of Sona gave him an apologetic look "You make things so easy"

He nodded "I see please lead the way Tomoe-san"

"Yes" she answered.

As they turned off from the main group Sona called out after him "Anderson-san"

He glanced back "It is Sona not President"

Right he always forget to do that, perhaps it was because she made everyone else around her refer to her by her title. The only boy of her group currently with her Saji gave him a withering look which he ignored. Whatever that boy imagined about him and his kings relationship was his problem not Anderson's. Seriously he had brought her a bowl of Udon once when she was over worked at hell and everybody including Rias had started making assumptions.

He could still feel phantom pain in his knee from when Koneko had kicked him after hearing it, being the rook that she was it had vaporized the bone's in his leg. (Healing factor for the win)

It had taken two top of the line lollipops, four bowls of ice cream and a laser pointer before she stopped being mad at him.

After three years of working with the Student Council he worked well with most of them, for example it only took fifteen minutes of work to get the banners hung and Tomoe to let him off. So he made his way back to the The Occult Research Club or as her peerage knew it Rias's base of operations. It was set in the old school house on campus and made a fine place to fortify and stay hidden.

He knocked loudly and several times, "Come in" Rias called.

He knocked again twice "I am dressed" she finally said.

Anderson nodded, lack of interest in a relationship aside seeing a girl like Rias naked was almost enough to make him to stand still and drool. He did not like that particular aspect of hers but no one was perfect. Still he had gotten very good at not being around when she felt like walking around in the nude.

He opened the old door to a wood paneled Victorian style room with furniture to match the theme, Rias was as she said dressed but her hair was still damp from her shower. Good he had timed it just right "Anderson your late"

"Pres" he shook his head "Sona needed my assistance" Mirth danced in Rias's eyes at the fact he called her by her name. There was a small growl from on of the couches where Koneko the Rook of Rias sat reading a book.

That phantom pain flared again but he ignored it "What did you wish to discuss?"

"Your are being quite harsh on that boy you know"

He sighed, this again "What he does is beyond the pale for one like me to look over."

His king clucked her tongue "You are so straight laced, how have you not snapped?"

"Meditation, martial arts training and selective memory loss" he answered.

She tilted her head back and laughed, the laughter was joined in by Akeno as she entered through a side door. "Buchou have I ever told you how glad I am you keep him around?"

"Not enough"

Anderson sighed and moved to sit down, he waited for a moment as a small body moved against him and Koneko sat down in his lap. The girl had started doing this two years ago and while he had not found out yet why she did it he had gotten used to it.

Rias and Akeno found this hilarious for some reason but refused to explain to him why, the girl leaned her head back against his chest and continued reading her book. "Again what did you want to talk to me about?"

His King and Queen glanced at each other in silent communion so he was being left out of some of the loop. "There are some rumors of trouble brewing" Rias said carefully "I want you to be careful Anderson your healing factor does not mean you are invincible."

Translation he had never squared off against the power of light before and had no idea how it would affect him. So that meant there were rumblings of the Angels or Fallen, interesting and given that Rias looked ready to move on Issei he wondered if that was a consequence. It was times like this were he missed the voice in his head, while being a murderous psycho it did have good insight into things like this.

"As you command my King" he said.

* * *

1

* * *

Evening was falling and with it his energy was raising, his healing ability meant that the light of day did not affect him in any meaningful way but as the light left the sky he was privy to the boost that devil kind got from it.

He stepped off his motorcycle(Another birthday present for Rias) and parked it behind some trees. He was not worried about it being stolen out here there was little to worry about from mortals. It was perhaps twenty miles out from the city one ancient land where he began his walk up a long set of stairs hewn into the mountains.

He took the stairs ten apiece and made it to the top in decent time, there was a compound built upon a well hidden place where he was going. The doors opened by themselves and he entered removing his shoes as he did so. The compound was one long courtyard with various martial arts equipment and training devices in front of a Traditional style house with its doors open. Quietly he entered the main room where in the center a woman knelt at a table with tea in her hand.

Anderson did not say anything as he walked up to the table and took his place, the woman was small even by japanese standards. She was thoroughly aged with grey hair that hung around her head and shoulders and brown eyes that saw much more than they should. She wore a red and white martial arts gi and said nothing as Anderson took his place across from her.

Closing his eyes he centered himself drawing inward, his trials after becoming what he was had been many. For one thing contracts never summoned him ever, even when Rias had tried to force him through one it never worked. Second he was horrible at magic, the "Power of Imagination" he had tried but the power he could summon just slipped through his hands like water.

He had been forced to look outside of the peerage group to find a way to help, and boy had he found help. He did not know her name as she never told him but the women he called Master had taken him in upon finding him at her door step. Of course he had to get through the various traps and monsters that had been the women's test first but with his healing factor he had managed.

There was little doubt that she knew exactly what he was but the women never mentioned it. His body began to glow in dull blue as he activated Touki(Fighting Spirit). It was only then that had master spoke "Hummff* At least it does not take you forever anymore"

"Yes Master"

The women let out a harsh laugh "You should be proud boy few have made it as far as you have an none of them in as short amount of time." This he knew as she kept reminding him "However don't think I'll pull my punch's" Anderson seriously doubted she had ever pulled a punch in her life.

Master stood up and he followed "Come on boy time for breathing"

Both moved out to the courtyard and set themselves a foot apart, hands clasped in a prayer like motion they focused, closed there eyes and began to simply breath in and out. When Master did it the very grass, flowers and trees moved and swayed with her breath. The very mountain itself was practically created by her power built carefully over the long years of her life.

Senjutsu she called it turning one's life force and the force of those around them into power and strength. It was the one thing besides Taijutsu he was good at. It was not magic, it was not like the power of devils or the light of Angels. It was a well of power based around manipulating ones charaka or life force.

Master had called him conflicted when he first met her and he had not been told why she said that, however perhaps it was because of that conflict he had been successful at this. Senjutsu was not a devil power but it worked for him, it was kind of strange really.

Over the next several hours they trained, as he had for the past three years he listened and learned as best he could. Things wound down as midnight neared, "Sit" Master told him and he did.

He also took off his shirt as she placed her small hands on his back, instantly there aura's joined and he calmed and waited. This was not part of training, this was his payment apparently she was interested in the course of his confliction. From what little she had said of it, according to his aura there was no way or reason such an anomaly existed. He was a curiosity to her and perhaps nothing more than that but as long as he got what he wanted it was fine.

It was a strangely peaceful day at Kuoh, Anderson kept an eye on Issei but the boy seemed strangely out of it today. He heard several times the boy mention a girlfriend but no one seemed to have heard of it.

Well it did not matter, he was currently carrying a stack of papers that had been signed and filed into their proper places It was a delivery from Rias to Sona and him was the go between, it was a hassle to open the door to the student council room and just before the door opened he heard Sona's voice.

"It is unacceptable that such a danger went unnoticed even for the short amount of time it was there."

The door opened and she cut off whatever she was going to say next "Anderson-san" she said ignoring her peerage who were standing at rapt attention.

"Delivery from Rias" he told her placing the pile down on the table and after a moment he added "Sona-san"

The president blinked but then a hint of a smile touched her face before disappearing behind her professional gaze. "Thank you please convey my thanks to Rias"

"Of course" he said with a bow. "I am leaving of course so it will have to wait until tomorrow."

Her glasses flashed "Not quite, something came up and we are a bit behind at the moment and are in need of assistance."

Without a word he took a place at the table and settled in, paperwork was hell.

* * *

1

* * *

So by the time he was done with that dark had fallen and he had to hoof it back home, he did not take his motorcycle to school. Sona would not have approved and it was not worth the hassle of facing her down over it. And he would lose that face off if he tried lose it horribly so better not to fight battles he could not win.

Rias and the others of her peerage were off doing something and he had not been invited, given how abysmal his magic control was and how he had not informed her of his training it made sense that if they were going into danger a pawn like him would be a liability.

The idea of that grated hard but there was little he could do about it right now. He almost did not notice the barrier fall into place, a step behind and he would have bumped into the thing. Instantly he was alert eyes searching. He was near a fountain set in a small park that many people used for their dates, he took a second to center himself and open his mind to Senjutsu.

Doing so connected him to the world in a way few creatures of darkness or divine were ever able. There was energy in the very air around one's self power just waiting to be drawn in and harnessed. It was something a stupid person might try, that power was born of emotions, the emotions of all living things. But with that power came danger few places on earth were safe to draw in this power, negative emotions were much stronger and more common than most positive emotions. Even a place like this where people attempted to find the love of their life's had seen it share of ills. Those who used Senjutsu had to balance the amount of power they could draw in with the amount of emotion and feeling they could resist. Places like Master's home were safe areas to do this but here in the middle of a city it would easily drive him mad with power.

Thankfully Senjutsu could draw on oneself as well, a wave of chakra pinged out from him like a sonar. Instantly he felt two auras one was that of stained light, a radiance crushed by shadow and bloodlust. The other, the other was like his burning darkness, but its emotions were tinged by terror, sadness and confusion.

He took off running passing the fountain that sprayed on heedless of the brewing combat, it was a surprise to see Issei was the devil he felt. Not a large one as he knew Rias was going to make her move soon but he at least thought she would tell him about it. Just by focusing on the boy he could fell the remaining pawns, all seven inside that boy holy hell what kind of power did he have worth such a price.

Several paces away from the boy however was the source of the blood lust, it was a humanoid figure who wore a trench coat and a fedora his hair was a shock of black and his intense dark blue eyes glowed with the desire for carnage. The tell tale sign of what he was however came from the black angel wings that hung on his back. This man was one of the fallen, and Issei appeared to be his target.

As he came into sight of this the man across from Issei was saying "In which case I am allowed to kill you without consequence." as he said this a spear of blue light sprang to life in his hand.

Like a smart person Issei turned and ran, of course the fallen was ready and took a moment to aim, like a bullet he hurled the spear of light at the running boy.

Anderson made it just in time, touching the spear light directly was stupid the thing was anathema to demons. But he did have a different path, Touki created an aura around the user's body increasing all stats dramatically. He appeared in the path of the spear striking it on its side and sending it spinning off course.

Issei tripped and fell expecting to feel his chest pierced by that light, the boy realized that a shadow was standing over him. And looked up in shock to see Anderson standing between him and the psycho.

"Today is a good day" the man said "Not just one dud to destroy, I get two."

With his calm demeanor Anderson stared down the fallen saying nothing "Nothing to say beast?"

"Anderson-san" Issei called out in a panic "This guy is crazy run!"

"Yes devil run, run, it would make things more interesting certainly."

Agian he said nothing in response, "You think your silence a threat child?" the fallen laughed.

"Well if that is how you want it, die in silence!" A spear of light appeared and the fallen leapt at him swinging the light around like a sword slash. He was fast, that was true but with Touki he could match it. '

He went low going under the slash dashing forward attempting to strike his opponent. However the man wielded the spear of light like it was weightless. Bringing it around and down forcing him to dive to the side. Several thrusts so fast they seemed to be on motion blurred towards him forcing him to dance out of its range. "Fast" the man muttered hurling the spear at him. He avoided it by moving left just as the fallen wanted as he dashed forward sweeping another spear at him in an arc.

Agian he dived low under the slash, lower still he dropped sweeping his leg out catching the fallen in the legs. Of course since the fallen had wings he went skyward as he lost his footing hurling another spear at him.

Great the fallen was flying now, yet another thing he was not good at, he dodged several more spears noting that Issei had made good his escape. That was good now he just had to figure out how to deal with this thing.

The fallen seemed to realize that thrown spears weren't good enough and started diving at him, fighting an opponent in three dimensions was annoying and he did not dare face him in air. That was as good as asking to get skewered he did not so much fly as take great leaps.

One dive missed, another he dodged, the next he had to avoid a thrown spear that he damn well knew was distraction for the next dive. "Stop dodging and die" the fallen growled.

This was not a way to do a battle, the fallen had all the momentum and he had no way to counter attack effectively. *Arrgh* screamed the fallen as he dove at him with twice the speed he had previously shown. It was close he avoided the blow but the shock wave of impact knocked him spinning his hand grasped the dirt and gravel that had been knocked loose and as he came to his knees flung it outward.

The fallen who had been right on his heels took a bunch of dirt directly to the eye, enraged the fallen swung blindly at him but it was inaccurate enough for Anderson to dodge once again.

It also allowed the fight to change, the fallen pawing at his eyes missed a rather heavy book thrown with inhuman force that collide with the side of his head. Issei stood there another book in his hand pulled from his discarded school back his breathing ragged as he tagged the fallen with another book right in the bread basket. The fallen crashed to the earth in a heap gasping and struggling to his feet, Anderson seized on the chance and charged. However the fallen was not helpless and spun, his arm extend the spear of light leaping to meet his opponent.

If he avoided the fallen would take flight and he would never get another chance to fight him on the ground. The only thing he could do in this situation was take a risk, and do something stupid enough to deserve punishment. He charged heedless of the spear of light agony flooded his body as he ran himself threw on the weapon much to the fallen's surprise. He bit back a scream of pain as he pushed on and getting within arms reach. One of his hands clamped down on the fallen's shoulder squeezing hard enough to break the bone.

Anger filled the fallen's eyes as he jerked up on the spear trying to simply cut him in half, but to the shock of both the fallen and Anderson the spear cracked. He could feel his healing fighting the spear trying to force his wound closed. The force of it was enough the spear of light shattered as steam billowed out from the gaping chest wound as his healing in defiance of the powers of light closed his wound.

It was in that moment the fallen made a fatal mistake, one that was understandable but fatal all the same. He stared in shock as something that he damn well knew was impossible happening before his eyes. Not even the immorality of the Phoenix clan could simply ignore the power of light's wounds something like that was inconceivable.

Anderson focused his aura to his his right hand, while his left kept the fallen from taking flight, his arm was suffused in blue light as his hand stretched out in the knife hand position "Senjutsu Style: Strike One" he howled as his hand thrust forward "Formless Spear!" With that cry he stuck at the heart of the fallen everything focused on this one attack. The fallen tried to dodge but the hand Anderson had on his shoulders was enough to hold him for the instant needed. With the force of the blow he pierced the heart of the fallen driving his arm in up to the elbow bursting out of the things back.

The fallen made a choking sound as a spear of light tried to from in his hand, Anderson leapt back as the fallen stumbled back looking down at the hole were his heart used to be. The light that had gathered to his hand dispersed in a shock wave as the fallen tried to speak. That was when Anderson stuck again, with enemies like devils and angels there was no telling when strikes at the vital organs would not work.

He used the same attack focusing his remaining power to the tips of his fingers, this time aiming for the neck. The fallen tried to take flight but without a heart that proved difficult, Anderson's strike drove through the jugular and the brain stem hand bursting out the back of the neck in a shower of blood and bone. The fallen slumped as its life faded and the body went limp sliding off Anderson's arm to the ground a lifeless heap.

And just like that it was over, he released Touki and felt fatigue wash over his body. He felt like he could fall over but refused to do so, turning he came eye to eye with Issei who was staring at him in shock. Given how blood was covering most of his arm and shoulder and the boy was watching the last of the spear wound heal before his eyes it was probably a little much for the baby devil.

He was proved right when the boy's eyes rolled back into his head and he outright fainted, Anderson sagged as the adrenaline left him feeling weak and defenseless. So that was what battle was like, "Anderson" a voice called out sharp and afraid. Rias appeared in his vision along with Akeno and Koneko in toe.

"Oh my" the Queen exclaimed at seeing him covered in blood.

"I'm fine" he breathed out and sagged, a very strong but small from pressed against him their relative sizes made it almost comical as the seven foot tall blonde leaned over for support on the girl just over four and a half feet tall. However her being a rook ment she had the strength for it "Its not my blood" he said glanced down as his chest the wound was gone so there was no reason to tell his King that he ran himself through on a spear of light.

Rias glanced at the fallen body eyes hard looking at the damage he had wrought upon it, Akeno simply looked down at the body with an expression of surprise "You did this?"

He took a few moments to breath and let his chakra and aura go back to the way they were supposed to be, yet another risk of using Senjutsu.

"Issei helped" he said "The fallen would have skewered us if he had not hit him with the books"

Rias blinked looking at the two busted school textbooks "He did that?"

"Ya it allowed me to get the strike." Her eyes flickered over the boy and Anderson noted the warmth in them. It seemed someone had a crush and it was not the passed out baby devil, her eyes turned back to the fallen's body heard again. Power, black and red spun about her hands growing and shifting as it built. The power of the Gremory clan, the power that made them a name to be wary of, the strength that gave Rias the title Crimson haired princess of Ruin, the Power of Destruction.

The orb she conjured flashed out scorching ground and stone alike, the body vanished without a trace as well as a large chunk of the earth around it. "We are at peace with the fallen" She said with a great amount of sarcasm "No sense in leaving the body"

She turned her gaze to him eyes worried "Are you sure you're alright"

"Sore, tired, but I'm fine, not a scratch"

His best friend, his King gave him an embarrassed look "I underestimated you my pawn" She curtsied slightly "I apologize"

"I can't fly, use magic or get contracts" he said dryly "You have good reason to suspect that"

She glanced back at the scorch mark her powers had left "I did but its seems you are were hiding your strength." He shrugged "I've always been good at Taijutsu, thanks to Issei's actions I was able to use it."

"True" she nodded

"So what do we do about him" Anderson asked tilting his head at Issei "I assume you were the one that turned him?"

She nodded "A fallen angel killed him and he had a contract on him so I revived him" She smirked.

"You used the rest of your pawns to do it, he must be something special."

"Indeed" Rias said with a grin "But we will let that be a surprise" she pursed her lips in thought "He shall wake up in his bed and hopefully will come us" she gave him a worried look "You should go home Anderson, Koneko will escort you."

From the look on the small girls face she was going to do that anyway with or without permission so it once again proved to him that she was indeed worthy of the position of king.

When he attempted to stand up straight Koneko's arm held him in place "Rest" she said her normally stoic face fraught with worry "we will go slow."

Given that this girl could possibly juggle cars he was in no position to argue the point and followed her instructions. What was she worried about anyway several of the others had been in danger before and she had never shown so much worry, weird."

* * *

1

* * *

There were many ways to wake up in the morning and some of them are stranger than others, for Anderson waking up with a girl was a first. He opened his eyes as his alarm beeped off incessantly. He reached out and flicked it off putting his arm back down possessively around the small form pressed against his chest.

...why was there a small from pressed against his chest?

He opened his eyes slowly, the dimly lit room was not a problem to a devil such as him, night vision was one of the perks. He was currently laying on his side with both arms around a from who looked tiny in comparison to him. Looking down he found a mop of silver white hair that belonged to a certain that belonged to a certain Rook of the Gremory peerage.

He did not freak nor make any sudden moves nor jump to any conclusions, he simply tried to remember what had happened. She had helped him home...yes, she had carried him up the stairs...yes. Then what? Oh he had offered her the guest room to spend the night in...and apparently she had decided his bed was the guest bed.

He sat up slowly gently untangling himself from the Rook, the girl made a sound of discontent and rolled onto her back still sleeping. He noted then that she was wearing one of his shirts, the thing was almost comical on her the hem of the shirt going down to past her kneecaps the sleeves to just past her elbows. He looked over his room and noted the girls uniform that had been discarded beside his bed and a single strawberry dotted bra.

Frowning at that he rubbed at his eyes and then came to the realization that he himself was in his boxers. He distinctly remembered falling into bed with his clothing on, looking again at the Rook sleeping beside him he could not help but get the feeling he was missing something.

"Alex" his mother called

"Mother?" he answered.

"Its almost time for breakfast, you're usually down by this time"

"Sorry just had a rough night I'll be down in a bit."

"Ok but hurry up while the fish is still hot"

He turned back to Koneko to wake her up but found her missing, the turned back just in time to see his door close. Hurling himself out of bed and into some pants he made it out of his room just in time to hear his mothers startled yelp. In the kitchen area the Rook of Gremory was holding a grilled fish and eating it with great relish.

His mother turned her head to him slowly looking from the girl wearing his shirt to him in his pants alone. "Alexander Anderson...who is this?"

Great, it was going to be one of those mornings.

Kouh Academy was coming up in their sights when Koneko finally spoke in a quiet voice "Are you mad at me?"

"I really should be" he answered "But strangely no"

His mother had taken it rather well after his explanation of he had gotten extra tired and on of his classmates helped him home. The fact that it was a girl under five feet tall notwithstanding she had simply smiled and said "I'm actually relieved, you weren't showing any interest in women or men I was started to think you were asexual."

Ya that had been awkward, what had been even more so was opening his bedroom door to get dressed and getting an eyeful of pale naked back and strawberry panties. He had closed the door immediately and was still expecting her to slap him for it but she seemed oddly fine.

"Can I do it again?" the Rook asked him.

"Do what?"

"Sleep with you."

He got some strange look from a passing police officer "I would prefer it if you did not, however you may do as you wish. You are a rook and I am a pawn."

"No" she said grasping his hand "You are Anderson I am Koneko"

This was something he really liked about the Gremory clan, they did not discriminate between themselves and their servants. The Rook nodded and let go of his hand "Since you liked it I think I will do it again."

He glared half heartedly at her "What makes you say that?"

"The way you hugged me all night long"

He sighed making a note to lock the window in his room, ahead of them he noticed a commotion, a large group of people were gathered in front of the academy. The much smaller population of boy's on one side and the much larger population of girls on the other. Both were starting and talking about what they were seeing walk through their middle. His king Rias Gremory was walking beside Issei Hyoudou, Rias looked like she always did, unflappable, calm and regel. Issei looked troubled and confused, but also there was a strange air of happiness around him as the boy's eyes flickered from the girls and boy's insulting him to his Kings backside.

Anderson sighed as both of them walked into the main building, following them he came in just in time to see Issei punched into by one of his so called friends who had tears streaming down his face. Not his problem, he ignored the bromance moment Issei somehow managed to turn it into to and walked up the stairs. His king was speaking with Sona-san "Its not like you to do such a thing on a whim."

Rias smiled "I guess I have a stupid little brother all to myself now."

Anderson loomed over them and Rias turned "Glad to see you are ok Anderson ."

He nodded "Like I said no scratches"

Sona blinked "If you don't mind what happened?"

*Humm?* Rias grunted "Oh right, Anderson took on and killed a Fallen"

For a second he noted that Sona's face went pale but that vanished so fast it might have been a trick of the light. "What do you mean?"

Rias's face went hard again "One of the fallen found Issei and thought him a stray, Anderson saved his life."

The president of the student council pursed her lips "Thank you for protecting a student Anderson"

He nodded "But in the future be more careful, I would be displeased if you were...injured"

With those words she turned and walked away, Rias started giggling and Koneko made a displeased little growl as she glared after the girl. "Oh don't worry kitten" Rias said petting the Rook on the head "Your are further than she is now."

The girl looked away from her king face tinged with dots of pink "I was not able to do it naked like you said."

"Oh well you were able to do it at least."

Anderson felt a light bulb go off "You told her to sleep in my bed?"

"Of course my dear friend, I'm a devil what did you expect?"

"Why?"

"My dear friend I'm a girl do you really expect a straight answer? Besides that is one question you need to figure out for yourself." she paused "Though I must say it is quite strange that you are so smart in some areas but so dense in this one."

And with that said his King turned to walk away, he started after her "The hell did that mean?"

"Why do you insist on getting a shower now Rias" Anderson asked from his spot on the couch.

"Because my new pawn is coming over for the first time dear friend and I must look my best."

Anderson ran some numbers in his head, given that you sent Kiba-san five minutes ago he will be here before you finish"

"You really should call him Kiba he hates when you call him Kiba-san" Rias scolded him.

"Its a habit King but if you order me I will change it."

"My, my Anderson mind your manners" Akeno said "Rias does not give real orders unless it is needed, and she especially will not do so to change feature of the person."

"I know that Akeno-san its called teasing"

"Really I could not tell, its hard here to differences between you serious voice and you teasing voice, and" she said somehow glaring at him with closed eyes "We are family here, you will call me Akeno are we clear."

A hint of static danced through her hair threateningly and even though he had a healing factor this women did know how to inflict pain. "As you wish Akeno" They had conversations like this every two weeks or so, it was around that time he forget to not add the san suffix.

"I still don't get why you sent Kiba so early, you could have showered first then sent him."

"Don't worry my pawn I know what I am doing."

Koneko leaned back against him eating her treat whilst ignoring the conversion, Anderson had realised that ever since this morning it had become especially hard to...well keep himself from getting hard while she was sitting on his lap. Stupid body, stupid king's machinations, and stupid mind for not figuring out what this was about.

The door opened and Kiba entered the clubhouse Issei in toe, "What is this place?" he was asking. The boy looked around "Who is that girl?" he asked before Kiba could answer the first question "She is Toujo Koneko from Year 1" the Knight answered promptly.

Issei went off into his own little space as he leered at her, that was until he looked a little further up and noticed that she was sitting on someone's lap. How he missed the seven foot tall blonde in the room was anyone's guess. While Koneko noticed him and gave the boy a nod Anderson found himself surprisingly angry that he was leering at the girl on his lap. He did his patented glasses flash which he had shamelessly stolen from Sona. The boy gulped and turned his head away, and right into sight of the running shower where Rias was still busy.

The boy started sweating and almost drooling at what little one could see through the curtains Anderson thought he heard the boy mention art. He felt like growling but refained after all his king had healed the boy and she had done it using the semi Senjutsu method of Semi Bouchujustsu.(Bedroom method) The only thing she had not done with the boy was actually have sex with him. He could not fault the boy for having his fantasy especially when he had woken up next to a naked Rias, still it made him angry to see his best friend debased so.

Koneko stiffened suddenly and it took a moment to realize why, in his anger he had lost focus, and by losing focus there was not something big hard and long pressing into the girl's backside. He closed his eyes took a breath and willed it away, which took several seconds longer than it should have but it worked.

He was about to apologize to her when he noticed the huge grin on her face, which promptly disappeared. She did not look at him nor did she make any move to get off him, after a moments thought he decided silence was his best option.

As that was happening Akeno introduced herself to the boy, she got the same response from him that he had at the shadow of Rias. Anderson rolled his eyes shaking his head, the Queen of Rias did not seem to mind.

"Sorry about the wait Issei-kun your house did not have a shower" Said his King as she stepped out of the shower thankfully fully clothed.

"I d-don't mind at all" Issie said.

"Good" She said with a radiant smile "Since everyone is here I believe introductions are in order"

"Rias-sempi I know everyone here " the boy said with a slight bow "Um" he turned to face Anderson "Thank your for saving my life"

The tall blonde shrugged saying nothing "You do well to thank him for your life, and dont worry he's that way to all the new people. So Issei I will keep this explanation concise, all of us here, including you are devils"

The boy gulped "And that dark winged man Anderson saved you from he was a Fallen angel" Rias went into a quick explanation of the three sides. "Do you understand Issei?"

"Um its a bit deep for a normal teen like me" he said with an uncomfortable air.

Rias smirked "Amano Yumma"

The looked like he had been shot as he forced his full attention on his King's words for the first time and not her chest "You havent forgotten I suppose, you did date her after all"

"That girl did exist I am sure of it" Rias said as she tossed a picture in front of him. "Of course this girl is a fallen angel just like the man who attacked you."

"But no one remember her, no one"

"Just as I used my powers on your parents she used hers on everyone else, to make them forget once her task was completed.

The boy looked on the verge of tears "What task?"

"Killing you of course" Rias said simply

* * *

1

* * *

Anderson sat there with a large frown on his face "What's wrong" Koneko asked

"That boy..after hearing all about how his entire life was changed, hearing that he had been killed reincarnated and is now a slave….is only thinking about when at some point in the future he can build his own harem of sex slaves."

"You're too harsh Anderson" Rias said as she prepared to leave "That boy may say words like that but he would never force it on an unwilling."

"I'm not so sure about that" the blonde said

"He is the worst" Koneko agreed.

"He is eccentric" Kiba said "But what he wants is hardly uncommon, look at Raiser Phenex"

The mood in the room instantly shifted down to arctic, it was surprising to both Anderson and Kiba who looked up at Rias who was emitting such a dark aura that it cowed them into silence. Anderson gave her a questioning look but the girl did not meet his gaze "Do not mention that man's name" she whispered and left the room.

Kiba was sweating "What did I say?"

Anderson shrugged "No idea but perhaps it would be wise for us to follow her advice"

"Indeed"

He stood up and nodded to both of his fellow pieces "I will be going now"

"Goodbye" the Rook said bowing to him.

Kiba did the same as he turned and exited the building, Rias was standing off to the side staring at the moon. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing of concern at the moment" she said with an air of finality.

"As you wish, I have come to in form you that I will be gone until tomorrow evening."

His king glanced at him "Why?"

"There is someone I have to meet and it will take a while, will you convey my apologies to Sona-san."

"Depends, where are you going?"

"I prefer to keep it a secret."

*Humm* "I don't like my peerage keeping secrets from me."

"You have only to order and I will tell."

She waved her hand "I know that, but I should not have to we have known eachother since we were five you should not need to keep secrets from me."

He pondered that statement and turned his back on her "I could say the same thing to you my king"

Her flinch was audible as he walked away cursing himself for letting his emotions get in the way of his better judgment. His mother already knew he was not coming home to night, given that she was the one who had pointed him towards master the women was quite understanding.

* * *

1

* * *

Thanks to the motorcycle it was only an hour to get to her compound, Master was waiting for him as she always did. "Permission to speak master" he asked bowing before her.

She raised an eyebrow at that, it was something he had never done before "Speak brat we don't have all night."

"I assume you know what I am?"

She waved a hand at that "I knew the moment you stepped on my mountain get on with it."

He proceeded to inform her of his battle with the fallen and how he turned Senjutsu into a killing tool against him. "*hummf* why are you telling me this?" Master asked with pure annoyance in her voice "Is it supposed to shock me? Make me question my teaching you boy." her harsh laugh echoed over the mountain "Boy I teach you because you are a good student and a curiosity, I care not what you do with what I show you."

Anderson waited as the women sipped some of her tea "Any student I teach is expected to have good judgement so I don't care what you did." Her brown eyes flickered to him "I am however pleased that you remembered the strength of the basics." She stood "Lets get to work and don't ever waste my time like this again, I have far too much to teach you with this short life I have left."

* * *

1

* * *

Apparently he missed out on them taking out a stray demon, given how she had done something akin to firing acid out of her nipples he felt glad to have been away at the moment. Issei looked down about finding out he was a pawn just like Anderson was. He almost felt for the boy but as he was currently being sent on yet another contract he damn well knew was going to fail his mercy was currently lacking. Koneko had been triple booked on contracts so Rias in a vain attempt to make his square body fit in a round hole sent him after one and Issei after the other.

The house was dark as he knocked only to find the door open, normally people who summoned devil's were expecting them. No one answered as he called out to them, the house even sounded empty.

He really wanted to walk away then but if he did not give at least a token effort Rias's would scold him and he really did not want to deal with that right now. As he walked down the hallway he noted the shoft light of candles flickering over the walls of the main room. As he stalked forward wondering how if anyone was there was going to take receiving a seven foot tall man in place of a four foot six girl they had tried to summon.

A scent touched his nose coppery and metallic then, one that while he had little experience with he somehow knew what it was. As intimately as a lover and as clear the night sky, blood. The floor creaked and he saw what the smell was coming from. A corpse, male possibly human but it was impossible to tell in death. Blood was all over the floor and slowly moving under his feet. Given that in this life he had never seen such a sight he should have been feeling ill but oddly enough he just narrowed his eyes and tensed his body.

"Sinners must be punished" A voice said.

Anderson turned his eyes to the from sitting on the couch, it stood up revealing a white haired young teen. "Look at the little devil come like a fly to honey, tell me monster" the boy's head tilted and his tongue stuck out "Do you fear death."

The teen was wearing the clothing of an exorcist an agent of the church, he had only seen pictures but it matched. "My name is Freed Cerose"

Anderson said nothing as the boy continued speaking even doing a little dance "I am a boy-priest, performing devil exorcisms for mankind."

He glanced from the body on the floor to the boy dancing before his eyes, "Well... say something you shitty devil or do you wish to die in silence?"

"That is a human there" Anderson said voice cold "Did you kill him?"

"Of course!" Freed said in a singsong voice "He was in league with the devil and had to be purged."

"So much for the churches mercy and forgiveness." Anderson said with a glare. For the briefest moment he felt a stirring inside him something he had not felt in three years. But it was gone the moment after it was felt and he forced himself to ignore it. "Forgiveness?" the exorcist laughed "They may teach that but" he licked his lips "I think that it's just so much easier" he reached his hands in to his coat pockets "And so much more fun to kill them in the shittest way possible."

"Surely you know of it devil, the sound of voices pleading for mercy as you take their life?"

"No" Anderson said power gathering to him "I do not"

It should not have been humanly possible how far the man tilted his head "Oh, did I make you mad?" his hands flashed out a gun in the left hand a sword of light in the other "Let me help you by making you dead. Let my sword price your heart devil and vanish before my divine justice" the man's eyes were utterly crazy as he leapt at him sword swinging. "Tokai" Anderson whispered aura springing to life around him.

He blurred under the sword avoiding it, Freed flew past him and shot at him. The bullet pierced his leg and pain similar to the spear of light flared through him. But that did not matter, his healing reacted and closed the wound, repaired the bone.

"Ohh" the boy cooed as Anderson's turned to face him "No devil so far has failed to scream for Futsumata, did I miss?"

The exorcist was ready for his move but what he was not prepared for was the speed Tokai allowed Anderson to throw his body around. He stuck the boy in the chest even as said boy leapt backward. It launched him across the room bouncing him off the wall, however the boy was tough as he landed on his feet. Blood leaked from his mouth "Oh! this really gets me in the mode for an exorcism, fight me you shitty devil.

The boy blurred forward and as Anderson tired avoid the strike he found himself bumping into a wall, shit this room was too small for someone as big as him to move effectively. The sword of light blurred down for a killing strike and he did the only thing he could do. He blocked it with his arm and moved to the right, Tokai slowed the blade slightly as the light went clean through his arm. There was a stench of quantized flesh and a flash of agony as he got out of the way his arm lopped off by the sword of light.

"Well well" the boy crowed "I love this smell" he laughed even louder "Did you sacrifice your one arm to survive devil? I hate to tell you but its useless" he did that last word in his sing song voice.

Anderson silently glared at him body tensed, they were both interrupted by a scream. Behind them staring at the body of the dead human was a girl, she was blonde, very cute even to someone like Anderson. She wore a nuns outfit and her face was pale with horror "My, my how did you break through the barrier Asia-chan" Freed asked.

"W-what is this?" the girl whispered .

"Oh my Asia this is what we do" he gestured to the body like one would to a work of art "We kill humans who have gone astray with the devils"

The girl turned her eyes to him face even paler as she looked down at his arm of the floor "No, no, no" She whispered.

"We also kill devils, we kill so that we might survive on the words of a fallen. You don't want to die do you Asia-chan?"

He raised his sword again pointing it at Anderson "Now if you resolve is ready Devil lets end your life right here?"

Before either could move the girl threw herself in front of him "No you cant"

"For real?" Freed asked "You don't know him Asia?"

"I'm begging you Father please forgive him, please let him go."

"Do you know what you are asking?"

"This" she pointed at the dead body "This can't be what God would approve of"

Those words seemed to enrage the exorcist and his sword blur, for an instant Anderson wondered if he had just killed her. Then the front of her clothing split open as naked skin spilled out into the dimply lit room "You shitty women! Do ya have worms for brains?"

He grabbed her arms and slammed her into the wall "I need to be careful so she won't get mad but someone needs punishment."

Freed roughly grabbed the girl's breast "An unsullied nun gets fucked by a priest is it just me or is that kind of hot?"

The girl screamed in pure terror, and that was when a blunt force stuck the exorcist upside the head knocking him away from the girl. "Ow, ow can't you wait your turn dev" the boy cut off his words in mid sentence staring in shock. Staining before the girl Alexander Anderson pawn of the Gremory faced him where the arm had been cut off a mass of muscle had grown back and with his good arm he had just... "Did you just hit me with you own severed arm?" the boy asked ludicrously.

Indeed Anderson held his cut off arm by the wrist, both the exorcist and the nun watched in stunned fashion as the right arm, the one that had been cut off fully grew back a fresh layer of skin covering the muscle's that were visible to the naked eye.

The exorcists looked to the regrown arm, and to the old one he had cut off mouth open "That's just not fair shitty devil"

Without a word Anderson dropped his coat on Asia covering her nakedness, his eyes boiled with rage held back by the dam of his will.

"Well, this just got even more fu" Freed started to say when Anderson blurred forward using his the arm as a club, the first strike caught the man across the chin knocking him back. The mans gun flicked out and unloaded shot after shot into his chest but he just moved forward ignoring the bullets as one does to bee stings. He struck again forcing the man down the hall, the sword of light blurred towards him but Anderson had the initiative. He swung his old arm at the man's wrist knocking the only real threat to him clean out of his opponents hand. Agian and agian he stuck his rage exploding through his will, "arr" Freed howled as he was pushed further and further back until his shoulders hit the door of the house.

Anderson howled his own rage Tokai appearing without him telling it to as he stuck the exorcist with mighty strike. The force of it blew sent the boy clean through the door and tumbling out onto the street. He rolled until he smashed back first into the concrete wall.

"I'll *gasp* kill *gasp* you *gasp* shitty devil."

Anderson kicked his teeth in with his next strike and beat the boy into unconsciousness with his old arm, after that he stood there for a moment breathing hard. He almost felt like laughing, his healing factor had just grown him a new arm, holy freaking shit.

He looked down at the broken body of the exorcist before him, he has struck down a fallen for less that what this man had done. But...he was not ready to kill a human yet and this one was down for the count.

Turning away from him he went back into the house, the girl was where she had fallen last holding his coat against her like it was the warmest blanket. She whimpered as he loomed over her glasses flickering in the candle light. As he leaned down she closed her eyes and tensed, what ever she was expected it was not him picking her up like the featherweight she was was and walking out of the house.

His skin burned as her cross pressed against him but he ignored it, this girl hard put her life on the line for him he could deal with pain. Tensing his legs he lept skyward his wings sprouting out, as he has mentioned before he could not fly very well. But he could jump, he could use the wings as a boost for such a feat.

The girl screamed at first in terror, then in delight as the feeling akin to a roller coaster hit her like a truck. He landed with a ground feeling his bones crack under the strain only to heal just as fast as he lept skyward again. It only took eight hops like this to find his destination. He landed in front of the old school building leaving a small crater and once again forcing his legs to go through the process of break and heal.

Asia looked around them face confused, he opened the doors of the Occult club house and stepped inside. Apparently Issei was currently bemoaning his current start to his King "Why Buchou? He wanted me to cosplay as a girl."

"That is where you must be wise and clever Issei-kun you have to" she trailed off as her eyes flickered over to Anderson and forze. He knew he must look a sight, white dress shirt filled with bullet holes, blood spattered everywhere. One sleeve completely missing and an arm several shades whiter than the rest of his body. Normally his healing factor kept the same skin tone but he guessed when in came to regening entire body parts it did not care as much. Oh yes and he was carrying what was obviously a blond nun whose cross was currently pressed against his bare skin and steaming as it boiled away and healed in consecutive order.

"A-Anderson what?"

"Asia!" Issei cried out rushing over them.

The girl's eyes furrowed in confusion "Issei-san?"

The boy glared at him "What did you do her!"

"..." well how the fuck could he answer that. He stepped past the boy knocking him aside by sheer weight. Gently he laid the nun on the couch, reaching under it where several blankets were stored and handing her it. "T-thank you" she whispered as she wrapped herself up self consciously.

He stepped back as Issei pushed passed him "Asia-chan are you ok?"

Anderson turned to Rias "her shirt has been cut would you mind giving her a spare one?"

His king just stared at him "What happened?" she asked again.

"Rias, please" he said "I'll tell you in a moment"

"Akeno" Rias said.

"Yes Rias" the Queen answered moving over to the Nun "Issei-kun move so I can get her dressed"

"Y-yes" the boy said flushing as the Queen picked the nun up who squeaked in surprise and carried her into the shower area. A moment later her worried voice sounded "My my who did this to you?"

Issei grabbed him by his torn shirt "What did you do to her you bastard."

"Issei" Rias snapped her voice angry. The boy flinched as this was the first time he had heard her angry voice.

Anderson sighed, and with little effort pried the boy's arms off his shirt "As you can guess the contract did not go so well."

Rias just started at him "The mark was dead when I arrived" he paused for a moment "An exorcist killed him...badly"

Rias paled "The man was waiting for me and we had a fight," he moved his head towards Asia's direction "That girl tried to save me and thats how she wound up in that state."

His king grabbed his hand holding it up, the mark of the Gremory clan glowed "Why wasn't I informed of your danger" she hissed.

"Going by what you told my it will only activate when I am in mortal danger." he shrugged "Apparently I was not close enough to death for it to work."

Her eyes flashed dangerously "What happened to the exorcist?"

Anderson shrugged "He's alive, has no teeth a concussion, two broken arms and a host of broken ribs but he's alive."

"You..you fought and exorcist and won?"

He gave her a flat look "Did you expect any less my king?"

Her mouth opened then closed several times as her eyes flickered over his shirt "You were wounded?"

He shrugged "Not bad enough that my healing could not take care of it"

Her hand traced the bullet holes in his shirt, "But these must have been blessed"

Anderson shrugged "Perhaps his bullets weren't blessed"

She shivered "You are lucky he did not have a sword of light"

He debated saying anything but decided against it "I guess" he said.

"Why did you bring her here?"

"Because it was better than leaving her in a house with a dead body and a deranged psychopath"

His king sighed "still a nun here?"

"It seems Issei knows her"

The both turned to the boy who looked deathly pale "Care to explain how?" Rias asked.

* * *

1

* * *

"I know what you said Anderson but strip and let me look at you" The pawn of Germory stared at his king in annoyance. "You did not want to look last night?"

"I trusted you enough that you would tell me if you were in danger. But now its been a day and I need to see for myself that your healing factor is woking."

Across from them Koneko was watching in with rapt attention, Anderson sighed "If you take of YOUR shirt King, I'm leaving."

"But skin on skin contact is the best way to heal injuries."

"Then thank goodness I have a healing factor"

He moved slipping off his coat, the door to the club room opened and as Anderson was in the midst of unbuttoning his shirt when Sona Striti walked into the room. "Rias I…" she trailed off of a moment as Anderson continued unabashed in striping off his shirt.

Behind him he could feel Rias wicked grin at her Rivals reaction, he did not understand why he got such a reaction from the President he did not have a six pack or anything, just washboard abs and lean muscle. "Your arm?" Sona asked instantly recovering her stutter.

He almost cursed out loud, Rias had not thought much of it but someone like Sona would wonder. "I got into a fight" he said waiving the paler arm "With an exorcist"

"What!" she asked voice hard.

Rias spoke as she touched his back hands glowing "One of the people contracted to my clan attempted to summon help as he was being murdered. We of course did not know this and Anderson was sent, he apparently beat the exorcist half to death. However he was shot doing it."

"You were shot?" Sona asked her voice harsh "Why are you just healing him now?"

Rias pursed her lips in thought, then shrugged "Anderson does not have a sacred gear, nor does he have any hereditary powers of note." she paused "He does however have an ability to heal, its limits neither I nor him know of."

She frowned turning her voice to him "The metal is still in you I can't tell how many."

Sona stepped beside her friend and rival touching his back "Fourteen pieces" she said insistently "...you were shot fourteen times"

The pawn shrugged "Does not matter, I suspect that either my body will break them down or…." he paused "You might want to step back this could be gross" the girls blinked.

"Rias do we still have the ratty old blanket that we said we would throw out but never did?"

Still confused she went to a closet and pulled it out, nodding he covered the couch and sat long ways across it. He closed his eyes and imagined what he wanted, there was silence for a moment as he body processed his command. Then fourteen points of pain lanced through him "What are you" she was cut off as a piece of metal forced its way through the skin of his back and fell onto the old blanket in a spatter of blood. The hole closed as five more pieces of metal did the same thing, it was like fourteen really large really painful zits that had to carve there way through his body before exploding. He really had to give it to the President, his King and her Rook. The three of them did not show any disgust at seeing what had happened, he stood up wrapping up the metal like a sack with the old blanket.

"It worked" he told the room.

Rias said "I'm almost afraid to ask but what worked"

Sona however answered for him eyes sparking "I see, your healing was it, it just makes you able to fight again healing injuries as fast and efficient as possible. That does not mean the best way possible. It just simply closed up the wounds and segregated the metal from your body. Most likely with small sacks of membranes but you just willed it into action in such a way that it pushed out the metal in order to fully heal.

Anderson blinked "I was just going to say that I willed the metal out but your's sounds much more plausible."

"Thank you"

"Can I get dressed now?" he asked his King "I feel like I'm a piece of meat."

Koneko and Sona both looked away sharply, Rias laughed out loud "Yes you may my pawn, make sure to throw that away and" she paused "Go check on Issei, he took our...guest out so that she could...experience the world."

He buttoned up his shirt "You sound Jealous my king"

Rias flushed at his words "I am not!"

He winked at Sona "Really now?"

The president of the student council struggled to hold back laughter as she no doubt felt it would be unbefitting of a woman of her station. "Anderson" Rias growled.

He held up his hands in surrender "Yes my king"

Picking up the now useless blanket he deposited in the trash can and waved bye to Koneko, Sona stepped beside him and he raised an eyebrow "Didn't you need to talk to Rias?"

"I do but it can wait, I will escort you all the way to the entrance."

"You do know what that will do the rumor mill Sona-san?"

The girl, the unflappable head of the Student Council leader of her own well established and strong peerage actually blushed at his comment "A-a leader l-like m-myself does not debase herself by listening to s-such b-baseless accusations.

He was missing something he knew it but damned if he could tell what "As you wish" he told her.

Behind them Rias was on the floor laughing, while Koneko was giving him look that made his right shin shrek in phantom pain. What in the nine hells was he missing about this situation?

So pawn and Rival king walked across campus to the stares of all, well this was going to give the school something to talk about for the next month or until Issei did something stupid. "You never did say what happened to your arm Anderson-san"

He glanced at her "You are not my king I do not need to answer."

Her lips pursed "Your healing factor seems to be battle based from what I understand, the healing done to your back also included skin tone as there were no marks at all of it happening. What could cost so much to heal that it ignored skin tone as a waste of energy."

"You don't need to show me your mind is powerful Sona-san everyone knows that"

They reached the gate "Is that what you think Anderson?"

He paused "It is also most likely as beautiful as you are"

* * *

1

* * *

By the time he was out of sight of the school gate Sona was still standing where she had stopped a blank expression on her face. Now why the hell had he said that? He berated himself, sure it had seemed like the right and true thing to say but surely he would know better than to be hitting on those above him. Sure they were lovely but they were above him and interest in one such as him was unlikely. He was not even like Issei in that regard, the boy had taken all of Rias's other pawns to reincarnate which put his potential at a virtually unlimited level. But this did not explain what he was missing about the actions Sona and Koneko were doing around him was it some sort of game his betters played?

He opened his phone and glanced down at it, Rias had put an app on there that allowed him to track others with the mark of the Gremory as long as he had permission. Since she had told him to go check on Issei that meant a red dot appeared on the minimap of his pone. Apparently he and what he assumed was the Nun girl were headed for that large man made pond slash fountain thing. He saw it as a large waste of money to build but from what he remembered it did look nice.

It was far enough away that it took a brisk jogging pace to get there in good time, he sensed it then an explosion of light as he burst through a barrier. The girl Aisa as on the ground while Issei was stumbling around in the fountain pond having apparently been blown into it by the explosion Anderson had felt.

Standing above Asia and watching Issei flail about in water was a fallen, the wings gave it away of course. She was a tall women dark haired, well formed and wearing what looked like stripper wear that had met a extremely zealous lawnmower.

"Next time i will hit and do you think you can heal him in time?" she was saying to Asia.

He almost got her at that moment, senjutsu could not be sensed normally it was a different power source than light or magic. Had this fallen been solely relying on her supernatural sense to defend her from surprise she would have died right then.

The fallen angel lept back with a yelp as Anderson struck at her head fingers poised in the Formless spear strike. The fallen's leap carried her over thirty feet away "Anderson-san" Issei called hope filled in his voice.

Asia stared up at him "Anderson-sama" she whispered.

"Oy" the Fallen said annoyance clear in her town "You devils keep coming up like rodents to be squashed." her head tilted "Although that was a good attack, it might have hurt me."

He did nothing but give a slight smirk as blood flared out from the fallens cheek, the girl's eyes widened in shock as she touched the warm liquid on her face "What I dodged?"

Anderson held up the tips of his fingers, each had a slight bit of blood on them, a spear of light streaked towards him and he side stepped dashing at the Fallen women. Just as fast she formed another pair of spears, she waited until he was close then threw one of them through his shoulders. He grunted and pushed forward, as she stabbed at him with the other, as with the previous fallen he ran himself through on her spear. The Nun screamed in shock and the Fallen's eye glowed with victory. Until she realized he was powering on through to get close to her, once again he almost got her. The women's reflexes were commendable as she leapt back a safe distance a spot of blood dripping over her heart.

The spear's shattered in his body as the wounds closed, the fallen watched with interest "Tall as a house" she said "Ugly as fuck and beat me almost to death with his own severed arm" She frowned "He was wrong about the ugly part your decent looking in a rugged sort of way."

"How is toothless doing" Anderson asked calmly.

"Oh he's annoyed about being toothless" Her hand blurred as she hurled another spear at him "And I'm annoyed at having to deal with his complaining."

He tilted his body to avoid the attack, even as he did so the fallen was on him her spear blurring right to left. Focusing his aura to his arm he took a risk and blocked the attack, sparks exploded as the light was stopped a centimeter away from his skin. Of course focusing Tokai to a single part of the body meant while that area it was focused became stronger the speed and strength of the body as a whole was lost.

She jerked the spear back and swung it down like a sword, he blocked it again with his arm and kicked at her knee. Even without Tokai his large body had plenty of power behind it, there was a cracking sound as the fallen screamed leaping back and hurling the spear at him.

He was not fast enough with his aura focused to his arm and the spear detonated blowing a howl the size of a basketball in his side. He hissed quietly as he was pushed back teen feet, the fallen was smiling at him "How is that devil?" her voice was sultry "Being pierced by my spear?"

The smile vanished as skin bone and muscle convulsed and twisted healing the damage and closing the hole in his side. Anderson smiled darkly "I'm a little disappointed, it looked impressive but went off so fast."

The women seemed frozen in shock "What the hell are you?"

"The pawn of Rias Gremory" he answered, his aura went back into place and he charged the fallen. She lept skyward her wings snapping out as she spun hurling several spear, no not aimed at him.

Issei cried out as on took him in the leg just as he about reached Asia, in that moment of distraction there was a glimmer of light. A spear pierced his head "Grow that back" the fallen said.

The body fell over as she glided past him, Issei face pale forced himself to his feet "Oh child, you are endlessly amusing perhaps I should have kept you longer."

It was then she noted the shock in the boy eyes and he was not looking at her, the fallen whirled, Anderson stood back up the spear of light still stuck between his eyes. There was a cracking sound as the light shattered and the boy turned to the fallen blood dripping down his face but the hole closed.

Her voice was quiet almost horrified at the sight "What the fuck are you?" she asked again.

"A very good distraction" he answered.

"What?"

It was then with her attention focused completely on him when Issei made his move, he leapt at her back doing a perfect left hook "BOOST!" came a voice from his hand as Anderson realized that Issei had used his sacred gear.

The Fallen girl was sent spinning bouncing off the water of the fountain like a stone, Anderson and Issei took position in front of Asia.

Then the water started to boil "YOU!" the women howled "YOU little brat!" Power exploded out from her "I am Raynare of the Grigori! And I will not be humiliated by a low class Twice critical and a fucking monster." She glared at both of them "I love how you both put yourselfs in front of my pet since neither of you will let her die" Around her spears formed free of her hands "I know Issei-kun can't heal so" She pointed finger like a gun and said "Vanish"

Anderson moved just fast enough to interpose himself between Issei and the attack, four spears hit im in various parts of the chest and three in his head "Vanish and be gone!" she screamed as they exploded blowing Issei back.

The light faded and to put it bluntly most of Anderson's chest and head had been blown completely apart showering the area in blood. But somehow the body still stood, Issei forced himself to his feet "Heal" he yelled "Heal damn you"

There was a cracking sound and Raynare moaned in fear as flesh and blood boiled, eyes, brain, organs reformed, bone reset and regrew and flesh covered the wounds. She made her move then dashing past the still healing Anderson "NO!" Issei cried as she tackled Aias.

"I don't want to go back" the girl cried. The fallen did not even give a parting insult as her wings engulfed herself and the girl and she vanished into a teleport.

"Asia!" Issei screamed.

There was a snap as Anderson let out a hiss and reason returned, he fell to his knees breathing hard, he could sense from Issei's cry what had happened they had failed.

* * *

1

* * *

*slap* "No means no Issei no matter how many times you ask, you must forget about her you are part of the Gremory clan now."

"Then release me and I will go on my own" the boy snarled.

Anderson simply listened to his King, he had said nothing since they had gotten back Issei was better with words from the heart.

"You wont miss a pawn like me"

"Be silent!" the King snared Anderson tuned the conservation out, he had been on the receiving end of it several times. The pawn while being the weakest piece was capable of promotion under special circumstances.

He tuned back in when she started talking about his sacred gear "I know it multiplies my power, Yu...the fallen angel told me."

Rias reached over and wiped away a tear from his eye "Remember the sacred gear moves in accordance with the users will, the stronger the will the stronger the effect."

Issei started after the girl as she moved to the side with Akeno and disappeared, Anderson almost smiled she had not given them an order. Issei turned his eyes boiling "So you're going then?" Kiba asked

"Just try and stop me" Issei whispered.

"You will be killed." the Knight said with completely certainly.

Anderson stood up popping his shoulders, Kiba blinked "You to Anderson?"

Koneko eye's bored into him "You never go against Rias."

"I never had a reason to." he answered "Besides she has recognized the church as enemy territory it is well within the rights of her pieces to remove that threat unless specially ordered not to."

Issei stared at him "Rias is much more that a pair of breasts boy remember that."

That almost brought a grin to the boy's face "Ok"

There was the sound of metal on scabbard "This is beyond reckless but that is what I Like about you Issei." Kiba said in his perfect calm "Count me in"

Koneko looked upon all of them her face blank "Are you coming to Koneko?"

The girl glanced at Anderson "I don't trust you alone, you will do something stupid."

"I wouldn't worry" Issei said "He grew like his whole head back just a few hours ago."

That brought a huge round of silence as Anderson massaged his temple "You could not have kept quiet about that could you?"

"A-N-D-E-R-S-O-N" the girl said her voice deadly.

He sighed turning his back to the lot of them "Later" he whispered and walked out into the night "We can talk about this later."

* * *

1

* * *

They stood in front of the old Church "There is a lot of killing intent coming from there" Kiba said

Issei was sweating "I am so glad you came along"

"Were friends aren't we?" The Knight started.

And he would not miss a chance to strike a blow against the forces that dove him to the Gremory Anderson thought but did not say.

"Koneko?" he asked.

The girl stepped in front him and kicked the door to splinters "Thank you" He said walking into the darkened room, the place was way too quiet to be natural.

"What a terrible place" Issei whispered.

"Oh yes" A voice sounded out.

Anderson sighed "great"

A fully healed Freed stepped out of the shadows "Oh thank god above for he had delivered you to me and you without your arm to beat me with."

"You look rather well" Anderson said mildly.

"Raynare let Asia heal me before beginning the ritual" he did a little spin.

Rituals never sounded good and often weren't good "Hey you asshole priest where is Asia?" Issei shouted.

"Who are you?" the Exorcists asked tongue hanging out "No matter, the shitty demon loving sister is back that way in the underground ceremony room." the grin became manic "Not that it will matter cause you all be dead!" he pointed at Anderson "Except for you, the memory of you beating half to death with you own severed arm" He put has hands under his chin "That's going to keep me going for a long time"

"...ew.." Anderson grunted

"I'll keep you as a pet and cut off your limbs as much as necessary to" he was cut off as he was forced to dive away from a pew that Koneko had thrown with bone melting force. "Anderson" she hissed "Your arm?"

"Later" he snarled as the insane priest charged him only to be blocked by Kiba's blade. "Please don't forget about me priest-kun" the Knight said with a smile "I'll be sad if you do" The two clashed blades, Freed wielding his gun and blade combo like a master dealing with Kiba's superior speed by using the bullets as deterrents. At the same time he was also dodging pew's that there enraged rook was throwing at him. Which was a little weird, normally she only got mad when you called her small. What had gotten her so worked up?

"I dont want to fight you" Freed snarled pushing Kiba away and leaping at Anderson "What I want is you" he lept forward pure ecstasy in his eyes. "Issei" Andeson said septing to the side avoiding the attack "Promotion" the boy howled "Rook"

He personally did not like using that ability, relying on a power that was not his normally was just asking for trouble when it was not there. But given the boy was only a several day old devil he could cut him some slack.

Freed did not seem to notice turning to face him "Fight me" he howled just as Issei punched him in the back. The Rook powered punch sent the man tumbling through pews and rock "Hey, hey shitty devil you can just bust in on" He squawked as Koneko nailed him with another pew slamming him against the wall. "No fair, not fair" Freed whined leaping up to the broken cross "Theres to many for a proper man's fight" He held out a small vial pointing at Anderson "We will meet again monster" he paused and gave a thoughtful look "Unless Raynare kills you but even so goodbye"

There was a bright light and when it cleared the man had vanished, Anderson moved forward tossing aside a bookshelf that was covering a staircase. Together they ran down the hall that and a familiar voice spoke out as they entered the ceremony room. "A little later than I expected, perhaps Freed had some use after all."

The place was right out of a horror show, fifty or so hooded men chanting in front of stairs that led up to a cross shape. It was wide and flat green energy writhing beneath its stone, upon that was chained the girl in a mockery of the original crucifiction held there by chains. Asia was screaming her body glowing with that horrid light, Kiba's eyes were wide, there trying to take the sacred gear out of her" he cried.

"Done trying" Raynare corrected as Asia's cries reached a crescendo.

* * *

-(Internal Anderson)-

* * *

Time seemed to stop, everything froze, everything, from the writhing energy to the Innocents screams. And just like that he found himself standing in darkness the picture his eyes were seeing standing before him like a TV screen.

Then he heard something, something he had not heard in three years "And so the devil fails does he?"

He turned slowly to the voice speaking, hanging bound by ribbons of dark fabric cocooned in them was...was himself. The face, that face was all he could see and it was older than his, it had scars under his eyes, and a stubble upon its chin. But it was him or at least something wearing the same face.

They eyes of this..this other him looked up to the picture before him "This is what you should have expected boy becoming a monster."

Anger flared "From where I'm standing the monsters are trying to save a life."

The other him's laugh was painful almost heart broken "Isn't that the point?" the eyes looked up "Is this what you wanted watcher! Me so see a world where everyone I know is upside down and inside out."

Anderson waved a hand in disgust "You're not helpful, you're never helpful." He turned away "Let me out of here I have to save her."

"I did not pull you in her boy, you did that yourself." the boy fell silent. "We both you know you can't do anything at least not soon enough, in the next second that innocent will die." The voice of this Anderson sounded even more bitter "Such a child of God should not suffer a fate like that."

"Then do something!" Anderson snarled at the bound from.

"Do what boy?"

"Can you save her?"

"I'm locked away in your head, so no."

He needed something, he needed to save her and he could not make it in time "What if you weren't locked? I must have come here for a reason?"

The other him stared "You have no Idea what I am, no idea of what I can do, for all you know if I am released I will devour your soul...and you will just let me loose?"

"Can you save her?"

"WHY SHOULD I!" the voice yelled blood boiling in his voice "Why should I help a devil like you."

Fist clenched "You'll let an innocent die because your hate?" Anderson snarled "You're no better than a monster yourself."

The other him when limp again his voice tired and almost broken sounding "I know"

The rage left "Why, why was I sent to watch this, to see a devil in the right and those born of light in the wrong."

"Help me voice, you must, you have to, there must be something you can do"

The face, the older face, the worn face looked at him "Why, why must you be in the right child? Why can I not judge you as I should." …. the nothing stretched on between them as time stood still. "I will help you"

Anderson looked up.

"Not for you boy, not for your friends, but for the sake of an Innocent."

He walked up to the bound figure and grabbed a sash of black ribbon and pulled gently, the man fell from the wrappings standing in front him they were as tall as each other but this man was broader, stronger, more powerful.

The other him tilted his head as if listening to someone "I can do this for free once boy, but try this again and there will be...consequences. The older him vanished leaving him in the blackness along with the screen watching his life. He felt a new presence stand beside him, a different man, shorter than he but...somehow more real, more present. The man wore a pair of jeans, old boots, a white shirt and denim jacket and his black hair some how shown against the dark backdrop.

"Hello Anderson" the man said and everything on his body vibrated at that voice "I am the watcher and we have much to discuss."

* * *

1

* * *

The girl's screams reached a crescendo as a light appeared over her heart, there was a bare instant before the ritual would be complete and her life would be taken.

It seemed inevitable, unstoppable, that was until there was a sound like a gunshot as stone shattered. The girl's screams were cut off as the energy inside the cross was disrupted, disrupted by a bayonet. It was a strange weapon two feet long with a wooden handle. It truly resembled a sword more than anything else, there was nothing particularly special about the weapon save for one thing. It was currently buried two feet in stone cross. Green light danced around the weapon like electricity, at the same time a shockwave of force with Anderson at the center exploded outward. Dust and aura twisted around his body like flickering flame "It is comforting" He said.

It was a voice that caused all to shiver in fear, human, devil, fallen "That even here Rituals are so….fragile" The ritual cross shimmered as it tired to finish its task. Four blur's of silver priced the top, sides and bottom dispersing and disrupting even more enegry. "Creatures of Darkness" He said walked forward "His eyes looked over the hooded and masked men who had been complicit in this "Monsters in mortal flesh"

Two Bayonets simply appeared in his hands, his twisting arua took shape falling into the form of a flickering grey duster. Aura strong enough to take real shape in the physical world, the final form of Tokai(Fighting Spirit).

"Are these before my eyes ones who would dare stain innocence?" The wooden handles cracked with the strain he put on them "Do you strike at a child of God before my gaze?" He ignored the agony that flared through his head at that word.

There were fifty men there and each were frozen as this boy approached them, light flickered off the silver blades. The glasses made his eyes look like twin points of light, "W-what are you doing?" Raynare screamed "He's going to ruin everything"

Trembling hands drew forth swords of light and blessed gun's "I would tell you that I'm sending you to hell" Anderson said calmly "But for all I know that's a good thing so, I'm just going to kill you."

He was among them in the course of one step to the other moving at speeds perhaps equal to that of Kiba. They could not react in time arc's blood flow tracing along the curved slash of his bayonets.

Above them Raynare turned eyes blazing at the ruin of her plans turning to the girl on the cross she moved. Only a to find bayonet thrown hard enough to blast through her chest that sent her ten feet back and pinned her to the wall. Her scream was something truly hideous and wonderful to the temporally reborn Judas Priest.

Around him men fell some missing heads other's cut nearly in half, bullets tugged at him most bouncing off his semi real duster of aura. The head shots stung but were no real danger to him, blades of light stabbed and slashed. But the aura combined with his healing allowed him to fight without defence unreservedly taking hits to deliver killing blows to these false shepherds.

Then the devils were at his back, the shock of his sudden bloody assault had worn off for them, at least physically. It was funny neither devils sturk to kill as they joined the melee, but it did not matter. He had shattered their resolve in the.. one of the exorcists appeared behind the she devil sword of light poised to stab at her unprotected back.

Three bayonets appeared between Anderson's fingers as he hurled them at the man stringing his heart head and left lung at the same time. The angel's dust paused for a moment looking at his hand, his body had just moved on its own. No that was not it, the boy's emotions, will and feelings were still strong within it.

So it seemed he could not bring harm to these devils even indirectly shame or perhaps that was a good thing after all in this fucked up world these creatures were the good guy's so far.

The boy with the red gauntlet dashed passed him through the clearing of exorcists, several tried to stop him only to meet firsts, swords and bayonets covering the boy's dash. An exorcist ran him through with his blade of light to which the one formerly known as the monster of God smiled as he took off his head. The blade of light cracked and shattered under the force of his healing factor.

Above them the Fallen was struggling to pull the blade pinning her to the wall out of her stomach, all the while Issei was struggling with the chain's holding the Innocent. Raynare saw this and her face became mottled with rage "NO I lied to my superiors for this plan YOU CAN NOT HAVE HER DEVIL"

Holding up her hand a spear of light flung itself outward towards Issei only to be met halfway by a silver Bayonet. The opposing weapons shattered as Issei's sacred gear announced "Boost" as he struggled against the chains.

Beside him Kiba was struggling against his many opponents, Anderson watched in annoyance as this borrowed body of his moved on its own. A wave of bayonets sailed passed the devil, piercing skulls and chests alike breaking the tide around him. Behind him several more used this change to each pierced him with their blades of light. One pierced his heart another his lung and the third his liver. Even his Tokai armament had trouble stopping a thrust from one of these weapons, turning with such force that it ripped the blades from there hands he swung his blade taking all three of them in one attack and sended there blood spattering over their fellows.

"Come to me those that are false" he howled "Goats to be sorted by my hand" He blurred between several more of them and more scarlet blood flew, their weapons of light could not slay him, there bullets could not harm him. Their training could not stop him, they were not fast enough, they were not strong enough. But most of all they did not have the will, the will to strike this monster down, this monster fighting for an innocent.

"Come on" Issei howled "Are you listening you stupid gear give me more power."

"Its useless Issei-kun" Raynare snarled "You're twice critical can never"

"Boost!"

"What?"

The chains began to bend as the boy pulled "Come on! This can't be all" Issei screamed "I don't care where or how just give me power!"

"Explosion" The gauntlet said. Green light, bright, alive and powerful sent a shock wave from the boy.

"Issei-kun" the blonde girl whispered.

"Arrrrhhhh" screamed the devil "Boost" The gauntlet howled again and the chains shattered to pieces.

The innocent fell forward limp and the devil caught her "NO, NO, NO" The fallen screamed ripping the bayonet out of her chest leaping at boy spear in hand.

"You were going to kill her" Issei whispered "You fucking bitch!" he screamed and his gauntlet met the spear of light destroying it.

"What?" the fallen gasped as the red gauntlet smashed against her chest sending her through the stone cross. The boy started at his hand before shaking himself and standing back up leaping down and backwards.

Exorcists swarmed to get in his path but between the Knight, Rook, and Regenerator they were able to get no where.

Issei stopped behind them "Go" Kiba yelled deflecting sword blows "We'll handle this"

Koneko nodded taking a small cut to her arm, the man who managed it got four bayonets in the junk for his troubles.

"NO" Anderson said his voice echoing, he leapt dark wings sprouting from his back he swung his hands back and forth hurling over thirty bayonets in the course of several seconds driving back the remnants of the exorcists.

"Devil's" he said addressing the three "Go, all of you"

He could still sense the fallen, she was not defeated yet "Anderson" Kiba said.

The boy froze as the temporary Anderson turned his gaze upon him "Protect the Innocent devil" he said slowly "No GO!"

Kiba saw it immediately, everything there had heard the change in his voice, the strange way of words and the utter bloody slaughter his fellow piece had wreaked upon the men before them. But it was his eyes, this man before him was not the one he knew, never before had he seen such resolve coupled with such confused anger. The man looked like he want to hug and run him through at the same time. Like there were two minds warring with each other in the same head.

He did the smart thing, the only thing "Ok then I leave it to you, Koneko, Issei let's go"

"But" the boy said.

"NOW!" Anderson snarled at him causing the boy to startle and began to move back, Koneko did not move as Anderson tuned his eyes to her, he did not yell at this one. The other would not let him so instead his voice became softer closer to his other's voice "Go" he said "I will live devil, you need not worry."

He turned his back on her as Kiba grabbed her hand and dragged her down the hall, Raynare got to her feet breathing hard black marks on her face. "What are you doing fools" She snarled at the exorcist's "After them."

Anderson spun jabbing three bayonets into the stone roof of the tunnel, he jumped back into the ritual room. As the wave of hooded men surged forward, he held up his fingers and snapped once. Behind him the bottoms of the three bayonet handles started make the sound of moving fireworks, then with a high pitched whistle they exploded. The tunnel collapsed in on itself sealing them within this room.

The men slowed to a stop as they realized what he had done, Anderson grinned showing all his teeth and his hands snapped together as if in prayer. The other him was too conflicted to use most of Master's Senjutsu. He frowned at himself terrifying grin vanishing strange even he thought of the women as Master perhaps it was because she was a mortal. But anyway he had no such conflict as long as he had something to focus on and the saving of an innocent was the only thing he had left to save him from his own emotions.

He chanted several words his voice bouncing off the walls, his body glowed with blue light as symbols of gold appeared in the air the space around them warping. They appeared at the four corners of the room shedding more fey light over it.

"A barrier?" The fallen asked looking around.

"Not quite lass that is Senjutsu Art of the Ripple" He said "Anyone can walk through it, but no one can teleport through it." His grin appeared again "And guess what?"

The exorcist stepped back at the utter blood lust pouring off him "You're trapped in here with me now goats"

Twin bayonets appeared in his hands and he crossed them "And now you will be sorted"

Before they could move before they could think he charged, finally about to cut loose with pure abandon. They tried to to stop him, to fight him, but he was the one who fought Alucard to a standstill, he was the one who faced creatures of nightmare and death far beyond these failed goats. These ant's who would watch an Innocent suffer, his blades found flesh with ease and the weapons that found him were either defected by his aura or the damage was healed as swiftly as it had come.

They screamed, they fought, some ran, but all died before him the last one someone who looked older put up a semi decent fight. Deflecting the blow on one bayonet he stepped forward through a hail of blessed bullets and stabbed him in the heart. He turned his attention to the fallen watching him from the top of the stairs.

"This is...inconceivable" She whispered as he met her gaze "How, how can such low class scum do this!"

"Good to see that even arrogance remains the same from place to place" He said to the fallen "Though I am hardly one to talk of that."

Her breathing was ragged "Die" she whispered "Just die you freak"

Her hand went above her hand and Anderson looked up to see dozens and dozens of those spears of light glowed above like needle thing stalagmites. "Since blowing up on part of you body does not work" The Fallen snarled "Lets try the whole damn thing" And jerked her hand down The explosion of so many spears in such a small place was Immense only her protection from her own power saved her from the backlash of such a move.

She breathed hard, the pain from that brat's punch combined with her extreme power usage for what was sure to be a splitting head and body ache. The smoke cleared and her heart nearly stopped, the damage was already healing on the former Monster of God. The Tokai cloak had protected him from much of the damage and as before his healing took care of the rest, of course most of his clothing was gone but that mattered very little in the long run.

The fallen looked almost broken as seeing him still standing " Ruin" she whispered "You, you fucking devil you ruined everything!"

Spear of light appearing in her hand she charged him, light clashing against bayonet "How is this possible" She screamed. There blades clashed several times as they went airborne wings flashing in time with their attacks. "I do not sense the power from you to be this strong" The blurred as dozens of strikes took place of a second "You don't have the power to be this fast!"

They locked weapons struggling against one another "And nothing, no one, no devil can simply heal light like that" She screamed out, Anderson avoided the strike and kicked her in the side sending her careening into a wall.

"I feel no need to explain anything to you Babylon" He snarled as he charged, her spear thrust out and he ran himself through on it her back to the wall, her body exhausted she could not dodge in time as he brought his blades down in a dual scything bow.

Blood flew as her arms, cut completely off her body fell to the floor, her breathing seemed to stop as shock protected her mind from the sudden agony. Her mind was still trying to send signals to parts of her body that were no longer attached.

The spear of light in his chest shattered and he stabbed pinning her to the wall with his bayonets. That was when she screamed, it was loud enough the burst on ear drum that healed immediately. Eyes cold he jabbed another one through her throat "Be silent" he growled "The dead to not speak"

He stared for a moment at this defeated creature and felt...nothing he had saved an innocent that was all that mattered. He raised his and bayonet conjured to deliver the killing strike, to put this creature of of his, her's and everyone else misery.

The blade flashed down but as it did so a force slammed into catapulting him across the entire room. Stone cracked and shattered as he cratered the wall with a wheeze of pain, "The hell happened here?" A man's voice said.

The regenerator stood back up bones already setting in place, a tall man stood in front of Raynare. He wore a light purplish robe like clothing with black pants and brown boots, he had black hair with what looked to be natural golden bangs. He features were sharp and hard as he survived the destruction and and the beaten Fallan behind him.

The men's movements were swift and necessary as he pulled out the bayonets from Raynare two magic circles appeared over the sumps of her arms. Other smaller ones appeared over her stab wounds and her throat.

"I normally don't check up on my subordinates often" the man said turning once Raynare had been tended to. The fallen knelt behind the man still unable to talk but her eyes were filled with hope, with….something akin to love at the man standing over her. "But when a Senjutsu barrier, a rare enough occurrence just happens to be at one of our bases it is worth checking out."

Anderson's nose twitched at the smell of burnt flesh and noted that some of the man's chest was marked and seared. "The barrier is well formed, and" the man tilted his head "Familiar" he shrugged "But that does not matter really." the laid back voice disappeared "Were you the one that did this?"

The blood on the floor was spreading and the dead bodies lay where they had fallen "Where you the one who did this devil?"

Anderson crossed his bayonets in front of him who ever this person was he had power, lots of it. In fact this thing had more power than Alucard at his strongest. The Vampire lord had covered London with his power, but this creature could wipe out a continent of that he was sure.

"I ask again did you do this to my subordinate?"

The former Monster of God tensed "Thrice I ask" The voice shook the very stone such was the power in it.

"Yes" Anderson said calmly.

Rock pieces, broken wood pieces of a stone cross began to float upward as the rage this creature felt leaked out into the air. The next word was utterly cold, "Why?"

Anderson smiled "To save an innocent of course" and snapped his fingers.

The senjutsu barrier imploded inward, every single bayonet from the ones stuck in the walls, to the ones in the bodies. to the ones lying at the feat of whoever the hell this was. All began to hiss and then explode, the room collapsed under the force and above them the abandoned church began to crumble and implode. He thought he saw the man grab Raynare as they vanished in teleportation. Well it was like his master said nothing was absolute, with enough power you could teleport through the barrier and that creature had it in spades.

He shook his head again as rock and dirt buried him alive why the hell was he called the boy's master , master. *Sigh* O well the battle was done, he was feeling a pulling sensation as his control of this boy's body slipped. Since the battle was over it was back to purgatory for him, well he considered it purgatory being in the head of a teenage boy he shuttered to imagine if he had wound up in Issei's head. Well no matter, the boy could deal with being buried alive it was no problem of his.

* * *

1

* * *

He could only have been buried for half an hour at most when he felt weight shift off him, it seemed that Rias was moving to save him and he did not expect anything less from his King The time there crushed under countless ton's gave him some time to think. To think upon the words of the watcher, which if true made a lot of sense but called into question everything he was.

His mind felt numb right now or he would have been furious with what he had been told, he would have been enlarged. He had accepted the fate as Rias' pawn he had not been given a choice in becoming the Watcher's.

To becoming an object lesson to a soul in despair, he had not asked for any of that and yet...because of that he had saved someone. Because of this other him locked away in his head Aisa had been saved.

How could he be mad at that? And yet how could he not be?

"You are a piece of this man" The watcher had said "Half of him to be exact"

"What?"

"You are redemption, a second chance, his salvation."

"I am me" he said anger rising.

"Indeed and you are him as well, and he is you."

"I am nothing like him"

"You are not his hate, you are not his rage, you are not his despair, do you know what you embody? Hope, loyalty, faith." The watcher smiled "Granted you focused that on the Princess of Ruin but no mortal is perfect."

"I don't understand."

"You will in time boy, however the most important thing I have come to tell is this should you do this again call upon your other half it will change you. As was my design the two halves will become whole and your life will truly began."

"You mean I'll stop existing?" He snarled

"No boy, your thoughts, feelings, emotions, they are a part of him as much as you, you will not stop existing you will be whole."

There had been more said but he did not want to think on it, more weight was moving above him enough space that his ribs were cracking back into place. Oh everything hurt, he had been so focused on the watcher that he did not know why his other….half had decided to drop a building on him.

There was the sound of crumbling reached ears as something above him moved and cool night air reached his lungs. Considering he had run out of air seven minutes ago only to find out that suffocation could not kill him it felt very very good. Hand bloodied and scraped reached out and pulled him as the Koneko the Rook of Gremory silent tears staining her cheeks let out a sound of pure relief broke his back(Literally) in a hug.

"Hi" he wheezed out as his spine snapped back into place.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid baka" she whispered in his ear holding him against her. Issei's voice rained down from a twenty foot hole she had dug in the ground "Buchou she found him"

Pure relief sounded in the voice of his king as a circle of magic appeared under them and lifted the both of them to the surface. Warmpth filled him as those he called friends reached out to help pull him up. Not that it was needed but it was the thought that counted.

Issei of all people gave him a hug as Koneko moved aside "Thank you, thank you, thank you" the boy cried out. He let go and pulled him to his feet "You saved her" he whispered "You saved her."

Kiba glanced at his eyes and nodded "Seems like you back..good"

He nodded at the knight as a gentle hand touched his thigh, his gaze turned to the girl this had all been for, the innocent. A wave of aura touched him and he sensed the change in her "Bishop?" he asked.

The girl looked confused but Rias nodded "She asked me to change her and I did"

Inside of him his other half let out a loud sigh "I suppose given what she just went through that's not unreasonable son of bitch I hate this topsy turvy world"

"Um" she said her face nervous "T-thank you Issei told me what you did."

He knelt before her bowing his head "I am the pawn of Rias Gremory, Alexander Anderson and I am at your service Bishop." He had done this to both Kiba and Koneko and both had looked unformatable when a seven foot tall boy had done it. Given that he was still taller than the girl while kneeling it made sense that she was uncomfortable as well. "C-call me Asia" She said "...please?" she said in the same voice that kittens would use if they could.

He stood towering over her once again "As you wish"

She gave him an uncertain look glancing at Issei "C-can I hug him to?"

"I don't see why not" the boy said easily.

Anderson did not glare at the boy but he felt like it, the new bishop managed to get her arms to his sides and gave him the best hug she could. Rias coughed meaningfully and he bent over and returned it.

The girl suddenly blinked "Oh no I forget her hands started glowing "Let me heal you, you must be hurt."

He shook his head "No Asia, I have a healing factor."

"One that lets him shrug off light" Kiba said

"And grow back most of his head" Issei said loud enough for the whole world to hear.

"What?" Rias asked voice hard.

"And an arm" Koneko said.

He sighed great now he was in trouble "Can we get to a back to a safer spot than this?" he asked looking back at the wreckage "Before we have a have a...heart to heart."

Rias followed his gaze "What's wrong?"

He frowned faintly "Were being watched"

Everyone turned outward looking "I sense nothing" Akeno said.

"Its hiding from normal sensing but" he trailed off "Ah he just hid from my sense now."

Rias waved her hand and a magic circle appeared, red light glowed as they vanished into teleportation.

* * *

1

* * *

"Hm" a man said from where he had been watching "To even be able to sense with pure Senjutsu, you have been busy haven't you Genkai?"

The form lept skyward six wings spreading out into the night "Looks like I need to have a talk with you." he muttered.

* * *

1

* * *

There was utter silence in the club room as he finished his story, it was a little uncomfortable, Asia looked like she was on the verge of crying at hearing how much injury he had suffered. Rias was furious you could tell by the way she was smiling and showing nothing. Akeno...was Akeno…. upon hearing that he could heal from any amount of pain set her sadist meter off. At least until she looked at Issei again and lost interest.

Kiba and Issei seemed to be in awe, the boy actually broke the silence saying what no doubt he and Kiba thought "You beat that crazy priest with your own severed arm? That so hardcore!"

At the pure anger pouring off of Rias and Koneko he shut up gulping "So what you telling me my pawn is that without knowing you could heal from light you ran yourself threw on a fallen's spear?"

There was really no better way to put that "Yes"

Her fist cracked she was clenching it so hard "Why?"

"Because in chess seven pawns are worth more than one"

Duel slaps struck him they hit the sides of his face at the same time so hard he passed out for a split second. Rias and Koneko had moved with commendable speed leaving hand prints on his face. Well for a second anyway it faded after a moment "Anderson" She said her voice low hard and enraged "I never want to hear you say that again" Her hand grabbed his collar and pulled him to within inches from her face "If you ever do something so stupid again, I'll" her chest heaved "I'll" she dropped letting his collar go. "Don't do that again, your life is precious to me my friend."

He wondered if she realized that was the reason he did what did, his king's life, ambition, future were precious to him. He wondered how long he would be able to keep serving this cause he had devoted his life too...his half a life to. Not even with watcher knew what would happen when the two halfs merged.

Koneko glared at him and punched him in the stomach, it sent him through the back of the couch and the wall. The rook stormed out of the room breaking the door by slamming it so hard. Rias shook herself "You should go apologise to her Anderson."

He gave his king a helpless look that said "For what?"

"You really are a dolt sometimes you know that?"

Standing up letting his ribcage reform he followed the wake of the Rook's wrath but paused at the door. He turned back to Rias "I will never apologise to you for my actions, protecting the king is a pawn's duty."

Before she could answer he stepped through the remnants of the shattered door leaving the group to think over his words.

* * *

1

* * *

It took him a while to find the girl, he expected many things, destroyed rocks, uprooted trees, shattered earth. What he did not expect was to find the Rook crying her eyes out, it actually froze him in place hearing it. She never cried, ever, not for anything, not for pain, fear, nothing.

She was sitting her back against a tree body curled up in a ball and he hesitantly approached her. The girl looked up at him eyes red with tears, it hurt to see this he did not know why but it did. He wanted to do something but unlike Rias a gundam figure would not help, without knowing why he approached her and after a moment took a seat beside her. The Rook moved curling up in his lap leaning her head against his, the crying stopped.

Several minutes passed before she spoke "I'm sorry I hit you"

"I'm certain I deserved it though I don't know why?"

"Baka" she sighed wiping her eyes with his torn shirt "Please" he asked "Tell why you are mad, what did I do?"

"Baka" she said again

"Yes I'm an idiot we established this now tell me why."

"I don't want you to die" she whispered "I don't want you to think your life is something to be thrown away for us."

Not so much thrown as given but he did not say that out loud "I would be...sad if you vanished."

The hell was he supposed to say to this, perhaps saying nothing do her eyes looked up at him wider than he had ever seen them before "I don't want you to die, for the same reason Sona-san would not wish it." What did Sona have to do with this?

Her hand gently touched his face "We like you Anderson"

Pause….*blink*blink* "Your a rook, she's a King" he said as if his confusion should be evident.

The small girl stared up at him confused "You are nobility" he explained "Sona-san is nobility" He felt his mind just go blank "I'm a serf compared to you, to a pawn not even close to your level"

"_You can heal your head being exploded and you're not on their level_" The other him said

"_Shut up_" he thought back

It dawned on Koneko what he was saying and her mouth dropped open "Baka, baka, baka BAKA!" she screamed at him enraged, crap what did he do?

"It does not work like that!" the Rook screamed.

"Yes it does" he answered stupidly.

The girl made a sound of pure, utter frustration and reached up grabbing his face and pulling it down to her own. Whatever he was going to say was sealed away with her lips, and his thought his mind went blank before.

"_I was a celibate before being trapped here boy and even I could tell what was going on" the voice said._

Currently Anderson did not have the mental capacity to answer back, currently he was being held over her small shoulder like some sort of demented war prize as the girl dragged him back to the club house. Issei was trying to fix the door when she kicked it in ruining his hard work. Rias blinked as Koneko dropped him on the floor "Tell him there is no rule against pawn's liking or dating other people who happen to have a higher piece than them." she demanded of their king.

Rias blinked "Of course theres no rule like that, maybe in the middle ages but certainly not now." She looked from her Rook to her Pawn currently spacing out eye's widening in understanding. "Where the hell did you get that idea?" she asked Anderson.

The pawn looked up "Um...when I heard that you were called my king I looked up books in the Library about proper manners and how things worked. Devils are practically immortal so I thought that perhaps things worked like a medieval hierarchy with similar rules."

"Rules like no dateing above one's station" Akeno said in understanding "My, My Anderson I thought you were just dense not stupid.

The pawn of Rias Gremory just lay there mouth kind of open as he watched his carefully constructed understanding of devil society crumble. "Why didn't you just ask me?" Rias asked.

"Baka" Koneko said again.

Ya...he was a moron, what kind of retarded person lives there three years of their life in a self created lie?

The other him found that thought hilarious and laughed and laughed as Rias sat him down and explained to him things that he should have figured out three years ago.

Sometimes it sucked to be the pawn of Rias Gremory but he would not be anywhere else.

* * *

1

* * *

As the excitement cooled down her pieces seemed to as one fall asleep where they sat, Koneko was curled up in a ball against the chest of her crush. Poor Anderson he really had been living under false assumptions for three years? That was almost a failing in her actions as King, she made a note to herself that she was going to make him sit down and have a long talk with him about the real edicate of devil kind.

Issei her new precious pawn had fallen asleep with his head on Asia's lap that would not do but she could allow it for tonight. However she was going to have to do that to Issei while he was a awake, the girl was cute but she was something of an Innocent in love. While that did have some advantages it also came with some weakness as well. Perhaps she could set it so that she and the her new Bishop spent time side by side with Issei. Perhaps live at his house so he could have ample time to compare the two of them.

Kiba whom was awake spoke to her "Why did you not ask about his sudden change?"

She frowned at that pushing her plans to the back of her mind "He did not want to talk about, you saw how he avoided it."

"Sure but that is something I think we need to know, I've never seen something with so much self loathing and hatred balled up with the strongest desire to protect that I have ever seen."

Rias frowned harder "I think...I think he will tell us in time, right now I have this feeling that what happened is important" Her eye's went distant "But he has to do it by himself" she said with complete assurance "Of that I am sure, also what ever happened he is no danger to us."

Kiba nodded "That I do believe."

"Still" Rias said thoughtfully "Given how much trouble he has been in that he neglected to inform us of would you keep an eye on him for me?"

"Gladly" her knight said.

* * *

So what did you think, I hope you enjoyed this long winded chapter.

Have a good day Fanboy out


	2. Chapter 2

1

1

* * *

Hey Everyone glad you enjoying my story, even if it is a bit long winded. I know some suspension of disbelief is necessary for the way I am playing Anderson. I want to explain as best I can What I have done.

In a sense the Anderson from hellsing is the internal voice of the External Andesron. The external Anderson is the loyalty, faith and protectiveness of the Original who now shares a soul with Anderson from hellsing. The point of of this action on behalf of the watcher and the great red was the chance to change. Until the nail of Helena Anderon was human and since humans can change therefore he can to.

From a plot perspective the Anderson this world knows could have joined the angles, the fallen, the magicians with the same drive of loyalty and protectiveness he shows Rias. I chose to make him follow her because it would really it is the worst possible think I could think of for him. It forced him into a position where he gets to see that in DXD terms in many way's devils, angels, and fallen are a lot like humans. Each side has good, bad, ugly and lovely, in the Hellsing world you might be able to put things like that in a box of good and evil but in this world that is impossible.

I say again the purpose of this is the potential for change, anyone can make a mistake, any can can fall but just as that is possible anyone can stand back up, this is a story of redemption and change.

If you still want to read the story after reading this I welcome you, If not I understand.

* * *

1

1

* * *

Rias laid down her pen and looked at the letter in her hand thoughtfully, she had two of them on her desk at the moment. The first was informing her brother and father of her new bishop and the events with the fallen that had led to it. The one thing the letter did not have was details of a particular discovery.

The second letter, the one she currently held was only about that, a devil, one of her own peerage that could heal even though the powers of light. Such a thought, such a concept went against anything she knew of how this world worked. But what was more interesting was the extent of it, closing a cut or healing a bruise was ok. Growing back and arm, reforming a brain, eyes, jaw, tongue ect within seconds was monstrous.

Her eyes flickered to a small picture on her desk, she and her friend and pawn were posing of a picture at the park where they had first met. That may have been only eleven years ago but so much had changed, she did not regret for a second taking him into her peerage. But she did regret what their relationship had become, it was closer to master and servant than best friends. It was only just yesterday she had come to the realization of how far her pawn had taken it, what the hell would make him think that they abided by the rule's of nobility and serfs?

And then of course there was the issue of him keeping secrets, a lot of them, it felt strange being the one in this position. It was noramly her that was keeping secrets from him, no wonder he had snapped at her even if it was something so slight as a gentle barb of words. "I could say the same thing about you king." he had said.

For that matter why had she told Kiba that she was not going investigate the change the knight had described. Even now she could feel nothing but assurance that it was something he had to deal with on his own. But, why had she thought that? Shaking her head she noted morning light seeping through the curtains. Had she really been up all night? Glancing at her letters she took the one describing Anderson and set it on one of her desk drawers. She could wait on that, a healing factor like his could be a huge advantage on the unwary.

She shivered at the thought of what was coming up, Issei would have to get his training started. His Sacred Gear could change the odds in the battle that was about to fall on them. But she needed to keep a better eye on her other pawn perhaps he could change the balance as well.

Stretching out her shoulders she groaned as her back sent pings of ache though her body, teach her to sit in a chair all night. Shaking her head she went to get on her jogging clothes, Issei would be here soon and she would sleep tomorrow night.

* * *

1

* * *

"Anderson stop it do you know what that thing will do you?!"

Standing in the ruin's of london his left arm healing slower than it should, facing down the power of this creature. This creature standing above him cloaked in red, bodies impaled on spears that stood as tall as flag poles.

"You'll become one of God's monsters" the thing roared at him ture panic in its voice. "Don't succcum to power, mainintin your humanity, either side it amounts to the same thing whether in the name of the divine or demonic you're still a monster in the end. Do you intend to use that scrap of miracle to become nothing but a scrap of miracle yourself? This duel between us would you really push it this far? Into the realms beyond mortal life, a creature that could not bear the weight of its own mortality. If I am to be defeated it must be by a human." a moment of silence passed between them "Don't do it human, don't become a monster like me."

Even that these words Anderson felt nothing but despair, doubt, choking doubt and fear. He had tried and tried so many times to beat this monster before him. Again and again he struck at this monster with everything he was everything he had. But it was never enough, even here with every soul that protected this monster gone from its body he could not win. Had his faith been not strong enough? He he just been meant to fail every time he faced it? Why God, why could he not win. Why was this monster of destruction, pain and rage too strong him him, the strongest human alive to beat.

It hurt, the doubt that ate away at his faith and resolve but this nail could change that, perhaps he could not defeat this monster with it but… "I want nothing more to be a weapon, a weapon wielded by the hand of God, I would have been happy to been born a storm, or a divine threat, a mighty explosion or a terrible hurricane a divine force of nature without a heart or pity"

_Or doubt _his mind added

"And if this relic can transform me into such a thing" He went to his knees as his resolve broke under the weight of his doubt, his despair, his longing to defeat this creature, everything. He just wanted it all to stop, to vanish, and if he could take this monster down with then so be it. Those last three words were what he said to the monster before him, nail raised above his heart "So be it" The nail struck driven into his heart by his own hand and everything went black.

The memory faded as Anderson stood before his other half, the man was bound within the wrappings of black again save for his face. "Is that how it ended?" He asked.

"No" the other him answered "But that is a dream for another time"

"You gave up everything you were because you just wanted to stop feeling?"

"That was my greatest sin, I know not what the watcher decided to show me mercy I deserved whatever punishment I would have gotten."

"Perhaps this is you punishment, to watch me become what you assume is a monster but maintain humanity"

The man's laugh was harsh but real "Is that what you think boy? Do you think you will be different in ten years, how about a hundred, a thousand? It remains to be seen if this world is different enough that humanity is something that can be gained by anything." Agian he let out that harsh laugh "Though it would not surprise me in the slightest if that was the case, that everything in this world had a choice to remaining a being no matter the race or creed. This fucking world it…." his other half shook his head "No matter, do as will boy and I will do the only thing I can, watch.."

* * *

1

* * *

And just like that the other him vanished, the alarm went off beside him and he reached over and clicked it off. He paused for a second as weight registered on top of him, opening his eyes he found Koneko gently snoozing her head across his chest, her body small enough to be able to lie completely on him with room to spare.

His mouth twitched, now that he was aware of what the purpose of her actions were...it was a lot harder to resist his body's desired reactions. He was sure he locked the window...He moved on hand over to massage his temples, Rias must have teleported her in.

The girl yawned like a cat her eyes blinking open, her voice even fresh from sleep sounded normal, calm "Morning"

How was he supposed to deal with this, Rias had no doubt told her that this action would get her message though. Now that he was aware of her emotions tied up in this, he really did not know how to act. Until just yesterday he had not allowed himself to even consider the desire of a normal relationship. Of course not it was too late for a "Normal" relationship as this girl was already sleeping in his bed.

Now that Ideas and feeling that he had repressed and not considered were making noise, he did enjoy his interactions with the Rook. He enjoyed sitting with her, when they were the only ones around. He enjoyed the silence that could be comfortable between them, and now he had to admit that he did enjoy a lovely girl like this sitting on his lap and sleeping in his bed.

Her mouth tilted up in a smirk as she watch him study her, it vanished after a moment "How did you get in?"

"Teleported" she answered.

"I am going to regret giving Rias advice on how to break into places forever aren't I?"

She laid her head back down on his chest "Probably" she said with a yawn.

"We have to get up" he chided her.

Anderson let out a sigh "How am I going to explain you to my mother"

The girl slipped off of him turning her back and striping of his shirt she was wearing, he starred for several seconds longer than he should have before making a choking sound and turning away. Koneko slipped back on her clothing before answering "She knows I'm here"

Silent puzzlement was the only answer he could give to that, what the heck was his mother thinking right now? "Anderson"

He did not turn his head towards her but he made a sound of acknowledgment, there came a sudden hesitation in her voice as if the words she wanted to say got stuck in her throat. "Y-you" she stuttered. She took in a breath "If its you….you can look."

That sounded very good to his teenage mind now free to have emotions and desires not bound by the standards he has assumed existed. But...he had been angry for Issei for looking at his King how could he do the same to Koneko without being a hypocrite?

He chose his words carefully "I would like to, however I feel as if I would debase you with my thoughts if I did so."

There was silence before a hand touched his side and flipped him completely over, her face was normal looking now thought her shirt was unbuttoned. "Anderson would not do that" she said with perfect certainty. He forced his eyes away from the bra peeking through her shirt to her face "Just let it go for once sempai"

Her face got closer to him until she was next to his ear "It's ok if its you Sempai"

"Don't call me that Koneko we know eachother better than that."

That small grin touched the Rook's face "Rias was right its super effective"

He really needed to have a long talk with his king…he glanced at the girl buttoning her shirt ...a really long talk.

* * *

1

* * *

He could feel the beginning of a headache as he came upon his King astride young Issie's back, the boy was doing push ups and while he was struggling he he did have a very happy expression on his face.

He sighed pot meet kettle, he knew what his teenage mind wanted him to do and if the Rook kept it up he was going to break one of these days. The other him did not seem to be giving advice on right and wrong anymore and he could not go back to distancing himself as was befitting a serf. Hmm mayhaps he was looking at this the wrong way, as his kings friend seeing her looked at like that was angering. However she was clearly doing nothing to discourage the boy and he was aware of her crush on him.

So perhaps he was not a hypocrite, he had a feeling that if he somehow ended up seeing the new bishop naked Issei would be mad. So him wanting to look at Koneko did not make him a hypocrite...right?

"_That's flimsy logic and you know it._"

Fuck off your not helping

"Anderson?"

He glanced down at the Rook who was standing beside him "Yes?"

"You got a strange look on your face."

"Its nothing"

Rias turned her eyes to them, noting the fact that they had walked here together, amusement and mischief flickered in her eyes. "Anderson, Koneko"

"Rias" Anderson answered for both of them.

"Did you have a good night's sleep?"

He could lie about that but there would be no point but a barb could not hurt "I did, unlike you."

Her eye twitched "How did you know?"

His gaze as absolutely blank "We grew up together Rias, I know you're tells."

What he knew was that she did not have any real tells but he simply knew her well enough to guess with reasonable accuracy. "I don't have tells" she said a little too quickly.

He shrugged changing the subject "I need to talk with you in private."

Rias nodded "It will have to wait until after school I have to talk to Issei's parents."

"Huh? Why Buchou?" The boy gasped out as he performed another push up.

All he got was a smile "You'll see"

Anderson was quite sure he did not want to know what web's she was going to weave, he was already tangled enough in the ones she had cast on him. Let the boy deal with it himself he seemed quite the willing fly to her spider anyway.

* * *

1

* * *

He moved through the paperwork and letters with the speed of a master papermancer, Sona had "enlisted" his help for the day. He had made a point to pay extra attention to her, to see if Koneko had been mistaken he still found it hard to believe that Sona, another King of a peerage would have interest in him.

Even now the girl sat at her desk eyes focused on her work glasses glinting with light, he admired at about her. Her focus, her dedication to her duty, the seriousness that was part of her personality. Something about it matched his own at least in how they looked at life, of course it was from two different perspectives. She as a King it was her duty to look out for those of her peerage, use them wisely in rating games, and help them grow as devils. He on the other hand was a pawn, the piece on the chessboard that was capable of the unique promotion however in real chess they were the sacrifices, the walls, the bodyguards.

A pawn's potential was secondary to protecting the other pieces, now Issei was an exception with his Boosted gear. But he himself was a pawn, he could heal damage to himself, throw himself at stronger opponents, take blows for his other pieces. In that sense he was in the truest sense a pawn, that and of course there was the fact he could not fly, use demonic power, or accept contracts made him very suited for this roll.

"Anderson" Sona said without looking up "Your hour is up"

He nodded and finished the last few papers in his recent stack and set it to the side, standing up he nodded to the Student Council President "Good day"

As he passed the desk her hand reached out and grabbed his arm pulling it close, he heard Saji make a choking sound at the sight. The boy needn't have bothered she was focused solely on his arm with was still several shades lighter than the rest of his body. In fact large swaths of his chest were nearly white as well.

She must have done some sort of magic on it as her eyes glowed momentarily with power "This arm" she said "It...its new."

Holy hell she was good no wonder Rias considered her a rival, what she lacked slightly in raw power compared to Rias she made up for in grace and control. "I suppose a lie would not help?"

Her eyes flashed "No" she said simply "Especially now."

After a beat he said "An exorcist cut off my arm, so as I was beating him half to death with said arm and new one grew." Utter silence met that statement.

The boy was the first to speak sputtering out "Thats not possible"

One of Sona's rooks was looking at him now, they had interacted some but never to any great extent. He knew her name was Tsubasa Yura and that her looks made her quite popular among the girls while similarities intimidating many a boy who approached her. Her focus was intense "You got your arm cut off" She said.

"Yes"

"And then you took your severed arm" As she was saying this he noted every other girl in the room looked kind of sick, even Sona looked alarmed. "And you beat the person half to death with it."

"Yes"

"That...that is so hardcore!" she said that last part as if it was a holy word.

Issei had said the same thing, but he did not mention that his King had not properly introduced her new pieces to Sona and that would happen in due time. He shrugged "I needed a weapon."

"Rias was angry with you" Sona said eyes flickering as if she was doing a dozen different calculations in her head. "She would not say why but given what I can guess… your did something dangerous, something you had no idea if your healing factor make you survive through."

"You don't need to remind me that you are a rare genius Sona-san"

Light hid her eyes from sight "I will take that as a confirmation of my assumption."

He shrugged "Doesn't matter, it's what a pawns like me does."

Had he slapped her in the face he would not a have gotten a stronger reaction "Our duty is to be shield's, cannon fodder, sacrifices you know that Sona-san I watched you play chess. The mood got real dark real fast, perhaps he could leave before he fucked things up further.

However the girl did not let go of his arm and when he pulled the grip only tightened, something in her voice changed. An anger like an arctic gale echoed somewhere far back in her voice, he felt her power, her aura flicker and move with the intensity of her emotions.

"Anderson-san" she said calmly and her voice was only more terrible because of it "The Rating game takes many things from chess, it takes the names, it takes the abilities, to some degree it mimic's the board in how things must be done." Her flashing eyes were terrible to behold "But you seemed to be under the assumption that a Rating game is a chess game. How can you justify that thought when it is actual beings playing, living breathing men and women each of whom from the pawn to the king can win the game through their actions." the grip tightened "You dare presume the lives of pawns meaningless because of a chess analogy?"

"Of course not" he answered using his other hand he placed it over Sona's and gently pulled it off, her hand left vivid bruise on his pale arm but that healed within moments. "I said a pawn like me"

With those words he left the Student Council Room, welp if there had been anything between them he might have just made her angry enough that it had ended. Score one for his sparkling personality and knowledge of timing. He had assumed that Sona would react with rational thought to his statement but for some reason his statement had struck emotion. He rubbed his head, differences aside she and Rias were quite similar to one another.

There was no one in the clubhouse when he got there which meant he was going to have to wait for his King to show up. He leaned back against the wall sitting lotus position eyes closed, he could vaguely remember flashes of the battle between his other self and the fallen. Agian and agian he could see his other self pull weapons out of thin air. They just appeared with no drain on energy, no special effects, one moment nothing the next there was a weapon.

He tried several different ways of focus, to try and replicate the action but nothing seemed to work.

"_Its not about focus and concretion boy, if that were the case anyone could do it_."

Anderson did not say anything to his other half, just waited and listened "_Its more simple than you think, you just have to know its there." Anderson made a noise of confusion "Without looking, without doubting, without tiring. You need a bayonet and one is there its that simple and yet to rid oneself of all doubt it can work, well my boy it takes a great deal of faith something you can never attain._"

Faith he said, perhaps it came from that old term, believing is seeing. From the flashes of the other him's past the man had been a servant of the Almighty. In another world he had devoted his life to that service as a weapon against darkness.

It was kind of funny really, he could see the Watchers point when he said that his loyalty and devotion was like that of the other him. It was just that he was devoted to Rias, not as a goddess, not a devil, but as a person. An imperfect person who had reached her hand out to a lonely boy when no one else would. For that he would follow her in the deepest pits of the underworld, or the highest mountains of heaven. For her he would though himself into danger, on her word he was sacrificed himself without hesitation. That was who he was a pawn, a creature without a sacred gear, without magic, without flight. Be he believed that he could make a difference, with the power he did have he could be a shield to not only her but the others she had taken in. The others he had come to care about, he might not have faith in a higher power what he did have was faith in them. In Rias, in Kiba, in Akeno, in Koneko, in Asia, even Sona and perhaps one day Issei.

He had faith in them as people, he had faith that they would be imperfect, that they would make mistakes. He had faith that he would do the same but above all he had faith that they were there for him. For them he would do the same as he would do for Rias he was their shield, and that was his faith in himself. That no matter what came, no matter what he became, no matter what emotions or conflictions came his way he was a shield. His life was for the protection of this he believed in, had Rias been an angel he would have made the same choice, had she been a vampire, a magician, a werewolf it would not have mattered. That was his faith, the faith in himself and others, the core of his being, who he was now.

He opened his eyes to look at his hand for them he could believe that he always had a weapon, for their sake it was not even that hard. And just like that, with no fanfare, no flash of light, just as if a slideshow image had been pressed on reality in his hand was a bayonet. It was as along as the ones his other had summoned but the steel was black as night, impressed on to the hilt and sides of the blade where the symbols of the Gremory clan. He could sense an aura about the weapon a hint of the dark element like Kiba's holy eraser but much weaker. Still it was kind of cool, he believed the weapon gone and it vanished. He believed himself holding two of them and they appeared, six and they appeared, none they all vanished.

The other him was silent, he had felt the thoughts of him, he had seen his minds direction perhaps it would give the man something to ponder in this world where what he knew was wrong.

"_Make sure to practice with those boy and learn how to throw them_"

At least the voice was giving useful advice again that was nice.

He just managed to cover up the hole in the wall he made with a picture when Rias showed up, her eyebrows raised as he straightened the picture. He shrugged "Didn't make sense where it was."

His King just shrugged "You wanted to talk?"

"Anyone else coming?"

"Not for a few minutes"

She moved beside him "What did you want to talk about"

"...you...Koneko"

She blinked as if she thought this conversion would be about a different subject, but her surprise quickly faded as mirth replaced it. "Oh, my pawn?"

"Telling her to sleep in my bed, teleporting her."

"If I left you to your own devices you would be a virgin for the next five hundred years."

"_She's got a point_"

Shut it you, you were a celibate.

"_By choice not by denseness_"

"Well congrats King, now can you stop it."

Her mouth twitched "I think not my dear pawn, I am not through with you yet."

"I know what Koneko feels about me now, and I think it might go somewhere." He kept the desperation out of his voice "You have done enough."

"Oh no my pawn I have not nearly begun" her face was truly devilish "I wonder what dear Sona would think if she found out how close you and Koneko were getting?"

If he was into showing his emotions on his face it would have gone pale, instead he narrowed his eyes slightly "You would really hurt your best friend like that?"

She raised an eyebrow "Hurt? Oh Anderson you don't understand do you?"

"..."

"Tell me, knowing what you know about the great houses or even the mid level houses how many of them are in a normal marriage?"

"...four….."

"Four out of?" his King said with a keep it going gesture.

"Twelve"

"So since my good friend and my Rook both clearly had budding feelings it is my duty to help them and you along in your endeavors."

He ground his teeth "And its not because it amuses you?'

She just smiled back at him and said nothing, behind them the door opened and Asia entered the room "Asia-chan" Rias said sticking her tongue out at him before turning away "Its time for your first contract.

As she continued to talk to speak to her new Bishop he left the club house feeling that he had gotten nothing accomplished. He left school and grabbed his motorcycle perhaps Master had some advice for him in how to deal with this.

* * *

1

* * *

Or not, the damn women was still laughing as he left her compound in in the late night. He sped home way above the speed limit using it as a vent for his frustration. He was pretty sure he was screaming half the time. So by the time he was home most of what was left was the desire to sleep the day off like a bad hangover.

His mother was sleeping when he got home but that was normal, he entered his room stretching out his shoulders even regeneration did not keep muscle's from growing sore. Unless he was under battlefield conditions, he glanced at his bed noting the from in it. His eyes twitched once as the white head of hair confirmed who it was.

He just stood there staring at it and continued doing so for the next several minutes, however the bed looked so nice right now and...and it was not like her being there made it any harder to sleep. So fuck it, he took his shirt off and changed into some comfortable shorts and he got into his bed carefully. Koneko made a sound and her body pressed against his on instinct. Thank goodness he was to tired to be aroused, he bent chin pressing against the white hair arm's encircling her, he was asleep within thirty seconds.

Naturally the dream followed in short order.

"Father, Father," a boy called. The newly ordained Father Anderson looked up at one of his charges, the church had seen fit to give him a position at the Dublin Orphanage in Ireland. A boy with frizzy red hair ran up to him along with his sister. When he had first gotten there they had been afraid of him and that was understandable standing at seven feet tall he was quite the sight.

But he loved children and after a time they responded to the affection as only children could, he did not get much privacy, and the budget was held together by hard work and prayer, food was few and far between from him. But the children were well fed and cared for and he would not have it any other way. He knelt down to speak to the bother and sister a smile on his face.

Time flashed forward to a stormy dark moonless night, two years in the future he was lying against the wall most of his ribs broken. Before him a create that wore human skin devoured the old Sister who helped him run the place.

The creature had burst in as the lights went out with one back hand he had knocked him into wall breaking his ribs. The old sister had moved at him with a candlestick but in a single strike her blood flew and her body went limp.

The monster turned to him approaching slowly, step by step, licking its lips its red eyes insane with hunger and bloodlust. Anderson forced himself to his feet his silver cross falling out of his robe. The creature forze at the sight of that hissing in distaste, then behind him a shrill cry as the Donald the boy eyes wide with terror and anger lept forward red hair wild in this howling storm stabbed a kitchen knife into the monsters calf.

It was with an almost casual flick of his foot the monster sent the boy sliding back crashing though several chairs and a table. It laughed as it turned its back to the priest, the man was no threat to it and the boy looked tasty. "Children Always taste the best." the thing said its serpentry voice echoing unnaturally.

Rage boiled forth, and from it power. His chest pain became insignificant, his fear nothing. He ran forward tearing off the silver cross. The creature should have heard him coming, should have head his cry of rage, but at the exact moment, at the right time a sound of thunder that shook the building echoed covering his noise.

The monster did not see its death coming, a silver cross jabbed into its heart by the strength of an enraged mortal. He tore it out and stabbed it again and again, the heart the head the neck, he did not stop striking, he did not stop howling until the thing twitched no more. When it stopped he fell over on his side, pain from within his chest was blooming a punctured lung perhaps? Oh well it did not matter, the children were safe that was all that mattered.

He stood before his other self as the dream ended "Why am I seeing this?"

"Dunow" The man said with a shrug "Something of the watchers doing no doubt."

*Sigh* not much we can do about that.

"Nope"

"Fantastic" he said as darkness took him and allowed him to sleep without dreams.

The next morning was a blur as he he revived a call from Rias to be at the Occult Club as soon as possible.

He came into the clubhouse just as Rias was explaining to Issei what familiars were, great yet another thing he could not do. In fact he when he had tired he ended up spending the entire night running from a Hydra. And before that nothing had dared approach him in the first place so when Rias had offered to give him a second chance he had politely declined.

"Anderson you're here good I wanted to here for this, when Issei is goes to get his Familiar so will you."

"No thank you"

"That is an order"

Well that changed things, orders were something he never disobeyed "Yes My king" he stated making note to bring his running shoes. Perhaps the hyper deadly poison of the Hydra would not work against his healing factor.

Issei looked at him "Why don't you want one?"

He did not say anything, telling his King that he had spent the entirety of the last time was spent running away from a hydra would only make her feel bad. That was not a pawn's duty so he answered the boy's question with a grunt.

His other pieces introduced their familiar's except for Kiba as Issei stated that he did not want to see it as Asia was about to ask who one went about getting theirs a knock sounded on the door.

"Please excuse us" a familiar voice said as Sona Stitri and her peerage walked through the door.

Issei made some noises and when asked explained to Aias who they were, "Pardon our interruption" she said gently

Rias's eyes flickered from Anderson to Sona and they were filled with mischief. Sona's fliked her eyes to him as well and for a moment he saw nothing but boiling anger aimed at him. Shit Rias had told her, he had been holding on the vain hope she had been joking with him at his own expense, apparently not. The look vanished smoothly as Rias asked crealy humor in her voice "What do want?

"Just a greeting since we both have new servants."

Issei blinked "Servants, but that means."

Akeno turned to him "Her real name is Sona Sitri, she is the heiress apparent of the Sirri family" the queen informed him.

"Then there are more demons at this school?" he asked confused.

Anderson wanted to say "Duh" but decided against it as that would attract the enraged rival queen's attention. Saji spoke up "Rias-sempi did you not tell him about us?" he shook his head slightly a slight grin making its way onto his face "Though it is strange that he would not notice other demons."

"Saji, the two families do not not meddle in each others affairs" she said with an air of calm. Before he could stop it a laugh bubbled up from within and he let out a controlled snort that should have been unrecognisable as such. Of course it was not just Rias in the room, Sona turned her head slowly to him.

And said in her cealm reasonable voice "Is something funny Anderson san?"

Oh ya she was pissed, he surged and made a few guttural sounds, anyone with half a brain, which meant Issei did not notice could see the glimpse of raw emotion the rival king sent the way of the pawn.

And Koneko did not like that one bit, the girl walked over to him and grabbed on to his arm, the two girls met eyes and things got really tense. He looked over at Rias, the girl was struggling to hold back laughter that wanted to spill out. "I blame you" he mouthed.

That set her off, his king started laughing, it was controlled but very loud, Sona seemed to realize that she was the source of it. It was then the girl recalled why she was here, beside her Saji and Issei were having some argument as the boy pressed Issei's buttons with the glee of a small child and about the same tact. The two went into a contest of handshake crush as Saji bragged about being allowed a familiar as soon as he debuted. Anderson wondered if the boy realized that Sona had only do that in order to make sure his duties on the student council were uneffected.

...Probably not

"Bouchu said I could get one right now" Issei snarled back at the boy.

Sona frowned as calculation suppressed her emotions and a thoughtful look "You are going to use him as well but he is only available once a month."

Rias reacted instantly "How about decided it a in a fair game"

Oh boy, Anderson rolled his eyes moving over to the fridge in the side of the room and beginning to take out water bottles.

"Are you talking about a rating game, you can't afford to hurt yourself right now." The mirth in Rias voice vanished but was replaced after a moment in a mask of normal emotions. Bedies him and Sona only Akeno noticed it "Oh I know" Rias agreed "Lets settle it like the high school students we are. Anderson opened a closet and pulled out some towels and a bag of tennis rackets slinging them over his shoulder. Time for a tennis game.

* * *

1

* * *

And so make a long story very short the the tennis rackets were destroyed due the rival kings game Anderson now found himself standing in the school gym readt for a game a dodge ball that no doubt was going to break something in him and to top it all off being asked to wear the most ridiculous head band he had ever seen.

His king however was pleased with them as they had been handmade by Issei, in fact the others seemed shocked and pleased at his actions on their behalf, given that atmosphere he could not refuse. So here he was, blond half american in a headband with glasses "Lets work hard together as a team" Rias cheered.

"Sorry for the wait" Sona said as her peerage entered.

Anderson looked around and frowned, what person had come up with the idea of bloomers, they were completely indecent. Rias seemed to read his mind, since the girl was next to him she could whisper without being heard "Are you jealous that others can see Koneko and Sona in bloomers?"

Was he? Because if so that was a very disturbing development in his life. He almost missed the start of the game as Tsubasa Yura the tall blue haired rook of Sona hurled the dodge ball with the power of the rook turning it into a deadly missile.

He swore he could see heat born of friction peel off the dodge ball, it was aimed for Koneko and he barely had time to interpose himself between the girl and the ball. The was the sound of shattering and he thought "My ribs I need those"

The force dove him back several feet and he was pretty sure the ball touched his spine given how far his ribcage had been dented inward. His arms clutched the ball against him and after a brief moment his bone's snapped back into place along with his heart and lungs and everything else important.

"Anderson" Rias said "Throw the ball!"

Oh good they didn't see what happened of course that did not mean he had his breath back so the ball throw as a little weak. It was Tsubaki that caught the ball with ease and her power flared around her as a smile made its way across "Grief of memories" The girl shouted hurling the magic charged ball at Rias.

The game pretty much devolved them into a magic filled mayhem just as he expected, there was one amusing scene where Issei took a nut shot which he found hilarious. He would laughed about it later when he was by himself. Koneko avenged the boy's nuts by nailing Saji in his. It came down to him and Rias against Sona. Over the course of the battle….dodgeball game he had received two broken shoulders, a shattered kneecap, had his lungs punctured four time and was reasonably sure his spine had been crushed at one point, all hail regeneration.

"You're the last Sona"

The girl just smiled "The real fight begins now"

Anderson who currently had the ball got a running start jumping into the air preparing his throw, as the ball left his hands there was a surge of power behind him. Rias's magic howled forth and he could not divine its purpose, that was until it raced over his body and all his clothing simply vanished.

The Rival King's eyes went wide as doorknobs and her mouth sort of hung open as the dodge ball bounced against her shoulder felt to the floor and rolled away. Utter quiet was the only thing in the room as he slowly turned to his King. The girl looked him up and down and blinked, her face going from amused to utterly shocked.

"That's just not fair" Issei said head locked downward.

Saji whimpered "I want to look away but I cant"

Behind him Sona just sort of fell backwards foaming at the mouth, the rook carrying the poor saji was giving him an appraising look. Every face was red or pale to some degree as he stood naked as the day he was born "That's not" Rias said tilting her head "Some things are just unreasonable."

"King" he said in a low quiet voice "Clothing NOW!" the last word was so loud it shattered glass, and Aisa who was in some sort of trance just fell little swirls spinning over her eyes.

"Oh right clothing" Rias said snapping her fingers as her power created cloth and clothes. "...why am I in a dress?"

"Right sorry" there was another flare of power as something resembling what he had been wearing before fell over him. He walked over to his king "Excellent strategy my king using an opponent's weakness against her."

She blinked out of her daze "Thank you"

"Permission to punch the fuck out of you"

"Not granted"

"Fine then" he said taking one step to the side as a blast of water magic from Sona, revived and fury in her eyes sent his king through several walls "My bad" he called through the Rias sized hole "I probably should have blocked that for you."

A groan of pain was all he heard echoing from the impromptu tunnel "As m-much as I dislike your strategy my rival" Sona said down the tunnel she had blasted Rias through "It was well timed and well done" She sent another blast down the tunnel eliciting a shout of pain.

Her eyes turned to him for a moment before her face went utterly crimson and she walked away from him rather quickly. "Were leaving" she snapped at her still mostly dazed peerage "Of course as we agreed you have priority on familiars" More power gathered to her hand but Anderson stepped in front of the path to Rias, Sona immediately looked away and without another word stalked out her dazed peerage behind her.

Anderson turned to the other members of the peerage, Akeno was alternating between daydreaming and giving the Rias sized hole worried looks. Asia was probably going to be out for a couple of hours, Koneko was holding her hand about fifteen inches apart and comparing it to her body around the crotch area.

Issei was giving him a glare of such rage "You are an enemy of all man" the body declared. Kiba looked like he wanted to agree with him but refined from saying anything. He heard Rias's grown as walked through the hole the water had blasted her through.

"I suppose" she coughed clutching her stomach "That I deserved that"

Anderson did not answer and merely turned his back on her saying nothing "Perhaps I went to far" she muttered as she noted her Bishop's current state and Issei's near tears of rage.

He said in his best sarcastic voice "Ya think?"

"At least we know where his demonic power is going" Akeno said.

"Fuck you" he said to the Queen.

"Given what your packing I might have to decline that."

"..." he decided to shut up then no sense in making the hole his King had dug and shoved him in any deeper.

"There is no time to waste" Rias said "It is time to get familiars"

Anderson mad it a point not to talk to her making it noticeably so, the girl had accepted it in good grace hell she probably knew it would be the cost of her perfect strategy. It was strange had she thrown him on spikes or into a trap he would have taken those duties as something he would gladly deal with. Using his body as a weapon against her childhood friend that was something else entirely.

Issei was still not meeting his gaze and for that matter Asia was hiding behind Akeno, staying as quiet as a mouse. He sighed this would take time to blow over. The magic circle appeared under them and like a one slide show picture to the next there were standing in a forest. "Where are we?" Issei said confusion over taking his ability to be mad at biology.

"The forest where all familiars are made" Kiba said "This is where we got ours"

"Gotta catch them all" A voice howled above them.

Anderson rolled his eyes "I am familiar master Zatuji!" a man with a backwards ball cap and a yellow back pack yelled.

"Familiar master?" Asia asked peeking out from behind Akeno

"Yes young lady the man you see before you can catch any familiar" Zatuji shouted his eyes fell upon Anderson "Oh is you"

The pawn of Rias Gremory sighed "Yes"

"You need to go search by yourself, you will scare off the rest of your peerage potential familiars."

"I know" he said "Just give your explanation."

"Right where was I?" the man said "Oh right" he turned his attention to the newbies "What do you want in a familiar? Speed? Strenght? Poison?"

Anderson held up three fingers in a countdown that when it reached one pointed at Issei "What about a cute one that looks like a girl?"

*sigh* just like clockwork.

The Familiar Master let out a long suffering sigh "You newbies get it all wrong, you need a familiar to match your skills to help you in what you will become." He jumped down from the tree landing in front of them "Giant you are on your own"

With a nod the seven foot tall blond took his leave of the group, moving off in the opposite direction he needed to be as far away as possible when the inevitable happened.

It was utterly quiet around him, perhaps it was the same thing that kept him from using demonic power that repulsed the creatures that could be Familiars. He just started walking around randomly, given his luck it would not take that long.

It was perhaps half an hour later of walking when a voice said "You have passed this same tree several times already?"

He glanced over a woman leaning against one of the trees with casual arrogance that spoke of power. She was tall but not as tall as him, perhaps six foot three, her hair was scruffy and hung past her ears and down to the nape of her neck. The hair was a dark black with violet, and blue streaks in several places. Across her chest was an armored plate of some sort of hide and she wore casual slacks around her legs that ended in sandaled feet.

He had not sensed her though that was unsurprising and given that she had announced herself it was clear that she did not have the intention of attacking. "Nothing really just an exercise in futility, why are you here?"

The women's eyes went distinct for a moment as if she could see something that was not affected by line of vision. "I am….keeping an eye on an old friend" She said those last to words like public restroom cleaner finding shit on the floor.

He nodded "Well then I wish you luck"

Before the women could answer there was a large sound behind him "Really?" he asked no one "Now?"

He turned and saw the hydra….it was a lot smaller than last time. When it had chased him the thing had been taller than the trees right now it was the size of a dog black furred with nine small snake like heads and long necks. The thing saw him and all nine heads licked there lips revealing a mix two snake fangs and dog teeth, well this was not going as bad as he thought.

Then were was a shockwave of power and the thing glowed a poisonous green and it expanded and grew, "That more like it" Anderson said with resignation.

Turning he quickly said "My apologies mam" and running over the the women picked her up of her feet and started running.

"What are you doing?" The woman hissed.

"Running from a hydra" he answered.

It had been his original plan to fight the damn thing when it showed up, perhaps scare it off with this regeneration. But that was out the window now that someone else was here, he had no way of knowing if she could deal with this poison. Hell for that matter he did not know if he could deal with a Hydra's poison.

The women had gone silent looking at him with alien eyes that kind of freaked him out, but that was not going to be a problem. He had gotten an idea where he was and leaped using his wings as a boost. "Can you swim?" he asked.

"Yes why?" the women answered back.

"Good" he said and hurled her out of his arms.

She let out a girly scream as she landed in a lake with a splash, then he fell his legs breaking under the strain of the landing but healing quickly. Trees shattered and fell as the Hydra burst forth from the forest all nine head roaring in anticipation.

He took in a breath and summoned his aura, Tokai(Fighting Spirit) fell around his body, he opened his hand and closed them and between that motion and the next there were two black bayonets in them.

The creature slowed for a moment at the sight, but given that according to the book they had an immortal body or the next best thing to it the monster attacked. He ran forward just as its nine heads tore the earth apart where he had been. He let out a howl and jabbed the two weapons into its chest, now given how big the creature was it was probably the equivalent of a really painful bee sting but it pissed the thing off all the same.

He tried to run behind it but the tail swatted at him knocking him threw several trees, he landed in a roll his regeneration healing the damage and hurled two more bayonets at the creature. He was not a good shot with them but the hydra was large enough that it did not matter. The heads turned to him and several hocked up balls of glowing green poison that they shot at him.

While he had to avoid those the other heads snapped and lunged in perfect condition. To dodge the poison he ended up being bitten, on of the heads closed around his shoulder tearing into flesh. He did not scream instead he jabbed a bayonet into the heads eye leaving it there. The head shook him like a rag doll and hurled him twenty five feet back threw several more trees.

Fire ignited under his flesh and fro a moment he worried that his regeneration did not cover real poison. Then there was as sort of electric shock that went through his body and the fire vanished, he let out a small grin as he stood back up.

The hydra was watching him, it knew that he had been poisoned, it knew it was only seconded before he was paralyzed. So it came as a complete surprise when when four more bayonets stabbed into its chest as more or less random points. Had it been a normal sized creature they would have missed completely.

"Is that all you got" Anderson taunted.

The hydra did not move as its nine heads studied him in a sort of shock, Anderson charged calling more blades to his hands. The hydra got over its shock a second too late as he dove in between its legs, spinning, jumping and jabbing the bayonet into the bend of the monsters legs. Now that hurt and pissed it off even more, it dropped and belly slammed him crushing many of his bones in a single enormous crunch, it made the mistake of looking under itself as that was surely a death blow.

He struck hard stabbing a bayonet through the questioning head and getting out from under the damn thing before it could crush him again. The tail swung and he side flipped over and stabbed two bayonets in the an area of skin besides what he could only assume as the anus.

Its cries were agonizing and glorious to hear, what was not so glorious was that be back kicked him with its paw, denting his ribcage and sending him tumbling. There was a pop as he body healed again just as a nine heads unleashed nine torrents of acid poison, it hurt, horribly but he ran into it, ran through the poison. He did not want to know what looked like doing that but he was reasonably sure most his internal organs were either showing or melting.

The stabbed two more bayonets into the things chest and had to dive around a sanping head, his skin fully recommend leaving him naked but alive and given that he had no time to think about modesty he ignored it.

The four nearest heads snapped at him and he managed to put a bayonet in one' of its heads avoid two, and had have a good chunk of his ass ripped by by the last. It slowed him for a second and one of the creatures paws knocked him sprawling and then proceeded to stomp him into the earth. It was almost funny, his ribcage would dent inward, the paw would lift it would pop back into place and the paw would fall again. It was almost like he was some demented ball toy, he managed to get his arm above him bayonet pointed up. The paw slammed down on him again driving the bayonet almost half way up is handle into the paw.

The hydra howled in agony and limped back holding the holding its paw up like a dog would when injured. He got to his feet more blades appearing and rushed it while it was trying to pull the weapon out with its teeth. He used on of the necks like a stepping stone and leapt on to its back and then proceeded to stab as many bayonets into it as fast as he could. One of the heads whipped around by the time he reached fifteen and butted him off of its back. He landed in a roll coming up and hurling more blades at the Hydra, by this time it resembled something of a pincushion so many blades were in its body.

The nine heads struck and there were too many to dodge he got two more heads with bayonets before four heads grabbed a hold of him lifting him up and ripping his arms and legs off. The middle head crunched down on his chest and tossed him into the air mouth open. It was so focused on him that it forget about the bayonet in its foot and stepped down on it. The things body went rigid with pain and the torso Anderson fell, passing next to the mouth chewing on his left arm. The stump and the severed part touched and his healing fused them together, a bayonet appeared in that hand hand with all the strength he head forcing his aura to his only limb he ripped up splitting the hydra's head in half.

The pawn of Rias bounced on the ground, he had left the bayonet embedded deep in the Hydra's skull. He was in so much pain right now that he started laughing and snapped his fingers.

Every bayonet, every one he had shoved into the Hydra's body began to hiss with light and he gave it an insane grin "Boom" he said.

Explosions, lots and lots of black explosions rocked the forest as the bayonets exploded the Hydra into a riddled body of gory chunks. "Ha" he shouted "Ha ha" It then became a race between his and the Hydra's healing factor. But that was not even a contest, not only was his better, it had less mass to cover. His arms and legs restored he got to his feet, calling weapons to his had he imagined a bayonet with a five foot long blade and one appeared. He proceeded to pin each of the nine heads to the ground. The thing whimpered the whole time, once that was accomplish he fell down on his ass before the middle head "All right you shitfaced monster, here is how this is going to work"

He only got a whimper in response. "I need a familiar, you need to have your body not exploded do you think we can come to an arrangement?"

The thing whimpered again "I just proved to you that not only can you not kill me, but I can rip you to shreds." He forced the middle head to look at him his eyes completely insane "So we have two options you become mine or I start blowing you up until you give." He got right next to its eyes "What's it gonna be?" he whispered. "I can be here all night long, hell with how I can heal I can stay here for the next one hundred years and do this over and over again."

The hydra whimpered once more and black aura moved off of its body "In the name of Alexander Anderson, I order you to from a contract as my familiar!" he said voice hard and unmoving. A moving symbol of green light flared underneath the Hydra. His palm blazed as a symbol was carved into it. The connection was imminent, pain, this creature was in pain. That only made sense but there was more, it was impressed and terrorized of him in a very real sense he had just terrorized it into accepted him as its master. It was afraid of his ability to resist poison, it was terrified of his exploding metal spikes but deep down below this fear was an undercurrent of respect. He had beaten it, he had almost destroyed its body and he had done so without regard for his own that the monster respected.

He snapped his fingers and the Hydra flinched but nothing happened, the bayonets simply vanished out of existence.

He sat there watching his Familiar heal the damage he had done it...done to her. He could tell that now, it was a she. "Do you have a name?"

A young sounding voice rang through his head "Scylla"

He nodded "Also a tip to a fellow regenerator go into a smaller from, its faster that way."

The Hydra shrank to the size of a Shiba Inu(Common Japanese breed of dog) and the speed of its healing increased dramatically. Anderson laid back body heaving with exertion, a familiar face leaned over him. The women was a great deal more wet than when he had last seen her, her hair plastered to the sides of her face. She did not seem to have any reaction to the fact that he was naked. "That was very well done, violent, powerful and bloody just like a battle should be."

"Thank you I think?"

She reached down and with very little effort hauled him to his feet "You are in the same Peerage as the boy with the Boosted Gear?"

"Yes"

"*hm*" she muttered "Yes I think you will do, you're not powerful in the conventional sense but your lack of a sacred gear makes what you can do all the more interesting." Power, lots of power flared out her it was completely controlled to he would not have felt it if she had not have been touching him. The same sensation as when he had contracted the Hydra flared through him. He blinked in shock "You?"

"Do not call me out for a stupid fight, to not call me out for no reason. Either one and I will last you to atoms and see if that kills you. Call me up to something interesting or to a great battle then I will let you live."

"But how did you?"

The women had already turned away from him "You will know eventually, Anderson"

He let it go and sort of fell back down "At least tell me your name." The woman paused "Tiamat" she said before vanishing in teleportation. He racked his brain for mention of that name but came up blank, strange he felt as if he should know that name

He glanced down at himself as Scylla curled up next to him "What the hell was he going to do about his clothing?"

"Well done" Asia-chan" the Queen as waying as a green light faded.

It seemed the bishop had gotten her familiar good her for her, some part of him hoped that Issei had not found one. He did not want to see what horror a compatible familiar would do with that boy.

Scylla made a snort and he looked down at her "If you hurt any of them I take out the exploding bayonets." The nine heads nodded together "Good girl"

Rias looked up "Anderson?"

"I'm here" He called hidden behind several trees she waited for a moment and when he did not appear said "Are you ok?"

"Not really, met a monster who could spit acid, I need clothes again"

There was a round of what seemed like empathic silence from the women as Issei started snickering "Did you run into a slime to? "

"...no"

Rias's power shrouded him and new clothing appeared, "Not a Dress!" he called

"Sorry" Rias said changing her spell

He walked out of the woods Scylla following on his heels. The Familiar Master made a choking sound and took several steps back "T-thats a Hydra are you insane!"

He glanced down at Scylla "I punched her in all nine of her noses and now were friends" he said that last word extremely dryly."

"T-those kill their masters" the man sputtered.

"I'm immune to her poison" he said a good girl "Right Scylla?"

The Hydra started glowing and its shape changed, it was a humanoid from about three and a half feet tall. She wore a red hoodie with a dark black skirt the covered her lower half completely down to the feet. Her hair was a soft blond and with small light hands like a child. It was her eyes that would tell you how wrong you were, they were blood red and filled with restrained violence towards everyone and everything in the world. Except him, they showed plenty of fear when gazing on him, fear, respect and a hint of something more he did not want to contemplate. "Scylla will not kill master, Scylla tired, Scylla got blown up, Scylla no try not more."

He blinked at her appearance, this should not have been a surprise after all Rias and Koneko's familiars could take on human form however "What happened to your other eight heads?"

The now girl formed hydra raised her skirt a little bit revealing dainty feet, there was a shift of power and the legs and feet vanished as eight heads appeared with their long necks moving below her like some sort of tentacle like feet.

**(If you want to see what she looks like look up _Scylla Smite_ and just replace the brown hair with blond and the dress with a hoodie )**

Asia yelped as the small sprite dragon in her arms growled at Scylla, until the girl turned her her red eyed gaze upon it and the thing whimpered burying itself in Asia's chest in fear.

Rias gave him a dark look "You went up against a hydra without knowing you could heal poison."

"You did say you wanted me to find a familiar," he pointed at Scylla "She was the only one who would approach me."

"Scylla is an idiot" the girl confirmed.

"I would punish you for your actions but with your regeneration normal means will not work."

"Hence the reason you throw your webs over me."

Her mouth dropped open "Thats genius."

Oh shit.

She nodded sharply "Anderson the more you do stupid and dangerous things the more I will….interfer there are others who I could draw in.

"Buchou?" Issei asked a little fear in his voice "Obviously she kept this side hidden from the newest pawn, the poor dear fool."

He watched as his King moved her body just right to distract the oppai loving boy, Scylla had turned back into the dog sized Hydra and each of its heads were watching someone else. Koneko moved next to him and began examining his arms and legs "There all pale" she said. "Except for the left one"

Now he could tell her that Scylla had ripped them off off of his body, but he did not want to see how a battle between a hydra and an enraged rook would turn out so he just grunted and said nothing. But then thought better of it and patted the rook on the head gently "Thank you Koneko, I am fine."

She blinked at that, it was her normal way of showing shock. Something warm bloomed in his chest as she smiled at him for a fraction of a second.

"Hm so this is what eros love is" Eternal Anderson muttered.

Oh shut up External Anderson thought back.

Issei let out a yelp as the sprite dragon fried him with lightning, again he did not laugh. He simply filed away the memory to laugh upon later in private. "He fights with all other male" the Familiar master said. "He must see you as a threat"

Issei snarled back at the dragon and everybody had a good laugh, Rias shook her head at the sight. "We are done." She said with an air of finality. Anderson glanced over at Issei who had a little static left in his hair "Did he find one"

She sighed "He wanted a slime"

"Good thing you girls killed it then."

She blinked "How can you be certain we killed it"

"I know you my king, I know the Queen and I certainly know the rook."

There was a sigh "True my pawn." She looked at Scylla "To think you managed to tame a Hydra."

"It helps that it knows it can't kill me."

"What did she mean about the explosions?"

A light grin touched his face "I'm growing, slowly but growing."

"Magic?"

He shook his head "No but I am growing stronger."

Rias stood beside him and said very quiet voice "You never call me your friend anymore."

Turning to his king he decided that he could leave decorum behind him for a second and pulled her into a hug. She stiffened for a moment but a genuine smile crossed her face and she hugged him back. "Do I need to my friend?"

He felt her relax in his embrace "Once in a while is nice, my friend" She answered back.

They parted and noted the looks everyone was giving them, Issei was giving him a strange look "You two really are friends." he said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Um.." Issei hesitated "Your, your always so proper and quite, I never see you interact with Buchou much and well I didn't know if they were pulling my leg."

"I like decorum" Anderson said "It makes me feel ordered when my life is anything but."

That brought another round of laughter from the group as a magic circle appeared under them and they vanished into a teleport.

* * *

1

* * *

This was kind of cool, he thought. He was currently laying on his bed it was early morning and with the rook at his side still sleeping. To anyone who looked at Anderson's eyes they would have noted the distinct look in them.

Currently he was looking through the eyes of the Familiar, Scylla was moving about the Academy in stealth looking for squirrels and stray cats, mice and anything else he had not forbidden her to eat.

He had a sense the the Hydra could feel his presence as well, he made a note go ask Sona for a favor. If he wanted Scylla to be able to move around normally he needed an Illusion to help with it. Rias was amazing at magic but subtle she was not.

It was mid afternoon when he found the time and happened to be passing by the girl's locker room. He paused listening as Issei's screams rang out as something strong violently abuse him. "I'm sorry" he screamed "You're the worst" a familiar voice snarled.

His mind went blank for a second, and he suddenly wanted nothing more than to storm in there and sent that boy through the wall. There was a crunch and he realized Koneko did not need him to rampage in there she seemed to be doing just fine. The door flew open as Issei slammed into the wall across the hall "Its not my fault" he wheezed.

His face went ghostly pale as he realized who was standing above him, Koneko glared out from the locker room, looking quite good in her gym shirts and bloomers. Seriously who that was appropriate for a school. He grabbed Issei by the front of his shirt and tossed him back into the locker room. He and the rook exchanged nods as he walked passed leaving his fellow pawn to face the music. More satisfying crunches and screams of pain sounded out

He entered the student council room without knocking and apparently that was a mistake, every girl there save the rook Tsubasa had the same reaction. There faces when blood red and every one of them looked down away from him. Even Sona did that and it was kind of weird, the rook was leaning back against a wall eyes flicking up and down him and a smirk on her face.

The atmosphere was tense and awkward, guess his King's strategy at the dodgeball game really rattled her. "Ua...Is this a bad time?"

Sona coughed and turned to look up but after meeting his eyes for a moment looked back down her face red. "N-no" Her voice was unconvincing "I need an Illusion spell done, I was hoping you could help and in exchange I am willing to offer a favor."

The conversation was difficult since she was talking to her desk instead of facing him normally, "I see what do you want?"

"I have a familiar now and its about the size of a dog, body of one two I was hoping you could cast a spell over to it make the rest of it look like one. It would really help her mobility, and allow her to move around with me.

Sona took in several deep breaths, it seemed she had to separate her emotions from her normally impeccable business sense. He could feel two eyes boring holes into his back, that would be her pawn Saji. Too bad he did not care otherwise he might have felt a little annoyance at that, after about thirty seconds Sona looked up her face normal eyes distinct and composed. "I believe I could manage that, in return you would have to help with this years festival."

"Deal"

The rival king nodded "Please call your Familiar this should not take but a second."

Snapping his fingers green light shown as Scylla in her dog sized from appeared, the reaction was quite comical. A create with the body of a dog, the neck of a snake and nine different dog heads was a strange sight indeed.

Sona already had water condensed around her hand ready to strike "Anderson thats a"

"Hydra I know" He assured her.

"This is your" she sputtered "But how?"

"I blew it up and proved it could not kill me so now were friends."

"YOU were poisoned by it?"

He shrugged "healing factor"

"That is madness"

"Yep and it worked"

She massaged her temples the same way he did when a headache was coming on "As a student I may school I feel as If I am allowed to tell you that such activities are, unadvised, moranic, and dangerous."

"You are right on every point" he agreed "But those situations keep seeming to find me, I assure you that I do not go out seeking them."

The girl paused "I see...but you do not go out of your way to avoid them either."

"No" he shrugged "not then there are lives on the line, not when I orders to follow."

"I highly doubt my rival's orders involve fighting hydra."

Scylla was walking around the room sniffing everything, her peerage did not seem very comfortable with that. "Anderson" Sona finally said "For all our sakes stop trying to get yourself killed."

He said nothing as she cast her spell over Scylla making the Hydra look like a perfectly normal dog. Waving a hand he dismissed the familiar and it vanished, nodding his thanks to the girl and before leaving said "Its not that I do not value my own life, it's simply that I place others above it." Meeting the girls he said softly "Including yours." The emotional control Sona had thrown together broke as her face flushed and her eyes flickered down. Instantly she looked back to the paper on her desk "I see" she said too quickly.

The Rook laughed at the plight of the rest of her peerage "Welp I'm officially interested." Sona sent the girl a withering glare which she just laughed off. As he closed the door he noted that it was the first time he had seen her act with any of her peerage like a girl and not a king, strange.

His walk to the club house was short and as he entered Issei gave him a glare of utter hatred his face looked horrendous "I hate you" he slurred out as Aisa continued to work.

Anderson ignored that statement with great dignity going over to the wall to lean back against it, "You're the worst." Koneko said once again glaring at Issei, the boy shut up quickly.

"Good grief why must you be that what?" Rias said clearly suppressing a laugh

"My friends dragged me into it" he grumbled

Asia leaned forward something that resembled anger on her face "Issei-san if you want to see a naked body so badly then I"ll"

It was that that moment two thing happened to Anderson, first sadness at the destruction of innocence, second of modicum of respect formed for the boy as he stopped the Bishop from lifting her skirts with panic in his voice.

Then his king joined in "She's got the right Idea Issei, I'll show you my naked body anytime" Issei nearly started drooling and the modicum of respect died. He just looked at his king and sighed feeling a headache start to build.

Did falling in love or gaining a crush whichever one his King had at the time really change her this much? Why couldn't she stop interfering with his life, how long was it going to before Sona could look him in the eye again?

* * *

1

* * *

"There is something different about you." Master said as they sparred. It was late like it always was when he left school for here, good thing devil's were more active at night.

He blocked an attack that sent him back eight feet "How so master?"

"You…" she tilted her head "Something clings to you, a mark of status perhaps?"

His palm itched were Tiamat had marked him "Whilst I was gaining my own familiar, another marked me."

Master frowned "You didn't claim it?"

"No she just touched me and said she was my familiar"

"You said she?"

"She was in a humanoid gize"

"*hm* Did she say her name"

"Tiamat"

His barely was able to stop his blow in time as Master froze a look of pure shock on her face, "HOW!?"

*blink*blink* "I take it you know the name?"

Her eye twitched violently "You are going to sent me into an early grave boy" She whispered.

"...how much trouble am I in?"

"You know how I was planning on training you over the course of of ten to twelve years?"

"Ya…"

"I'm gonna have to find a way to bump that down somehow."

Anderson resisted the urge to gulp "That much trouble" he said.

"I'm not going to tell you what that name means boy but if it is who I think it is...lets just say you are going to live in interesting times."

That was an old and terrifying chinese curse and it was never a good thing to hear that from Master, she was normally right about everything.

* * *

1

* * *

His drive back meant that he arrived at the Occult Club House about ten seconds after Issei, Asia and Kiba did. There were bags under his eyes Master had kept him all night saying that it was important that she could cram everything in his head as fast as possible.

Issei growled at seeing him, through Asia and Kiba gave him a proper greeting. "Helloooo" Issei shouted at they entered the main room.

Anderson instantly noted the presence of the Ultimate Queen wife of the one of the four current Maou. He had met her once when Rias had attended a party at her home in the underworld. He had slipped away from the festivities feeling out of place and helped the servants doing the dishwashing. He had not known in at the time but he had ended up washing the dishes and handing them off to her to be dried. When they had finished she thanked him for his work and sent him back to the party with a stern warning about the edict of guests. Apparently that meant she liked him, this women had power and the skill to back it up Garyfia Lucifuge. She was the only women who came close to him in height standing at five feet eight inches. Her silver hair and eyes were as distinctive as her maid outfit. He gave her a polite bow, her eyes flicked to him acknowledging his presence.

"Good everyone is here" Rias said.

Garyfia spoke up "Mistress may i explain?"

Rias held up a hand in the negative turning to address them all she spoke "You see"

Then fire erupted in the room, it was a circle of flame that simply appeared into existence in the howl of falcon. Bayonets appeared in Anderson's hands as he set himself, everyone else reached with shock just staring at the swirling flames.

Grayfia caught his eye as she raised an eyebrow at the bayonets, she shook her head once. That meant she had expected this, he let the weapons vanish leaning back against the wall willing his face to a perfect blankness folding his arms and angling his head and glasses just the right way that light covered his eyes from sight and reflected savagely into the room .

A figure emerged from the flame, he was a tall man handsome in his own way looked to be in his early twenties but with immortals that meant nothing. The man wore a of a burgundy blazer with gold embroidery on the right with matching pants and black dress shoes. Underneath his open blazer is a white dress shirt that is not fully buttoned , giving a slight view to his chest.

"Ah its been years since I visited the human world" he popped his shoulders "Missed ya Rias"

"Who is this man?" Issei asked. Anderson himself wanted to know as well but refrained from saying anything.

Greyfia answered calmaly "This man is Raizer Phenex-sama, he is the heir to the Phenex clan." She paused for a moment "And the Fiancee of the Gremory Clan's heiress"

A wave of shock went through the room at that statement, without moving he flicked his eyes over to Rias who while trying to remain unreadable showed clear disdain for the man. Arranged Marriage no doubt, and yet another thing that she could have told him but didn't. Of course people who live in glass houses shouldn't throw stones, he was keeping a lot from her as well.

"Raiser, I told you many times before, I have no intention of marrying you." his king said with a biting tone."

There was clear mockery in the mans voice "I doubt you family will be able to cate to your selfish ways forever."

"That's none of your concern! If I'm the next heiress for the House of Gremory, then I will choose who will become my husband! My father, brother, and everyone in the clan are rushing it! Also it was a promise that I will be free until I graduate from university of the human world!"

"That's right. You will basically be free. You can go to college and you can do whatever you like with your servants. But your Otou-sama and Sirzechs-sama are worried. They are afraid that your household will become extinct. We lost a great number of pure-blood Devils in the last war. Even if the war has ended, our rivalry with the Fallen Angels and God hasn't ended yet. It's not rare for the successors of pure-blood Devil to get killed in the worthless battle against them, which leads to the household becoming extinct. So for a pure-blood Devil that are also happens to be a High-class Devil, getting together would be the obvious solution for the forces of Devils. A pure-blood High-class Devil. Even you know that these children will be important from now on, right?"

"I will not say it again" he king snarled "I will not marry you"

The man moved fast, his hand shot up tilting his king's chin up " Listen up Rias I am the poster child of the Phenex clan I will not lose face." his eyes flickered over them "Even if I have to burn your servants to ashs to make you come with me. His killing instinct washed over them hitting the newer devils hard. Anderson did not even twitch and Riser noticed.

In an instant there arua's clashed power against power as Rias's made her rage clear, for a moment Anderson worried that this was going to become ground zero but then the Ultimate Queen's voice cut across like a whip "Stop this at once"

Both his king and Riser froze after hearing Grayfia-san's quiet and intense voice. They knew well to be scared of her whose power was on the same level as her husbands.

Raise sighed while shaking his head. "…To be told that by the "Strongest Queen", even I would be scared"

Seeing that both Rias and Raiser had no intention to fight, Grayfia spoke calmly. "Master, Sirzechs-sama, and those from the House of Phoenix knew it would turn out like this. To tell you the truth this was to be the last discussion meeting. Everyone knew that it wouldn't be solved, so they decided to make a last resort."

"Last resort? What do you mean, Grayfia?"

"Rias-sama, if you wish to push your opinion forward, then how about you settle it by having a Rating Game against Raiser-sama?"

Oh shit, Anderson thought I'm going to get my skin burned off.

Beside him Issei blinked in confusion "Rating game?"

Wonderful he almost felt like laughing, he did not know much about this man but he had heard of his prowess at Rating games and of course the regeneration power of the Phanex clan was possibly as strong as his or greater.

"How far are they going to interfere with my life" Rias snarled upon hearing that.

The ultimate queen glanced at her "Do you decline then?"

"No" she hissed "I wont miss this change"

Riser laughed "You have never played the game before Rias do you really think you can win?

She did not answer she only glared "What about the rule that only mature devils can participate?" Akeno asked

"This will be an unofficial match with me in charge of the game."

Akeno's eyes narrowed "Unofficial means anyone can participate."

"Indeed" Greyfia said with a nod.

Riser smiled "Are these all your pieces?"

"What if it is?" she snapped back.

Riser snapped his fingers and the fire exploded again "These are my fifteen."

The circle flared as fifteen girls of varying degrees of gorgeous appeared out from it, so they were outnumbered, outclassed, and more than likely out gunned...why did this feel so familiar.

Issei started crying about how Riser was a man, Anderson shut him up with a single turn of his head. Riser started laughing again "You are a tall son of a bitch."

Anderson said nothing "You would be intimidating if you were not the failure devil."

"Failure devil?" Asia asked.

Riser's eyes flicked over her and he licked his lips, the girl epped and hid behind Issei. "You don't know? This is the human Rias reincarnated, he had not ability to use any devil powers, no sacred gear no powerful lineage." he laughed again "He is nothing, even less than you pawn" he said looking at Issei.

He really did not care for this man but insultes did as they had always done bounced off his think skin, growing up blonde haired, blue eyed and tall in japan currently let you experience enough insults to inoculate you. "Oh scary glare" the man snickered

"You would make a great mascot if nothing else"

"What a Dick" Issei snarled "He is one of us you don't get to insult him you asshole."

That almost broke his facade of blankness, the boy had no reason to like him and many not to. Yet he was still defending him, perhaps Rias really could see something he was missing.

Riser snapped his fingers and his queen sauntered over to him all hips, legs and dark hair, in front of them all they began to make out sensually and loudly in front of them.

Issei brisled as Riser fondled his queen's breasts "Look at this devil boy, its somthing you will never get to do."

"How dare you fuck around with other girls after being engaged to Buchou."

"Wow boy are you really one to talk?"

Anderson focused aura to his legs from the sound of it Issei was about to burst "Like I care, your position my by high and I may be just her slave. But I want nothing more and am nothing less." His arm glowed as his sacred gear ignited. "I don't need a game, I'm gonna destroy you here and now."

The boy was insane, batshit insane, and yet from the tone in his voice Anderson almost wanted to believe he could do it. The boy charged forward, and Riser shook his head "Mira" he said.

A young looking girl with blue hair styled into four short short ponytails, with two of the four pointed up and the remaining two pointed down, wearing a white haori and a red obi covered by a happi coat of read. Dashed forward, her arms were covered in bandages and she held a wooden staff in her hands. Issei hesitated at seeing the small girl and she struck hard stabbing him in his chest and with little effect sent him careening into the ceiling. Her body shifted to strike him again as he came down.

That was until the seven foot tall pawn of Rias appeared in front of her. Her eyes widened as she swung her staff at his side, transferring his aura to his arm he blocked it. She pulled the weapon back to guard and was preparing to leap back until he hit her staff in its center with a palm heel. There was a snapping sound as the pawn of Riser was driven back into her fellow peerage members her staff shattered to pieces.

Issei fell from the ceiling but Anderson caught him on the way down, the boy looked on the verge of passing out. Rias was by his side in a moment taking him from Anderson's hands. It would have been within Riser's character to laugh at what had happened but he was only staring at Anderson eyes narrowed.

Issei muttered his apologies to his king before passing out, "That was good" Riser said "Fast, strong, and overwhelming. I will remember that failure devil it seems you are hiding what you can do."

Rias was kneeling over Issei as Riser turned his attention back to her "Your queen and perhaps this pawn might be able to give my girls some challenge but the user of the legendary boosted gear is a stupid boy who got defeated by the weakest of my peerage. I truly wish you luck Rias."

Rias's voice was deadly "We will settle this in a rating game"

The man shrugged "Ok then Ria-tan"

"I will extinguish you, I swear" she snarled.

"I look forward to it Rias" he moved over to his Peerage "Until we meet again in the game" He snapped his fingers and he and his girls vanished in a tornado of flame. He even left an evil laugh behind, *sigh* smug asshole.

* * *

1

* * *

"Ten days to train you into something resembling a fighter... wonderful have I ever told you how much I love deadlines."

Anderson was currently walking up a mountain with a large pack strapped to his back, beside him walked master. He had informed her that he would be missing for ten days and she had asked why. The next morning as he left his house the old women was waiting for him in front of it, that had been fun. Introducing his master to Rias, and telling his king that she was coming whether they liked it or not. Rias had taken it reasonably well all things considered, she had only been moderately angry he had not told her of his work in Martial Arts.

Rias and Master had went away for a private talk and when they got back she had approved master's presence. "Several times all today master"

"*humff*" the old women said.

The rest of his peerage was staring at him in fascination at the complete passiveness and respect he treated her with. Issei would not look at them, Master had given him such a tongue lashing it had almost drawn blood. Master seemed completely at ease being with devils like them, her purpose was to train him in these ten days and no one else. Rias had made that clear, she did not know her or her methods, Master for her part agreed stating that she had only wanted to train him anyway.

So several hours later here they were came upon the mansion that was to be the training ground for most of the peerage. Under the agreeing between his king and his master they were to eat dinner and spend the night at this house. Otherwise he was hers to do with as she pleased during the day.

There was little need to describe the next five days for they all blended together, mornings were for extreme workouts, afternoons, senjutsu practice, early evening was sparring, after dinner more sparing. He barely saw anyone else as both he and master slept in the same room, went to bed at the same time, got up at the same time and so on and so forth.

The fifth day everything changed, lots of things happened to him on fifths, he started hearing the voice on his fifth birthday. He had meet Rias on the fifth month, he had become a devil on the fifth day of the fifth month. Five seemed to be very important to his life, the sun had not yet risen and mist shrouded the landscape. Master led him one an eight mile walk deep into the heart of the forest. "We have reached a plateau boy" she said halfway into it. "You have mastered the basics, you are as good as you are ever going to be the way you are."

"My confliction?" he asked.

"Yes, the conflict you have inside you the one that does not make sense or reason. The thing that keeps your from using your power as a devil, the confusion that will not let you perform any thing above the basis. That is holding you back," she looked at him calmly "Do you know the sources of it?"

"I have a decent Idea" he answered back.

She nodded "Then it is time you dealt with it."

They said nothing more until they reached their destination, it was a pool of water. its stillness was perfection in an of itself. In the center was a flat rock just several inches above the water. "This is the most spiritual place in this forest, Master said with certainty, she pointed to that rock. "Meditate on that, draw on this place find that conflict and resolve it. If you cannot do that then you will never get any stronger."

"Yes master" he whispered.

She knelt beside a tree and closed her eyes, he knew that look it meant that she was prepared to wait there until the apocalypse came.

He got into position sitting lotus style and closed his eyes, it was not really hard to guess what his conflict was. He stood before his other self in a sea of black, the older man watched him "Aye" he said "You guess correctly"

"You are half of me" he said "You still despise dispise devils, hate what you see as darkness. It only makes sense that if half of me refuses to use a devils powers it would fail."

"Indeed boy, and now here you are what do you think you can do about it?"

Anderson closed his eyes.

(Flashback)

Everyone had left per his kings orders, the needed to rest for the training ahead of them. He had ignored that order and waited a first for him. Rias glanced at him "That includes you to Anderson"

"Not yet my king there is something I need to ask you."

Rias flinched "I apologies for not telling you this, I truly do."

"Then why did you not tell me?"

She closed her mouth and turned away "I had hoped I could make it go away, that my brother would relent that something would change. Childish I know but I had hoped it would not come to this."

"That still does not explain why you didn't tell me."

She had her faced turned away from him so he could not see her expression "You keep secrets from me my pawn."

"Its mostly about petty vengeance for things like this" he said softly.

His king flinched "I said I'm sorry."

"Its not about sorry Rias" he spoke saying her name "Its not about forgiveness, or anything like that. You are my king and my friend I can forgive you for just about anything, what I want to know is why. You know this, you know me. I feel as if I am trustworthy enough but I sometimes wonder if you feel the same?"

His king was silent for several long moments "Do you know what I feared the most growing up?"

"No I do not" he said.

"Your face" she said "The face you would make when you found out who and what I was. I was scared so afraid that when you knew you would shun me, push me out of your life." she laughed to herself "There were many times before that day I wanted to tell you, that I told myself I would tell you. Years where I wanted to reveal myself, to see if you would accept me as I was."

Outside evening light sank with the falling sun " I...I got used to keeping things from you, even after you became mine. I wanted you to look at me as you always did, I wanted nothing to change between us. But you did change, you become strong, dependable, respectful to a fault, perhaps a little too focused on decorum. You started changing when I told you my secret, truthfully I was afraid, I am afraid that If you knew everything about me, you would change again. That the distance between us would increase, increase until one day what we have is gone."

Barely restrained tears were in her voice "Everything is happening so fast, its too much, too much to bear. I don't want to marry that asshole, I don't want my life to be ruled by the whims of others, my brother included." Her fist was clenched so tight that blood was starting to drip. "Don't ever leave me Anderson please."

He walked up to her touching her shoulder gently, she turned to him eyes red from held back tears. The exterior of calm braking under all the pressure on her "My friend" he said then knelt placing her hand on his head "My king, what are your orders."

There was silence in the room as her teeth grinded together and she bowed her head "Don't let him take, don't let him marry me. Help me keep my freedom."

"As you commanded" he intoned

(End Flashback)

"For her you would die, for her you would throw yourself in the fire." The other him said.

"For her I would risk everything, including taking you in."

The other him just looked at him "Do you know what you ask boy."

"The watcher told me, If I take you in only one of us can be dominant. Remnants of one will remain in the other and that every so often the half which lost will get to try and take control."

"True boy"

"He also said it was possible for us to fuse perfectly and become truly whole"

"Indeed but for that to happen I would have to accept you, accept that I would become a devil and believe me boy I am not convinced near enough yet to do that."

"Then we are at an impasse, I need power to follow my kings orders and I will take it from you."

The other him laughed as the black cloth fell way letting him free "This will not be a fight boy, I despaired and lost everything including my humanity. If you can overcome that, overcome what I could not I am willing to lend you the whole of our power for a time. Until I feel that I should take over."

Anderson nodded "I accept those terms"

"I hope you are ready boy because If I take over I will not be nearly so nice to those devils as you are."

"If I win more of you will be affected by me, more of you will be part of me. I think the longer I and my peerage continue to defy your expectations. The more of you that becomes whole with me, I think that you will chose to become one with me in the end."

The other him laughed " Oh you are arrogant boy, just like me."

Then suddenly they were not standing in a room of black anymore, they were floating above...above a sea of writhing vines. They were green, long and thick, thorns protruding out from them millions upon millions writhed like living snakes. Twisting, moving, undulating below him and around him for as far as he could see.

The other him stood beside him "In you go boy, if you can surpass that which emotion which ended me you will win this round."

Anderson stared at his other self and nodded, he willed himself to fall and fall he did, the vines surged to meet him and agony flared as it engaged him thorns stabbing into flesh shrouding him in darkness.

That was when he felt it, a crushing weight so vast and so indescribable that crushed his very soul. It was more than pain, more than agony It felt as if something had reached in, tore his heart from his chest, threw it on the ground stepped on it then put it back. The pain was so deep, so agonizing, so intense, His heart felt mangled beyond recognition, his mind numb, racing in circles, unable to make sense of what was happening...was this real...it couldn't be real, wake up, wake up... he was not sure he could use his heart again. he was not sure it could heal. he was not sure he could live...he was awake, living, but slowly, emotionally and mentally dying..

Dying, that world rang around him in the choking blackness. "He just wanted it all to stop, to vanish, and if he could take this monster down with then so be it." those were the words his other half had thought. It felt as if eything he had ever tried was ruined, he was a waste of a devil, one who could not use his powers. He was weakling, a weakness there were many whom Rias could have chosen who could have brought power, strength, intelligence to her peerage but she had given a piece to him out a pity.

What was he thinking that he could make a difference, sure he could heal but what good would that do? If someone could keep blasting him down agian and agian what could he accomplish then?

Pain tightened around his body squeezing out every hope, every ambition, everything, everything except for. The despair touched those feelings, those confused absurd, stupid emotions that had budded towards the Rook. Who was he kidding what would a girl like her see in a pawn like him. What would a high class King like Sona see in something like him a creature of weakness.

And yet he clung to them, like a child curled up around a teddy bear in the dark, his back lashed by whips of darkness, his screams choked off by thorns. But he held on not knowing why, he was alone, alone in this cursed blackness facing a emotion born of a man who had years of life, experience, and sorrow to fuel it. This despair was the culmination of all the other him had been, all he had become to reach the point where he had become a mindless monster to escape.

How could he, he who was the half of a soul with only seventeen years of experience face such an emotion, he had never lost someone, he had never had to give up to let go. He could not do it alone, but he held on to those emotions even as the darkness dug its way into his eyes he held on to them. He could do nothing else, not alone, not like he was, "Hey you bastard" A voice called. He felt a hand enclose around his, it was metallic and cold but nevertheless strong. "You have caused me way too much trouble to puss out now before I have a chance to kick you ass."

"Issei"

The hand became warm and small "No I won't let you go you saved me Anderson-san, now let me help you."

"Asia"

The hand became masculine "I know we do not talk much but I consider you family like the rest of us and I will not loss family ever again."

"Kiba"

The hand did not change in size but there was a feeling of static "My my Anderson-kun Rias would be quite displeased if you vanished and so would I."

"Akeno"

The hand grew old but strong "Stand up brat I did not teach a whiner or a loser"

"Master"

The hand became that of his king and the darkness across his vision faded "I chose you as my pawn because I love you Anderson, you are my brother, the friend, my piller. I did not choose you as our pity no I chose you because I needed you nothing more nothing less."

"Rias"

Two sets of hands grabbed his arm as Koneko and Sona appeared in his vision hands grasping his arm "I would be displeased if you died" Sona said her voice hard and unrelenting. "I will not let you die" Koneko said.

"Koneko, Sona"

Of course, he could not face this emotion born from a man older and stronger than him. But he did not half to, he had others to depend on. Equals or greaters people who stood by him, stood with him. Alone he could not bear this weight but with so many hands, beside him, with friends at his side, with loves in his heart. Alone he could do nothing, with the others they could withstand even this.

* * *

1

* * *

The other Anderson felt it when the boy conquered it, the vines began to swirl like a whirlpool with where the boy had dived in as the epicenter. He felt the watchers presence before the man arrived "A brat figured out what I already should have known"

He told the Watcher, the man glanced at him "You knew Anderson, you always knew, it was just that in a moment of weakness. In a perfectly human moment you forget, the reason I could take you here, I could do this for you was because the enemy cheated. Its agent whispered the right words at the right time to cause you to make a decision that would end you." The power of the Watchers wrath shook the landscape.

Below them the vines shrunk as if they were being absorbed "What did the enemy whisper?"

"Or doubt" the Watcher said, the right words needed to push you all the way.

The other Anderson sighed "I feel foolish"

"Mortals often feel that way"

"Are you still calling me a mortal even though the boy changed us into what we are?"

The watcher smiled "This world is not the same, the creatures here from the highest beings to the lowest human. All of them are more….mortal than in other universes."

The man formerly known as the monster of God went silent at that statement, the watcher frowned eyes distinct and his hand outstretched "Hm the great red did more than I asked for, a new sacred gear really?"

The other Anderson turned "what?"

The watcher shook his head "That makes sense, he should have taken a lot longer to reach the right conclusion. But it seems that she likes him enough to help."

"She?"

The Watcher laughed "It is not important right now lets just say that If this boy once again decides to trust others over himself things will get really interesting."

A women's voice rang with laughter and the Other Anderson flinched, "Is that the women how marked him?"

The Watcher shook his head "No Tiamat is not the kind of existence that would understand what your other half needed. But more than that I cannot say."

The boy rose out of the sea the things being drawn into his chest, the Other Anderson felt his body break off piece by piece being absorbed too. "May you walk well Anderson" The Watcher said.

"My your path be clear Watcher" the Other Anderson said back.

* * *

1

* * *

Genkai felt it when her student reached it, a wave of power erupted from his body. The shockwave blew her grey hair back and the water of this pond began to froth and bubble. Her heart had nearly stopped when he aura had almost vanished, vanished beneath a wave of despair that nearly affected her.

What the hell had happened to her student to cause such a confliction, something that could smother his power and potential so much?

His aura flared and for an instant she thought she saw viens spin and twist around him, blue light shot skyward tinting the land around her blue. This power was that of a mid class devil, considering his power had been so small that he was not even on the scale before the jump was unprecedented.

But it was also unexpected, where had that power come from? Even now there was no sacred gear boosting this, no bloodline she could feel that explained this. A blip registered on her sense as the boy's King appeared no doubt sensing the sudden shift.

The girl landed next to her mouth open as she stared at her pawn glowing amidst his power, "What did you do?" she whispered.

"Nothing devil, he did that himself."

Above him a chess piece appeared, the black pawn Rias had given him years ago, in a glow of light it changed before their eyes. Two black throned vines spriled their way of the body of the pawn. Solidifying in a flash of black before the piece returned to Anderson's body.

"Mutation piece?" Rias gasped.

Genkai narrowed her eyes "Doesn't that mean his piece breaks the rules of a rating game?"

"No, they are a bug in the evil piece system and are very rare." She shook her head "I did not know they could simply change like that."

"Tell me devil did you choose him because of his potential?"

She shook her head "No, I chose him because I wanted to."

"Then you are very lucky, now leave me be Devil I can finally move on past the basics with him."

"Is there any way I could convince you to train the rest of my peerage?"

Genkai paused in thought "I need at least four more days with him, but if you are willing to pay me fifty thousand in gold I will spend that last day with doing what I can with yours."

"Done" Rias said looking back at her pawn his newfound power still swirling around him.

* * *

1

* * *

His sparring with Master had taken an abrupt turn for the better, three days after he had beating his other self's first test he was better than ever. His body moved with speed and experience won from another life. Suddenly he could throw bayonets with pinpoint accuracy, he could fly, use his demonic power.

Still could not form a contract yet but progress was progress, he could not beat Master but now he could match her in hand to hand, for a time at least. His senjutsu ability shot skyward as Master taught him three of her techniques in three days.

He moved back to avoid her blow and swept his foot out, Master easily leaped over it and forward her first blurring. He covered his chest as the attacked drilled his arms like gunshots, she had a habit of staying inside his reach and not letting him take advantage of his greater reach.

He had never gotten the hang of fighting her there but apparently the other Anderson was used to fighting creatures that did not follow the rules of movement. Master blinked in surprise as he twisted his body, falling back and sending his foot up.

However she was not Master for nothing, her feet clicked together and she stood on his upward kicking leg. She arked fifteen feet into the air and landed gently on the ground."You movements are different, Its almost like you gained years of experience."

There was no real way to answer that without seeming insane so he grunted at her words and shifted his stance. Master gave a small grin and without any warning shouted "Kaaa!" A wave of invisible energy shot out using the sound wave as a medium. His hand shot up instantly his aura flaring and focused to a point beyond himself. Senjutsu art: Spirit Barrier. He did not try to block the whole attack just the area in front of himself. There was a moment of intense pressure that faded as swiftly as it came.

Master stopped then and nodded "That is the last one for now."

He had not realized how hard he had been breathing up to this point, sleep had become a luxury neither he nor master had used in the past three days. "Both of us need rest and I am satisfied with you progress.

Anderson bowed "I thank you master."

She waved a hand tiredly "No need boy, you are a curiosity now more than ever."

The walked back to the mansion, as they were doing so a beam of green light carved a furrow straight up a mountain blowing off part of its top. Anderson blinked "Holy hell, was that Issei?"

Genkai sighed and said in a jealous voice "Sacred Gear's fucking cheaters"

Anderson blinked "Wish I had one though" the old women admitted with a light laugh, both collapsed on futons dragged out and were out before the beds got warm.

Strangely there were no dreams to night, just simple dark silence perhaps because there other him was having to reform himself. However he was worried about what he had absorbed from the other him. He did not feel any great changes, no sudden urges to murder or the like but then again if he had taken in part of the other him how would he know something was different.

He was woken from a dead sleep when a warm figure pressed against him, he knew her scent well enough by to know who it was. The thoughts feld as the Rook pressed herself against him, his breathing steadied and he found himself going to sleep faster than before. He thought he heard Master snicker as he faded out.

It had been a long time since he had slept past seven in the morning, and even longer since he slept past one in the afternoon. Light in his eyes woke him up, it was streaming in through open windows washing over his face. Given that Koneko was supposed to be training it was a desire to still feel her warmth against him.

Opening his eyes, he found her watching him clearly having been awake for some time, she said nothing, just smiled at him and slipped out of his arms. Standing up she stretched in a way similar to that of a cat. He noted that she was fully dressed much to his relief, sitting up he reached down and grabbed one of his shirts. "Four days ago we all felt all felt you, your power exploded." She waited for him to say something but he did not answer she continued "What happened?"

"I survived a test."

She continued to stare at him as he stood up, he walked by her and gently mussed her hair "I learned a few thing about myself in it." He glanced down at the Rook "Do you want to go get Ice Cream after this game with Riser?"

The girl looked up at him and after a frozen moment answered "I would like that."

They walked out into the main room, from what he could sense most of the other members of the peerage vaguely outside the mansion. His new status of power and experience allowed his Senjutsu sensing ability had become not stronger but more sensitive. Instead of blobs of energy where something was going on he could make out the individual aura's of his fellow devils.

There was a laugh behind him and he turned, Issei looked like he had been thought hell. But the boy had a very disturbing grin on his face. Koneko rolled her eyes "Worst" she muttered.

Blinking at the girl "What?" Anderson muttered.

"Eh" Issei said "For all your lectures on women you sleep with Koneko"

He really should have expected that, turning his head to his fellow pawn he gave him a look that should have shut the boy up. "I Kinda thought you were asexual given how you interact with Buchou."

"...your point" he said in an utterly dangerous voice.

Issei must have missed that because he smiled and thumped his chest "You're just like me."

Breath, breath, he told himself, his king would not like it if he sent her trump card/crush into orbit. However since this was a training camp he could..."Boy...do want to spar?" He said a voice in a pure calm.

The boy grinned "I thought you would never ask" his sacred gear glowed "I've become a lot stronger and I have a lot of pent up aggression against you"

Koneko looked ready to rip the boy a new one, but Anderson placated her with a hand on the shoulder shaking his head. She brisled like a cat but the fact that he had basically asked her out on a date gave her some slight feeling of mercy.

This was as situation the other him would normally speak about, given that the other him was a celibate that made sense. But apparently there was nothing, he had absorbed a decent chunk of the the other him. Things like that always had consequences, but where were the effects he needed to find out what had changed and soon.

As they were approaching the flat area where Rias had most of her Peerages training done he noted that Issei was using his gear to boost before the battle started. There was no one on the field currently so he simply glanced at Issei "What?" the boy said defensively "If I know a battle is coming why not prepare for it?"

To the boy's surprise that earned him a nod of approval "Very good" Anderson said "Fight with every advantage you can."

"uaaa ok?"

Koneko looked a little uncertain, guess she had seen the results of Issei constantly charging himself up, he wondered how this would turn out, would Issei attempt to use that power to charge his body and his strikes or would he throw it all in one blast.

Powered gathered to him as they walked aura and rising dust spinning itself into a cloak of grey, an almost cassock like thing that he had seen the other him ware in his home world. Issei and Koneko noted the change and she shuttered automatically. The last time she had seen this...well she had come face to face with his power half. He made it a point to look in her eyes, to let her see it was still him.

Her posture relaxed, good he did not need to be scaring his fellow members, or at least this fellow member.

There was a sort of ping in the back of his head as Rias appeared on the sceen, no doubt she sensed the brewing cauldron of Issei's power. He was keeping his hidden as much as possible, "What is going on?" she asked.

There was no worry in her voice, thought it was touched by a hint of concern, "I wanted to see how much Issei had grown in the past few days."

His king was paused in thought at that "No" she finally said "You wouldn't do that."

Well, the truth was always an option "He pissed me off" Anderson clarified.

Asia had shown up and as talked to the boy so he missed those words, "Anderson" Rias said in a stern tone "I'm not going to hurt much, just scare him show him he still has things to learn."

"Anderson" He sighed.

"Hey Issei the fight off"

The boy looked disappointed "But Buchou I can win"

She gave Issei the look one gives to poor dear fools "Issei I like you confidence but perhaps it is misplaced."

"How so Buchou?"

"Issei" she said plainly "You have all your power stored up into one burst, if you try to fight him hand to hand you will lose. If you try to blast him with your full power, he will heal, you fall over and you will lose."

The look on the boy's face was priceless, and he choked back a laugh covering it with a cough. A new voice entered the conversion "And besides I need to train you brats into something reasonable in two days."

Master calmly walked out to greet them "I did not pay for two days" Rias said.

Master waved her hand "For what you're paying me consider this day on the house."

Anderson fought to keep a grin from crossing his face his peerage were in for a real treat….of pain mostly but power too.

* * *

1

* * *

The next two days passed fast, Master was good to her word about her training. The women had chosen on skill that she had either seen or master in her decades of experience. What was even more impressive was the fact the she did not have to know the technique herself to teach it.

The ability that made her name feared back in the days of World War 2, something all her own, neither base or dependent on a sacred gear "Enemy Zero"

Only the fact that she was human and very secluded meant that after most of her enemies died she could simply fade away into the background. However to did talk fondly of the one enemy she never beat, of course if he asked anything she would tell him to mind his own damn business.

But to make a long story short he currently leaned against the wall eyes closed, the rest of the peerage sat upon the green victorian couches while there king sat at her desk. He could see the look In Issei's eyes, no doubt the same butterfly's that were going through their stomachs were affecting the boy.

Granted he was basing that off that fact that he knew everyone and not what there faces were showing. Issei broke the silence as everyone prepared for battle in there own way. "Its not suprising that you ladies are so composed."

No they were just better at hiding the nerves, before he could say anything else the door opened, Sona Sitri and her Queen Tsubaki Shinra entered the room.

"Good evening Sona, be welcome" Rias said in her perfectly calm voice

Issei asked the sensible question of why she was here, and Rias explained to him how there rating game was going to be broadcast to members of both families and Sona had volunteered for the task.

As they were speaking the magic circle flared and Gryfia appeared, she looked around at the room "Is everyone prepared?" her voice was like a light arctic wind pure and hard.

Rias nodded "Good when the battle is about to start everyone will be teleported to the battlefield."

That brought about a another around of explanations about to their newest peerage members.

Sona nodded to Rias "I wish you the best of luck Rias"

"Thank you but make sure you provide a fair broadcast."

Sona turned to walk away "Of course but I do not expect an even match against him." her voice had that arctic practicality that made her a hell of a chess player. Rias simply smiled at her friend/rival.

"Anderson, a word?" she asked.

Glanced at Rias he noted his King as smiling all the harder, even if there was a slight hint of desperation to it. He took a step outside the clubhouse noting that Sona's queen had walked on ahead to give them space. "You're planning something."

She said not looking at him, "Your face its took calm, to assured I know how you work under pressure and doubt."

"At least we can have a normal conversion again."

"N-now is not the time for" she said blushing then shook her head "You're deflecting" She accused.

"Guilty"

"I ask you not to do anything rash."

"I cannot promise that, my King's future, happiness, and heart on on the line. I will not hold back, I cannot hold back."

Sona clenched her fist tight enough to draw blood "Whatever your planning I know Rias would not want your life in danger to save her."

"We are playing in a rating game how can we be in any real danger?"

"Iie" she said immediately "You...you know something, something that we do not."

"You perception is utterly terrifying do you know that?"

"Stop deflecting" She ordered.

"I will do what I must, to protect those I must, in the same vain as one who stands for a faith or a deity I stand for my king."

"No matter the cost" she asked voice hoarse.

He thought about that for a short time, turning around he reached for the door knob "I consider you one of those you know."

As he opened the door she grasped his wrist "Don't die" she whispered.

There was no answer he could give that, so he gave her a nod and returned to his king. If everything went to hell he had a plan or rather both sides of him had a plan. Before he had absorbed some of his other half he put the situation in the perspective of a women who would get raped against her will. His other half could not, would not let that stand and had given him the advice he needed.

The circle was glowing when he reentered and he took his spot with his fellows, they were all silent as the circle shown forth in its wane red light. Battle was almost upon them, a battle with their King's future on the line. It was then that the change hit him, his body realixed the feelings of anticipation in his chest melted away. Something covered him like an invisible cloak banishing away doubt and worry. Battle was upon them, soon his blades would taste flesh, soon he would get to fight devils.

The external Anderson had to fight his way back to reason as the bloodlust of decades coursed through his mind, his hands were trembling in excitement. His face held its calm distnet look but beneath it a manic grin wanted to stretch his face.

That was when his shadow started speaking to him, "This is going to be fun boy" Said the voice of his other self. "Even if it is on behalf of your devil king I will still feel the taste of battle again, even muffled as it is"

'you do realize that no one can die for real in this fight, well save for us if what we planed has to come into effect'

'All the more reason not to hold back' there was a tightening around his arms 'I had forgotten this feeling, this rush. I forget how much fighting Alucard made me feel alive."

'Stop trying to move my body'

The shadow tilted its head in confusion 'Oh, sorry."

His mind cleared as the circle reached the point of brilliance 'It seems by taking in me, I get more influence on you.'

'Then why haven't you shown up before?'

'Lad I have no desire whatsoever to know what you do with your love life. I have decided for both out sanity's I do not care. What I do care about is the fact that I get to go head to head with hell's legions."

'You do realize that compared to you we are basically a bunch of children'

'...Have I ever told you how much I hate this world?"

That was the last thing Anderson heard before they were teleported into the alternate space, where everything would be settled.

The Rating Game had begun for the Anderson and his other half of an alternate world, let the good times roll.

* * *

1

1

1

Hop you liked, even thought I know it was long winded. Anyway enjoy your day fanboy out.


	3. Chapter 3

This Chapter is about eight thousand words shorter than the last one but I really wanted to get the battle out of my head so I hope you enjoy chapter 3

* * *

1

1

1

1

* * *

"The game begins now" Greyfia announced.

Like most battles it began with the planning.

'you should just charge in' his shadow announced "Cut them down like the hellspawn they"

And Anderson cut off the voice, 'Leave me be right now and stop calling my species hellspawn."

While he was having this internal monologue Rias, and the others were discussing realms of attack. It was Kiba who mentioned it first, the Gymnasium located at the center of the battlefield, a choke point between the two opposing sides. Rias seemed to be following the same logic however "First we need to set up a defensive line Kiba, Koneko set up traps in the forest."

Anderson raised his hand, "Yes?" his king asked "Scylla can guard one of them in the forest, In fact I already have her in position"

"I see" her eyes tilted up in a smile "Kiba I want you to scout the edges of our territory, stay out of sight and report what you see. Koneko your duty remains the same. Akeno I want Illusions on the earth and sky once the traps our set."

"Yes" the Queen said.

"Anderson"

"Yes my king?"

Her lips pursed in thought " Stay in contact and don't cross into enemy lines, I want you in position to help take the Gym."

"As you will"

He said leaving the room, he needed to get close to gym but remain unseen, he stepped out into the natural air his shadow spoke up again. "Were being watched"

Arm moving almost by itself he hurled a bayonet into empty air, there was a painful sounded cry as a falcon like familiar fell to the earth. It had been invisible beneath Illusion but his other self had aimed true.

'How?'

'I once fought Alucard in a pitch black underground complex after the power went out, looking back on it I know he was playing with me the whole time. But after two days and nights of fighting in darkness you get good at it.

It did not take him long to find the proper stop to overlook the Gym, as it turned out Akeno was also there and while she wove her spells he stood beside her in silence. He could sense moving areas in the enemy territory but this world was unnatural. It made sensing with Senjutsu harder.

It seemed both sides were content to fortify their respective bases, and after he had taken down that Familiar and Scylla ate several of the ones trying to run underground. The scouting attempts by said familiars stopped.

At last Akeno touched her ear "Preparations complete" She said over the link with Rias.

"Good here is the game plan" she said motioned them in closer.

* * *

1

1

1

* * *

The moved forward, Anderson, Koneko and Issei entered the gym. What ever advantage they might have had was blown when Issei muttered "Wow even the interior is the same"

The light flashed one in an instant "Come out Servants of the Gremory" A pleasant voice said

Now this was the part in an Anime where they would step out to face their opponents and stare them down. Both Anderson and his other half were in agreement that it was stupid, he burst around the corner, four bayonets in each hand hurling the rain of steel at his enemies.

There were four of them, there was the blue haired pawn that had kicked Issei's ass, two young looking girls with green hair, and blue eyes. Both wore a gym uniform that thankfully was not bloomers though there skin tight black leggings were still an annoyance. Both had were holding a bag of what looked like a chainsaw. Did devils use chainsaws? … good for them.

In the center was the one he assumed was the strongest, she wore blue qipao, well one that looked like it had dated a lawnmower but a qipao all the same. Around her weight was a white sash around her waist black low heeled shoes and two white hair accessories on her dark locks that looked like they had come straight off of Chun Li.

It was apparent that the enemies before him had not been expected such an attack. The green haired girls screamed as the managed to get off with only some small cuts, Mira the blue haired pawn spun around her new metal staff and deflected the flying blades.

The one in the center the Chun Li rip off used her arm guards and basic Chinese Kung fu motions to deflect and avoid the metal. He closed with that one surprise still on his side, the girl was good however. It was clear she had leaned her kung fu well, even as the surprise registered on her face her body was kicking into action literally.

Flame blazed from her foot as her kick nearly took his head clean off, from the pressure behind the blow he could safely assume she was a rook. As her leg pulled black he slashed at her chest black blade gleaming in the light above them. There was no time for a lovely leap back or a graceful somersault. She made a sound of fear and threw herself back not caring for balance as his bayonet carved half an inch into the flesh of her right thigh. A scarlet arc of blood followed the slash, as to this left the green haired girls had gotten out their chainsaws. Mira was moving at him from behind her metal staff poised for a thrust.

Thankfully he was not alone, Mira had began to roll away as Issei almost caught her in the back, metal staff clanged against the Boosted Gear. "Boost" the gear announced.

The rook beside him had more things to worry about then him as Koneko smashed into her in a beautiful shoulder ram. He focused his attention on the other two pawns, the girls spoke in unison "Rip it apart, Rip it apart" they chanted as two whirling saws came down. He met the attacks with two bayonets and for a moment they strained against each other.

His strength was greater even though he was keeping his power under wraps, he strained and shoved knocking the two girls back. Focusing on the right, he rushed her jabbing one bayonet at her heart and catching her chainsaw with the other.

His blade pierced her chest as her scream was choked off and her body glittered and vanished, the power of the rating game that would not allow death.

"Riser Pawn Retired" A voice announced.

The girl's sister screamed in rage, her words incoherent at she brought her chainsaw down on his shoulder. His power suppressed as it was meant that his Tokai did not slow the blade down for more than a second. It hacked has arm clean off in a geyser of blood, but he did not slow down tuning his body and using the centrifugal force to bring his blade down thrusting it through the girls back. The girl glittered then vanished as she too was retired, he bent over picked up his arm and pushed the stump against it fusing his arm back together.

"R-riser pawn reported" Sona's voice sounded like she was about to throw up.

It was only good fortune that both Issei and Koneko were too busy with their own battles to notice what had happened. He felt a thrill though his bond with Scylla as the Sona's voice ring out "Thee of Risers pawns have been retired." It seemed his familiar deserved a treat after this. 'Good girl catching sneaky pawns' he thought her way.

She sent back a feeling of blood lust and satisfaction 'No poison right?' she sent back a hiss that he took to mean yes. 'Did they break your illusion?" There was a negative sound, ha that meant to whomever was watching a giant dog just took out three pawns.

The great thing about conversions at the speed of thought is that they could last less than a second. The enemy rook was on the ground beaten, his actions had given Koneko the initiative and she had pressed that advantage to great effect.

Issei was grinning as his wings flared out dramatically, Mira was staring at him a bent staff in her hand looking at the boy she had thrashed just ten days ago in shock. "Dress Break" He howled.

What happened next was vulgar to say the least as Mira's clothing was destroyed by twisting wind leaving the girl naked as the day she was born. Both of them just stared at there fellow pawn "*Ha* how was that" the boy said hands at his side surveying his work "I kept imagining myself blasting away a girls clothing yes I kept"

He was interrupted by a bayonet that landed in front of the pawn covering her body in a vain attempt at modesty. There was a hissing sound and it exploded "Riser pawn retired" echoed over the battlefield.

The rook was laying where she had been beating and he walked towards her her eyes widened "Get away," she tried to claw her way back but three black blades pierced her chest and she too vanished.

"Riser Rook retired"

"Anderson" Issei shouted indignantly "I did not have time to memorize her body."

"Your the worst" both he and Koneko said at the same time.

Shaking his head he pressed his ear "My king the Gym is secured"

"You dispatched all of Risers servants?"

"Of course, save the thunder for when we needed it, do you still want the gym destroyed."

There was hesitation but only for a moment "Yes"

"I will do it."

"Can you?"

"My king" he said in a chiding voice.

"Right what was I thinking"

The left the building after a shot amount of work, as it turns out six dozen well placed exploring bayonets could bring a building down just as well as an ungodly amount of thunder.

"Well done my servants now let us see what Riser will do."

Issei tilted his head "What is she trying to do?"

He could tell the boy that she was trying to force Riser to act in a reckless manner but he decided not to. Any boy who made a spell to destroy clothing and not to cut flesh with wind was moran.

They moved towards the enemy base crossing the basketball court, he was on alert while Koneko gave Issei the cold shoulder. Apparently she really did not like his spell.

'Above" his other self said.

Thanks to the warning he saw it coming just in time, grabbing the rook by her arm her hurled her back into Issei knocking them both four feet backward. At that moment a seal of magic appeared under him and exploded with the force of a small bomb.

That really hurt, but not as bad as it should have the smoke cleared and he was standing there shirt mostly gone, lots of black marks and blood on him but no sizzled flesh or broken bone. "That looks like it hurt pawn-san" Said Risers queen as she hovered in place green light shrouding her.

She was a busty woman with long wavy purple hair that fell down her back her dress consisting of a navy blue tunic top with gold accents and a pale blue skirt with open sides, and black shoes over matching thigh-high stockings with garter belts. The top reveals much of her cleavage, and is held with a gold choker with blue and red jewels. Over this, she wears a white overcoat with black and gold accents and matching pauldrons. For accessories, she wears a black headband with a red-orange jewel over her forehead to keep her long hair in place, and wields a staff-like scepter in battle. For cosmetics, she wears purple lipstick, matching her eyes and hair.

"Though I am impressed you still stand, pawns should not be able to do that." She was cut off as a bayonet cut off several strands of her hair. "Oh poor pawn, naughty boys get punished" A seal flew from her hand and even though he dodged it the blast sent him flying.

Guess now was a good a time as any. His wings shot and he turned hard in the air, the queen blinked once in surprise as he rushed her.

"Run" Koneko and Issei heard over their link.

Before either could disagree Rias's voice seconded his motion "Run, Akeno will be there shortly"

Koneko look like she was going to disobey but thought better of it, Riser's queen Yubellna he thought her name was smiled at him. "*Ah* the baby devil can fly now" Her hands moved and four seals appeared around him "Clip clip" she chided and four bombs exploded with Anderson at the epicenter.

His body fell as his wing had been burnt away, Risers's queen giggled until she realized that the wings were back. Her shock could not have been great as the wounds she had inflicted healed before her very eyes. In that moment the pawn of Rias closed the distance, even though she was a primary magic user her hand to hand was not that bad in the dodge department.

Bayonets flared out as she was forced to dodge and weave, even through her speed as great as a knight and toughness of the rook, several cuts appeared. One caught her cheek as she dodged a thrust at her head, another along her left breast as she dodged a slash at her heart. Yet another appeared along her leg as she lept back from an overhead slash.

Rage filled her mind a blast of flame hit Anderson in the center knocking him to the ground, six more seals flashed down and exploded. Hands cupped she changed an even larger blast, forming a seal the size of a shield and hurled it down at the pawn. The explosion was tremendous casting shadows with its light over the whole battlefield.

"Having fun Yubelluna?" Riser asked over there link.

"My apologies Riser-sama the freak pawn was stronger than I" she cut off as her mouth opened in shock, it had taken eight or nine seconds for the dust to clear and in the hole she had blasted into the earth, the pawn was standing up. His shirt was gone, most of his left pant leg was gone but he looked just fine, no injures, nothing. In his left hand a single bayonet gleamed.

"Yubelluna whats"

She tried to focus on what her king was saying but the pawn of Rias lept at her forcing her focus back into the fight. She screamed out her anger and sudden fear as dozens of small seals shot towards Andesron.

For his part he avoided most of them and while they stung like hell they were not enough to knock him from the sky. He reached her once again blade upraised, the bomb queen stuck out a hand in defiance as she called forth a shield of magic, perfect.

Instead of his bayonet slashing down he thrust the palm of his hand into the center of the shield, the girl blinked in surprise and that surprise turned to shock as her shield wavered like like a phantom image and vanished. A ring of green light traveled up Anderson right arm, over his body and down to his left where the bayonet was. "Spirit Reflection Blast" he howled taking all the energy she had put into the shield and using it to power his thrust.

It was one of his master techniques, an ability that by using the opponent's energy as a source of power, rather than your own, it let you attack with great force while keeping your own power in reserve. Its weakness was that he had to be touching his opponent's body, or weapon, or spell connected to there aura. Which meant the spell had to be inches from their skin. However this was such a case, the blade pierced her body and launched her back sending her crashing into the earth under the force of her own power.

She screamed in pain clutching the blade in her gut, tearing it out. That of course made the blood spill out as there was nothing to stop it. She reached for her neck yanking something off and drinking it. There was a slight glow and her body simply healed, one moment mortal wound, the next full heath.

The bomb queen stood back up her eyes livid "You little creten how dare a pawn like you make me." She shrieked as she had to avoid another bayonet he hurled at her while she was speaking, Several more of those large seals shot out at him, but before they could explode other spells flashed by him. The bomb seals were countered by four purple smaller seals that struck them in the center and ripped the spell apart causing them to explode well away from him. "My my, you make a mess Anderson" A voice said. He nodded to the queen of Rias

"Can you take it from here?"

She laughed "Of course, I came just in time to see her use the Phoenix tears thank you by the way they would have tipped the scales of battle in her favor."

"You welcome" he turned away from her and took off to where he could sense the rest of his peerage was fighting. He was almost there when a pillar of green light exploded skyward "Dragon Boost Second Liberation" shouted the voice of Issei's Sacred gear. He got there just in time to see a truly horrendous amount of swords sticking up out of the ground. Koneko and Kiba were side by side with Issei in the middle of the swords. Guess he had missed something, a girl dressed in a pink dress with yellow hair and wings of fire had avoided whatever the hell Issei and Kiba had done.

"Riser-sama's three pawns, two knights and a bishop have been retried." Sona announced.

He swooped behind the last girl and in perfect position to strike, something warned the girl at the last second and she whirled a torrent of flame engulfing him. Heedless of the agony he charged on through, the girl's eyes widened. But she did not freeze, her wings expanded pushing her away like rockets and out of his reach.

Mouth open she watched as the burns healed like they had never been there, he had focused his aura to his pants so they were still serviceable "thank god ...ow…"

The girl's mouth moved closing and opening several times before words came out "You..you regenerate?"

He crossed his bayonets staring her down as below him the others noticed what was going on. Looking into his eyes the girl started trembling. She could see his will to strike her down, see his resolve even in this rating game where she was safe from death it both frightened and excited. Her blue eyes wavered first as she moved back away from the pawn of Rias "Good girl" he said.

The words had been an attempt to bait her into and enraged attack but apparently she was thinker and did not rise to his barb. "My brother things so too" she informed him and clapped her hands. There was a flash of light like a flashbang that blinded all and when it faded she was gone.

Power flared against power as he just now realized his king was fighting, over at the enemy base standing on the roof were Riser, Rias and Asia were locked in combat. Riser clearly had the upper hand, he got a first hand look at the regeneration of the Phenex. One of Rias's magic blows took out his eye but in a burst of flame it was restored.

They exchanged words but he could not hear them from this distance, behind him there was the crackle of thunder and a laugh of a pure sadism "Riser Queen Retired"

He flew forward wings snapping as he made his way to the king and no force on, above, or under this world would stop him. He could feel it through the evil piece inside of him, the rest of the peerage could feel it too. There king was tiring, the difference in power was clear but that was what they were there for. Riser turned in time to see him collide with the man bowling him off the roof of the fake new school. They hit the ground hard and bounced once, both came up swinging, Riser took out his heart with a flaming hand and he put a bayonet right between his eyes. Both stumbled back as their regeneration healed the wounds. Apparently they equal in that regard, at least when recovering from major wounds. At the exact same moment they both rushed forward neither taking the time to defend.

Riser was apparently cool with trying to bludgeon him to death while he cut him apart with his bayonets. Crunch when his nose as he opened the enemies throat, snap when his ribs as he cut off an arm, fire roasted his flesh while he put a bayonet though Risers gut.

Both stepped back and watched as the damage healed, "Now this is interesting" Riser said his voice manic with battle hunger. "You changed everything, my queen should have beaten yours I should have over half my forces ready to fight but instead none of my peerage remain because of you."

He did not answer back but neither did he attack, while Rias healed and gathered her peerage to herself he needed to keep this man distracted. "I wonder if you have my family's blood somewhere in your line."

'Let me out I'll kill him' the other him said.

Anderson ignored it and crossed his bayonets, "Cute but ineffective, this fight will go one for some time if it is just hand to hand. Riser raised his hand and power, lots power gathered to, his and arm glowed like a white hot poker. "Like mine you must be fully disintegrated to vanish, and unfortunately for you I have the power to do that whereas you have less power then when I last saw you."

The ball of heat took the shape of a phoenix the flames somehow mimicking its cry's, "Do nothing" he said to Rias under his breath.

He could feel her gather power to herself to try and strike at Riser "Save your strength, trust me"

Riser lowered his hand palm facing him "Vanish" he ordered. But in the moment he had looked up at Rias dramatically as if to say "Watch what I do to your servants Anderson closed the distance. He grabbed the arm of the enemy king and channeled, ripping the power away from the man and sending it through his body to his right hand.

And the pain was intense, the amount of power packed into this attack made his entire body glow white hot searing skin, scorching innards, setting hair alight. But he preserved, the power of his regenerating, the power his other self Anderson the Angels Dust won out. His scream carried his pain and his anger at this man who would take his king's body even if she was unwilling.

"SPRIT" his right hand scorched to the bone and there was no way his fist should have been able to close but it it "REFLECTION" This arm simply vanished under the heat but his aura focused to his right still held its shape "BLAST"

All the power he could force into the area where his fist had once been lashed out as he sank his fist into Riser's gut. He was able to put out perhaps eight tenths of the blast Riser had planed to throw at him. The remaing force blew a hole in the side of his body and launched him backwards through a brick wall and into the next for a painful bone melting splat.

The flame he had reflected cleared a path straight to the edges of this dimension where it splashed and dispersed against the walls. He thought he could see Riser's outline splattered against the said dimensional walls, it took about twenty seconds before he could twitch, he peeled himself off the wall as bone reformed and flesh, muscle, ligaments, fat twisted together to restore his arm. Its clear for all to see that most of his chest and now both arms were pale as skin that had never seen the sun.

Riser's wings exploded as he flew forward perhaps a little slower than he could have a minute before. He reached him just as Anderson walked out of the hole his body had made getting blasted through the school house. There was no more humor in the enemy King's eyes, fire like that of hell blasted him backwards and the man hit him in diving tackle that pushed him all the way through the fake school and out the other end. The man was taking him seriously now, as the threat he had proved himself to be.

The man swooped up sending him into the air where a fist of flame like the hand of a giant smashed down on him into the earth. Anderson did not have time to catch his breath as Riser's fist blazing smashed into him like a comet. Earth cracked and the fist of the enemy king drove straight through his chest and spine. Riser lept up over forty feet and unleashed twin geysers of flame down upon him. That was his mistake, the man no doubt assumed his healing would attempt to restore his third degree burned skin first as they were currently being damaged. But he had learned from his experience with the bullets that he could affect his healing to a degree. While his outer skin blacked and hardened his spinal cord and chest muscles re knit themselves.

The hellish inferno lasted for a good thirty seconds, it gave him time to stand and tense his body readying it for a jump. No amount of Tokai was going to save his pants so the rest of this fight he might be buck ass naked.

He felt it when the flames stopped, the pressure relieved, in the instant before the inferno could vanish he jumped skyward. Riser must not have expected him to be able to do so as he was indulging in a theatrical laugh. So when the blackened husk of the Pawn of Rias leapt skyward it came as a complete shock, no sound could from in his scorched throat but none really needed to be said. He cut the enemy king in half before all the ones watching, both crashed back to the earth. As it took about the same time for all of his skin to heal leaving him looking almost like a twilight vampire as it did for Riser to crawl over to his severed half and his healing to fuse it back together.

Both were breathing hard as they started at each other, the Riser blinked looking slightly down "Thats just not fair" he said out loud.

Perhaps a taunt to keep his attention "Issei said the same thing"

But the enemy king to gave a pragmatic sigh "Most men will say the same."

A touch of Rias's magic hit and and pants reformed from magic, thank….um...cool.

"I wonder how your healing works" Raiser said "You have no power right you, you should not be healing."

Oh, so Riser's healing was based on the amount of demonic power he had left, nice to know.

There was a flash and a long gash appeared along the man's chest, Kiba appeared in the visible spectrum a blade of black Ice on one hand. Riser snarled and turned to unleash his wrath upon the knight when the rook hit him from behind knocking him away from them. Thunder howled in the sky as lightening shot down in a pillar of power that knocked them back. "Dragon shot" Issei howled from the roof of as a blast that could reface a mountain howled towards Riser. He he been alone that might have finished him, the smoke cleared and while Riser was missing an arm his sister was under his other having managed to pull him mostly clear.

The enemy king's voice was horse "Thank you Imouto"

Her breathing was kind of hard as well, she had exerted herself strongly to get him out in time "Your welcome Oni-san" Light glowed between them as Ravel's wings of flame disappeared and fire danced across her dress and into Riser. The man took a breath looking surprised as his wounds healed "You have this much power?"

The sister gave him a tired nod and let him go walking calmly to the away and taking a seat on a bench. Clearly not worried about them attack her, and she was right, they had a much bigger threat as they knight rook and pawn rushed Riser. His eyes glowed with flame "Vanish" he ordered and with his body as the epicenter an explosion of white hot power sent them flying.

Anderson smashed through a second story window, while above them Sona spoke, "Rias's Rook and Knight retired. "Shit" he breathed anger fighting its way through him even though he damn well knew they were both alive. He looked around him at the school and slapped his head at his stupidity "Promotion Queen" he said. New power flooded him even as his wounds healed, he broke his way through the roof to land beside his King. Akeno and Issei were there as well as Asia who was still healing Rias, the boy looking enraged at what happened to his comrades.

Riser was keeping his distance using the time to let his power recharge or perhaps he had not fully healed as he had been throwing around a lot of power. With his new strength given to him by promotion he got and idea, one that he might not have to die for. "Issei, Rias" he said quickly.

"Both looked at him, charge up your strongest attacks me and Akeno will buy you time."

She gave him a worried look "Don't worry I promoted" he assured her and lept off the roof before she could give an answer. The speed of the knight carried him across the field, too his left Akeno came in behind. For her to throw real punches after a blast like she had just done she needed time to rest, but that was not the point of this. Thanks to master's training Issei could fire two of those full powered dragon shots before he collapsed.

Riser met his bayonets taking them to the chest and smashing down on his back with both hands, the toughness of the rook stopped that from breaking anything. He spun in the air ready to shot upward as a long serpent like ice spell crashed into Riser. He laughed as his aura of flame melted the spell harmlessly, that was until Anderson stabbed him in the back and severed his spine above the tailbone.

He was blasted to a bolt of flame that did little but sting, Riser would realize in a moment that he had promoted best to press the advantage now while he was surprised. He powered on through the flame backing his blows as he severed the enemy king into three pieces. Akeno stuck the top one with another ice dragon blast.

The two parts of Riser glowed in sullen light, both there eyes widened as Riser turned the severed pieces of his body into bombs. "Boom" his laughing voice sounded in their ears. Light, reason and will vanish as everything up to a single inch before the man's sister became a white orb of inferno. Akeno could not take that, not by a long shot "Rias Queen retired"

He could hear Risers hiss of annoyance as he did not hear the second phrase he wanted to hear. The ground was now a single enormous glassed crater. A blackened vaguely human shaped form clawed its way to its feet. "Come the fuck on" Riser yelled in frustration. As pale skin covered the from once more, wings reformed and once again naked Anderson rose to the sky.

Riser had stopped caring about dick measuring by this point, something akin to fear was forming instead. Their healing speed was equal but Riser had a limit to his based on energy, Anderson had no known limit….well no limit he had shown to anyone, there was one way."

"Anderson get out of the way" Rias said over there link.

Good that meant they were done charging, focusing everything into the speed of the knight he vanished from sight, Riser winded from the power he had just thrown around as a half a second to slow. Anderson appeared behind him his arms moving and trapping the enemy king in a full nelson.

With the strength of the rook he held the man in place not knowing how long he could pull it off "Fire now!" he roared.

Riser started really struggling then when Anderson's plan was laid bare, not even he could take a full blast of the Boosted gear and the Power of Destruction at once. The instant came and pasted as they struggled "What are you doing" he roared over the link "Fire!"

Both men struggled one of move the other to keep him in place, he saw his king then and then understood. Her eyes were wide and a black orb of power was spinning above her, but she frozen. Staring at him, at what he had told her to do.

'boy she loves you to much to do that'

Risers aura began to char away his skin "Its just a FUCKING GAME FIRE DAMMIT" he howled, he could not hold this man for much longer.

Riser began to laugh even as he struggled "This is well played pawn of Rias, this should have won that I acknowledge." his laughter grew harsher "But Ria-tan loves her servants too much"

With a scream of effort he threw Anderson off of him, the pawn tumbled down landing in a thud right beside Razal Phenax. His skin had healed on the way down and he landed just right so that he ended up sitting right next to her. Without the rook's toughness he would have broken his spin when his back cracked the back of the damn thing.

With him out of the way Issei and Rias unleashed their attacks, somehow even with the man dodging Issei clipped him with his second and last dragon shot taking off his right arm. A bare instant after that Riser flew upward. A ball of pure darkness rolled across the arena, even from where he was he could feel a force trying to suck him into it. Riser being the closest one to the orb strained against it. For a moment he was frozen in air as his flying strength was equaled by the blast. But then he escaped it, flying up far enough to avoid it as the power of destruction put a crack in the dimensional wall.

"Well done Rias" Riser howled "I did not expect such a hard fight you have done well but now it is finished."

"Not quite" Anderson said as he forced himself to his feet.

Ravel who had been in a trance staring at his body shook herself out of her stupor at his words. "Y-you can beat him" She said face flushed red.

He turned his gaze to the blonde girl and what she saw in them struck her core, there was no anger, no rage, that was all gone. Nothing left but resignation and resolve, a resolve that was unshaken and unbreakable. "Watch me" he whispered.

Raiser was moving rather slowly towards his king, the man had not healed his arm rather he had used his healing to shut off the bleeding. "Issei" he said over the link. The boy was on his knees heaving and wheezing

"What" he gasped.

"You half to buy me thirty seconds, Rias you too put everything you have into thirty seconds."

"My friend" her voice was uncertain wavering

"Do not despair my king your order will be followed."

Issei wheezed "I feel sick" he moaned.

"Focus" Anderson urged "What do you think will happen to Rias when Riser wins."

The boy froze "He..he...he won't let me touch her oppai."

...Well that was way below having sex with her against her will but whatever worked in this situation. "Sure why not" he said in an empty voice.

Green power glowed around the boy as his feelings caused his sacred gear to respond "Riser Phenex" he howled "I wont let you take Buchou! Not as long as I stand"

Rias looked at him eyes wide with, something different, something more.

Issei leaped of the building wings flashing as the boy charged the enemy whom he damn well knew he could not beat. Ravel snapped out of there trance "Pointless" she said. "He cannot beat Oni-sama"

Anderson closed his eyes hands folded as if in prayer, he reached inside himself and undid the seals on his power. The power had been suppressing since they got back, the key to the plan that would win Rias her freedom.

(Flashback)

"Do you know a way to kill a regenerator?" he asked his other self.

The man looked at him a small smile on his face "Perhaps, but to do so might turn you into a monsters and even if it does not the backlash will apply to you as well"

"I'll take that as a yes, show me how."

"That easy, you will give you life to her that easily?"

"As easily as you would have given your life to god" he flinched at that word. It seemed even here it hurt.

His other half stared at him eyes narrowed in thought " Flame" he finally said "Flame of darkness that burns like light a mockery of all that is sacred. Power born of a nail thought to be of the cross but instead a trick of the enemy. If you wish to kill that which can heal then you must summon flame that will burn it away to nothing. And that same power once unsealed will devour you as well."

"Show me how" Anderson said again.

(End Flashback)

Blue light exploded in the air refracting off the glassed earth like a demented disco ball, everyone stopped to watch as he called forth the power of a mid class demon. His eyes closed he strained to unleash everything drawing on the magic power of the bishop to strengthen it even further.

Riser was no fool, he decided to win this now and flew around Issie unleashing flame and destruction upon Rias. Her eyes shown with defiance again as she blocked that attack and Issei hit the man from behind.

Ravel sat within the storm of power "It is not enough pawn of Rias, it is too late to change the course of this battle."

"For most people with the desire to live yes."

The sister of Riser blinked "But I am the pawn of Rias, I am her servant sworn to carry out her orders." Opening his eyes he said calmly "With my life and with my death."

He screamed as his heart seemed to explode, four long vines sharp with thorns burst free from his skin. He fetl the sea of other vines in the back of his head struggling to break free but the power he had had been storing held them at bay if only just. The four vines tore furrows in his skin slithering like snakes up his right arm twisting around his forearm, wrist and hand, twisting around his four fingers and digging in making blood run down his arm. With a final scream he tore the veins out of his heart breaking them off from their sources. the four holes in his heart vanished as the remaining parts of the vine spin around his wrist and elbow. Fusing together, unlike every other wound he had received in his life where the vines dug in blood fell freely. His arm would no longer heal, but that fine, it was necessary.

As the vines settled into place his aura, his energy, his demonic power simply vanished as if it never existed. To those without sight and sound he it was like had simply stopped existing, Revel felt the change and started at his arm in sicked fascination.

A bayonet appeared in it and gripping it tightly, ignoring the pain of the thorns digging deeper into him he moved. In the space of a heartbeat he was standing beside his king watching as Riser slowed to a stop not understanding the change.

Asia saw his arm first and gasped in horror "You arm" she whispered causing both Rias and Issei to look.

"What happened?" his king demanded.

Turning his eyes to Issei he nodded at the boy "Take care of them for will you?"

"Anderson what do you."

"My king" he said smoothly interrupting "It has been an honor" He smiled for real then and shook his head "He will not take you my friend, for you ordered me not to let him take you and your order will be followed."

The black bayonet in his hand burst into black flame "Flame born of mockery" he said to the battlefield "Darkness that imitates light, behold **Hellblaze"**

Riser tensed, he could feel nothing from this pawn, no energy, no life, nothing and that flame. Flame should not worry him but that black fire filled him with dread.

Issei simply collapsed breathing hard his arm shaking "Well done boy" Anderson told him as he lifted into the air "Rias chose well"

"Do you honestly think I will let you" Riser began to say only to find the blazing weapon in his gut, "Where did that speed come from?" he gasped. Anderson drove him into the earth, right into the center of the crater he had formed.

"Now" Anderson breathed "Lets see who's healing is better **Hellblaze Pyre**"

And a burst of black fire engulfed him with same intensity no even greater intensity than any flame Riser had thrown. There as a moment of silence and then the screaming started, nothing in his life had prepared Riser Phenex for this pain. In a very real sense one who was of the Phoenix clan never knew the pain of fire on flesh. Sure its force could hurt them but nothing could truly burn them.

But this fire was different, it was a mockery of everything even itself, flame that burned that which could not be burnt, damage that could not be healed, darkness that burned like lights power that took even its user if he was not of the vine, this was **Hellblaze**.

Anderson was silent as he pinned the man to the earth, pain he could deal with, even this. his left arm began to turn to ash starting at the fingertips and moving, his skin was already blackened beyond recognition. His feet and legs followed suit fading to ash. But so did Riser's the man screamed as pain like nothing else in the world assaulted him. Their throats should be burnt out for opening them but it seemed the flames wanted the screams to be heard. It wanted all to see this mockery before their eyes. It was slow too, tortuously slow as it burned them away. He thought he could see Rias for a moment as she tried to get close but when the simply heat of **Hellblaze **touched her a ridge of blister's began to from on her body and she lept back.

For an instant he thought he could see Issei, the boy's head was tilted as if he was hearing something no one else could and on his gunaclet a countdown of numbers was glowing. Then the flame burned out his eyes and all fell into darkness the only sound remaining was Riser's screams of agony.

Burn, burn, burn, they burned away piece by piece they were consumed, Riser let out a tortured scream "I abdicate!"

And just like that he vanished the rating game transporting him out, and that was that Rias was free, his order complete. Everything fell away then as he faded, though he thought he could hear a cry of challenge. A tremble of movement, the last thing he felt was cold metal arms pick him up.

* * *

1

1

1

* * *

Issei screamed in pain, the heat burned him even though his new power, his body now coated in red metal. Someone had told him that if he did not get Anderson out of that fire he would burn away to nothing rating game or no. That same voice had done something and the dragon Ddraig had taken his arm and unsealed this power, he wanted to cry as he hauled the blacked body out of the fire, there was not much left to it, the torso burned back, the left arm and both legs were gone. The right arm with brown and decaying vines that simply fell to the ground was intact but he did not know why.

Light engulfed him as he and Asia and Buchou were teleported out of the rating game. It was blur of events after that, people moving taking his fellow pawn from him to be placed on bed to be carted away for care. The worst part was he was not healing, he had seen Anderson regrow his entire head but nothing was happening now. They were not in Japan anymore he was sure of that, hell they might be in the underworld for all he knew.

He caught a glimpse of the fried chicken bastard whose nickname was surprisingly adept to the situation. The man was missing all his limbs as well and his skin was burnt black but not as bad as Anderson was. He was also not healing, this was bad real bad, Buchou was just standing there looking after where the carted off his fellow pawn.

Shock, he remembered from his first aid class, she was going into shock. Not knowing anything better to do he ran over to her almost falling over in exhaustion. "Buchou" he said pulling the girl against him. She stiffened shaking her head back and forth "no, no" she whispered. "not like this."

Dammit what had Andersen done?

* * *

1

1

1

* * *

Underworld medicine was apparently really good because it was only half an hour at most before the rest of Rias's peerage were sitting in this hospital. Well everyone save Asia, the doctors had pulled her into the operating room after hearing she had twilight healing. But they had heard nothing for hours, Greyfia had shown up at one point to check on Rias's for her husband.

She was not doing well, her emotions and actions had a wooden quality to them anyone could see she was about to break down. Seeing her in this state Geryfia had decided not to tell Rias what she had come there for.

Trouble was brewing between the Gremory and the Phenex, Riser was not healing like he should and to the utter shock of all the Phoenix tears did not work. Asia came stumbling back to them later her power drained, she did not speak to them, merely falling into Issei's arms and weeping.

The Doctor came soon after, he was a tall man, white hair that held in an ordered cut, it stood out against his young face. He looked exhausted as Aisa "I've never seen anything like it before, nothing works. No medicine, no magic, not even this girl's sacred gear. He lives but were not sure how, his blood is poisoned, his organs are almost as burnt as he is but his heart has not stopped beating.

He asked the question they all wanted an answer to "What did this?"

"I do not know" Rias said her hands shaking as she crossed them over her lap "I am not privy to the ability that caused."

"This is a power?" the doctor said with genuine horror "Why is it not sealed."

Rias bent her head a little so that her hair covered her eyes "I do not know" she said again.

The another person joined the group as Sona walked into the room, her face was its natural mask, she sat down beside Koneko who had been doing her best statute impersonation for the time the were here. Anger and sadness wared in her eyes as she looked at Rias who would not meet her gaze. Koneko trembled for several seconds before burying her face on Sona's chest and beginning to sob. Sona did not make as big a show of it but both she and the rook were connected by the same thread and tears escaped her eyes as well.

It was four more hours of that waiting before they were allowed to see him, and it was not pretty, absolutely nothing had changed from when Issei had dragged him out of the black fire. He was hooked up to futuristic machines but nothing seemed to be helping. He was like a charred piece of meat, on that simply kept breathing, whose heart kept beating. There was a magic barrier around him that they were not allowed to pass through they could not risk even a remnant of what had caused this hurting other people.

Rias held held back standing in the entrance, "Why" she whispered again.

Sona who was standing beside her trembled once stifling back an angry answer that would not help or be fair. When she did speak her voice was calm "Because you ordered him to."

"I didn't"

The sister of leviathan forced the tears that threatened to spill "I don't know what you said to him but I do know you. I also know him, he must have asked your orders regarding this what did you tell him?"

Rias blinked as horror crept up her back and shoulders "Not to let him take me" she whispered.

Sona nodded "He is devoted to you Rias, in the same vain as a hero of old devoted to his cause." A flash of rage crept into her voice "You must have know this, known that he would die you."

"No, no" she shook her head.

"You have known him since you were children, you treat your servants as family every one of them would most likely make the same choice."

There was a slight choke to her voice as emotion nearly overruled the her "But none of them are like him, for you he will toss away his survival. He will ignore his will to live, if he has to die to carry out what you tell him to do then he will do it."

"I didn't want this"

"That is the price of love and being loved," Sona looked over her rival's peerage "We both are willing to fight to the death for those who hold dear. But in return those who we will fight for will decided to do the same for us. But Anderson is different, each of those you and I care for have goals things they wish to accomplish. But I do not believe that Anderson has any goal beyond your own, I beg you to keep that in mind next time he asks you for an order."

Sona entered the room not even flinching as she got a better look at the horrible burns, she hateed this. There was nothing she could do, nothing any of them could do. Nothing but wait.

* * *

1

1

1

* * *

A week passed with no change in his or Riser's condition, everyone who could have been consulted in the underworld was consulted. Every spell used, every item or sacred gear within reach. Nothing worked nothing even made a dent, Rias's peerage never left the hospital, sleep was a rare thing for all of them. To make it worse Rias could only sleep when Issei was at her side otherwise nightmares woke her up. Koneko simply refused to sleep unless Sona was there to convince her. Despite their same goal of conquest here and now they had a bond that made them act together.

On the outside things were getting worse, tensions were near a boiling point between the Gremory and Phenex. Only that fact that once side had a Maou on it kept things from exploding into open combat.

The entire underworld was abuzz with rumors and whispers, footage of the battle had been leaked. It rapidly became the most watched video in the underworld and a good chunk of the supernatural. Thankfully the location of Riser was being kept secret, that was good because Anderson was staying in the same hospital and thus hidden as well.

Even with tensions flying both families left the hospital alone, but nothing seemed to change both Anderson and Riser seemed to slip into deeper and deeper coma's. There hearts still pumped, there breath still came but it was a losing battle something had to be done.

Everyone was one edge, Rias nearly killed a doctor who suggested that putting Anderson out of his misery would be for the best.

So when his Master arrived to that hospital it was a shock, first there was the fact that she had somehow gotten to the underworld. Second that she had found them, and third she made it here as a mortal without being stopped. The old women simply walked into the hospital, unannounced and unexpected. Rias blinked blearily as Issei's soft breath touched her neck, when had they all fallen asleep?

She saw the women then, Anderson's master stepped through the magic barrier as if it was not there, silent alarms shot out into the underworld but the women did not care. As Rias's Peerage fought there way out of exhausted sleep the old women laid her hand on the blacked forehead eyes closed. A yellow glow of light appeared as she chanted and mumbled words that had no meaning to those that heard them.

"Hey" Issei said curtly as he pushed himself to his feet "What the hell are you doing?"

The women opened an eye "Saving his life of course."

Those words were like a bolt of lighting through each one of them, Koneko and Sona both came to their feet at the same time. "Be silent" she ordered. Her voice was absolute in its authority and they did not even realize they were following it until a several moments after they hushed.

"You idiot of a child" His Master breathed out in between her chanting.

Rias and Sona felt it first, power lots of power converging on the hospital, the very atmosphere changed when they appeared. The ward around Anderson had been tripped and there was swift response.

A magic circle flared to life, and out of it several faces appeared, one was Greyfia her stance calm but dangerous power flickered around her, there were two men beside her one had longish hair that fell to his shoulders. The man appeared to be in his early twenties with crimson hair and blue green eyes. Issei's thoughts on the matter covered everyone's thoughts "Its like a male version of Rias" he wore a normal business suit, well one that would cost years of most peoples salaries but a suit all the same. It had a green tie yellow brown vest black tucks and pants and white gloves over his hands. His eyes were flat and hard, a face that belied his normal laid back air. The devil had come here expecting trouble and the entire underworld tensed at his power, the other man was a somewhat older man with shoulder length hair that was also crimson, but his face was sharper than Rias or the other man, leaner, he had bright blue eyes and a stubble of crimson at his chin. He wore a white shirt with gold time and matching pants and white shoes, there was power in them, more than any other in the room save Greyifa and the other man.

"Nii-san, Otousan" Rias whispered in.

Issei blinked "That's your brother..which one?"

But no one payed attention to the question as all three of the newcomers eyes focused on the women next to Anderson. "Wait" Rias said.

The younger looking man turned to her "We felt the ward break"

"I know Nii-san but she is here to help."

Tension faded in an instant at her words and everyone let out the breath they had not realized they had been holding. Greyfia blinked "A human?"

The older of the three frowned "You."

Anderson's master let out a sigh and took her hand off her students forehead "I get it now" she said turning and stepping through the magic barrier like it was not there. She looked up at the three new devils in the room, each of whom had immense power in their own right. Any mortal would have been forgiven for fear at being the attention of three hugely powerful beings. Anderson's master did not seem to care "You would be Sirzechs Lucifer the current leader of the four Maou, her eyes flicked to the women "You are Greyfia Luchifuge his wife" she gave a nod to the other man "Lord Gremory" her tone was that of greeting.

A smile touched the man's face " It is been over fifty years, since I last saw you."

The old women waved a hand "I was in the flower of my youth I know, still it is nice to see you again even if you can't tell Senjutsu from Magic"

The man's laugh was loud and pleased "That's the biting tongue I remember"

The man called Sirzechs spoke "Father do you know her?"

"Know me" the women said with a laugh "This idiot spent four hours trying to form a contract with me as a magician when I kept explaining to him that I'm a senjutsu user"

The older man scratched his head in embarrassment "Now if he had been honest as to why he was really there we could have avoided all that and just fucked."

There was lots of choking and red faces at that very blunt statement "Well" Lord Gremory said with an embarrassed cough "When you put it like that"

The younger one put his palm over his face while Rias buried her head in her hands both had redder faces than the others. "Father" Sirzechs said "Who is she?"

"Ah well this women is known as Genkai at one time we were...friends of a sort, she is a powerful human, one who defeated gods"

"It was only one" Genkai corrected "And that was only because he gave me four days to prepare, Apollo is kind of an idiot."

"A god" the man corrected "She is on speaking terms with both the leader of the fallen and the angels."

"Tea drinking friends" she corrected again.

"And she is a master of senjutsu possibly the only master of it in the world. She is someone you do not take lightly."

Greyfia's expression had not changed throughout the revelations "How did you get into the underworld as a human?"

Genkai did not answer her seeming to ignore the question "You there king" she pointed at Rias "I want you to tell me everything that transferred to being him to this situation.

The women brisled "You will show proper respect to" Sirzechs shook his head "Its fine, Geryfia let it be, she's a friend of father's"

* * *

1

1

1

* * *

"And here we are" Rias finished

"He said that, a flame born of mockery, darkness that imitates light?"

"Yes" Rias whispered.

Genkai paced back and forth "Something is drawing away his senjutsu, his charka and I think that…" her eyes went wide. Turning to Sirzechs "Who created the dimension for the rating game?"

"I did" Greyfia said.

"You have not been able to close it have you?"

The maid narrowed her eyes but nodded "How do you know that?"

Genkai waved a hand "Thats not important." She pointed at the leader of the Maou "You"

"Me" he asked.

"Yes will you help me save this boy's life because if not I have a fallen angel to call a favor in for."

"Oni-san please" Rias said she after a week of trying to hold strong it was clear that she was reaching the breaking, hell all of them were reaching that point. For someone such as Sirzechs even if he had not wanted to his baby sister pleading with him would have made him attack the heaven's themselves..

"Of course I will."

Genkai nodded "If you please would you take us to the where the rating game was?"

Whatever her thoughts on the matter when her husband and master decided on a course of action it as a maid's duty to support that. Greyfia nodded and a magic circle appeared under them, Rias joined the four of them "Watch over him" She ordered her servants.

Koneko nodded to her silently her eyes going back to the still breathing charred husk of Anderson.

The trip was instant, most of the dimension was gone the only remains were the field where the final clash had taken. The earth was still glassed and black from Riser's attack and in the center of the crater an inferno of black fire blazed. There were about thirty feet from it just far enough that its power did not affect them.

Genkai narrowed her eyes studying the flame "This" she said after a moment "This should not exist."

"What?" Lord Gremory asked.

"Nothing," the human shook her head "Maou-san will you put me under your aegis so I can approach the flame."

Sirzechs moved his hand over the women and there was a flare of power that shook the pocket dimension. "I thank you" Genkai said and moved fearlessly towards the flame and aura of red clinging to her.

"Aegis?" Rias asked her brother.

"It an old term, she asked me to put a spell of protection on her."

"oh...why diden't she just say that?"

The Maou's eyes sparkled "Old people are set in there ways, is that not right father?"

"You do know I don't have to invite you to the family dinners?" the Lord Gremory said.

"And miss mothers cooking, no think you. I apologize."

They turned their eyes back to Genkai the light banter dying, Rias tried to follow her brother and father's example of amused calm but knew she was not pulling it off.

The women circled the flame, muttering and chanting as she did so, several times blue light lashed out from her and vanished in the flame. "Ah" she finally said "I understand now."

She made her way back to them the protection spell vanishing, she pointed at the black flame and said the the leader of the four Maou of hell "Crush it out of existence once that is done both the boy should recover."

Sirzechs blinked "Just like that?"

"Indeed"

"Well at least that is not difficult."

He walked forward heedless of the heat when he was about ten feet away he set his feet and took in a breath. Cupping his hands together he let the breath out, black power outlined in crimson erupted shaking the earth around them. Only a spell of protection created by Geryfia prevented them from being blown away. Within the darkness something began to spin, it sucked in all the power he had just flared out into the world. In between his cupped hands a small orb of black took shape. For a moment nothing seemed to happen, but then part of the black flame, a small stream of the pyre reached out and was sucked into the orb.

Over several long minutes the Maou absorbed the pyre drawing it into the power of destruction between his hands. The flames grew smaller and smaller as more and more was taken in, when the last flame vanished Sirzechs pushed his hands together. He obviously had not expected to find resistance as the power pushed back, he narrowed his eyes and his body began to glow with the power of destruction. His arms trembled as he forced them together, sounds of effort escaped his throat.

Sweat began to appear on his forehead as he fought to crush the power contained within his hands "Return to nothing" he whispered and with a cry of effort slammed his palms together. Then silence fell, the flame of mockery, the hellblaze of a different world was gone.

Greyfia broke the spell and went to her husband who was breathing slightly faster than normal "Are you well?"

He nodded turning his head to Genkai "What the hell was that, I have never seen something so resistant to destruction."

"I do not know" the women said "All I can gather is that is a remnant from elsewhere."

"What?"

"It matters not, we must return and see if it has worked.

* * *

1

1

1

* * *

To say they found a mess when they reappeared in the hospital room would have been an understatement. Black chunks of flesh had been sprayed all over the walls, everyone in the room had been covered in an explosive spray of black skin and blood as Anderson's healing had explosively turned back on. Blood so dark it was almost black simply flowed onto the floor as his body simply ejected the poisoned taint. Bone had simply erupted from the stumps of his arms and legs and even as they watched tendons and muscle wrapped around the white bone and flesh pale, unburnt, healthy flesh starting at area over his heart and spreading outward. Eyes, ears, hair, teeth all returned in equal measure as above them water began to rain in response to an explosion of fire that marked the healing of Riser Phenex

Sona and Koneko reached the most calmly to the situation, the sister of Levithan raised her hand taking control of the water falling on them. The water writhed like a living thing as water washed over everyone in the room and the walls and the floors. The bed and Anderson were not spared this either as everything piece of blackened flesh, every drop of poisoned blood was drawn into an orb of water. Somehow she had dried there clothing in same process as she frowned up at the sprinklers and they shut off in the room. The orb of water was compressed into the size of a soccer ball and then frozen solid. The ball of ice began to move in a slow orbit around Sona's head.

With a pragmatic motion she also pulled up the white covers on his hospital bed to give him some modesty. His arm flashed out wrapping around the surprised girl and hauling her off her feet and onto the bed.

The poor girl let out a an eep of pure shock as her body froze in response to what was happening. The floating ball of ice dropped from the air and onto Issei's foot with a loud thump that set the boy bouncing on one foot cursing his luck.

"L-let me go this instant" Sona said.

The only response she got from Anderson was the steady breathing of his body, it was then she and everybody else realized he was still asleep. Koneko frowned at the situation and walked over to the other side of the bed and poked the other arm. The same thing happened though the rook obviously wanted that to be the case.

Sona struggled for a moment fearing Rias's teasing as much as her own embarrassment as to how this made her happy. Rias however simply stared at her pawn tears flowing down her cheeks. Issei must have sensed it because he said "Buchou?" as he moved to her side. The girl wavered and fell to the side passing out in Issei's arms. Three days with no sleep will do that to even a devil, whoever said there ain't no rest for the wicked was a damn liar.

Sirzechs reacted a little bit too dramatically calling out his sisters name and yanking her from Issei's arms.

Genkai let out a snort "She's just exhausted Maou-san"

She looked on with two parts amusement and relief at her student "Are you to girls going to stay there because I can get everyone to leave."

That set Sona to really struggling or at least the appearance of really struggling, anyone with half a brain could have guessed that a high class devil like her could easily escape if she wanted to. Koneko was not saying anything, her eyes were closed and breaths matching Anderson's rhythm as she to simply went to sleep.

Sirzechs overcame his brotherly concern now that his baby sister was in his arms, he looked at the amusing situation and whispered to Geryfia "Wait until Serafall finds out about this."

He almost got her to laugh, but her sense of decorum stopped her if only just, well he could keep trying. One of these days she was going to slip up and he was going win...one day.

* * *

1

1

1

* * *

When he opened his eyes he knew he must be dreaming, first of all he was alive, second he was in a room large enough to several of his own rooms on a bed with sheets that cost more than his parents house and of course there was that whole being alive thing. Second while he could believe Koneko would be sleeping next to him holding on his arm he did not think for one moment that The Student Council President Sona Sitri would be sleeping on his other side body wrapped around his other arm.

They were all dressed in some expensive pajamas that were absolutely modest and purple fell upon the bed like the winds kiss. Koneko made a sound and shifted, the movement felt real as hell.

'Well what do you know' his shadow said 'were alive'

His other half was surprised but if that was the case then, he tried to sit up but the strength of the rook and king held him down like with pure ease. His movement woke up the two girls however, Sona took a moment to sit up and stretch. It was only when she remembered where she was that her body froze her face turning red.

Koneko had a different thing in mind, her hands touched his face as if she was making sure this was not a dream. She took in a shuddering breath and wetness formed in her eye's. As he was about say something she punched him and he flew off the bed and through the open window crashing into earth with a loud thump.

The pain settled it he was alive, the rook lept out the window landing on him and driving the breath from his lungs. The girl was in the prefect ground and pound position and proceed to slap him with attacks that not long ago would have broken his neck. "Baka!Baka!Baka!Baka!" she said with every bone crunching slap. Her voice got louder and louder as she did and then it broke as she smashed both her fists down on his ribs cracking them all and just simply fell over on his chest and began to cry.

It took him a pinned moment for his body to heal, and another moment to process what had happened. He was alive...he had survived the Hellblaze. Judging from the rook's tears falling on the pajama shirt it must have been a close call.

Oh...oh shit..he had not planned beyond defeated Riser, not allowed himself to think on what his actions would do to his fellow servants. He had not done so because he knew what would happen, if he had considered what it would do to Rias, to Koneko he never would have been able to go through with it.

He had hid himself behind duty and loyalty fully expecting that action to be his last but now, he was alive...but how?

Sona came walking up to them, her glasses released the light making her expression unreadable. "What happened?" he asked.

The girl clenched her fist and let out a hissing breath, however her voice was calm "Riser was beaten both of you were nearly killed by that stupid flame of yours. It was thanks to that human women and the leader of the Maou you live yet."

Oh, she must be hurting too, if she did like him then having him almost die. Physical pain he could deal with but the clutching at his heart was new one and something his endurance did not to protect against.

"We are currently in the Gremory Mansion on their lands in the underworld. After your healing came back we were brought here for safety and to give you time to fully heal." Her flashing glasses bored into his "Rias is devastated at your actions."

"Better than letting her future die at the hands of Riser."

Sona's face twisted into a snarl that quickly vanished "From a distance you are in the right, from a historical standpoint you are something of a hero now. Future generation of the Gremory will call you hero, the undersold will tell stories about you fro the next millennia." Her fist was white she was squeezing it so hard "But both Rias and I would much rather you live, you knew what would happen. You knew that you would die in the attempt and only a miracle born from the genius of one human changed that. How dare you assume you life is worth so little, how dare you be so arrogant to think that your way is the only way. Did you know that her brother was planning to stop the engagement?"

"...what…"

"Thats right, you not the only one who loves Rias enough to damn the consequences and do what must be done for her. Your action was pointless" her breathing was ragged now as she fell to her knees. "Your death would have been pointless you stupid fool."

What the hell could he say to that?

Sona pulled him into a sitting position "If you ever do something so stupid like that again I'll, I'll "

He waited for a slap or a blast of magic some form of punishment "I don't know what I do." she whimpered out. Her hand reached around the back of his head and pulled him into a light kiss, something there and gone so fast that it might have been an Illusion.

Koneko saw this but did not seem to care, her arms cracked his ribs again as she hugged him tighter. Sona looked unsure of what to do next and decided to lean against him eyes closed, silent tears streaming from her face.

*stab*twist* he had really fucked up.

* * *

1

1

1

* * *

He came to find out that the other members of his peerage were currently back on earth, only Rias, Sona, and Koneko were currently with him in the Gremory lands. Master had vanished at some point no doubt returning to the human world by whatever means she had come to it. They were investigating how she had come to do that but so far no luck.

The gremory clan and phenex clan had nearly gone to war over on account of Riser's close call with death. But at the same time he had healed apparently the other man had gotten his healing powers back as well. From what he had heard through Riser now had a form of PTSD, knowing now that even if the man had won Rias's brother would have called it off made him feel a little sorry for man.

Right now he was currently following his king, she had not said a word to him since he had woken. He assumed that she was deciding what flavor of punishment he needed for his actions. The girl had motioned for him to follow and led him towards an open area of land, guess she needed some space.

She came to a stop and he followed her example, they just stood there silent as the fake moon of the underworld rose above them. "Why did you do that?" Rias asked

"To follow your orders as my king, to protect the body of my best friend."

Her back stiffened "Damn you Anderson, Damn you and your sense of duty, damn me and weakness and fear."

"It is natural to fear someone using your body against your will."

She whirled on him grabbing him by the shirt and lifting him off the ground "I should have known my brother would have saved me. Just as I should have known what you do to protect me, I did not want this. You must have known I would have forbidden you actions, forbidden you to throw your life away for me."

"Aye"

"And you still did it anyway?"

"I did, I decided what I was going to do and then forced myself not to think of what it would do to you or anyone around me. I ignored them, I ignored my own feelings because that is what a pawn does."

"NO" she roared her voice echoing over the landscape "You are FAMILY not a pawn"

"Family's sacrifice themselves for each other too Rias."

"No" she said "Family fights together, they support one another they did not die for their family they live for them."

*thump*thump* when his heart.

"I love you my brother, my serves love you, my best friend loves you, dont you understand what you did? Don't you care."

"Of course I care" he whispered. "It is because of that I would give my life for you, for them."

"We don't want you to Anderson, I made you my pawn so that you could stand at my side not walk behind me as a servant and before me as a shield. As with everyone I have given my pieces to they are all meant to walk with me. My friend, my brother don't you get it? Don't you understand? Where does this drive come from, why do you feel that you must sacrifice for me, that my life is worth more than yours."

Well...how could he tell her that he was literally born and shaped out of the faith and loyalty of a religious fanatic of another world where given the amount of darkness people like him were necessary. How could he describe to her want she meant to him, she was who he put that faith in. Her future, her ambitions, her choices, they were what mattered to him, that absolute loyalty that defined him and his other self. But perhaps she was right in some way, over time he had come to include all of her servants in that faith. He would sacrifice himself for anyone of them for their lives were sacred to him. Yes that was it, there lives, there future there choices they were what mattered. His life, his drive was to make sure those he loved could make choices, could achieve their ambitions, could stand in their futures.

He was happy that way, he love that the fact that he could do that, he could support them, stand with them, stand for them. It was that faith that allowed him to call weapons into existence from nothing, it was that faith that drove him to the insane lengths he had taken for her.

Rias put him down and he went to his knees kneeling before his king "I apologies for my actions, and the harm they have brought upon you and yours." his voice became lower "I beg your forgiveness."

Rias knelt too pulling his head against her "Thank you Anderson, for what you did for me for saving me. I will forgive you but on one condition and one alone, you never do this again. Do you understand me you are forbidden from using that power ever again that is an order. I have no doubt it will be banned in the rating game but for now and forever you may not use it."

"As you will my king but next time just take the damn shot ok, you never know when I could figure something else out."

Rias laughed even though there were tears in her eyes as she hugged him "Don't worry my friend, if that happens again I will not hesitate to blast you with the power of destruction but only because that is more likely to keep you alive then not."

His own soft laughter joined hers "Deal"

* * *

All right thats that, did you like the rating game and aftermath? I had a lot of fun writing it so I hope you had fun reading it.

Fanboy, out.


	4. Chapter 4

1

1

1

* * *

"All right, boy I think it is time you told me everything" Master said

This was the first time in his memory she had come to him rather than the other way around, they sat on a park bench protected by a senjutsu barrier against eavesdroppers.

"Yes, master" he answered, his tone of voice was meek and submissive because he had never seen so much rage in her eyes.

"Well, " she said after a moment, "Out with it."

"You're going to think I'm insane."

"I just saw fire that was the antithesis to life itself... I think I can cut you a little slack in the sanity department brat."

"... Ok then you asked."

(Several hours later)

Master did not say anything when he finished his tale and they sat there in silence for several long minutes. So your telling me that you are one half of a soul, brought to this universe by an otherworldly being of immense power for the sole purpose of redeeming the other half your soul"

Anderson nodded "Something like that."

"I take it back you do sound insane."

His eye twitched, but he said nothing "But given what I have seen, I will give you the benefit of the doubt however but you have not explained the fire." she prompted.

"Before" his face twisted a little "My other self died, he surrendered to despair and use an artifact to give him power." A slight shiver ran along his body "It was thought to be a sacred artifact, but from what the Watcher said that was a lie. It was darkness that masqueraded as miracle, a power that turned my other self in a monster."

The skin over his heart burned for a moment with phantom pain "It was based around the vines, throned vines meant to be a mockery of the crown of thorns. Its greatest ability was the creation of flames that could burn away those that healed. Granted, it did not work on the monster he was fighting, but that had less to do with the flame itself and more about the creature extinguishing the flame just like the Moau did."

He sighed "From what I can understand my soul is still marked by the artifact, even though it does not exist in this world its power has been with me since birth and has only grown stronger. I think that is why I heal as well as I do, I've seen the memories of my other self and he was a slower at healing than I."

So you summoned that fire to this plane?"

He nodded "I needed a way to beat Riser and did not care where it came from." A bitter laugh came out "In some ways just like my other half, I gave up myself for power. But unlike him I had ones to draw me back, he only had the monster to stop his rampage."

"So that is where your skill at combat came from?"

"Yes, I passed his first test and he granted me his skill at arms."

"So your other half was it? Since you absorbed part of him what is left?."

He glanced down at his shadow waiting 'You conquered my despair and took my physical traits and skills lad. My arrogance remains that bines my mind, and my hatred that binds my heart'

"His mind and heart"

"So that means your mind and heart."

"Yes... no… maybe... I have no idea." he said after sputtering for a few moments.

His master took a breath in through her nose "Boy has your king forbid you from using that power? Her, the creator of the rating game and just about everyone in my peerage yes."

"Well, you can add mine on top of that list, do you have any idea what would have happened if you had used that fire in real world?"

"From your tone I can guess nothing good?"

"Try death to any human within one hundred feet."

"What?"

"And that only makes sense because that flame should not exist, the mortals of this world have little defense against it." She forced him to look into her eyes " You are not to use that flame ever again under any circumstances had in not been separated by dimensions who knows what could have happened."

His mouth twitched, but he said nothing "I see that look" Master said her eyes narrowed "Have you learned nothing?"

"I know master, but It is my duty, my purpose that those around me should live. That fire helped me accomplish that, is it so wrong for me to be willing to pay that price? ."

The old women sighed "Of course not, your problem is you seek out those situations. The Rating game is a non lethal way you devils settle things, surely you could have come up with a better plan."

"I did, it just did not work."

Master stepped off the bench and began to walk away "You know" Anderson said "I can't use that fire again, It was a one time shot. If I draw on the vine's again they will devour my mind and body."

"All the more reason not to use it brat"

She paused frowning "Ahh, I see the rating game was widely watched"

"I might not be able to pull a stunt like that again," a small smile pulled at his face "but If people believe I can."

She nodded "A thin weapon, one made of cobwebs, but if the enemy believes it steel than steel it is."

"The supreme effort in war is defeating your enemies without fighting a battle."

Master snorted "Sun Tzu was a romantic" then she shook her head "I have rented a place in town, your training will continue every night are we clear?"

"Unless I have orders from my king yes."

"Agreed"

* * *

1

* * *

The main gate was ahead, his talk with master had taken up early morning but he just might make it in time for classes. Several other students were on their way as well, but a group of them slowed to a near crawl.

There were several benches placed near the entrance to the school and students liked to use them a lot for dates and hanging out. But right now there was only one person on it and… and well it was impossible for a description to give her looks justice.

She had hair that might as well have been made out of gold, curling slightly as it spread over her head and shoulders. Her eyes were as blue as the azure sky and held just as much or perhaps even more depth to them. Her skin was fair, her body the utter existence of perfection. Voluptuous, lovely, heart rending, it was a beauty that simply did not allow for lust. Something so pure, an essence of perfection forged at the hands of the greatest craftsmen in the universe. It was what inspired artists, launched ships, it was something so absolute so pure that it almost hurt to look upon her.

That was when he forced his eyes off her, slowing down even more eyes closed. His senjutsu reached out to the women and nothing. Her aura was muffled somehow like trying to look at a ship through a thick fog. He opened his eyes again, frowning, given his paranoid leanings that was not a good thing.

He froze then knowing without turning around that her eyes were on him, sitting as she had before there had been nothing her gaze fell upon. Even surrounded by gawking boys and girls the women had not done anything just sitting with a serene smile. But his back now itched with sensation and he hastened his steps.

'TIS like an angel of God is she not' Internal Anderson said.

He froze a chill passing over his body, then without another word quickened his pace even more. 'I did not mean for you to take it so seriously lad.'

He shrugged at his inner voice "_Better to be safe than dead._"

'... Someones have been paying attention to my past'

"_I think the words you taught to Iscariot have merit, even if I don't agree with your kill first ask questions later._"

'I told you the one I told you a million times, if you take the time to ask questions more people will be killed.'

"_And I say back that there is a time and a place for everything but that strategy is not an end all be all._"

'How are you part of me?'

Anderson sighed out loud "Hell if I know"

Just as he entered the classroom the bell went off and he let out a breath, Sona always seemed to know when he was late. Issei was leaning over on his desk, his eye distant as the two boys Matsuda and Motohama spoke over his desk about the goddess of a woman they saw on their way here.

Issei made appropriate grunts and nods, but did not pay attention to them in the slightest. Given that his King practically living at his house it was understandable.

He nearly laughed at that thought, he had gone from wanting to beat the boy senseless, to being fine that his king was probably sleeping in the boy's bed naked. He did not want to consider them friends, but the boy had pulled him out of a fire that was the equivalent to anti life and from what he understood had given his arm to the emperor dragon to do so.

That caused him to frown as the teacher walked in, one month ago, he was beating this boy senseless for his perversity and now he was having an existential crisis about their current relationship "_life was great was it not._" he thought sarcastically

Saji came to him after classes were done and he did not look happy to be there "President sent me here to to get you." he intoned.

Anderson nodded and got to his feet, the boy struggled to keep up with his long stride trying to look distant and aloof at the same time as he had to make running half steps every so often. It was the little things in life that brought great joy.

Something caught his eye then, something he just managed to see on the edge of vision. He froze as the women from earlier was standing not fifteen feet away from him. Now that he was closer he could see her expression better, it was one of inner peace, of calm serenity that few beings could match.

Then just like that she was gone, and a light breeze brushed against him, well that's settled it, she was not human... unless she was perhaps a magician? He could only hope it was not an angel, any one of those could simply walk onto this campus with Sona's wards and warnings in place was not a good thing. If he was really luck he was just going crazy.

His other self snorted loudly.

*sigh* wishful fucking thinking he told himself.

"What are you waiting for?" Saji asked as he realized he now had five steps ahead of Anderson.

Partly because he knew how much it would annoy the fellow pawn and partly because he had some internal risk assessment to do he did not answer, and walked right past the boy. "Arrogant asshole" the boy muttered.

The funny part was neither of those statements was incorrect, he mused.

The council was in a somewhat disarray, with Sona gone for a week some of the order had fallen apart and they were still playing catch up. It was good that he was here as he still needed to talk to the girl. He hoped his apology for his actions during the rating game would not end with four broken ribs and a ruptured spleen like it had with Koneko but one never knew.

Sona looked up relief flickering over her eyes, but otherwise she nodded at him and pointed to a chair "Sona-San" he said.

"Yes, " she answered.

"May I speak to you in private?"

Uncertainty and a slight hint of red flashed over her "How private?"

"A sound proof barrier will do."

The red vanished, replaced by a frown, around the two of them, a silence spell fell, cutting of hearing from the other members of her peerage. "I would like to apologize for my recent actions, " he said without preamble. "I realize that they have hurt you and that was not my intention, I understand if you cannot but for what it is worth I beg your forgiveness."

Several emotions flickered over her face so fast that he could not get a good read on them "I once told you that I would be displeased if you died." Her breath was harsh for a moment "On one condition I will forgive you, I cannot give you orders for I am not your king. However, I am sure no one has asked for your word, not your promise, your word that you will never use that power again."

"...You have my word"

She let out a pent up breath "Then all is forgiven Anderson." she snapped her fingers and the barrier shattered "Now get to work."

* * *

()

* * *

It was about sundown when he found himself standing on the corner of a street, Moew-Moew''s Ice Cream shop was open late which made it a perfect stop for devils to enjoy ice cream.

He sensed her before she arrived, Koneko was dressed in a modest gray sundress and looked calm as normal. "Anderson" she said in greeting.

"You look good Koneko" The girl shot him a beaming smile.

"Check one off of Rias's list always compliment the look, " he thought. Despite the fact that he had missed the meeting due to his work with the council Rias had still found him in time to put him through a rigorous test on how to do a date properly.

He opened the door for her, but she waited "One moment, " the girl said.

Another girl walked into sight and he a spike of shock went through him, Sona Sitri dressed in her normal student clothing moved towards them at a brisk pace. The girl's exchanged a nod of greeting and calmly walked past him into the store while he stood there like a statue blinking like an owl.

Koneko sighed and reached out the door and pulled him in with and easy tug, he tried to recover, but Koneko dragged him over to their table and sat him down with Sona on one side and her on the other.

"...Did I miss something?" He finally asked after having his mouth open like an idiot for several seconds.

Both girls looked extremely calm "We had a week to comfort each other and talk about the state of things." Koneko answered.

"That does not explain anything."

Sona sighed "What would you do Anderson if both I and Koneko started vying for your attention?"

That was easy "I would probably be really uncomfortable and conflicted."

"Exactly, we decided to skip that stage, and skip the fighting, we had a reasonable conversion talked out the alternatives and came to the conclusion that this was for the best."

"Indeed" Koneko said.

'I suppose a warning about the sinfulness of this situation would be disregarded?' His other self sighed.

"_Fuck off_"

'Thought I'd say it anyway'

Both girls looked at him, daring him to say something, his mouth opened and closed several times "I need a drink" He finally said.

"You will refrain from alcohol while you are in school" Sona said instantly.

His mouth moved without checking in "Yes ma'am"

She huffed "Good, now are we going to eat ice cream?"

It was ten more minutes before anyone said anything, truthfully he did not know what to say in this situation, Rias's training had not covered this. Around that mark Koneko sighed and handed an 100 yen coin to Sona "You win."

He blinked "Win what?"

"We had a bet going, she thought you would be stunned into complete silence, I thought you would ask questions."

Sona's eyes sparkled for a moment "You may ask what is on your mind."

He wondered how he was going to word this "Sona, Koneko, I am well aware of how partnerships among many devils work. That being said, you two are the last ones I would expect to." he floundered for the next word

"Menage a trois?" Koneko asked.

"Where did you learn that " both he and Sona said at the same time.

She white haired girl shrugged "Internet"

Sona sighed "None of us are ready for that sort of arrangement, we are high schoolers"

"One hundred percent agree" Anderson said very quickly.

"Think of it as we are both dating you and that is that."

His frown was epic in proportion "Rias is going to lose it."

Sona growled but said nothing Koneko sniffed indignantly and did the same. Shaking his head "Does this mean I might wake up to find you in my bed?"

"Not me." Sona said with a blush, "Koneko-San…. well, I got a compromise out of her. I won't dissuade or argue with her about that and." She glanced meaningfully at Koneko.

The girl sighed "I won't hit you with my super strength anymore."

He thought he heard angelic choirs singing, or maybe that was the blond women across the street watching him. He pointedly ignored her existence, "May I ask another question?"

They nodded "I do not wish to sound arrogant, nor to I wish to be seen as fishing for compliments but," he hesitated but then decided in for the penny in for the pound. "I never asked or thought about why you two decided to like me. I was under some mistaken impressions about rank and protocol so I must ask… why?"

Koneko rolled her eyes while Sona looked uncomfortable, the rook's amusement was clear as she looked at her fellow devil. "Do you remember the first time I asked you for sweets?"

"I made it a point to always have some on hand in club room after that."

She nodded "Exactly"

"...that's it?"

There was a sigh from the rook "No it was just an example, you take care of us in your own way. For Kiba you are a sparring partner, for Akeno someone who would listen to her problems and worries. For Buchou you are a pillar of support and unfailing in your loyalty." a small smile made its way across her face "You are whatever we need you to be and I admired that about you, but after a while it turned into something beyond that. You never asked for anything from us and willingly gave everything you are. When you were there I felt warm and safe, I have not felt that since I was with my sister."

Anderson flinched that was not any easy thing for her to say, he did not know the specifics of her history but he did know that Rias had saved her from death caused by her sisters actions.

"I started to want," her face flushed a little "I wanted to be what you needed."

His shadow snickered 'teenagers and their emotions'

Anderson's internal glare at his other half was so deadly and so menacing the former monster of god shut his mouth.

Koneko closed her mouth clearly having said what she wanted to say and looked to Sona, the rival king looked like she was trying to choose how to say what she wanted. "It… it was" she stopped and composed herself. " You are a strong, polite, and serious person. You take you duty seriously. You are nothing like most other boy's in the academy I have never seen you act in any way that would degrade women. I highly doubt you watch or look at… certain literature like your fellow pawn. Despite how you are unfairly treated because of your blood and hair you have never complained not once. You protect those who need it and ask for nothing in return." she looked away uncomfortably "And this might be shallow, but your looks… I really like them… I think your handsome." She must have felt that she ended lamely because she did not look back at him.

He reached over the table touching her cheek and turning her face back to him "I think you look good too."

Sona let out a huffing laugh the tension fading "Thank you Anderson."

Koneko waited staring at him, thankfully Rias's training took effect and he moved his hands over her head ruffling the white hair. The girl let out a small groan that sounded downright cute, like the sound a cat would make.

"Well, " he said " thank you for answering my question, since this has not gotten any less awkward and Rias clearly has her hands in this situation do you want to hear stories from her childhood?"

The rival king leaned in eyes hungry "Do tell"

* * *

(Forty minutes later)

* * *

"And that's why I'm sure she stole a Gundam from a vault"

The sister of leviathan shook her head "I never suspected, and you say she had trouble sitting down afterwards?"

"For three or four days."

"Rias punished?" Sona laughed "I thought nothing would get them to." She leaned forward and laugh strong and loud. Koneko was grinning but did not laugh. "And then there was the time she hit a tennis ball so hard that it went through my racket and a good portion of the tennis complex out into the street and right though the prime minister's window."

"Was that the terrorist attack that everyone was so worried about?"

"Yep, and to this day they still have not figured out how a tennis ball broke through bulletproof glass." They shared another good laugh at that.

Something buzzed in his pocket, he looked at the number held up his hand for silence and opened it "Yes my king?"

"You and Koneko need to get here to this address, " she told him the location of a warehouse "There is a stray devil and we need to take her out now."

"We're on our way."

Kenoko and Sanaa were already standing as he pulled out money to cover the tab "There's a stray devil and we need to take it out." he looked at Sona "As a representative of the Gremory I humbly ask your assistance in this matter."

"Done, " she said swiftly with hurried motions they exited the building, got behind it and took to the sky. Sona covered them in a veil so that the only thing people could see were blurs against the night sky if even that.

It did not take them long at all to reach their destination, the warehouse was close as the crow flies and they were flying at better speeds than a crow could manage. They landed gently just as Issei chugged up on his bike, there was a package attached to the back wrapped in brown paper.

Rias blinked at their appearance "Sona?"

The girl nodded to her rival, "I asked for her presence" Anderson said quickly.

"Why were you at the school my pawn, I thought you and Koneko were on a… she trailed off "Oh, oh my" her voice was almost a purr. Her eyes flickered between the three of them running calculations "Anderson you dog, " she whispered with pure glee.

Sona and Anderson ignored that statement with great dignity, "Do we not have a stray to take care of?" Sona asked in an arctic tone.

Issei was looking between him, Sona and Koneko his face scrunched up in thought but it looked like he had not figured it out. "We have received orders to slay it tonight"

Rias confirmed "With Sona here the danger of this goes down, but it is still a deadly creature. Indoors it will have the advantage." His king looked at Asia "Stay back"

The former nun nodded, "Akeno, and I will wait out here for Anderson, Yuuto, Koneko and Issei to lure it out. Sona you may act how you wish, I have no authority over you."

Her friend nodded "I will step in if things get deadly, but I will try and let your servants gain the experience they need."

Rias nodded "Do you understand?" she asked them.

Issie answered with an excited yes and with a dramatic announcement his boosted gear appeared forming his gauntlet on his hand. Koneko gave her affirmative, but Kiba's eyes were far away and it took several repetitions of his name before he responded.

Anderson made a note of that, that distraction could be deadly in a battle, with senjutsu he could feel the barely contained anger and violence boiling in the boy's spirit. Something must have set him off, but what?

Issei had a grin on his face as he lead the way to the steel door of the warehouse and Koneko kicked it in. No sound greeted them save the door thumping against the ground, it was far too quiet for things to be natural.

Issei muttered that there was no one here, it was a fight to keep from rolling one's eyes, so much potential and he said such stupid things.

Koneko whose physical sense never ceases to astound him said "There"

He caught sight of a woman's form, but he just had time to register the blond almost white hair before it howled at them and its spider like lower half exploded into motion, moving with supernatural speed blurring up the wall and across the roof.

Anderson reacted instantly hurling bayonets into its path, however, he was just off target and the blades buried into the roof behind the story. It gargled and spit a green liquid and his arm flashed out, letting the stuff hit his arm inside of Koneko its target. Pain flared as it proved to be a horrid acid that began to eat away at his flesh.

"Boost" Issei's sacred gear, announced and he snarled "Dragon shot"

The blast hit the thing, but with only two boost's it did not have the power it needed, the attack barely signed the stray devil.

"Prince charming" Issei snarled at the knight who was spacing out in the middle of freaking combat. Kiba reacted with a startled motion as if just remembering why he was here, he opened a good wound on the creature with a jumping slash, but landed wrong and with much less grace than he normally had. The knight fell to the ground and the monster landed on top of him mouth lashing out, Anderson got there just in time shoving his newly healed arm in the way of its gaping mouth. The thing snapped down and did a twisting jerk wrenching the arm off his body, Anderson snarled as he drove a bayonet in the side of the creature.

It hissed in agony and it turned its body towards his mouth snapping down, about halfway down it came to an abrupt stop making a choking sound. Around its neck was a noose of water that had arrested its motion, Sona face livid with anger made a pulling motion flipping the thing upside down.

Koneko grabbed hold of it and heaved "Fly" she said in her normal voice and the monster was hurled skyward through the roof and out into the open air. There was the sharp scent of ozone as thunder fell from the sky, followed by a flash of crimson darkness and the last cry of the strays devil.

Anderson picked up his mangled arm and pressed it against his shoulder Sona watched still fascinated and sickened by the sight of his healing at work. A few moments later and the arm was as good as new.

Kiba lay where he had fallen eyes distinct, and Koneko had to help the boy to his feet. As they gathered and exited the warehouse, Sona gave Kiba, one of her trademarks glares "Had you been in my peerage you would be punished for your actions."

Kiba ignored her as the moved outside, Rias upon hearing what had happened took the boy aside and there was a slapping sound. "Did that wake you up?" she asked voice angry. "Had it been anyone else they would have lost an arm because you."

"I'm sorry, " he answered.

Rias's anger vanished as she put her arms on the boy's shoulders "What is wrong with you, I have never seen you like this before."

"This has not been my best day, I must excuse myself."

Something was definitely off and since he knew the boy only his past could have caused this, and he only knew the bare bones of what he had been through.

"Kiba" Issei said following the boy "What's going on you're acting all weird, you'd never say that to the president."

That was something he admired about Issei, the boy was never afraid to speak his mind even if he should not. "It's none of your business"

"The hell it's not, I'm worried."

Kiba's voice held a tinge of dark assessment "Worried? About who?" Issei flinched at the tone "Devils are naturally self-centered beings"

'God's own truth' Anderson's other half said with a sigh.

Anderson sent back a thought "What does that make me then?"

'A freak, someone who does not belong.'

"Say's you, " Anderson answered back, turning his attention back to the conversion "How can you say that?" Issei said.

Kiba shrugged back turned to them "Nevertheless, I' m sorry for what I just did, see you."

"Wait, tell me what's bothering you, we can help, we're friends aren't we?"

Kiba's dark assumed tone deepened "Friends, huh?"

He turned back to face Issei "You're very passionate Issei-kun you know that?" he shook his head "I just remembered something about myself. Why I'm alive, what I'm fighting for."

The eyes of the knight were the promise of death and violence and oath of destruction "For Buchuo right?" Issei asked hesitation in his voice

"No" Kiba said with a shake of his head "I live for vengeance" Issei repeated the word in confusion "The holy sword Excalibur its destruction is what I live for."

Anderson frowned that was quite a goal, perhaps the fact that he had been running from the church had something to do with that.

Rias moved beside him as Kiba walked away into the darkness, he glanced at his king eyebrow raised "I will tell you tomorrow, but suffice to say Kiba has many reasons to be angry."

He nodded to his king as she went to stood beside Issei, Asia trailed around as well. Sona and Koneko moved to his right and left "We should probably get home, " he said glancing at the sky. There was a flash of gold hair and the women who had been following him but she vanished after that instant.

"Indeed, it would not do for the student council president to be out too late with a boy, I must set an example."

"Oh yes" Rias said with a light laugh "Student council president in a three way relationship with fellow students." Sona just let out a growl but did not say anything. She and Anderson knew it would only make it worse.

Koneko jumped up to face level with him and pecked him on the lips "Thank you for stopping the acid."

His mouth twitched up in a grin, but only for a moment, "You're welcome."

Sona made a displeased sound and Koneko let out a small laugh and gave the rival king a wink before scampering off. Sona frowned down at the ground, "I… should I"

"The only thing you must do for me Sona is be yourself."

That caused a light smile to break through the doubt "Of course you would say that." She shook her head "What is going on with Yuuto-San"

"I have no idea but... " He looked skyward "I think a storm is coming."

Sona shivered "I feel the same way."

There was silence for a moment "We should get going."

"Indeed."

* * *

1

* * *

After parting ways with his… girlfriend he made his way home slowly, keeping an eye out for the women. But even with all his paranoid powered skills of observation he did not catch a glimpse again.

He was rounding the corner when he sensed something off, the lights in the street next to his house were out. Several animals that normally wandered about this time of night were nowhere to be found.

No one stood out on the street, no wandering drunk, no late night worker. There was a silence in the air that hung heavy with magic. His eyes went to his home and, and there, there was a haze around his house… oh no a barrier.

He dashed forward hurling himself through it passing through it as easily as one does through a curtain of water. That was when he heard his mother's screams and an insane laugh that chilled the soul. "Nice, I suppose even the mother of a demon can have nice tits."

A roar tore loose from his throat and the insane voice answered back "Can't you wait I'm busy shity demon, I haven't even got to the good par.." he cut off his taunt and made a noise of surprise "Who the hell are you"

There was a muffled thump and Freed Sellzen flew through front wall of Anderson's house tumbling out onto the street, screaming insults with every painful bounce. Anderson cut off his own bloodlust if only barely, he had to asses the situation even if every fiber of his being called for blood.

His mother was one the floor hands covering her breasts her torn shirt hanging about her shoulders, her light black hair was soaked with sweat and her breathing was rapid. But there was no fear in her eyes, no there could not be, because someone was standing before her.

The women, the one who had been following him stood in front of his mother. Her eyes were hard, a sharp contrast to the gentleness he has seen earlier. He still could not sense anything about her but the shining band of radiance above her head gave it away. The light was pure and sharp, somehow cleansing, his instincts told him to not to get near it.

The woman was standing in front of his mother hand up, golden wind swirling around her. "Come on you shitty angel why protect the mother of a demon?"

Freed complained, the man looked exactly like Anderson had seen him last time but he held a real sword in his hands now. It was like someone had taken the idea for a Kris and turned it into a sword.

He did a casual pop up and seemed no the worse for the sudden throw, He did a spin and landed facing Anderson "What's up precious its been awhile" The rain started falling then "How have you been doing shitty devil?"

Anderson answered with blue power now tinged with crimson red exploding around him, his senjutsu formed his Tokai cloak without his command. "Oh, someone's been training!" Freed said the last word in a high pitched insane tone. " I can't hold back my tears for this fateful reunion" he said with a laugh "I was just going to have some fun with you mother, but we can share if you want. I know how you devils"

He was forced to block as twin bayonets sent slashes at the neck, belly, and heart of the former exorcists. Freed twisted and parried the strikes, the golden steel of his blade creating sparks as the two clashed. The sword glowed then and holy power filled the air "I've been wanting to return the favor or you beating me with you arm. Of course I brought a sword and I see you bought blades as well so that makes it almost fair."

They parted and Freed moved the sword around unnecessarily laughing the whole time "The thought of me cutting you to shreds fills me with joy, let the bloodshed commence!" He raised the blade above his head "Excalibur Rapidly!"

Freed blurred towards him at speeds surpassing that of a knight, surpassing even his new tokai enhanced speed. Anderson barely blocked the first slash, water droplets exploded off the pavement as the former priest circled him with enough speeds to crack the ground laying a slash across his back.

The feeling of fire splayed across his senses as black aura spilled out of the wound, but after his experience with hellblaze it was nothing. Freed came to a stop several feet away "Heal that, this blade is Excalibur it not something that" he trailed off as flesh closed "What the literal fuck! Your a devil how can you heal that?"

Freed almost died then distracted by his own words, in the dark it was hard to see the black steel of the bayonets. Only the man's impressive reflexes allowed him to deflect the first one aimed at his heart and only get a piece of his ear sliced for the bayonet that had been aimed in between his eyes.

"Ow that fucking hurt you mons..oh shit" He blocked again as Anderson closed once again sending more killing strokes the way of the fallen priest. Their two blades lit of the darkness of the street, and that was when Freed realized something. Anderson was better, or rather he did not know that the internal Anderson had years and years of experience that the outer Anderson was able to take in.

In the storm of strikes Freed kept feeling the bite of those bayonets, all light cuts to be sure but one misstep and his life blood would drain out onto the street. The exorcist had to disengaged and there were two shallow gashes on his neck and three over his heart and belly. The anger boiled over in Anderson's voice "I'm going to tear you apart, until there is nothing left!."

'Now we're talking' his internal self howled.

"Oh you're turning me on" Freed freed hissed "But it will be you who are torn apart, I wonder if you can take a strike to the heart, the old man says that is sure to kill you as long as it is with this Excalibur."

"Bring it then, try and strike me down you fucking piece of shit."

"Gladly!" Freed snarled "Excalibur Rapidly"

His body glowed with golden light and he blurred forward but this time Anderson was ready, the man was as good as his word aiming for the heart. Stepping forward he allowed the blade to strike him driving himself through and slashing his bayonets down. This was where Freed would show his true colors if he was determined to keep the blade Anderson would take his arms, if not.

Freed of course let go by reflex hurling himself backwater, the power of the holy sword driven into the hilt right in his heart was agony. Black aura spilled out of the wound, lightning crackled along its blade burning him anew. But even through this he smiled showing his teeth to the man who had thought to kill him.

"Tell me now" he asked calling four bayonets to each hand "What will you do without your Excalibur?"

The man just stared at him "You have a fucking holy sword right in your fucking heart and you are still not dying."

"Unlike you"

"What?"

Anderson hurled the bayonets at the man calling eight more and hurling those as well, more and more he hurtled out as the man ran screaming away. Somehow through that storm of blades Anderson did not manage to land a single one. Freed did not have any witty comebacks, the man simply ran as fast as his legs could carry him screaming into the night.

Pride and vengeance demanded that hunt that man down, logic pointed out that he needed to get that sword out of his heart. He grasped the hilt of Excalibur Rabidly. The blade burned even hotter as its natural enemy touched it.

It was even worse when he drew it out and had to let go of the hilt to wrap his hand around the blade itself. It took and agonized thirty seconds to pull the holy sword out. It clattered to the ground where after a few labored breaths Anderson took of his shirt and used it as a barrier to the blade itself picking it up.

Turning to face the angel in his house his body heaving for breath he noted he women was bent over his mother hand glowing with pure radiance, his mothers' eyes were closed as if in sleep. As if she sensed him watching her she stood up and as she did his mothers shirt knit itself back together. Calmly the angel walked out to meet him her halo flickering out, as she passed through the hole she had created throwing Freed out of the house. The wood and plaster began to reform until it was like there had never been any damage.

"I thank you for saving my mother" he said carefully body tensed and ready to move even though the aftereffects of the sword still howled through his body.

"I would never watch something like that happen" the women answered. And holy hell her voice was just like the rest of her, beauty beyond beauty something so close to perfection that it could not be lusted over.

It made his voice quaver for a second so he cleared his throat "I realize this puts me in your debt however." he glanced the way Freed had ran "Was it the designs of heaven that brought this sword to that man?"

The women wrinkled her nose as if she had smelt something horrible "Never" There was the same tone on her voice that the watcher had, even if it was to a lesser degree. Something so pure as this could not lie, could not cheat, to do so would be to fall.

"Then I offer this to you" he handed the angel the blade in his hands "My debt to you is no more."

The angel just started at him her warm eyes seeming to bore into his very core, "Thank you."

He shivered at her voice "May I ask why you have been following me?"

"Observation" she corrected "I cannot say more."

"Do I at least have your word that you will not bring harm to me and mine?"

She shook her head "I must act according to the nature of my father, but I will not be the aggressor."

That was close enough as far as the internal Anderson reckoned, Outer one however was not assured. But if internal's suspicions were correct if this woman decided to attack him he would be able to do very little against her. "May I ask your name?"

She shook her head "I must observe more, but so long as you act in the manner I have seen you have nothing to fear from me or my brother."

And with those words she simply vanished into the wind as if she was never there.

He let out the nervous breath he had been holding in and realized his body was trembling, internal Anderson had gotten a read on her power for an instant. The moment she had thrown Freed through the window what ever was masking her power had faltered. He had been too enraged to care but internal had caught it. And the power he had sensed had been all kinds of bad news. Speaking of bad news how was he going to deal with his mother? And who the hell was that angel's brother?

* * *

1

* * *

As it turned out he did not half to worry about his mother. To his utter shock his mother woke up with no memories of the past night, a major blessing probably in the literal sense of the word. He had immediately called his king first moment after the angel had left. Her rage at what had happened was as great as his own and after they had hung up she had promised to get some family retainers to keep an eye on his house and mother. He had not told her the whole story promising to do so when they were face to face. He called his familiar to him and left her under orders to guard the house and contact him through their bond if anything happened.

The angel was waiting for him just outside his home as he stepped out to go to school, he blinked "Are you just not trying anymore?"

"I am observing" she said gently "If you wish I will follow you out of sight."

As a devil that might have been safer but the other half of him was clearly enamored with the Angel, not in a romantic sort of way mind you, more like the build a statue to try and capture the perfection of sort of way.

"... You do know I'm just going to school right?"

She nodded serenely, "And nothing I say is going to make you go away?"

The angel shrugged "Perhaps insults but are you really going to?"

He sighed "No"

So with a women that caused several cars to crash on the way due to her beauty and the seven foot tall half american who got death glares walked to school. The women said nothing as she walked by his side., oddly enough no one died in the crashes, he assumed that as something of her doing.

The school was in sight when he came to an abrupt stop as two girls dressed in white heavy hoods and cloaks. The were moving towards the school with what was clearly blades wrapped in bandages. The cloaks hid their figures but there faces were visible, one had hair like of a deep sea blue with with a single streak of turquoise hair. Her gold eyes bored into him as the passed each other, beside her the other girl had brown hair with violet eyes the color of amethyst. Her face seemed to be tilted into a perpetual smirk.

"Some of yours?" he asked the angel turning to find that women had vanished.

"Of course" he muttered.

The two sets of eyes followed him as he walked into the school and he got the feeling that they knew exactly what he was. And given the fact he could easily sense the holy swords on their back it was not difficult to guess what they were too. Now there was only the question as to whether or not they were with Freed. His bloodlust rose in time with his breaths but he forced it down here and now was not the place for a fight.

Given all that had happened he would have liked to go straight to Rias but he was still a high school student. And now that his mother was being watched over he could afford to do his work, and besides his classroom overlooked the whole front of the academy. The two holy blade users were currently at the entrance but not entering, hopefully he could keep an eye on them from there.

* * *

1

* * *

Neither moved over the entire day of classes but as time neared the end of school they moved away and vanished into the distance. Shaking his head he made his way to the club house opening the door to the main room just in time to hear Issei speaking with Rias, "Please tell me what Kiba had got to do with the holy swords?"

*Hm* He had not seen Kiba today so that meant the boy had not come to school.

He closed the door gently as Rias and Koneko made note of his presence, there was an overtone of worry to the room and he did not like it.

"I told you that Yuuto is a survivor of the Holy Sword Experiment, right?"

"Yes" Issei answered.

"There were many more children conditioned to be compatible with Excalibur" her voice was cold as she said this, as she hid her anger behind a mask. "That is because there are seven sword known as the Holy Sword, Excalibur."

Naturally Issei asked "Seven? But I thought"

Rias shook her head "At one time there was only one Excalibur but it was shattered during battle long ago, the church found those pieces and used alchemy to create seven new swords."

Issei frowned "Does that mean Kiba can use them?"

"Yuuto, along with the other test subjects failed to become compatible with the Excaliburs, the experiment was a failure." Sadness touched the anger in Rias's voice "Consequently the leader of the experiments decided to dispose of all the test subjects."

"You don't mean"

Asia fliched at the words, no doubt more of her image of the church being shattered, "Kiba was the only one to escape, and I found him more dead than alive. I think vengeance was the only thing that kept his heart beating."

"…It can't be. It's not an acceptable act by those who serve God." Aisa whimpered

"They, the people of the Church, calls us devils an evil existence, but I think the bad intentions of humans are the greatest evil in this world." Rias said

"_You here that?_" Anderson said inwardly

'shut your trap' Internal muttered back 'you don't think that either.'

"_You're right I thank the bad intentions of all is what makes one evil, that applies to angel, humans and demons alike. And since I think that, don't you wonder why part of you believes that?_"

His inner self silenced and said nothing to his statement, Anderson left him to stew in that thought.

"And then you made him into a devil" Issei was saying, understanding touched his voice "That's why when he saw the photo he…"

Anderson frowned, what photo?

Rias sucked in a breath and forced a smile to her face "We'll just keep an eye on him."

She turned to him eyes worried "Now what the hell happened to you?"

Issei and Asia turned surprised at his presence, "First is the protection in place?"

Rias nodded "My brothers Bishop is currently laying down wards and binding familiars in place to make sure this does not happen again."

Anderson nodded "Scylla is also on guard as well as someone else."

"What happened?" Issei asked worried at the deadly seriousness between the two.

"Indeed Tell me everything" Rias ordered.

* * *

Thirty minuets later

* * *

*Slap*

"YOU RAN YOURSELF THROUGH ON EXCALIBUR!"

The damage and pain of the punishment faded in an instant "Yes" he said plainly "And I healed" he added.

"What if you had been wrong? Those are made to kill devils instantly from touching them."

"I did what I did because I believed it would work. and it did."

Rias massaged her forehead "And then you just gave it to an angel that happened to be at your house, and that is not even touching the fact that you were being followed by one and you didn't tell me."

Crimson black power danced around her body as she trembled with wrath "I knew my limits, I healed though the power of light, why should I not heal through the power of the swords?"

"That is not the point" Asia said crying.

Both king and pawn turned to stare at her, the girl grabbed his hand tightly "We would be so sad if you died, you almost did die. Why, why are you doing this?"

He gently took his hand away from hers, he made a nod to Issei's arm "I do what I must to protect those that I must."

Rias balled her fists, and he well knew he was pounding on a sore spot in their relationship, but before they could say anything there was a knock on the door. Akeno poked her head in "My apologies Rias but we have two guests who wish to speak with you."

The girl visibly reigned in her worry and anger "We will speak of this later" she told him.

"As you will my king." he answered back.

She made a frustrated sound of defeat and moved to sit down back on the couch, he moved to the back of the room and leaned against the corner.

Sona stepped into the room with her queen in to "Excuse us" she said utterly polite.

Her face was serious though she did favor him with nod before moving her eyes back to Rias, "She has some very important business."

"Yes" Sona said "Rias would you please accompany me to my house? No one will be able to interfere there.

Rias gave him one last glare before schooling her face "This sounds like serious business."

Sona's voice was tight and and worried "Yes, quite serious."

Rias rose to her feet and walked towards the door "Anderson I order you to not risk yourself like that again do you understand me?"

Sona blinked and gave Rias a questioning look, his king shook her head mentioning that she would tell her later.

As they exited the room Issei and Aias looked to him "What's going on?" the girl asked worried.

Even though he had some ideas he did not truly know the answer to that question so he shrugged " I don't know you, but should remain on your guard."

Issei thumped his chest "Don't worry, whatever happens I'll protect you" he was probably saying that mostly to Asia but included him in that statement. It was amusing and somewhat sweet of the boy so he refined from making a disparaging comment. Thanks to his sacred gear Issei was on par with him if the circumstances were right and would only grow stronger.

A chuckle bubbled in his throat but he covered it was cough, one day this boy might very well be able to do what he said.

"Thank you Issei" he said.

The boy smiled widely "Were friends aint we? That's what we do."

"... Indeed" he shook his head and let himself out of the club house before he potential bromance started heating up headed to the main gates.

Evening was falling as he exited the school, through his bond with his familiar Scylla the Hydra he was able to check on his mother. Thankfully nothing had, he stumbled as he realised he was not alone. Beside him the angel was back, appearing from thin air as if she had been made of the stuff.

"You needn't worry he will not return to your house"

He sucked in a breath "That's not creepy at all" he said as he willed away several blades he almost called into existence.

"No its not" She agreed.

That caused him to blink, did she not understand sarcasm "What are you doing here?"

"Observation"

"... right, I'm supposed to not take anymore risks."

"Do you consider me a risk?"

He laughed "Believe me when I say exactly half of me does and half of me does not"

"I do not understand"

"Neither do I"

He began walking just to see what the women would do, like he thought she followed his movements making him the center of attention. Even now he could hear the whispers from passing students "Who is she" "She's Gorgeous" "Is she going out with Anderson-san?" "No way"

Oh hell this was going to bite him he just knew it.

'Make small talk' his internal self ordered 'I want to know more about angels'

"_You do realize that given how everything else in this world is different from yours, that agnels probably have there own flaws."_

'No I refuse to accept that reality'

"_I hate you"_

'You hate yourself'

"Angel-san" he said "Can you at least give me a hint as to why you are… observing me?"

She shook her head with serene countenance, "Ok then are you just going to walk there and say nothing?"

For the first time he saw her face gleam with happiness "I would like to answer some questions of my own."

He almost pointed out that she had not answered any of his but Internal Anderson raised such a fuss that he decided to bite the bullet. "*sigh* what do you want to know?"

"That thing" she said pointing at his cell phone "What is it?"

"... this was going to be a long walk.

(thirty minutes later)

"And that is streetlight, humans cannot see in the dark so they improvise"

"Oh, that makes sense" the Angel agreed.

There was the sound of breaking glass and they both looked over, he had been going to his master's town residence and had just reached it. He had never seen his master drop one of her cups before, she was standing at the women by his side and made a somewhat choking sound.

The Angel bowed to her in a gesture respect "My brother sends his regard Sage and ask's that you not speak my name for now."

His master recovered "Ah, you're the observation."

Anderson blinked "You know about me being watched."

She waved a hand impatiently "Of course, after you little stunt with that death fire I expected agents from all over the supernatural world to place you under observation." she looked at the angel at his side "Now i see why that haven't found you."

"Any chance you could tell me who she is?"

"None her brother is one of the nicer creature in creation but one I would not cross."

He sighed "I guessed as much," he glanced at the angel "I guess your staying here for my training?"

"If the Sage permits."

Master's mouth twitched "Under the condition that you cannot reveal what you see, hear or sense."

The women nodded "It will be as you say Sage."

Master nodded rising to her feet "Come along then boy, it is time for you to learn how to harness the energy around you."

"... you beat into my head how bad of an Idea that was."

"Indeed I did, you had not the power or will to control that force. Things have changed however, the barrier holding back your power is gone."

"Yes Master."

The angel gave them a serene smile and vanished from slight giving them the illusion of privacy, "How does she do that?" he asked not expecting an answer.

"The angel you saw uses holy power like all her kind, however she is gifted like her brother with was a special bend to that strength. Her power is nothing but pure holy force acting as wind, a powerful ability with no weakness to earth as all other wind magic."

Anderson blinked, he had not expected and answer and what's more had never heard of anything like this before. "Does this mean there are angels with fire, earth and water like holy powers?"

Master chuckled to herself "Yes there are."

"How come I have never heard of this?"

"Because few even in heaven know of that power and the the four who do have it don't do stupid things like give the enemy information. Its kind of like how the power of destruction used to be a secret, a better example is the power of the Sitri bloodline Paramour."

He was pretty sure he heard tire brakes squealing in the distance as the last part of that sentence caught his attention "Um… power of what kind of power is that?"

"Hm? The hell does it sound like boy."

"I just have never heard of it."

His master shrugged "It's kind of like the power of a succubus, it can cause a host of complicated biological reactions that can easily be summed up with, makes you horny, makes it hard to think and they can direct whom the sudden burst of emotion is aimed at whether it be themselves or others."

That image, that thought went against everything he knew about Sona, "The reason its not known is kind of funny. You see some humans wrote down what they knew of the Sitri in a book, the family was so humiliated by it, mostly because that was a more a hobby power rather than how they did things, decided to cover it up as best they could and limit the use of the power." Master Chuckled "They can all do it but I don't think there had been a incident with that power in over one hundred years."

Now that made sense, Sona might have this power but knowing her the girl would be humiliated by the very thought of using it. He made a note never to mention that he now knew of the power, it would be embarrassing on all sides and better left alone.

"Now sit down, we have a lot of work to do tonight."

"Yes Master"

* * *

1

* * *

"ANDERSON!"

He glanced up from his computer in the lab and carefully saved his files and stood up moving away from any breakable objects.

Sona Sitri entered the lab, her queen and rook in toe. Everyone else in there including the teacher forze. "Out" she ordered.

"Class dismissed" the teacher immediately said and the morals of the room did a truly supernatural flast flight.

The Rook and Queen looked confused and mildly concerned at there normally unflappable king's behavior "Sona-san" he said in the voice horse tamers used to spooked animals.

She almost said something but remembered at the last second that they were in a semi public setting. A sound dampening barrier sprang into place over the whole room, again the rook and the queen gave their King another concerned look. Given how she was completely focused on him, Anderson wondered if she even realized that members of her peerage had followed her.

"YOU RAN YOURSELF THROUGH ON AN EXCALIBUR?"

"... yes I heal."

she looked at him like she wanted to tear either his or her hair out and it did not matter which, "DO YOU WANT TO DIE?" her voice fell to a whisper "Are you looking for something to kill you?"

"Of course not" he said. "An enemy of mine tried to rape my mother, I was not in the best frame of mind at the time of that decision." The room got real quiet "Is she alright?" Sona asked.

Anderson nodded "Yes and with no memories of what happened."

He noted that the Rook Tsubasa looked both green and haunted by his statement of what had almost happened to his mother. "It does not excuse my actions nor what could have happened but at the time it felt like the best option."

"I-I did not know" Sona whispered.

"Rias and I have her protected now" He said "And you did not know, It is fine."

Tsubasa shivered something completely out of character for the self assured girl. "It is a definitely a blessing that she does not remember."

Sona turned and like he had thought the girl had not noticed her peerage members following her. Her Queen Tsubaki put a comforting hand on the Rooks shoulder, there was a story there but Anderson knew any questions would be unwelcome. And it was truly not hard to guess what her reactions ment anyway. It was quite common for mortals to become devils after a horrific event. He himself was a rarity in the fact that he had not outside force or event affecting him at the time.

"I see, do you mind I have my family place some protection as well?"

"I would be honored Sona"

The girl nodded "It will be done"

They were quite as the girl kept her back to her peerage members face slightly flushed that they had seen her explosion of emotion. Her face got even redder as she muttered out "I had one more question."

He took in a breath "Yes?"

Her mouth twitched once "You, people saw you with a blond women." She hesitated again.

That almost made him smirk and gulp at the same time, he was well aware the rumor mill would be going overload after his and the angel's walk. Sona wanted to know what was going one, no doubt part of her was feeling jealous, but she clearly did not want to become someone who wanted him to explain his every move.

"Its ok, that was the angel sent to follow me around after my stunt at the rating game."

"WHAT?!" the three girl's said at the same time.

He held up his hands "Let me explain"

(Ten minutes later)

"And that's pretty much that"

"How in the hell could an Angel simply walk onto my campus and I not know?" Sona said with a frown.

"And why would she help your mother?" the Rook pondered

"Because she's an angel?" he offered and immediately regretted it.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" All three girls said at the same time.

"uh is that not what angel's are known for?"

Tsubaki gave him a dark smirk "Well since President is too polite to ask, I will. According to the rumors she was standing very close to you and apparently she was gorgeous."

Anderson shrugged "So?"

"So, you're a healthy young man being near someone of that reported beauty must have affected you."

"... she is tooo perfect to be sexy or hot"

Sona blinked as did the other members of her peerage "What?"

He made several grasping motions as he tried to reason out what he meant "I don't fell any earthly desire towards her, not like I feel towards you Sona, its really hard to explain."

Sona was flushed beet red from that statement "She is beautiful to the point of scary and I feel I should point out I...am…not...Issei"

"Thank the maou for that" Tsubaki muttered.

"You don't need me to tell you that you should be extremely careful do you?" Sona asked recovered from her blush.

"Not really but its nice to know you care."

'I'm going to throw up' Internal Anderson said 'Thank God I avoided teenage romance.'

Outer Anderson ignored him with great dignity. The sound barrier fell and Sona looked much more like her normal self "I will not ask you not to be what you are Anderson, but in the future remember that cold rage has just as much of a place in battle as pure rage."

He pondered that statement as the girl and her peerage excited the room, that sounded like good advice to follow, he gathered his things together there was a meeting at the club house and Rias had told him to be there. He frowned to himself, he really needed to invite his friend to a day at the arcade or a several hour tennis match, they had not done anything fun together in too long. Granted she was currently hanging out with Issei a lot but perhaps they could find some time.

* * *

1

* * *

Rias sat on there couch her legs folded eyes serious, behind the couch Asia, Issei, Koneko and Akeno stood in a line behind their king. Behind that line Anderson stood towering over the rest of the room.

Sitting across from them were the two girls in white cloaks he had seen yesterday. One was blue haired with a small streak of green through it. She was tallish for a girl with yellow eyes and a serious expression masking whatever she felt. The other was brown haired with twin tails of brown hair and violet eyes that while sparking with humor held a hint of steel to them. Both of them judging by their appearance were lovely, and both bore holy swords, after having one stuck inside his heart he was still feeling twitchy being near them.

Asia and Issei had apparently met them early and from what he understood one of them was a childhood friend of Issei.

And now they wanted a meeting with with Rias, given Kiba's feelings on the matter he was expecting the meeting to end about as well as bomb blast.

"I thank you for your corporation" the blue haired girl said "I am Xenovia"

"And I am Shido Irina"

Rias acknowledged that "For what reason would the servants of God desire to meet a Devil?"

"Although one of the six reminds of excalibur have been found and kept by the three division of the church, three of those have been stolen by fallan Angels."

Anderson and Rias were the only ones who did not react to that statement, the rest of the peerage reacted in shock, as Aisa repeated the world "Stolen?"

Xenovia nodded "The ones we bare are the Excalibur Destruction." She paused allowing Irina to finish "and my sword Excalibur Mimic"

Rais's face went up in a smooth practiced smirk "So what do you want from us?"

"This particular problem is between us and the fallen, we can't afford to deal with the the devils of this city."

*hm* "How very condescending, you thought we would side with the fallen to do something to the holy swords?"

"Devils dispise holy swords, why would we not assume that?"

Powr flared in the air as Rias realized the threat "If we must we will comply destroy you even if you are the sister of a Maou."

"If you know that much already" Rias countered crossing her arms "Then let me tell you something else, I will never side with a fallen, that I do swear in the name of the Gremory.

"I'm glad to hear that" Xenovia said with a condescending tone "That was just what our headquarters were after."

"You must also know I won't side with you and your God correct?"

"Of course all we are after is for your pledge of non intervention in this ordeal."

"Understood"

The the girls rose "Thank you for your time" Rias said politely.

"I am sorry but we cannot befriend Devils" the girl answered.

Anderson rolled his eyes, no duh.

"We shall take our leave now."

As they moved away Xenovia stopped looking at Asia "I've been wondering this since I visited Hyoudou Issei's house, are you Asia Argento?"

"Y-yes" she whispered meekly.

The girl's eyes were hard "I never thought I would see a witch here"

Those words hit Aisa hard almost like a physical blow, the girl's head went down and she curled in on herself slightly."

"Oh, you're that ex nun who became a witch" Irina said. "I did hear that you were exiled because you could even heal Devils and Fallen Angels. But I never knew you'd become a Devil."

It was clear to anyone that these girls were just ripping open old wounds with no care whatsoever. Asia started trembling as she tried to say words but nothing would come out "To think that a saint has become a Devil" Xenovia said mercilessly "Nobody's perfect I suppose."

"Shut up" both Anderson and Issei said at the exact same time, the only difference between the two was wave of killing intent that went out from the tall blond like a wave. Both Excalibur wielders took a step back in pure reflex.

"Speak another word maiden of excalibur and we will have issue."

For the first time since entering the room the girls really sized him up, there was no fear in their gaze just calculation "Anderson" Koneko said placing her hand on his chest.

Both sword maidens noted that and turned their eyes away back to Aisa "Do you still believe in God?"

Irina laughed slightly "She's a devil Xenovia."

"Still, some blasphemers feel some guilt and reitan a little of their faith, I can sense that form her."

"Really?" Irina asked "Hey Asia-san do you still believe in the the Lord even though you're a Devil?"

Tears fell from her eyes "I can't let that go" she whispered "I believed in him all my life"

"In that case let us kill you now"

There was the sound of steel crossing steel, Issei, Aisa both had been stunned into silence, whereas Asia looked terrified. "Touch her and I will kill you maiden of the sword" Anderson said his words were spoken without malice or anger, it was like he was stating a universal fact. Issei moved then crossing the distance between him and the user of Excalibur Destruction "How dare you call her a witch." he snarled.

The others tried to shout him down but his words, his passion overid them all.

"I believe its a term fit for her state." Xenovia said.

"Like hell it is, you're the ones that started calling her a saint, you're the one's who cast her out, you're the ones who left her always alone."

"A saint needs only God's love, those who seek more love or friendship are not worthy of sainthood."

Anderson started laughing then his voice harsh and loud, merry but deadly it was a laugh that chilled the bone's of enemies and made allies very glad he was on there side. "Is that what you think maiden of the sword?"

There was silence then as no one answered "Then tell me this, St Augustine's mother was married to a pagan yet she is called saint. Elizabeth of Hungary, Edward the Confessor, Irene of Rome, Henry the second Emperor Holy Roman Empire all these and hundreds more were named saints" He leaned forward "And all of them were married, so tell my maiden what of them."

Xenovia looked utterly and completely shocked, no doubt she had never considered arguing with a devil about matters of faith. "Does not the church teach that love is willing the good of another, does not the bible say that if one does not have love then one is nothing? How then can you say that she should need nothing more, is not God one who gives love to all and expects his people to do the same?"

The girl took a step back from him "You no not of which you speak devil, do not try and confuse me."

His laugh resounded over the room, look it up maiden it is in your own books.

Her hand tightened on her sword hilt as Issei moved up again into her face "We are her family, we are friends, and if you so much as touch her I will not be afraid to fight every last one of you assholes. God did not do anything when Aisa was in danger we did."

"God loved her, if nothing happened that it means that she did not believe in him enough."

Anderson made a reliable imperanon of a buzzer "Wrong again, have you ever read the story of Joseph and the coat of many colors?"

The girl made a displeased sound "Did God not take the evil that had happened to him and turned it into something good. I don't remember a heavenly army rising up to defend him, his brothers betrayed and abandoned him… well all but one however that is more complicated. And what of the story of Job? The man had horrible thing after horrible thing done to him and God allowed Satan to do so. However something you should ask yourself is this, since God is all powerful and he could turn good out of evil? What if we were supposed to be there to save Asia, according to his will?"

"T-thats not"

"Is anything impossible for God?" Andoen asked innocently.

"You- you" she was breathing heavily anger boiling in her stance "You two would challenge the entire church?" she tried to sound confident but Anderson knew his words had made their effect. Internal Anderson was miffed that his knowledge had been used against the people of God but he could go screw himself.

"Issei, Anderson stop" Rias ordered.

Another voice cut in "Very well then I will be your opponent."

Kiba stood there leaning against the door, given that not even Anderson had seen him come in that was quite impressive.

"Who are you?" Xenovia asked

"You senior" he answered darkly his devil power glowing about him in an aura of darkness. "Thought I suppose I was a failure"

"Empty fucking night" Anderson sighed could this day get any worse?

* * *

1

1

1

Hope you enjoyed it, Fanboy Out


	5. Chapter 5

DXD Chapter 5

1

1

1

* * *

"Allright Anderson you know how this is decided right?" Issei said eyes serious

"No its fine you can do it" Anderson said.

"Really?"

"Yes you can spar with them, I'll watch."

The boy smiled at him wildly "Thanks man"

"You do realize they hold excalibur's right? I'm not doing you any favors whatsoever."

The boy's wide grin was infectious had he taped his arm "I have two advantages, one this arm and two dress break."

And just like that the good feelings were gone, "... I see... "

Issei seemed not to notice the sarcasm in his voice as he turned to stand beside Kiba, the Knight looked ready to simply fly off the handle at any moment.

Xenovia noted who stepped forward and said her voice dripping with venom "Are you afraid to face me after speaking such blasphemy devil?" her eyes bored into him.

Anderson ignored her purely because he knew it would piss her off even more, the girl brisled but said nothing more sliding out of her robe revealing a very tight fitting black suit that seemed similar to spandex. The former monster of god sighed as Issei's eyes went wide sudden interest.

Rias spoke out thought Anderson noted she deliberately ignored Issei drooling "This is merely an unofficial sparring match, no killing as we agreed."

Irina laughed as she spun round the rope she was holding shifting to katana, the power of Excalibur Mimic "We would get in big trouble if our superiors found out about this"

Xenovia looked past the knight ready to fight her clearly dismissing him, her eyes bored into Anderson "One day devil you will die by my sword."

Asia flinched as even Irina blinked at the utter venom, Anderson answered with his middle finger.

Kiba began to laugh "What do you think is funny?" the girl asked

"I finally found what I've been dying to destroy." Sword exploded from the earth around him "I can't wait" he whispered.

"Sword birth" Xenovia muttered.

Beside her Irina said Issei's name with stars sparkling in her eyes "I can't believe my old friend became a devil during our years apart, is destiny toying with us to cause such tragedy?"

Issei gave the impression that everyone was feeling at that statement "What?"

"I finally became compatible with a hold sword and even flew over the sea thinking that I could be of use." She stretched out in an almost dancers pose "Is this another of the Lord's trials?"

Anderson let out a quiet laugh and said loud enough so that only Koneko could hear "Dealing with an unnaturally charismatic pervert that you can't help but like, that does sound like it would be one of his trails."

Koneko chuckled softly at that.

"Although, overcome this will bring me one step closer to him!"

"I think she's comply lost in her faith" Issei muttered.

"Now come Issei-kun let me use Excalibur to punish you for your sins! Amen!"

External Anderson gave a look at internal Anderson when he heard her use Amen, the man was covering his face with his hands "Did I sound that stupid?" he groaned.

"_Sometimes_" External confirmed.

Issei's boosted gear flared to life just as Irina dashed at him cutting part of his jacket "Sparring my ass" he yelled

"I've returned after being away but now here I am trying to harm my childhood friend!" Irina said "Faith is simply too harsh on me."

"Issei don't let her direct attacks hit you" Rias said

"Roger Buchou" his gear boosted again.

Xenova watched this as both she and Kiba did nothing " The gauntlet of the red dragon emperor, the Twilight Healing and Sword Birth, your team has a nice collection of heretic Sacred Gears."

"I wield this Sacred Gear because it is part of my revenge for my family" he picked up a blade "My comrades who were all killed for nothing." he dashed forward and Excalibur Destruction clashed with him for the first time. Sparks exploded as they met parried and attacked evenly causing no damage to either one.

"With this, I shall destroy Excalibur and strike down its wielder" he howled The two seemed evenly matched in skill for now but Anderson had a feeling the girl was holding back.

Issei blocked the attack of Excalibur Mimic with his gauntlet getting a yelp of surprise from Irina, Rias laughed "Seems that his arm is unaffected by holy swords, after all that arm is that of a dragon."

"You getting powerful Issei-kun it's not fair."

The boy set his eyes in determining "If it comes to this, I just have to do it, no I just can't accept it if I don't. Hell I'm going to lose if I don't." Anderson put his hand over his head and groaned.

"What's with that perverted look?" Irina asked.

Koneko sighed when she came to the same conclusion Anderson had "Please be careful, Issei-senpai is capable of obliterating the clothing of any women that he touches." she told the girl seeming to feel that their connection as women overid there enemy status against that particular spell.

"He can" Irena asked.

"Koneko-chan why would you tip off our enemy?" Issei yelled in outrage.

"You're the enemy of women" she told him with flat eyes confirming Anderson's suspicions about women's comradery

"Thats not funny" Issei muttered.

"That is hilarious" Anderson said

Issei gave him a dark look "You're enjoying this."

"The germans call it schadenfreude" Anderson answered back.

"What a terrible technique you have Issei-kun, not only are you a demon but even your heart is not darkened with malice." She folded her hands "My Lord forgive this sinful pervert."

"He is the worst" Koneko confirmed. Asia, Rias and Akeno all looked like they were trying to ignore what was happening.

Over with Kiba Xenovia was proving to be quite the opponent, Kiba had switched to blades of fire and ice his attacks moving faster than humanly possible. "Too weak" the girl muttered and shattered the blades with one swing, spinning the sword around she stabbed it into the ground. And explosion of force shook the earth almost knocking them over, where she had stabbed the ground a twenty foot crater had been lasted in in the earth.

"The holy sword of destruction Excalibur Destruction, its name is not just for show you know."

Irina pulled herself up from where she had fallen "Man, she just does not know how to hold back" shaking the dirt off her clothing "Lets finish this Issei -kun."

The boy grinned as he boosted again and the gear cried out "Explosion"

His wings shot out "Dress Break" he howled eyes maddened with lust as he dashed at Irina. The girl dodged his attacks screaming the whole time as she ducked, twisted and jumped to avoid Issei's touch spell.

"Issei-kun's movements are more nimble and precise is this the power of the sacred gear?" Akeno asked

Koneko shook her head "Nothing so grand, it's just his will as a pervert."

Anderson sighed that made perfect sense in a sad way, he glanced up suddenly as a gust of wind touched him. It seemed they were being watched, great, just wonderful.

"Don't underestimate how perverted I can be" Issei howled body vibrating with how much he wanted to see the girl naked. He then did a perfectly choreographed flying tackle, Irina ducked at the last second and he flew over her right at Koneko and Asia standing side by side.

With a smooth motion Anderson interposed himself between the flying boy and them, from what he understood dress break only worked on women so he should be fine. Issei screaming "Nooo!" however gave him a sudden different impression.

He fell to the ground and a red symbol etched itself on to Anderson's clothing "Right" he sighed "What was I thinking, that would be to easy." and then his clothing exploded.

"Noooooo" Issei screamed again covering his eyes just in time, Asia was not so lucky, the former nun froze for several seconds eyes wide as door knobs, seeing it again was just as shocking as the first time. The girl simply collapsed foaming at the mouth, Kenoko was watching as well, her expression normal but blood was flowing freely from her nose. Rias covered her eyes and sighed, while Akeno did that appraising look she was good at.

Irina screamed in horror curling up in a ball covering her face "Oh Lord please burn that demon's stick of corruption from my eyes" she whimpered "It to big, its unnatural, make it stop!"

Anderson calmly turned and walked over to a backpack where he kept a second set of clothing, recently he was losing a lot it so spares were becoming more and more needed.

Over with Kiba and Xenovia the two did not seem to notice what was happening, Kiba created an enormous sword his eyes maddened with rage "Your holy sword or my demon blade, lets see which one is better?"

He swung at the girl but Anderson saw something of off immediately as he slipped back on his pants, his attacks were slow and ungraceful. Xenovia saw it too and stepped inside his guard smashing the hilt of Excalibur Destruction into Kiba's chest. Blood erupted from the boy's mouth and his blade vanished as he fell to the ground. "Your weapon is a high level demon blade and its wielder is of equal capability, but you tired to fight using a large sword despite having insufficient strength to hold it and as such your specialty in speed was negated." her words were good and rang with simply truth, what ever he thought about her as a person Anderson knew that she was an enemy to be respected in combat."I never thought you were incapable of even realizing that simple fact, perhaps I give you too much credit." She turned away from Kiba.

"Try fighting with a cool head next time sempai" she said that last word with enormous amounts humor and taunt. She walked over to Irina who was still curled up in a ball "It burns, It burns" the girl was crying "It's too big"

She sighed and picked up the girl tossing her over her shoulder "I think we are done here" She said.

Rias nodded "I am grateful that you didn't try and use the holy swords to finish it."

She nodded shaking Irina until the girl stopped speaking and started whimpering "Then we will be counting on what we agreed upon."

Before they could walk away Rias asked "Have you already found out the identity of the fallen angels who did it?"

The one who was involved directly was Kokabiel on of the Cadres of the Grigori Organization, "Grigori ?" Issei asked.

"A fallen angel organization dubbed as the "Watchers of God's Children" Akeno informed him.

"A cadre?" Rias said her voice tight "Are you trying to kill yourselves?"

"I would rather destroy the holy swords themselves, then allow those fallen to take hold of them." Xenovia said.

She turned away and walked off with the gibbering Irina over her shoulder, once the two were out of sight Anderson turned to Issei eyes filled with murder.

"A… my bad?" Issei said voice small with fear.

* * *

1

1

1

* * *

"I will not allow you to leave the household" Rias told Kiba as they stood inside the clubhouse "You are the Gremory's Knight.

Kiba spoke quietly "I'm sorry" and excited the room without another word.

Rias clenched her fists as waves of emotions passed over her face, if she decided to Kiba's action right there was cause to declare him rouge. But she would never do that for something like this, but she was worried. She was afraid for him, terrified that with those words he had just left her and them.

He put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed, Rias shuttered once her breath becoming ragged for a brief moment. "He is not leaving us" Anderson whispered quietly "Clouded by thoughts of vengeance though he is that boy has not forgotten us."

"Do you think so" she asked in the same quiet voice that only he could hear. He nodded "Thank you Anderson"

He let go of her shoulder "That is what pawn's…." he cut himself and shook his head "That is what friends do."

A wry smile touched her face "Things are happening so fast, it is insane."

"And I will be there for you as long as I live."

Her hand touched his cheek "Make sure you live a long time them" The gratitude was there in her voice but the rebuke was there as well."

Since they were talking so quietly he took the chance to say something personal "I am afraid of death Rias so I will do my best to stay alive. But only after I am sure everyone else is too."

She sighed "Nobility defines you Anderson, it is what draws Sona and Koneko to you. Your spirit is amazing" she smiled a little "I knew that when I first met you."

The room had gone quite as everyone else had no doubt tried to hear what they were saying "It is late " she said "Let us head home."

Her peerage nodded at her words and very soon Anderson found himself walking through the main school building. The place was absolutely silent and his footsteps echoed in the hallway, he opened the door to the student council room and found Sona there by herself.

She smiled as he entered "T-thank you for coming"

He pulled up a chair next to her desk "You asked."

She nodded and reached down pulling out a box of food "If you would wish I would like to share a meal, and if you want to ask any questions about me I will answer.

He raised his eyebrows "What brought this on?"

"Well I know all about you but from what Rias told me you never asked anything about her until she outright told you. I do not wish you live you wondering basic things about me for ten years."

Pursing his lips he mumbled "hmm" "I know the basics about you but… what are your goals, I have trouble believing you are seeking power merely to match Rias."

Her eyes lit up and he knew he asked the right question, "Do you know how demons learn about things like rateing games?"

"Probably thrown into them and told fight."

She made a face of disapproval "Yes, unless you come from nobily or high class families you get little to no training at all. As such you are completely dependent on your king for instruction."

Anderson nodded "Make the servants you chose more dependent on you for everything."

Her mouth twitched "Yes and that can work if the king is good at what he or she does. But if they are not competent than their peerage suffers. I wish to change that, by teaching strategy, fighting skill, magic, I want to make it so every one of my kind has at least a chance for and education." She gestured to the school around them "That is one of the reasons I came here, it is also why a gained this position."

Her voice was getting quicker and her eyes were shining as he listened to her. "I wanted to learn about how the humans ran their schools, they are not perfect by any means but as far as I know they are the only race in the entire world that creates schools." She shook her head a little "Of course I am including magicians among the humans, but the point is the underworld does not have anything for majority. The closest thing there are to places like this is when several family pool money or favors to hire tutors."

Anderson nodded "How would you pay for it? And how would you make it so anyone could attend?"

"My family is incredibly wealthy so building it is not a problem." her fingers drummed on the table "But I well know that at first I will not be able to take everyone in, even if I truly want to. First I will build it and send some years running it, if all goes according to plan within ten to twenty years the ones building peerages will notice a sharp difference in those who went to and graduated my school. From there I am hoping that my future students will become highly sought after and I can use the desires of others in increase their power as a tool to get the underworlds approval to establish a school system."

He blinked "You want to start a public education system in the Underworld?"

"Twenty years is unrealistic I know, it might take two hundred years it might take five hundred but I will do it, I have time, I have support and one day I will have the power."

The passion she was showing for this, it was amazing gone was her neutral mask replaced with the passion of youth that would one day bloom into a fire. Even if he did not know her well hearing that the sister of Leviathan wanted to do something would mean that it would most likely happen. Knowing her like he did, up close and intimate well he had every right to expect she was succeed."

"Anderson-san" she said suddenly hesitant "You're looking at me strangely"

He reached up and gently touched her cheek "You passion it does you great service, when I am not busy with my king's duties I will help."

Her own hand reached up and cupped the back of his "Thank you"

They shared that moment together then by mutual unspoken agreement let go before it got awkward. "Now I feel it is fair that you ask a question." He told her.

"Hmm, I know most everything about you but…" she blinked "Ah, what are your ambitions?"

That was easy "My ambitions are my kings, her will, goals and desires are mine."

"... Nothing else?" She asked surprised clear in her tone.

"Uh" crap had he just failed a hidden test. "Well also to be worthy of you and Koneko but that's more of a personal goal."

She nodded "But surely you have plans for the future?"

"...get stronger…"

"Are you serious?"

How to answer that. 'My ambition is what led me to despair, much of my emotions were tied up in that. It makes sense that you only revised from me that which was untainted by despair and what you developed on your own.' His internal self said.

"_Are you saying that I don't have ambition because our soul did not give me any?_"

'Yes I think, only half of our soul is under your control, you have our faith, our loyalty, our skill but Ambition, desire, rage that you do not have'

"_That does not make any sense, I can feel rage, I can feel anger, and I sure as hell can feel desire._"

'Yes but those you developed on your own, by growing up from child to man, by going through puberty. But you never truly had a reason to develop ambition beyond the will to protect.'

"_I guess this is why the watcher does not do this often, this soul thing is confusing as hell_"

'My ambition is locked away with my mind along with our….magic" His internal self said with last word with disgust "Should you absorb my half of our mind you might revise ambition but then again you might reject it altogether.'

"_True, if the sum of my desires is to protect to I really need anything else?_"

'...boy you would have been powerful in Iscariot, powerful in the church'

"_Of course I would have, I'm you and you are me._"

He broke out of his internal monologue and looked at Sona who was giving him a confused and slightly worried look "I never had much ambition, I never wanted or needed it" That was sounded a lot better than I did not have it to begin with. "I am satisfied with what and who I am" A touch of a smile went across his face as he realized he believed what he was saying "I am content with the way I am."

The devil girl stared at him in wonder, looked upon him like he was speaking a foreign language and it made sense. Devil's where ambition it defined them, they responded to power and acted on their desires. Sona made those desires into long term as many high classed devils did. And here he was saying that he did not have that, that a fundamental part of being a devil did not exist in him at all.

"But you have such power" she said "Your aura had grown substantially in the past weeks, and that is not even counting you regeneration that makes you immune to the weakness of other devils."

And that was another part of them, attraction to power to strength, on the mental level most fell for those they wanted, but in the deeper parts of their psyche power was sexy. Occasionally when Rias went all out he would feel attraction to her strength and not her. That part did exist in him and he did not fool himself into thinking that his power did not factor into why Sona and Koneko liked him. They could not help it, and he could not help being attracted to their power it was part of who they were.

"I am Alexander Anderson, servant of Rias Gremory and current boyfriend of Sona Striti and Koneko what more do I need?"

She blushed at that comment "Surely you must have something, whatever you share with me will be kept secret."

Crap now she thought he was lying "Sona" he said seriously "On my honor I do not have ambition to do or become more than what I am."

She stared into his eyes searching for something and whatever it was she found it, "You're telling the truth"

He nodded "I don't want to lie to you and so far that has been a good policy."

"You have left out information" she pointed out.

"And now for a change of subject, what's your sister like?"

"...why do you want to know?"

"Because a the only experience I have with her is Miracle Levi-tan that I saw one episode of and I feel that is a poor pool of knowledge."

Sona sighed "How she acts in that show is a lot like how she acts in real life."

"...seriously?"

Her mouth twitched "She is something of a rebel, my sister was never one to be normal about anything."

Anderson laughed "Perhaps that is why she is so powerful."

"Mayhaps" Sona answered "She is the sweetest person and yet quick to anger and prone to action and those to can make for annoying situations." her mouth twitched "But I love her all the more for it."

"It is good to love ones family"

"Indeed it is, now my turn." He nodded "What did you mean when you said the Angel was too beautiful to be sexy."

"I thought I explained that?"

"Not well enough for me."

He frowned in thought "Have you seen MT Fuji?"

She nodded "Can you have sex with that?"

Sona blinked violently at the question "Can you make love to a tornado, kiss the endless ocean? No, no you can not. The angel I saw is like that, I cannot feel possessive over her, I cannot feel desire for her beauty. You can love a vista or an amazing view for what it is and not have to have it. I love MT Fuji in the same way that half of me loves that angel it is a wonder of creation." he shifted uncomfortably "Does make any sense?"

Sona's eye twitched "Love?"

"Sona in its basest form Love is willing the good of another, I can assure you Eros has nothing to do with what I am feeling."

"Willing the good of another?" she asked.

"Yes, you don't have to like someone to love them."

The girl just stared at him "You… the very idea you just said."

"Sona you wish that all the students under you success and safety, therefore you love them in some ways."

"I, I never thought about it like that."

"Its one of the things I love about you."

"D-don't say things like that so casually" she burst out face scarlet.

His body twitched in held back laughter "As you wish...unless I feel like it"

She hurled a chopstick at his forehead but not hard enough to break the skin even thought she could have put it out the back of his skull. "Stop laughing" she ordered in a high pitched voice "I'm" his belly trembled "Not Laughing" his face flushed a little "I'm holding it back"

Sona lightly smacked him in the head several times, though there was a tone of playfulness to her actions rather than real anger. He would have to get her alone more often, this was a lot fun.

* * *

1

1

1

* * *

Internal Anderson started into the blackness around him, he was doing his best to keep his own awareness out of his outer self's actions, Freaking Teenagers they were always the hardest to deal with.

And to make everything just perfect the brat was using his seminary training to get closer to a freaking devil. He could still remember his Novice Master's first words on the day he had joined the seminary. "Love is willing the good of another, as Priests we must love all even if we do not like them. However the best part about this love is that it is possible, you do not have to like someone to wish them well."

The darkness around him shifted, how would that old man think of him now? He who had given into despair, he who had disregarded the man's words.

"He would say that no one is perfect do better"

Anderson did not even twitch at the appearance of the Watcher, this time the servant of God had white hair and a different colored jacket. "He said that to you enough did he not?"

"Yes but there is a difference between falling asleep in lecture and making myself into a monster with a dark artifact."

"True but does the moral of that statement change? Should you not try and become better?"

*Sigh* What do you want Watcher?"

"I come with news, news that you will not wish to hear but here you must."

"I don't think anything can be quite as bad as waking up in with half a soul"

The Watcher interrupted him smoothy "Alucard knows you're alive."

There was utter silence as the darkness stopped shifting "What?"

"Alucard knows you're alive and he is coming."

"WHAT!"

The Watcher waited as Anderson took a few moments to absorb that shock "How? Last time I checked he was in another fucking universe."

"Oh no, he's not coming to this world" the watcher chuckled "If he tried to take one foot in any reality, a place that is not his own I would erase him and he knows it"

Anderson's fist popped with the pressure he was exerting on it "Then blow him up when he gets here."

"Can't"

"But you just said."

"He's not coming to your world" The watcher pointed at the space around him "He is coming here, to this mental space."

"How….why?"

"The how is very complicated, Alucard himself does not quite understand the power but the easiest way to think of it is, He thinks therefore he is."

"When in the nine hells did he get that power?"

"Perhaps a day after you died, getting it nearly killed him. But since he mastered it, he is now no longer a vampire at least not truly."

"I don't understand?"

"Mortals rarely do"

"Why is he coming?"

The Watcher sighed "he was bored and thinking of you really hard, it was then he realized that you were alive."

"THAT DOES NOT MAKE ANY SENSE!"

The Watcher tapped his foot "Half to explain this in three dimensions" he muttered "Ok, so he thinks therefore he is. That power has limits, he cannot breach the heavens with mere thought nor the depths of hell. He knows this, thus when he was ideally toying with the thought of fighting you, one can only imagine his surprise when his power tried to pull him somewhere."

Anderson smacked his forehead "Why does he always manage to get away with shit like this?"

"I am slowing him down currently, but since your soul was born in the same world he was your mind is ground he can tread. I hope this warning will be of help" The Watcher tilted his head as if listening "Anderson" he said.

The former monster of God blinked "It seems I have a message for you, from he who is above all."

If he had a heart it would have been pounding with fear "I love you" the Watcher "I am love and I will always love you."

Nothing could have shocked the former paladin more "Do with that what you will, but now I must go." With those words the one known as the one known as Light of God vanished like he had never been there at all. Leaving the former Paladin in a strange state of joy and rage, but mostly confusion. This was not going to end well.

* * *

1

1

1

* * *

He left the Student Council room after giving Sona a more than friendly hug, even if the talk had taken a strange turn it had been quite pleasant. The moment he stepped out of the school and took a few steps the angel shimmered into sight beside him.

He raised an eyebrow suddenly as a jolt of fear when through him "What if she had heard him talking?"

"Hello" she said.

Nodding at her greeting he returned it in kind, then after a beat asked "How long are you going to stay?"

The woman just smiled and shook her head "As long as it is needed."

Anderson almost took a turn onto a street be remembered how well that had turned out last time when the Angel had been beside him. Sighing he leapt upward and gently landed on the roof of a house. The angel followed easily and with a lot more grace than he could manage "What are you doing?"

"If we go along the street you cause people to crash."

The angel gave him an indigent look "I do not."

He made a sound of annoyance "Not on purpose no, but I don't know if you realize this but looking at you is enough to cause car wrecks."

"...I don't understand"

"Are you really that airheaded?!" he yelled "Have you looked at yourself in a mirror? There is no one on the planet that can match you in looks. Most mortals are not mentally prepared to look at you!"

For a moment, if only a split second he thought she looked happy that he praised her looks but then her face became drawn in thought. "I-I did not know."

Anderson calmed himself "Look sorry I yelled, but for the sake of everyone we will not take the streets."

"But jumping will leave no time for talking, that will not do." The angel held up a and golden wind curled under them lifting both into the air and moving in the direction of his master's house at a walking pace. The angel nodded her face serine once again "There, now I wanted to ask why did you become a devil?"

"...Well that got really serious, really fast."

"What do you mean?"

He sighed "Look, if I am going to answer that question, then at least give me your name."

The angel pondered that thought for a moment "What if I told you a fact about your kings current problem?"

"... That seems like a fair trade" he said after a moment of thought.

She nodded "Then I ask you why?"

"There is no metaphysical reasoning I can give you, nor any talk of avoiding death and gaining immortality. It was not about power or wisdom, nor women nor pleasure. It was something much simpler than that something you might find sad even. I took this life, this mantle of power because a friend asked me to. Because a friend needed my help, I did not need another reason than that."

The angel's eyes were locked solely on his "You speak truth" she said after a moment "Oh what an angel you could have made."

Anderson blinked "What?"

She shook her head "I do not find it sad, not your reasoning anyway only what you have become. Your reason however is admirable compared to many many others."

He felt a slight bristle at the sly insult even if the angel did not realize that she had done it. Given what he had seen of her she was kind of a ditz. "Do not insult them, the weight of a mortal life is heavy and dark when matched against the ill intent of man."

Her eyes became somehow sadder "I know Anderson, but you simply did not care about its weight and that is admirable."

"Oh… thank you I think."

"It seems we are here." she said as they landed in Masters townhome "I Thank you for answering my questions, tell this to your king. She lenaed forward and whispered something in his ear and his eyes widened "What?"

The angel nodded "You have time but get that to her."

He nodded as Master came out of her home "Brat get ready, we have a lot of work."

"Yes Master"

* * *

1

1

1

* * *

He was sitting in the clubhouse waiting in the early morning, he would be late for classes but he needed to speak to Rias first. He had made the mistake of coming an hour early, had this been the time before Issei had shown up in their lives she would be here already. But she was currently living at the boy's house and had began to move at his pace in life. It was somewhat disconcerting to see her change so quickly in such a short time. However perhaps she was always like that, perhaps the weight of an impending marriage being lifted and time with a boy she was clearly enamored with had set her free in some way.

If he put it like that it was not at all hard to be happy for her, besides an hour to himself in quiet meditation was no the worst thing that could happen. His internal self had been quite as all last night and all morning, which he hoped was a good thing.

The door opened and shoes clacked against the wooden floor with metronomic rhythm, a small smile touched his face. Not everything about her changed at least, he stood up and placed his hands behind his back

"Anderson?" Rias asked as she entered the room her eyes flicked over him in annoyance "Sit down, this is not the middle ages."

He did but smirked as he did so "You did not seem to mind all these years."

"That was because I thought you were being cute, not that you thought you had to."

Rias moved to sit down beside him "Why are you here so early?"

Anderson glanced up and around "Something that needs to be said in true private."

The girl frowned but raised her hand and called a barrier around them, it was not as skilled or efficient as Sona's but its raw power more than made up for it. "What?"

"I… received some information about the issue of the fallen and the Excalibur wielders."

That got her full attention really fast "What? Where? and How?"

"My… source, told me that according to their information the Excalibur are not the end point of this incident they did not get what they sought. The source said that the fallen were turning their eyes here to this place."

Rias frowned "Why? They know we would want nothing to do with them?"

Anderson shrugged "I don't know, but I consider the information reliable and perhaps it is time you brother came to the human world for a visit."

"Anderson he is a king of the underworld my brother has many jobs and duties without me adding anything on."

"My king, if you called he would"

She waved a hand in irritation "I know he would but I need to stand on my own two feet."

He bit his tongue holding back his words, he well knew how badly Rias wanted to impress her brother. Calling on him for help would make her feel that was not possible, of course he was of the opinion that Sirzechs thought his sister could do no wrong. Perhaps he was overacting, the fallen they had fought so far had been beatable but that one he had met while the other Anderson had been in control. That fallen had frightened his internal self, if there were other fallen like that one he was not sure they could survive much less win.

There was a way around this though, Rias suddenly looked at him "That is an order by the way, do not call my brother if that needs to happen I will do it."

Damn she was catching on to him, "Yes my king"

She nodded "Good." she stared at him "You still planning something?"

He shrugged "I will not disobey your commands."

Rias sighed massaging her forehead "So much stress when I come here"

He fully agreed, but he did not have a space to hid like she did at Issei's house he had a flipping angel following him. "Do you want to play a tennis game Rias, we have not done that in a while."

Her head shot up and she sounded like a drug addict being offered a free hit "I would love to."

* * *

1

1

1

* * *

"Go Buchou!" Issei screamed out as the tennis ball blurred past his face, seriously Issei and Asia were supposed to be in class but somehow they had found their way to the tennis court.

He sighed as his body blurred into motion, at long freaking last he could keep up with Rias and he had made a point to get specially made underworld tennis rackets that could keep up with their strength.

His arm tingled as bones cracked with the force he had to exert to stop the tennis ball as he heaved and launched the thing back at blistering speeds. His king's eyes were focused and ready, neither of them had given up a single point yet.

Issei cheering her on however seemed to galvanize her movements, as her swings became harder and faster. Issei let out a whoop of exultation "Kick his ass"

Asia looked at the two of them and gave an embarrassed whisper to him "Do your best"

Well at least someone was cheering for him, *thwap*thwap*thawp* went the ball. Both of them were pushing the limits of their flexibly and reflexes. In terms of reach he had a lot on his king, but she had more power, speed and strength to make up for it.

He noted vaguely the sound of footsteps approaching but could spare it no more focus than a thought. Rias and he moved in perfect unison their actions dark photocopies of each other, *thawp*thawp*thawp*.

"Eh hem" a familiar voice said.

Rias's eyes flicked aside for a fraction of a second and Anderson hit the tennis ball with everything he had. That one instant she lost focus was just enough, her back swing was a fraction too slow and the ball just barely touched the ground and bounced up and out of bounds….and through that chain link fence… and into the air where it eventually vanished from sight.

Rias turned with a huff and glared at the voice that had spoken "SONA!."

Anderson's body heaved up and down as he gulped and turned, Issei and Asia were doing there best tiny mouse impersonation as the Student Council President of the Academy stared at Rias and Anderson eyes blazing with wrath.

"What in the name of the nine hells do you think you four" She tuned flashing glasses to Issei and Asia who flinched "Doing here?"

Rias rolled her eyes "I was enjoying time with a friend."

"Anderson" she growled.

"Yes Sona" he answered and moved to pick up both the tennis rackets "I think not" she said severely "I will be confiscating those."

Rias opened her mouth to protest but Anderson shook his head once and she abated, he handed the supplies to her and she glared at him "Now get to classes all of you before I think of something else."

The four of them made it into the school in record time, "I beat you" he whispered in his king's ear and in front of Issei too." Rias did not take that teasing well and whacked him upside the head though not too hard.

"We will see what happens next time" she growled.

"I'll hold you to that" he answered back.

Issei looked between them eyes scrunched up "You too… you really are like siblings."

They both turned to the boy, slight smiles on their faces before heading to there classes and avoiding the wrath of Sona.

* * *

1

1

1

* * *

Anderson stopped by the Student Council Room near the end of the school day, Sona noted his presence with a mixed expression of pleasure and annoyance. "I hope you will not make a habit of being tardy Anderson-kun"

He suppressed a twitch of annoyance, he hated when people added suffixes like that onto his name, of course Sona well knew this which was why she was doing it. "Of course not Sona"

"I expect you to be on time for the rest of the semester" she warned sternly.

"Yes Sona" he repeated.

The girl nodded "Now what have you come here for?"

He opened his mouth to speak but frowned looking around "Where is Saji?" he asked.

"Rias's pawn asked to meet him and I gave my permission." the king answered her hands moving over papers with tremendous speed. One side of Anderson's face twitched, nothing good could come of that boy acting clever. Shaking his head he turned his attention to the task at hand "Sona given recent developments with the… weapons floating around the city and the ones who took them I think this would be a great time for you sister to make a visit.

Sona stopped writing and looked up slowly, he met that gaze waiting "Do you have any idea what you are asking?" her voice had a hint of well hidden anxiety. "No probably not but given what has been happening I believe it would be a wise precaution."

The girl shook her head violently and her body twitched as if she was going to rise to her feet and yell no at him. But she took a breath and steadied herself "My sister has much to deal with in her role as Maou" she said in a calm voice "As we are staying neutral in this engagement between the Church and the Grigori and no one wants to restart the great war I believe as long as we take wise precautions it will be fine."

But what he was suggesting was a wise precaution he wanted to scream but neither Sona nor Rias wanted to invoice the people that could guarantee their safety. "I see" he said "As you wish."

He turned to leave annoyance clear in his gate and motions Sona raised on hand behind him about to call out but lowered it after a moment and did nothing. "Empty fucking night" he muttered as he turned down a flight of stairs "So much pride in them."

'Your one to talk' his inner self said with a laugh.

"I take pride in my duty, I do not let it blind me to good ideas."

His innerself howled with laughter 'Really boy?'

Growing to himself and scaring the crap out of several passing students he made his way to the small library the school held along with several computers. Sitting down he took some time looking up Miracle Levi-tan, given that Maou did not post their numbers online he had to hope she had some sort of fan line number. But as it turned out she did not forcing Anderson to growl in frustration.

"I don't think President-san would like you going behind her back." a soft voice said next to his ear.

It was a testament to his restraint that he did not come up bayonets swinging, sure he had not been focused on his surroundings but sneaking up on him was no easy feat. He excited the site he was on and turned to see Reya Kusaka Sona's bishop standing over his shoulder.

He stood up, towering over the girl, she was cute in her own way brown hair trailed behind her in twin tails. She has soft features that would remind one of a sister or and aunt if she had been older. "I don't know what you are talking about." he said lightly "For all you know I'm a fan."

Only the fact that they were in a library kept the girl from bursting out into laughter, as it was she just trembled with visibly resisted mirth "Sure you, you watch" her body trembled harder "President would die of embarrassment" If she kept this up she would have a stroke trying to keep her laughter in.

Anderson swiftly left the scene before the bishop could go tell his… girlfriend what he had been doing. *Sigh* gotta love having hell to pay, nothing in the fucking world like it.

The angel was waiting for him as he exited the school, she fell into easy pace beside him. Anderson noted that the people around them did not seem to notice her in the slightest.

"good" he thought she was veiling herself from mortal sight somehow that would save a lot of people from impure thoughts. "You look troubled" she said, her voice calm and gentle on the afternoon air.

"I have not done much good with the information you gave me, despite my best efforts."

"hmm" she hummed "Sometimes one can only do what one can, some events will happen regardless of our interference. One can only change the choices leading up it in hopes of making it better, if you have done that then you have done what you can."

He found vast humor in the thought of this angel giving a devil a pep talk but it felt nice all the same. "But what of free will?"

The angel gave a serene smile "That is what can change the choices Alexzander, we Angels must hope that in the fact that our father plans will continue to work no matter the" she hesitated for the briefest second "Circumstance" she added.

Anderson smiled just a little "That everything is within his plan and things will work out in the end, no matter what we do in our ignorance to thwart it."

She smiled at that "Yes that is precisely it, you have great knowledge of our scripture for what you are."

A wider smile made its way on his face, he could feel stress and frustration slipping away "Those are the words of a man long gone."

He felt his internal self flinch at those words "He sounds like a good man." Again his innerself flinched harder.

"He was, a good man who fell into despair and whose choices after that changed him forever."

Sadness played in the angel's eyes as she absorbed that statement, her gaze on him was a tangible sensation. "Do not lose hope for him, the only sin that cannot be forgiven is the sin of believing that God cannot forgive you."

"I do not give up hope angel, I cannot give up hope on that, even if we play on opposing teams."

"Our father loves all, even you and yours"

Anderson grinned "I dare say you are trying to convert me."

"No" she said with the same smile "I am telling you the truth and that is a difference."

He nodded in acquiescence "I will take you word for it."

After that there topics of conversation changed to less philosophical questions and more onto the small intricacies of the modern world that this angel seemed hopelessly lost in. All in all it was a pleasant way to spend time as he made his way to master's house.

* * *

1

1

1

* * *

"Are you ready boy" Master asked,

Anderson sat cross legged eyes closed "Yes Master"

The old women approached him and placed her thumbs over his eyes, words flowed him her in an even and steady chant. Power coursed both of them as he felt something crack over his eyes.

Senjutsu was an interesting art to learn, it did not have the direct destructive power of demons and angels but it was able to do things that no other could. Master had sealed his eyes away from senjutsu deeming him not ready to use them. Now with his power stable and his strength grown she had decided to undo it.

"Remember brat, with these eyes you will be able to read a person's aura, you will be able to see the movements of energy in the body. See the points there they gather and can be disrupted but to do this you have to draw in power. It is not something your body can create, to be open to the world you must be taking it in."

"So I need to find my limits"

Master nodded "A wise precaution" She stepped back "Now open your eyes and draw in the world."

He did and it hurt, everything had a slight glow to it and seeing it was a much different sensation than sensing it. He looked upon his master, he could see her body but superimposed on it were lines like veins of blood. The glowed yellow with power and he could see points along the body where power nods of pure life released energy.

Genkai nodded "What you are seeing is not only my aura but my tenketsu the points where the body releases energy."

Nothing about her body or posture gave her away, but her aura shifted and Anderson scrambled back to avoid a blow. With his eyes open to the world as it was he managed to see the actions his master took. He blocked a kick that made his arm numb, and deflected a punch aimed at his chest.

Master lept into the air her foot spinning, had he not been able to truly see he never would have been able to avoid it. He went low allowing the blow to pass over his head, the instant that it did he lunged fist flashing. Master caught the blow with her hand and allowed it to push her back as she flipped gracefully to the ground. "Well done my student" there was pride in her voice, there and gone in the blink of an eye.

"Now what do you think you can do by seeing my tenketsu?"

"Are they like pressure points?" he guessed.

"Very good, yes they are indeed like pressure points should you strike one of them you can cause greater harm to your opponent than a normal blow. If you strike at the right time you can disrupt, powers, spells, abilities, senjutsu is subtle but there is great power in it."

Anderson focused on his eyes closing them off from senjutsu as a pain and outside emotions flickered across his mind. "Teach yourself to strike at these points, it should be easy for you due to the fact you use blades. Focus the senjutsu across them and stab the tenketsu, remember you must have senjutsu in your strikes or they will not be effective."

"Yes Master"

She nodded to him and gestured to the gate "You should go home and rest, you have done well for today. The mental preparation for releasing the seal should have taken a day at least but you attained the necessary state in four hours. I am more than well satisfied with your progress. "

Anderson kept a yawn from opening onto his face, a warm bed and bath sounded heavenly, he had barely taken a step outside of the compound when the angel appeared at his side "Your comrades have engaged the fallen exorcist" she said without preamble "And he is in possession of another excalibur."

...Fuck…

"Where!" he all but shouted.

"I will lead you but I can not interfere"

He nodded, good enough for him. Golden wind spread around him as he and the angel began to move like gold blurs across the night sky.

"Shit, shit, shit " he breathed "Which ones?"

"You fellow pawn, rook, and knight, as well as a pawn from another peerage"

Things clicked in Anderson's head, Saji had went to meet Issei, Issei had been very determined to get through to Kiba. Kiba wanted the holy swords destroyed."

"Irina and Xenovia are also there, it seems they formed an alliance to stop the misuse of the holy blades."

He nearly tripped but only by the grace of the angel did he stay upright, Issei was batshit insane. Only he could so something like this and make it work, he felt his breathing speed up. Holy hell the boy could have restarted the war all on his own. "Empty night" he hissed as houses blurred under him. And to make it worse Koneko was there, if she got hit by the sword…

His speed increased along with his churning worry and anger, the angel beside him kept pace with ease always just far enough ahead of him to show the way. He had to get there, he had to get there now before it was too late.

Taking a risk he gathered senjutsu into himself, walling off his mind from the sudden flood of negative emotions that surged around him. His speed increased once more and the Angel actually blinked as he almost passed her completely. But whatever she had powering her was greater than his as she easily took the lead again.

He had to get there, he had to protect them, that was his duty, his fate, and willingly taken cross. Come what may he had to be there, he had to fight for them, after all he was the pawn of Rias Gremory.

* * *

1

1

1

Hope you enjoyed it, Fanboy out.


	6. Chapter 6

Here is the newest chapter hope you enjoy. Also on of the reviews mentioned that "I'm pretty much torturing" Anderson for no reason and that he did nothing wrong in hellsing.

Now this story is based around the Idea that transformation yourself into a monster is a bad thing. That was pretty much what Alucard was telling Anderson before he did it.

Second I have never conveyed that if there were demons in hellsing that they were good. That world is incredibly different than DxD the issue is that the Internal Anderson, the original if you will has that mentality and it does not work as well with his other half's choice of work and species.

I hope that answers the question somewhat, now have fun reading.

1

1

1

* * *

In the distance he could see sparks of gold and white clash, beside him the angel fell back sending a blast of gold wind that hurled him forward. She vanished then as if she never existed and he dashed towards the fight at full speed.

He aimed himself just right gliding in an arc, from what he could see Kiba was fighting an opponent he could not see. He had several cuts on his face and sides which bled power into the air. The mark of a wound from a holy blade, the boy spun and slashed at empty air only for the sound of metal clanging on metal to blast out.

Whoever he was fighting was currently invisible, given what the Angel had told him it was Freed, and he had to assume there was an Excalibur that could turn things invisible as well. He released most of his senjutsu that he was gathering in, drawing on his own life to create Tokai Armament. He kept drawing in just enough power to let him see the world as it was, when he did that the world snapped into focus. There was a dragon like shape twisting around Issei and in a major way his right arm was glowing red with power.

Saji was there too, and Anderson flinched at the thought of what Sona was going to do to him when she found out. Strangely enough he had a dragon aura as well though its focal point was over his left arm.

Koneko was… why where there cat like ears formed in the aura around her and a spectral tail that curled and lashed behind her.

Kiba was shielded by dark aura that glowed like flame with golden lines where he had been cut the enemy's sword.

Below him he could see the two exorcists dashing towards the battle, there aura was golden flame that matched Kiba's aura in a way.

Freed… well it was not pleasant to look at him, he could see him clearly. Despite the blurring feature that was no doubt caused by the holy sword, sickening diseased purple aura shifted and oozed around the man's body like an ink cloud.

He circled Kiba and the boy did not seem to notice, Freed made not sound as he leapt forward a blade that was long and thick with a slight crack on one side of the blade.

The earth cracked under his feet as Anderson landed between Kiba and the invisible Freed. Twin black bayonets crossed as he blocked the slash of the blade.

Sparks exploded as metal clashed, "Anderson!" Issei called out.

"Oh come on" Freed called "This fucking sucks."

Even as he spoke his blade flashed silently back then under, but Kiba was beside him then using Freed's voice as a guide and blocking the attack of the holy weapon. "This is my fight Anderson-san" Kiba hissed calling out a second blade and slicing at air.

Freed dodged going low and dashing at a diagonal, bringing the blade in low at Kiba's unprotected side. Some noise must have tipped the Knight off as he leapt back just as air whistled over the space he had been in.

The pawn of Rias ignored the Knights statement and rushed in parrying an invisible thrust, stepping forward bayonet flashing down. Freed yelped as steel bit into his jacket, it must have been enchanted because it stopped most of the blow and only a small wound was caused.

"How" the former exorcist snarled as he blade swished through the air only to be met and blocked by Anderson's bayonets "The Fuck" *Clang*Clang* "Can you see me?"

A wave of crazy lust and hatred washed over Anderson as he lost control over his senjutsu, shit he had been drawing on it to long. His movements slowed as he tried to fight the ambient negative emotions at tore at his psyche.

Freed spotted the weakness and his blade flashed up, the hazy aura fading as the sword glowed a bright orange. The sword swung down tearing though Anderson's tokai and about two feet into his body starting from his shoulder and going down to his hip. The sudden shock of sacred power burned away the senjutsu he had been drawing in freeing his mind.

Freed imminently leapt back no doubt fearing a repeat performance from last time, with a snarl Anderson cut off the senjutsu from his eyes. The wounds from his body began to steam up as flesh and bone refused. The sacred power still burnt like lava but his healing crushed even that, within seconds he was ready again."

"W-what the hell" a familiar female voice asked.

Irina and Xenovia appeared on the scene weapons drawn and had come just in time to see he wound heal like it had never been there.

"Interesting" A voice spoke out into the night, a short bespectacled elderly man with gray hair and an equally grey mustache stepped out into the night. He was a bit on the pudgy side and looked very calm for a human simply stepping out into the midsts of demons and exorcists ready to take him down.

Kiba's eyes went wide then utterly furious "Valper Galilei!" he snarled hand tightening on his blade hilt.

The man did not pay him the slightest attention "So you were telling the truth about a devil who could ignore the sacred swords."

"See old man, will you tell the boss" Freed said with a nod looking somewhat afraid.

"Indeed, there is no need for him to kill someone as promising as you." The old man's eyes flickered over Anderson "I would much like to see just what gives you that ability, perhaps an unknown sacred gear?"

The former monster of God said nothing as he tensed waiting for the action to begin again, Xenovia dashed forward forcing freed to leap down and block her from attacking the old man. "Blasphemers, Valper Galilei and Freed Sellzen in the name of God I will punish you for your sins."

Freed's eyes went insane with rage "Don't you ever say that fuckheads name in front of me bitch." With a supreme effort he threw the girl back and leapt beside Galilei "Time to split, smell you later devils." There was a flash of light as he broke something and in a blinding flash they were gone.

"Dammit" Kiba yelled leaping down from the building and running down the path leading to the town, the exorcists girls ran after him with more or less the same determination.

Issei blinked turning after the three "Hey Kiba wait up!" When the Knight did not turn back he yelled out in frustration "Calm down for a second!"

Anderson released the bayonets, and forced himself not to massage his aching head, flares of ambient emotions spiked through his head making it hard to focus.

And then someone spoke "My, my you're such naughty children,"

Anderson sighed as he turned around to see Sona, Rias, Akeno and Tsubaki appeading from a red and blue magic circle. The new spikes of pain going through his head had nothing to do with Senjutsu

"Bouchu" Issie said in shock.

"President" Saji said with mostly in fear hand moving to cover his backside.

"Would you kindly explain what is going on here Issei?" her eyes flickered over to him "Anderson"

The pawn winched as another flash of pain when through his head "Don't ask me, I just got here."

"You will explain as well Saji" Sona said with iron laced through her voice.

Both boy's started babbling and holding up their hands in surrender.

Anderson felt a migraine coming on at the new host of annoying sounds slamming his ears.

* * *

1

1

1

* * *

After a quick explanation as to just what Issei had done, that being broker a deal with the church agents to help them search for the swords and somehow force Saji into helping the picture was beginning to clear up.

Saji was on the ground face planted into the floor of the old observatory, whereas Issei was kneeling at Rias's feet with Kenkeo at his side. Rias let out a sigh "And when we pledged non interference too." She looked like she was getting a raging headache from this too "I have had Akeno keep an eye on the church operatives but I never expected this."

Anderson glanced at Sona who looked calm but her voice told a different story "How dare you do such a thing of your own accord." Saji whimpered at the tongue lashing "You really are… a bad boy."

Anderson almost snorted, now he knew what Sona did for discipline to her peerage but still hearing her say that phrase was… well it was funny.

All hail the impassive face, he could laugh at anyone and anything so long as he did not actually laugh

Saji who knew exactly what was coming started quivering even more "I'm sorry President" he said bowing over and over again looking more and more scared.

Turning his head away from the rather funny scene he focused his attention back on Rias "So Yutto has gone after Valper?" she murmured

"Yes with Irina and Xenovia," he scratched the back of his head "They should call us if something happens though." That statement might have been comforting if it was not for the uncertainty Issei had in his own statement.

Rias seemed to think so too "You think so? With him so obsessed in his revenge?." She sighed " I doubt he will even think about calling us."

Issei bowed his head in shame, "Koneko" Rias said turning to the girl "Why are you involved with this?"

Anderson focused on that as well some of his own emotions churning at that question "I.. Don't want to lose Yuuto Senpai either."

Her sad eyes flicked over to him, while he was good an impassive faces she could read him better than most. Her eyes went down from his as she turned back to face Rias her posture smaller than he had ever seen it.

Rias sighed shaking her head "And you Anderson what are you doing here?"

"I found out they were in a fight, I got here as fast as I could."

The girl raised an eyebrow "How?"

He shrugged "Magic"

One eyebrow twitched in annoyance as her attention turned back to Issei and Koneko "What you two did might affect the world of the Devils do you realize that, did you even think about it?"

"Yes" they both said "We did" Issei said "And we decided to do it anyway."

Both bowed their heads "Were sorry" they both said.

A sound drew all attention as Sona began to spank her pawn a magic circle flaring around her hand about the size of a beachball. The boy squeaked in pain "You need to be taught a lesson" Sona said in her iron tone.

"Mercy, Mercy" Saji screamed

"No, you deserve a thousand spankings"

"Merciless" Anderson said with a shake of his head, Issei was looking upon the scene with pure fear which he also found quite funny.

"Sh-she's using magic to spank him" Issei whimpered "That's gotta hurt" A look of terror crossed his face as Rias stood up beside him "Don't tell me" He screamed as Rias took a step towards him.

She bent over the two of them "Issei, Koneko"

"Yes" Issei said with a real squeak in his voice

"You naughty children" she muttered before grabbing both of them and hugging them tightly.

"You had me worried sick"

Saji noticed that and screamed out "Look how nicely they made up!" no doubt hoping that it would somehow bring leniency. "They have their ways and I have mine" Sona snarled.

Issei got a perverted grin on his face; Anderson wondered if he knew what was coming next.

Rias let go of the hug "Now, Issei show me your butt."

"But weren't you going to forgive me!" he howled in desperation his current expression vanishing into a mask of terror.

"I can't do that Issei" She said with a somewhat perverted smile of her own, though he doubted the boy noticed it "It is my job as a King to teach you how to behave."

Anderson walked up and cleared his throat, Rias blinked coming out of her revery and he made a nod at Koneko a silent question in his eyes.

"Yes you may" Rias said.

With a nod he touched the girl's shoulder gently and let her out of the observatory, behind them Issei's cries of pain joined Saji in a sound that would have made his ears bleed if he stayed longer.

They walked a little ways away from the place until the shadows were able to obscure them slightly. "You're mad at me" Koneko said.

"A little" he agreed "You put yourself in a lot of danger today that does not please me. However that is fine, that is your choice and I understand why you did it."

She looked at him, her gold eyes larger than he had ever seen them before "I am disappointed that you did not tell me."

The girl turned away "I… I... "

"You did not trust me."

She flinched "I'm sorry" came her small voice.

"Don't be sorry, just tell me why?"

"Because I was afraid, you are Rias's best friend, and you would have told her what was happening."

"You were afraid she would try and stop you."

The girl nodded "And that you would too."

*Sigh* Anderson sat down leaning his back against a tree "You're probably right" he said after a moment "But that does not make it sting any less."

Her face fell even more "Then get angry, yell, growl, do something!" she suddenly hissed.

He looked up forcing her eyes to meet his, he knew they were blazing with anger in that moment because she looked away. His arms reached up and she flinched but did not otherwise move, but it still came as a complete shock to her when he encircled her and pulled her against his chest.

She let out a startled breath "Hush" he whispered "Just let me hold you."

She stilled then placing her head against his chest "I guess this is how you feel when I depend on my healing to protect me. I am scared, so scared of what could have happened to you. A holy sword could kill you in an instant, when I think about that." his grip tightened "It makes me livid"

"I'm sorry" she said again "But it was something I had to do"

"I know that" he answered back "I understand that, I respect that." his voice became low and rough "But I don't have to like it."

They were quiet for a moment and heard Issei and Saji's joined cries of pain over the wind, "Ya know" he said "If I believed I could keep my mind purely on business, I might do to you what our king is doing to Issei."

The girl shivered "But we both know how that would end so this will half to do." he flickered her on the forehead and not lightly either "Bad….don't do it again."

Koneko sniffled and nodded into his chest "...I...I will at least tell you next time."

He shrugged "Close enough" he stood back up carrying her back to the observatory "Now thats settled you have a date with our King's hand and I have to get out of here before I start thinking about things I should not.

Koneko did not seem to know how to respond to his statement; on the one hand she looked scared at being brought back to Rias who was currently working on Issei. On the other she seemed somewhat pleased that he had indirectly complimented her looks. She had to settle for confusion and twitches in time with Issei's cries of pain.

He sat the rook down beside Akeno and Rias, his king did not notice as she was currently busy in fact he felt a slight chill at how busy and how much she looked like she was enjoying herself.

Akeno was staring at her king with a smirk of her own at her king letting loose in the name of discipline.

Anderson decided to leave before he could look any further into the situation; he had known Rias for a long time. Normally she let out her dark aggression in battle and battle alone, but it seemed Issei could bring out all the emotions that Rias had bottled up inside her… good for him.

He stepped out of the old building and in several short bursts of flight was more than halfway back towards town. He slowed to a stop about halfway and hovered in place waiting, it only took a few moments before the Angel appeared. She furrowed her golden eyebrows at him as she did so, "Nothing on heaven, earth, or hell can sense me unless I wish it, how did you know?"

"Lucky guess" Anderson said in complete honesty "Given what I know of you it made sense."

"Oh…" her face twitched with several emotions he could not catch "I...see" shaking herself her normal tone returned "Are you and yours safe?"

His mouth twitched in a smile "Why do you care?"

Her tone became even softer, quieter "Love your enemy, do good to those who hate you."

"Ahhh" Anderson laughed "So you read your father's book."

"You of all people can understand Anderson, after all one does not have to like someone to love them."

"...you...heard that?"

She nodded serenely "And for future reference a women does not like being compared to a mountain." With those words and a quick smile she vanished leaving him alone to wonder just what the hell had she meant by that.

* * *

1

1

1

* * *

The other Anderson paced the endless blackness face hard and eyes closed in thought, it was coming. In fact the vampire was mostly here already, even now he could somehow sense the presence of his enemy. The Watcher was slowing him just as the man said he would, he was truly not sure how to deal with this development. Naturally his first instinct was to charge in bayonets at the ready, however the problem with that was he had no idea what effect it would have on the boy's mind.

To entities that would exist solely in his mind doing battle would not end well, he felt a bit of a wry grin touch his worn face. Since when had he started caring so much about the boy? Or was it caring about himself?

He sighed and shook his head, how the hell was he supposed to deal with this… he could always… he shivered in disgust… Talk to the thing.

* * *

1

1

1

* * *

He awoke to warmth and softness pressing against his chest, he wanted to wake up fully ready to dissuade the person he knew was in his bed. Internally he could hear his inner selves snort of disbelief "You know you wanted this sinner" the other him told him.

Anderson ignored him, the man was a celibate what would he know.

"I counseled thousands of marriages, oversaw weddings, births, and everyone else in between. This celibate knows a million times more about this than you do."

"F-u -c- k off " he told his inner self.

The former monster of god made a displeased sound but abated, Anderson had to admit that his inner self was right on one part. Waking up to see a sleeping Koneko pressed against him was more than enough to...get a morning rise out of him.

Closing his eyes he willed that away with sure focus and moved to sit up in bed, the Rook stirred at his motions eyes fluttering open.

He sighed in resignation "Morning"

She her hands grasped his body and she hulled her light small form up from her sleeping position. He shivered at her light touch, her small arms encircled him as best she could "D-did" he frowned at his stutter "Did Rias tell you to do this."

She made a sound of agreement her eyes closed as her white hair played across his chest, "Damit King" he sighed out loud. "How could he stay upset with her if she was doing things like this?

Which of course was exactly what Rias planned no doubt, now if only she could show this much accuracy when she worked on her own love life. From what he could tell Issei was either clueless or in serious denial, even with his kings overt measures.

"Come on, let go, we half to get up."

Koneko grumbled a little but listened to his instructions, she stood up gingerly face twitching at a stinging sensation flowing through her. Anderson noted the motion, looks like Rias had made her point harshly indeed if the Rook, a piece designed to be tough and durable was still feeling it.

When they had gotten dressed and finished breakfast, his mother had giggled the whole time, they made their way to class. About ten steps into the walk that would take him to the school he picked up Koneko and carried her all the way to school. He just could not stand the wince she gave out with every step. It seemed the Angel decided not to join him this day, though he noted the occasional wind gust moving the wrong direction so he figured she was nearby watching.

He drew in senjutsu for a moment opening his eyes to the world as it was, and just like she had said he saw nothing. Guess she meant it literally when she said nothing could sense her.

Naturally people stared as he walked onto the School's property, it was not every day you saw a seven foot tall blond carrying a small lovely white haired girl around. Also the ones who knew them by name were weirded out by Koneko's creepy smile.

He placed her on the ground just before they entered the main building, her smirk was something epic, looks like he had done exactly what she had wanted him to do…*Sigh* his best friend was a terrible role model.

The moment his foot crossed the threshold of the school Saji ran up to him, Anderson noted the wince he had with every step he tool. "*Huff*Huff* President wants to see you."

"Is she mad?" he asked calmly.

Saji gulped "Just please come with me, my butt can't take anymore."

"You do know she does not use punishment on a whim right?"

The boy said nothing as they made their way "Seriously is she mad and if so why?"

"You were there" he burst out. "And you just ran away like a pu" he choked off the word as that would have been against the rules to call him a name like that.

Anderson ignored that implied insult "You did tell her I was not with you guy's?"

"...why would I do that?" the boy answered.

"Because you're a decent person?" Anderson offered.

"You stole the heart of the girl I loved first and did it without even trying… I take my petty vengeance where I can."

"_You could stab him" _His internal self offered a hint of biting humor.

He ignored that statement as it would have been childish as a possible action, even if it was very tempting at this moment.

They made their way to the student council room, Sona was standing in front of a window hands behind her back. "I brought him" Saji said in a voice just a bit too high to hide his fear as he quickly stepped out of the room.

He opened his mouth to speak "I did not have anything to."

She waved a hand "I know."

Everything slowed down when she said that "Oh….why did you want to talk to me?"

"I… I want to see if you were all right, you took a holy sword through the chest."

He shrugged "Not the first time as you well know."

She shivered "It is hard you know. To try and see the world from your point of view, a view were things that would cause death and injury are not more than a mosquito bite to be ignored. That weapon had been the bane and end to many of our brethren." She turned around "Not even the Maou in all their power would dare take a hit like you did, it would not occur to them. It would be too dangerous."

She made a swiping motion "Take off your shirt."

Many another person would have made a snappy reply to that statement, Anderson was not one of them. In several smooth practiced motions he stripped off his shirt. Sona's face set in a doctor's gaze of dispassion. Her entire being focused solely on seeing if her boyfriend was all right.

She moved next to him tracing a line from his shoulder to his belly following a livid red line. "Scar will be gone by tomorrow" Anderson said calmly "That is what happened with the last one anyway."

Her brow furrowed "Where was the last one?"

"Through my heart."

Sona's movements became a bit jerky as her fingers moved over his heart, they felt warm almost feverish. "Such an attack" she whispered "The pain could only be intense."

He shrugged "The Flame of Mockery was worse, much worse."

Her eyes narrowed "That black fame."

Anderson sighed "Yes"

"You named it?"

"No that was the name I was told it had."

"By whom?"

"No one important" he answered firmly, cursing himself for speaking of thing better left unsaid.

"Really?" Sona asked with eyebrow raised.

_Someone kill me now. _Anderson thought.

The door opened and Rias stepped in "Sona I need to…" she came to a sharp stop mouth open. Anderson knew in the back of his mind how bad this would look, but he had never expected his king to walk in on it. He with this shirt off sitting on a desk and the lovely Student Council President with her hands splayed over his chest. It really did look like something from a bad romance novel the American women were so fond of.

"Oh my" Rias said humor clear in her voice "Don't let me interrupt you" her grin was pure evil.

"Th-this isn't what it looks like" Sona squeaked.

"No no, say no more" Rias said with a hand wave "Don't worry about me, I can wait." She closed the door but not before saying "I never expected you to jump him at School Sona-san, tsk tsk tsk what would your sister say."

Sona made some choking, strangling sounds as Anderson looked on in stoic dispassion or at least that was what he showed on the outside. Inside he decided he preferred this to Sona asking very pressing questions.

The girl turned to him as Rias closed the door "S-s-say something" Sona snarled at him.

He pondered what to say for a second "This does look suggestive."

Her hand thumped hard on his chest "You..you...you!"

A strange surge coursed through his body, Sona was angry, embarrassed and yet… he really wanted to kiss her right now.

His body followed that advice without checking in for any further input, his long arms encircled her causing the poor girl to let out a squeaking sound as he pulled her close. "Wait" she tried to say "Were at school"

But that was lost the moment their lips touched, her body was feverishly warm, at least the parts of her skin that touched his own. Something resembling a purr vibrated its way through her body in that moment. He pulled away gently, enjoying her flushed face "Rias will tease you but she will not tell anyone else, she knows how much you enjoy this school."

Her chest rose and fell rapidly as she turned away from him "You can get dressed now, I am satisfied."

Anderson nodded slipping back on the white undershirt and then the normal school button up, "I would take it as a favor if you refrained from such displays of affection while we are on the school grounds."

"As you wish." he said easily.

"B-but don't you dare stop when we meet off site."

The teen gave a slight bow and exited the room humming a low tune, He passed Rias who was watching him with a killer smile. "Well, well, well" She said "My stuck up friend can learn to play."

His mouth twitched once but he bit back a reply after all she was somewhat right.

* * *

1

1

1

* * *

It was evening when they gathered back in the old schoolhouse, the mood was somber as the Knight had not shown back up. Not that Anderson really had expected the boy to, no that anger, that rage inside the young Knight was very familiar. He was sure his internal self recognized the parallels, but that side of him would not talk about it.

"So we have not heard a word back from Kiba?" Issei asked, at his side the former nun clasped her hands in silent prayer worry filtering through those blue eyes. She hid the winces well, the ones that came when she invoked the name of God in her mind.

Anderson was sure no one else noticed it but him, and he was only able to because he had seen memories of his inner self back in the days before he had joined Iscariot. In many ways Asia was an amazing women, they were lucky and privileged to have one such as her with them.

"No we have heard nothing from him" Rias said her lips pursed "I thought he could finish that stray exorcist alongside those two swordswomen but…"

Issei looked way "Was it wrong of me to do this?" he sounded vulnerable, something Anderson had not seen since they lost Asia.

"Kiba would have do something on his own" He said quietly "And though your way was crazy and suicidal to the highest degree of stupidity." Issei flinched at the Pawn's words "Somehow you made it work, and what came out of it was much better than what could have happened."

Rias sighed "That I half to agree with, though there were better ways to go about it your actions were better than nothing." Her eyes flickered "Even if you were a naughty boy" the hint of humor came and vanished in an instant.

Shaking her head she sighed "We cannot simply wait for him to contact us." She nodded to all of them "Our familiars are searching the area for him, with their efforts." she broke off her head turning to the side.

Her eyes went distant for a second, when they refocused she stood up "That girl Irina my familiar has found her." Issei looked sharply "Is she hurt?"

Rias frowned, "We need to go, now" she strowed over the teleportation circle her peerage in tow.

They appeared on a dirt road, the orange sky still hanging overhead, the girl looked beaten. Currently Rias's familiar in its human guise held the swordswoman gently. Her clothing was torn, deliberately it looked like as her bare breasts were exposed to all.

Anderson felt his estimation of Issei skyrocket as the boy ran over to his former friend, there was no lust in his eyes just pure concern. "Asia" he called out.

The former nun nodded sharply and was over at Irina's side in an instant, green light flared from her hands as the Twilight healing flared into existence.

"What happened" Issei yelled at her "Where are Kiba and Xenovia?"

The girls eyes fluttered open "They….ran.. I just ...didn't...make."

"Don't talk" Asia ordered giving Issei a glare "You need to conserve your strength."

That did not seem to notice such was his focus and fear "He's too strong." Irina whimpered.

"He?" Issei asked.

"Watch out" she muttered before fading back into unconscious.

"Irina!" Issei screamed.

Behind them purple light flared as Sona, Saji and her Queen appeared. Rias let out a sigh of relief "You came."

"Why wouldn't I come after you called me?" Sona giving the impression she found that statement stupid. She passed him with barely a glance kneeling beside Irina "She's badly hurt?"

Asia nodded "The twilight healing can recover the energy she lost."

Sona nodded "My house has a healing room, Tsubaki!" she said turning to her queen.

"Right away" the bespectacled girl said picking up the teenage girl with little effort and vanishing in a flash of purple light.

Something was off about this, was the thought that filtered through his head. Anderson tensed suddenly drawing in Senjutsu to his eyes. Issei and Kiba were talking but he pushed that out of his head, Koneko and Sona both noticed the change in his stance and posture and stood up looking for what he was sensing.

He saw it in moment before was wave of bloodlust and killing intent washed over them, in the brief interlude between his sighing of the enemy and the wave of raw hate he shut himself off from the Senjutsu save for just a sliver needed to keep his eyes active.

Kiba grabbed his head in reflex, everyone felt the shockwave go over them "My My My, looks like everyone took the bait doesn't it?

Freed Sellzen stowed out calmly into their path "How do you do devil shits?" The insane man's eyes flickered over to Anderson, he held a large sword sheathed in red and twisted it about like some cane. His grin became wider as he noticed someone else "Well if it isn't the traitor Aisa-chan?" The manic look in his eyes caused the girl to shake slightly in terror "Enjoying life as a Devil shit?"

She whimpered in terror as Issei stepped in front of her eyes blazing "You touch her and I'll" the current user of the boosted gear did not have to say anything else as his gauntlet appeared. However both Rias and Sona simply appeared in front of the lot of them magic circle's of red and blue raised against the insane former exorcist.

"Wait, wait" Freed said "I have to have a chat with the red headed bitch first "

A chill went up Anderson spine as every instinct in his body went off at once "Rias Teleport" he began to say but it was too late. "My boss that is" Freed said with a grin.

A barrier sprung to life around them, one but by pure raw force simply imposed on reality by a power far greater than anything Anderson had ever sensed, save for perhaps the Angel.

"A fallen" Koneko whispered as the shadow of one of the creatures loomed above them.

Ten black wings flared out, pale skin stood out against his black robes and long black hair, ears long and pointed like some demented half elf pushed out sharply to either side of his head. Upon his shoulders was a vestment of gold the only non black thing he wore on his entire body.

Without even a thought bayonets appeared in Anderson's hands though he did not move yet. In his mind he was running through every scenario he could come up with and the best possible outcome was him holding off this thing long enough by virtue of his regeneration for his fellow peerage members to flee.

His voice flowed out, there was a hint of angelic countenance in that voice, a remnant from when he had served the most high. The fallen's voice was at once pleasant to hear and yet sent shivers up each of their spines.

"We have never met before have we, Daughter of the Gremory?" he asked. "My name is Kokabiel."

A mask of natural arrogance fell over Rias's face "Good day to you Cadre of the Fallen, My name is Rias Gremory."

"What beautiful Crimson Hair" the silken voice purred "You look just like your brother Sirzechs, the Crimson Maou." his tone changed slightly "Just the through to him makes me sick."

Rias ignored the statement "So what exactly might the purpose of the meeting be? It is uncomment for the leader to come out for a chat."

The fallen shrugged "I'd like to have some fun in the area around Kuou Academy, your headquarters in his city."

Her mask slipped "Our Academy?"

"If I do Sirzech will have to come help, is that not right?"

Anderson gave no physical reaction but he recognized something in that fallen's voice, even as Rias warned of him the war that would cause he knew that would not disway this creature above them. Just by his small physical reactions, the tone of his voice, the posture of his body Anderson saw in him something he knew was in himself. Bloodlust, pure insatiable hunger for battle. Where his was under control both by his will and the bond's he had forged around him, this creature Kokabiel, either did not want or have need of such things.

THe fallen laughed at her warning of war "I expected Michael to come after the Excaliburs, but all he sent was a weak exorcist and two women with holy swords."

He could have only meant the Michael, Saint Michael the Archangel, Prince of Heaven, leader of God's army, bearer of the souls of the dead, guardian of the Church.

The fallen's tone took one of impatience and even sounded insulted "It is not enough, it is far from enough."

"Then...you want another war?" Rias asked eyes blazing.

"That's right, thats dead right I could not resist my boredom after the last three way war, neither Azazel nor Shemhaza wanted another war."

Issei muttered "Raynare mentioned those names"

Akeno spoke out "Azazel the highest lord of the Fallen"

"The Weapon Maker" Anderson said out loud.

Everyone blinked at him but Kokabiel got their attention back "Azazel wasn't just against the war, he started collecting these sacred gear things and doing research on them."

Issei snarled at the fallen "You're after the Holy Swords and Sacred Gears?"

The fallen Cadre laughed "Your boosted gear might be of use to someone but I could not care less Azazel might want it though. He's pretty fanatical when it comes to his collectibles."

"Mine's not going in any damn collection"

One corner of Anderson mouth twitched in annoyance, that was really not important right now, they needed to survive the next few moments not argue.

"The fallen, God and the devils are teetering on the brink of war" the red eyes glowed "That means one small nudge from me can tip them over the edge." his grin was vicious, predatory much closer to that of a human monster than what had once been a shining servant of God.

"You're addicted to war" Rias said voicing what Anderson had already realized."

"Perhaps" Kokabiel said with a grin "And I am going to have you devils start it this time, Rias Gremory sister of he who bears the title Lucifer, and sister of she who bears the name Leviathan Sona Sitri. Your place of learning should be chock full of magical power able to cause immense chaos" The grin became wider more sinister "It's the perfect place for war!"

"He's crazy" Saji whispered

"Insane" Issei agreed

"You two just got that" Anderson muttered under his breath

Freed laughed "Don't you love how my boss is so fucked up? He's why I'm so happy about this" He opened his coat like a flasher revealing a multitude of swords "He gave me all these gifts, except this one." The man teased the tip of Excalibur Mimic I got this from that stupid bitch."

Kokabiel looked incredibly pleased by the Freed's words "Let's begin the war Rias Gremory!"

Power flared out as dozens of light arrows shot towards them, Rias and Sona raised their arms in tandem there magic merging to form a shield that protected all of them from the blast. Still the attack obscures all vision and when everything stilled the barrier was gone and so were the fallen and Freed.

Anderson and Koneko pointed towards Kouh Academy "They went that way" the rook said with complete assurance.

"Not just that" Rias said her face grim "But the entire city as well"

Sona nodded her voice just as grim "A fallen of his level could wipe this city off the map."

Anderson stood behind them looking over his home, in his quietest voice he spoke, words that only one with power over the wind or hearing on the level of superhuman could hear. "Will you really let that happen Angel?"

A voice spoke in his ears carried by the wind itself "I cannot help you in your battle more than I have, but no I that I will not stand."

Some of the tension went out of him and he nodded.

The others however did not have any such reassurance "No way" Issei said trembling with suppressed rage "No way you asshole Angel, there's no way I'll let you do that!"

"Issei, Anderson" Rias said turning "We are going to our academy"

"Yes" Issei answered.

Anderson merely looked upon his king and nodded "As you command."

Rias saw the look in his eyes and shivered, "My command to you all, do you best to survive."

They all nodded though everyone knew who that command was aimed at, Koneko grabbed his hand squeezing it hard. "Rias, I and my peerage will raise a barrier around the academy, we will try and limit the damage."

The heir of Gremory nodded "Thank you"

Anderson closed his eyes for a moment, he just needed to buy time with his body, with his power, with his life, they needed time.

A pillar of yellow light pierced the sky behind them and even from this distance the devils could feel the power of light. Anderson frowned "We need to move, now."

"Agreed" Rias said as a circle appeared under them and teleported them towards Kouh Academy.

* * *

1

1

1

* * *

They stood in front of the Academy preparing for the storm that was coming, true to her word Sona raised a powerful barrier around the place. "I have not heard anything from Kiba yet" Issei said "And where the hell is Xenovia?"

"No time to worry about that" Anderson said with a shake of his head "Rias you need to call your brother, right the hell now."

Sona glanced behind her "I agree, that would be the best course of action."

The girls mouth twitched "Perhaps you should call your sister"

Sona sighed "No my family does not" she cut herself off "I'm sure your brother loves you dearly Sirzechs-sama will surely act."

Rias bit her lip her eyes wavering, Anderson knew why, she was truly wanted to be independent to stand on her own feet. That ideal was as important to her as her ambitions, as much a part of her as the red hair on her head.

Akeno stepped up behind them "I have already contacted him."

Rias turned "Akeno? I did not ask you to."

"I fully understand that you do not wish to cause trouble for your brother, however our enemy is a Cadre of the fallen. That is a force out of our league and you know it, let us accept the Maou's helping hand." Rias gave a small sigh of resignation.

Akeno smiled "I appreciate your approval, Bouchu."

Anderson had to fight not to let the smallest smile escape his mask, in some ways he was very much like the Queen.

Shaking his head he listened to the rest of the queen's words "His reinforcements should arrive in about an hour."

Everyone seemed to breathe a sigh of relief at that, everyone except Anderson. Without some serious arrogance on the part of the Kokabiel there was no way in heaven or hell they would survive that long.

They had thirty minutes at best, perhaps a little longer if his body held up. Given his species he was not a praying person, but he felt his other half say a small prayer for him. Good to know that he cared.

With a last nod Rias smiled "One hour you say, we can do that."

The former monster of God said nothing to debunk that statement they did not have a wealth of memories about how combat worked to draw upon for their exceptions. He however did, but hope was a powerful thing and he would not do anything to dampen it.

As he passed Sona she glanced at him "I know that look, I know your plans… Stay alive please."

Glancing at her he gave her a very gentle smile "You don't know all my plans yet"

Before she could reply he stepped through the barrier with the rest of his peerage, Rias was already telling them her plans "Issei I need you to act as our support, I want you to share your heightened power, the the power of your Gift with everyone."

"I see" Issei said with a grin "Then everyone will be stronger."

"No need to give any to me" Anderson said "It would be a waste, without any gear or spells to mention." Glancing at Rias "I will take point, try to keep the brunt of his assault on me."

His king fought down a sickened look "That...that is the plan."

Nodding to her Anderson placed a hand on her shoulder "Very good."

"Until Issei can share his power with us, your only choice is to buy time."

"Konko, don't engage him until Issei has powered you up realistically Anderson is the only one who can go toe to toe with him and survive."

Thought the girl did not look happy she acknowledged the order, "Issei" Rias said turning to him with a smile "I'm counting on you."

"Yes Bouchu" the boy answered slamming his fist against his heart.

"We are on the offence this time, we will storm the academy to prevent Kokabiel from realising his power, unlike our battle with Raiser our lives will be on the line However I wont allow any of you to die. My precious servants, come back alive so that you may study here once again, that is an order."

"Yes My king" they all said at once.

* * *

1

1

1

* * *

"Promotion Queen" Both Anderson and Issei said at the same time. before stepping out under a reddened sky. The sacred light was still flaring and twisting in the area ahead of them.

"What is that?" Asia asked

Above them Kokabiel's voice spoke out sounding slightly amused "I heard that this man's been dying to fuse four Excalibur's into one." The fallen was sitting on a floating throne like some kind of wannabe dark lord.

"Is Sirzechs coming?" he asked idly "Or will it be Serafall?"

"In place of my brother and Leviathan-sama we have come."

Kokabiel snapped his fingers, a spear of concentrated light appeared in his hand, with barely even a glance at what he was aiming at the fallen threw it into the gym. The building vanished in a pillar of golden radiance and when it faded all that was left of the building was a hole in the ground. "That… sounds dull" the fallen muttered "But we might get some laughs."

"No way" Issei whispered, then the boy glanced down and started talking to his sacred gear, Anderson tuned him out continuing to watch the fallen "Since you came all the way out here" Kokabiel said "Why don't you play with my pets."

Power shot down from the floating throne smashing into the earth etching a summoning circle on the ground. A pillar of flame erupted skyward as a creature crawled out of the it. It was a large dog with grey fur, three independent heads growled and snarled as it pawed at the ground. "Cerberus" Rias whispered "The dog that guards the gates of hell, he summoned it to the human world." The girl sent a glare up at the fallen whose grin got even wider.

"And there is two of them" Anderson pointed out.

"Akeno, Koneko with me, Issei use your Sacred Gear to power us, Anderson make sure he has the time."

"Yes my king" the intoned.

The Rook, Queen and King burst into motion attacking the hounds of their enemy, Anderson began to draw in Senjutsu pulling the very power of life around them into his body. It was just a precaution but even as broad as the fallen leader was there was no way he would let them so easily complete a simple plan like they had.

"_You want something ranged boy?" Master asked._

_Anderson nodded "Very well, but as you are right now the only one I will teach you takes time to set up ."_

"_I will be grateful for anything Master" _

"Boost" Issei's gauntlet proclaimed again.

There was a rumbling behind them as a Cerberus burst from the ground to pounce upon the three of them. Before either of his two companions could react, Anderson pointed at the monster and released the Senjutsu. "Psion Burst" he muttered.

A thing small blast of blue light pierced clean through the dog and an explosion of blue light engulfed its body, the heads and the rest of it burst into flames.

"Anderson, that was so cool" Issei shouted "Just like my dragon shot."

"And suddenly I am less proud of it." he muttered. "Now keep charging, we need to be ready for."

He cut off his words as a blue haired blur passed the, a bayonet came to his hand in an instant and he almost threw it as he recognized Xenovia the Holy Sword Maiden. But some instinct, most likely his other self held him back. The girl was running along the roofs of the buildings and leaped into the fray where his queen king and rook were engaged. In a single slash she simply clove one of the cerberus in two. The power of the holy sword which destroyed demons without ungodly regeneration.

"Bouchu, Akeno I'm ready" Issei shouted running towards them, the demons reacted by flying towards the boy. He leapt an impressive height "Boosted Gear Gift!" There was a flash of green light that engulfed the King and Queen. Both made sounds utterly inappropriate for a battle as Issei's energy no doubt did other things than a simple power up.

Both girls were suffused in a green aura, "Akeno" Rias said with a smirk.

"Thunder Resou" She cut off her words as the last Cerberus charged at Asia putting itself to close to the girl for safety. Anderson calmly charged the thing, he needed to buy time unitl he could gather senjutsu safely again. A weakness of his was that he had no effective way of dealing with larger creatures in a time efficient fashion. However he was more suited to play chewtoy than the Bishop.

However as it turned out he needn't have bothered, swords shot up from the earth interrupting the charge in mid motion and sending the dog skywayed. Yuuto Kiba landed at Asia's side, Anderson felt a grin stretched his face "Thunder Resound" Akeno howled and a beam of light shot from the sky disintegrating the last cerberus.

"That was quite a show" Kokabiel said drawing their attention back to him.

Rias's eyes flared and still powered by Issei's gift she launched the power of destruction upon the leader of a fallen. With a motion that was somehow impetuous the Cadre slapped the blast of crimson darkness aside. The attack smashed into the earth blasting a goodly sized creator in the earth.

"I see, the power of the red dragon emperor can make you this much stronger." He stood up from his throne "Very interesting" he laughed "Finally I am not board"

Sacred light flared into existence and the voice of Valper Galilei "It's done, at least it is complete."

"Good," Kokabiel muttered "It was our deal that I would take the energy released by the fusion."

Rias gasped and horror "And turn that into an earth breaker spell?"

Issei stared at the sword that came out of the golden light "Is this what destroys our home town?"

"Indeed" Galilei said with a smirk "In twenty minutes this town shall be rubble, you should run while you can."

Anderson grit his teeth, he wanted to tell them, he wanted to give them his knowledge of how that would not happen. But he did not dare, if Kokabiel was aware of the protect this town was under he might very well seek out its source. Better to let it come as a surprise, and besides they should not need it anyway, by his calculations they only had to hold out ten to fifteen minutes more than the situation would change.

"The only way to stop it" Kokabiel announced "Is to beat me." Ten black wings exploded from behind him spreading out threateningly "Tell me, what will you do Rias Gremory?"

"Need I say it?" she snarled as the power of destruction flared out, with no effort the fallen caught the attack in his hand and compressed it into a ball with his pure aura. Akeno moved at moment after hurling thunder at at Kokabiel, Anderson himself thought it was a bad move and was proven right as the Cadre caught the thunder with the same effortless ease.

"Pathetic" he laughed out as he fused the two orbs of power into a giant twisting blaze of darkness and thunder. Anderson was moving before that fallen inevitability threw that damn thing at his king.

WIth effortless grace the fallen hurled the twisting destruction at Rias, it was only about a fourth of the way to his target when Anderson appeared in its path. The detonation and explosion were painful, his tokai armament blew apart as did most of his shirt. He was slammed into the earth with tremendous force, he allowed himself rest for one second then forced himself to his feet. He noted that Kokabiel was watching him with interest as the burns on his body healed. The Fallens hands came together in a slow clap "Very credible little devil you are a true pawn, and queen it seems." Anderson glanced behind him, it seemed most of the force had been blunted by his body, but Akeno must have had the same idea instilled into her. "Protect the King"

She had gotten in the way of the blast as well, granted she was a little further back and his body had absorbed a good deal of the attack. Still she had been hit by the some of the blast as well and it had knocked her out of the sky. Right into the arms of Issei, who must have run his ass of to get to do so.

The boy was glaring up at the fallen, "I won't let you get away with this"

The Queen of Rias stared after the boy, hits of red touching her cheeks "He really is quite a man."

Anderson knew that on some level he should have felt slighted but really he did not care, "Galilei" Anderson looked over to see Kiba standing before the ex bishop I am a survivor of the holy sword experiments, in truth though you killed me. I was only able to live by being reborn a devil." The boy paused dramatically, Anderson himself whirled back to face the true threat. "I could not die until I avenge the family you took from me." Kibe blurred forward but at that moment Kokabiel raised his hand forming a spear of light and hurled it forward. And once again Anderson met the attack halfway leaping in the way of the attack. The explosion of light tore a hole the size of a manhole cover in his chest, he crashed into the earth once again and stood back up flesh blood and bone reforming and sealing the damage.

The fallen leader just stared in a sort of stunned amusement, "That is hilarious" he stated "It it all you do?"

Kiba's blade almost ended his enemy but Freed appeared at the man's side blocking the blow with the upgraded Excalibur "Sorry for handing you so roughly Excalibur-chan" Freed said in an almost sweet voice.

Kokabiel nodded "Freed Destroy them I'm going to have some fun" There was a blur of movement and Anderson was knocked aside as the Cadre appeared beside him grabbing his head and jumping.

Before the former monster of god could get his bearings the fallen leader had dragged him all the way across the campus in the blink of an eye. Then surprisingly the man dropped him gently and took a step back waiting, confused Anderson got to his feet bayonets appearing in his hands.

"Honestly" the Fallen laughed "I thought that perhaps Rias Gremory would be the interesting one or even perhaps the Red Dragon Emperor Brat." he waved a hand absently "Strong though they are and might have been in time." A sword of light appeared in his right hand "You are the one I find most fun, even if it is only to find out how much you can regenerate before you die."

This was perhaps the best thing that could have happened to them, Rias and the others could focus on the Excalibur and those two who used it. He could buy time for the cavalry to arrive, Kokabiel was feeling arrogant and secure. He must have known the amount of time it would take for Sirzechs to reach them, he also knew he could kill them all whenever he pleased well expect for him. That must really be what interested the fallen, he could not simply kill him at will despite the power difference.

"Well boy are you afraid, I am giving you the first move."

Anderson said nothing but his Tokai cloak reappeared into existence, "Oh Senjutsu" Kokabiel said "You must be gathering it while I was talking, cleaver but there is no need, I will wait for a minute but know more.

...gods above this thing was arrogant but that worked in his favor so again he said nothing, taking advantage of the full sixty seconds he drew in as much as possible. At sixty he attacked, the fallen smiled, the sword of light flashing forward. A small side step carried him out of its path and going low he brought his bayonets up in slash. The black wings bent and his blades bounced off of their steel like wings. The fallen spun the blade of light coming down in a blaze of pure speed, without the queen promotion and the Tokai enhancement he would have been hit by it. However utilizing both of those boosts he received only a line of pain across his back.

Kokabiel's light blade blur into a dozen fencing thrusts, Anderson somehow managed to deflect them having to focus solely on defence "Good" the fallen said "you have some skill too, I'm almost tempted to take you home as a pet."

The slight distraction of the fallens own words slowed down the last thrust, Anderson was able to catch the blow on the flat of his blade and slide up its length using his full height and reach to return a thrust of his own. Kokabiel caught his wrist before the point of the weapon his reach him and made a tearing motion ripping the arm off of his body. The blade of light swung again and in his current state Anderson had no choice but to block it fully. The force sent him into the school building and through the Cooking class lab.

His own arm slammed into his face as the fallen called out "While I expect you can regrow that arm it is faster to simply reattach it no?"

Saying nothing he touched the arm back to his stump and it fused back to his body, without even a moment's rest he charged through the ruins of the lab and back into the fallen. The man laughed at the sight of him "I always did love fighting the ones who knew their duty they just get right back up."

Anderson closed the distance between them, if anyone had been watching they would have seen a strange dance of light and steel. Made even stranger by the fighters, one was a tall boy even taller than his ten winged opponent. However the tall boy was flipping over sweeps of the light blade, slipping aside like a fighter several times smaller than he really was. All the while the grinning fallen laughed and applauded his opponent's skill.

Parry, deflect, ineffective strike he could not get through and this man was definitely not taking him seriously. Spinning under a slash he once again stabbed at the fallen, like the dozen times before a wing intercepted it. However he was ready before the blade had actually touched the steel like feathers he dropped it pointing his finger. A blue beam exploded from it in a psion burst, it pierced through the wing but despite the attack being point blank the fallen had read his movements correctly and dodged away.

Kokabiel glanced at his wing "Focused power, hard to grab, hard to defend against especially that Senjutsu." The eyes locked on him "Interesting."

He started to move but in a burst of speed and power the blade of light came up laying over his entire chest. Before that could heal it came down again with the seeming intent of cutting him in half. Anderson blocked and was blow away once again, guessing what would happen next one of his wings shot up causing him to spin up. Where he would have been the Fallan had moved to and was in the middle of a kick that would have sent him through the school building. Using the spinning force he brought the bayonet down upon Kokabiel. The fallen's wing reacted intercepting the blow there was a shearing sound as five inches of the steel pierced through stopping just above the fallen leader's shoulder.

Having sacrificed any hope of controlling he crashed into and through the small sports shed filled with various balls and other things. The fallen raised his hand, five spears of light flashed out one after the other destroying the building and blasting the pawn of Gremory deeper and deeper into a crater.

The smoke of the actions stayed up for a good five seconds and when it cleared Anderson was back on his feet. Kokabiel was floating twenty feet above him studying the bayonet that he had pulled out of his wing. "Doesn't this usually go on the end of a gun?" he asked

Anderson snapped his fingers and the thing blew up in the fallen's face, Kokabiel looked mildly annoyed as power of it had put several scratches on his face and mussed his black cloak with holes. "Now that was a mean trick, allow me to return the favor." Faster than Anderson could blink his chest was impaled with a spear of light and Kokabiel drove him into the earth like a railroad spike. He bit back a hiss of pain as the fallen twisted it leaning over him like a dark shadow. The red eyes glowed with delight "Lets see what happens when my light invades your body eh?"

Like a poison light from the spear began to seep off like liquid into his body putting it at war with his regeneration. A bayonet appeared in his hand and he slashed up, the fallen did not even move. As long as Anderson reach was he was just a hint to far, blue light flickered on the black steel it must have warned the fallen because he leapt back just in front of a shaft of blue light that left a scratch above his heart. The light spear vanished and Anderson pulled himself back to his feet his regeneration fighting and ultimately destroying most of the light in his body.

A single speck of blood fell onto his cloak "Haa" he laughed "Haa haa haa"

Anderson swayed for a moment before his regeneration finished healing him "You pinked me" he laughed again "You pinked me, it has been quite a while since that happened."

He crossed his swords as he waited for the fallen to make a move "If i was a nicer person I might call this my loss since you actually hit Me." the dark grin returned "But I am not a nice person."

The movement was a fast as any of his other moves but Anderson saw enough to the side holding up his blades. The shaft of light screeched along them, as he went love to dodge a slash "Even more interesting" The fallen mused "You're getting used to my speed."

Anderson surged forward blades flicking out but the strikes were effortlessly parried, "You have done well saying my boredom however." There was a shattering sound and a shockwave that passed over them "It seems I must stop our little game, there is a war to start after all."

Then came a burst of speed faster than before, but even now he was catching on, the senjutsu in his eyes bringing all of reality together before him. A flash of pain flared at his eyes, for a brief moment he could feel the leftover light in his body being drawn towards his eyes by the senjutsu. He did not dare try and stop it, it spun together with his own energy merging within the senjutsu.

He saw his enemy, not just a blur of speed but a figure he stepped forward taking a spear of light through the chest and thrusting forward. Kokabiel's eyes narrowed and his hand shot out grabbing his wrist and stopping the blow. So with a pragmatic motion Anderson thrust through his own wrist and into the fallens hand.

Pure shock went through the fallens eyes, with a howl Anderson twisted the blade almost screaming in agony. Finally with a mental command it exploded blowing off his own wrist and hand. The fallen grabbed him from behind with his good hand and slammed him into the earth with such force that it stunned him and the shock wave broke every window on campus.

Four spread of light pierced him two at his shoulders and two at his thighs, several words of angelic touch flowed out of the Cadre, lines of golden text shot between each one of the shafts of light and just like that Anderson felt his body go numb.

Kokabiel stared at his own hand which had a hole the size of a half dollar in it and back at Anderson. The hand trembled as he tried to move it but failed. The fallens eyes were blazing with an even more unholy light "It would be a waist to kill you her" he said "When this is done I will be back for you. I'd give it two or three years of brainwashing but once you are serving me, oh child you will be a powerful asset. It is few who awaken even the first step of the sage's eye"

With those words the fallen turned back to where they had left the rest of the battle and began to float that way.

Anderson struggled and pulled at his bonds but the sacred light was not damaging him, merely holding him in place and numbing his senses. It was also disrupting his senjutsu just like when he had been hit with the holy sword.

His mind quickly told him that it was impossible for him to escape, this was done by a being many times more powerful than he. Even the energy left behind in these spears were more than he could overcome.

Turning his head he watched as the fallen leader left his sight, left it in order to go kill his friends and family, his peerage, his king… no that could not be allowed. Closing his eyes he reached down, reached for the vine.

* * *

1

1

1

* * *

He was falling, falling with darkness all around him below he could see a sea of writhing vines waiting for him to fall among them, to be one with them. Faster and faster he fell, the vines were almost in reach when a hand grasped his own and everyone stopped.

The veins that had been surging up to meet him fell back down as in a strange sensation of changing perception he found himself standing on the vines which were as still and smooth as a stone floor.

A women stood in front of him, she was as tall as he with dark hair that fell to her ankles. A simple kimono covered her from. Her hands and feet were bare revealing pale skin, her face was covered by a mask, colored to look like the yin yang symbol strangely however there were no holes for eyes. Or perhaps it was not so strange given that in the mind sight had very little to do with perception. Which led into the question "Who are you and what are you doing in my head?"

The women waved a hand, the gesture somehow regal "There is no time for that." she pointed to the veins "You were going to through yourself to the dark miracle, the false miracle that I could not allow...at least not without speaking first."

"Who are you?"

"Someone going to give you a choice, you needed lose yourself to save those you love. Much power the vines will give you yes but in return you will lose yourself. Unlike last time there will be no coming back, you will be a monster that needs to be put down nothing more."

He glared at the women "You think even for an instant that concerns me?"

"It should, what do you think will happen? Do you honestly think you can win against the fallen even with the power of the vine?"

"It does not matter, all that needs to be done is to buy time nothing more."

"And what then, what will happen to the two how love you as they are forced to watch you be put down. What of your king who will destroy her heart as she is forced to kill you."

"The world where your soul came from called those monsters Miriok creatures born of a human sacrifice. Many would become them to protect the ones they loved only to turn on them when they were done."

"If I do nothing they will die."

"Do you not trust them? All of them are more powerful than you in the conventional sense do you not think that can do what must be done."

His breathing speed up "What can you offer?"

"Right now.. nowhere near as much as an instant power boost as the vine would give you. In the future you will surpass it."

"I don't care about my future! I'll give it up in a heartbeat for them."

"I know" the woman whispered hands touching either side of his face "And it is that noble soul which must be saved."

"I need power, not later, not in the future but right now."

"If you trust in them, if you choose to believe in them then the power I give you could be enough. Do not let your wants consume you, don't leave them behind."

Breaths came even harsher "Where is my other self?"

"He was watching but chooses to not interfere."

"Why not, I'm about to do what he was going to."

"Indeed, which should tell you something." The women leaned forward "You said you do not have ambition that is wrong. You do have it, the strongest of all of them, beyond your love's school, beyond that boy's harem. Your ambition is to protect them at all costs, to give yourself up to ensure their future. Your other self had ambition like this, wanted a world where there was no chance the greatest threat he saw could go back to what he was before. It grew into something that overshadowed his service of God it made him vulnerable to the temptations of the false miracle. You are one half of him, he is one half of you, but that does not mean you have to follow his path, you can choose another, that was the point of the watchers efforts."

"How is that wrong? How is that ambition evil?"

"It is not, but you must look at yourself, then ask does the end justify the means? Is this ambition worth your life, is it worth your friends minds and hearts. Is becoming a monster the only real option?"

Anderson trembled "You missed on part of this ambion which you speak of."

"No I did not" she replied "That part I left out is up in the air, you will choose whether you follow it or throw away everything for the sake of power."

The trembling stopped "I will never forgive myself if anything happens to them."

"I understand"

"When despair overwhelmed me, they pulled me out"

"They did"

"Without them I would be nothing"

"True"

"So what right have I"

"To think you half to do this alone."

"My heart"

"There hearts"

"My soul"

"There souls"

"My friends"

"Your family"

"Before them is even my ambition important?"

"Yes it is but"

"But I must live for them"

"Yes you must."

"My ampition is to protect and grow with them, for all of us to reach the heights we desire."

"Now that is what your ambition is."

"Now that is my choice"

"And it is good" she said.

A wave of red aura pulsed out from her, the veins reached up and touched her body. As they did the faded away into red energy which she absorbed. Within moments the sea of dark miracle below him was gone. "I am your Sacred Gear, your power, born of the mind of the Great Red." Slowly she dissolved passing into his body like dust "I am the Sacred Gear given only to you, let this mark the first time I awaken in the world. I am the Fourteen Longinus: **Noblesse Oblige**.

* * *

1

1

1

* * *

Red energy cocooned the body of Anderson it invaded the light spears drawing them into its folds, starting from his heart and spreading outwards feeling returned as the red power fused to his body.

Slowly he stood he felt different, he felt stronger "_For now this is all I can do, your body is like that of whom the Great Red took inspiration for my creation. Perhaps you two can meet in time, but for now your body is stronger and your power has grown...do what you must for you have conquered Ambition and thus you have your whole heart."_

Now what the hell had that meant, he reached around him gathering Senjutsu it came fast, much faster than before. The emotions it carried were different, weaker or more muted if that was the right term.

His Tokai took form and what a from it was, blood red robes outlined in black. Across the back the Gremory Symbol of the encased rose was branded black across the back of the Tokai. He attempted to extend his wings but "_Those are special now you can't summon them yet, however you can fly without them_"

Blinking but otherwise showing no other surprises he rose into the air and darted off like a shot, within moments Kokabiel came back into view he was hovering over his king and the rest of his fellow peerage.

The man was saying something but Anderson did not care, bayonets appeared in his hand the black steel now swirling with red almost like the power of destruction come to think of it. And somehow despite Anderson not even trying to hide his power which now pulsed at even greater heights than before.

It was only some last second instinct born of a millennia of combat that Kokabiel stopped himself from being shishkabobed. The fallen whirled swinging a sword of light which Anderson blocked, the blow did stop his momentum but did not send him flying.

The Fallens other hand, the one he had wounded hung at the things side so it meant the man could not bring his full physical strength to bear on Anderson. With the increase in strength, powered by the queen promotion it was just enough to match Kokabiel using one of his arms.

Currently the fallen looked shocked, shocked into speechlessness, howling at the top of his lungs Anderson forced the sword out of the way and slashed up laying a small shallow cut on the Cadre's cheek. The fallen blurred back putting a good fifty feet between them "What happened to you?"

"Anderson" Rias shouted pure relief in her voice.

"My King" he said with a nod.

Speaking to all of them Anderson said "Issei, Koneko, Rias, Kiba, Asia, lets stop this monster"

Kokabiel blinked "You stop me? I can barely sense your power."

"_Ha I thought as much, why should these Angel's and Devil's feel you power there not the right ones." _

Anderson crossed his blades "Stop you, it will be simple and will happen in one attack" With those words he changed. He dodged several blade swing, his new speed letting him truly keep up now, that and he had gotten used to the Fallen's fighting style.

Crossing blades he caught the fallen's light blade locking it in place, "Lighting flashed into the fallen's chest. It did little more than annoy him but he broke contact and dodged several others strikes. Below him he could see Issei's Gear boosting "Rias" he said "Hear me"

The communion spell activated and he sent senjutsu into it making it more than a magic earpiece system. For a few moment it was mind to mind, truly direct.

"You are waiting for Issei to power you?"

"Yes" came her mental voice.

"You do not need it Rias Gremory, you are strong, you are powerful. Any dolt can see the strength you possess but I know of the power you have. We have been friends for so long, you have the strength I can sense. Buried inside you, you must reach it, you must believe it."

"I, I don't understand"

"I just recently gained a full heart so It brought a bit of understanding." Mind to mind communication really rocked, conversion at the speed of thought.

"I can feel it, that fear you have buried in with the power, you're afraid of becoming like your brother. I was there when he told you what his true power was… is that what is holding you back? The fear that one day your power will destroy everyone? No Rais, you are strong, you have the power, you have the control I truly believe that one day you will stand at the pinnacle of all." He sent his warmest emotions through the link "Rias Gremory, you are not the sister of a Maou, you are not the heir of the Gremory, before all that you are you. You are smart, you are funny, you powerful, you are vindictive, you are mischiefs, you are vibrant, you are my best friend. I believe in you, we all believe in you. Do not think for a second that we will be afraid, that will will shutter, no Rias just as you consider us family we consider you family. Believe in us and set yourself free."

The link shattered as Anderson was blasted away by light "One attack?" Kokabiel asked with a laugh "And they call me arrogant."

"A pillar of darkness shot skyward as power washed over them, Rias rose into the air eyes blazing with the power of destruction. Issei, and everyone else just stared at her. "Boost" the sacred gear said indicating that Rias had not been given the transfer ability.

The power of destruction bent and twisted around her body as she unleashed everything "Kokabiel, you have hurt my family, threatened my home and my life." Her eyes blazed even hotter "You will pay for that."

The fallen laughed in reply "Were you hiding that this whole time Rias Gremory? The power of an Ultimate Class Devil."

The power she had unleashed began to spiral around her drawn in to her from like a black hole it seeped into her arms and hands dyeing them black. No... turning them into the power of destruction itself. She let out a breath and the aura vanished "Kokabiel laughed even harder "Oh child this is rich you even have the same power as your brother."

Rias raised both her hands power danced along her arms as symbols of red appeared in front of her. Twin orbs of power touched forming one, Rias held the power between her hands forcing it smaller and smaller. "Yes Rias, yes, your pawn showed me a good time and now it is your turn show me that power!."

The crimson haired princess of ruin raised her hand a sphere the size of a marble floated a few inches out.

Below them Issei's charge reached its max, the boy looked up shrugged and turned grabbing Akeno's arm. "Vanish and begone" Rias whisperer and an Explosion of raw destruction that tinted the very night sky red despite it being contained within the Barrier of Sona went out like something from a dragonball z comic.

Kokabiel raised both hands at the oncoming blast his grin wider than should have been possible, at that same moment Akeno raised her hand fingers pointed like a gun "Thunder...Resound" The campus trembled with the rein of the thunder. Anderson raised his own fingers "Psion Burst" he yelled despite knowing it would not help with the actually power of the ability it was just fun to say. The beam was black with red outlines, it was not the power of destruction but it did look like it.

Rias's power was the main force it droze the fallen back as the Senjutsu power and the thunder of the Barakiel crashed into him. The resulting explosion tore the landscape asunder tearing land and everything else asunder with equal distain.

With a gasp of expanded effort the power of destruction faded from Rias's hands and arms returning to normal. Issei caught her before she could crash gently setting her on the ground, Akeno melted into a pile her last effort having drained her of all strength. Anderson hovered before them all, knowing that there was very little real chance that Kokabiel had been killed.

Under him Kiba, Koneko, and Xenovia took their stance each having come to the same conclusion. Issei was gently brushed Rias's hair whispering something to her before standing. Green light pulsed off of his Gauntlet in waves each one stronger than the last.

Out of the explosion the Fallen appeared as the dust settled, his black cloak was gone as was most of the arm Anderson had wounded earlier. They had just inflicted real damage on the man, and he looked...happy."

"Well done, Sister of the Maou, well done child of Barakiel, and well done to you regenerator it has been a long time, a very long time since I felt this alive. Aura pulsed in the air as the fallen unleashed his full might, the weight of it drove Kiba, Koneko, and Xenovia on to the ground. Issei staggered but the pulsing light grew ever stronger. Anderson felt the aura but its weight slid off him like water, whatever had dyed his Tokai red was protecting him.

"_Not quite, he simply does not have the authority to make you bow_"

"The fallen raised his hand and above him a spear light light flashed into existence, it was a big spear of light, longer than the school building. "You two, master of the Welsh Dragon, pawn of Gremory you should just accept your fate. Standing or kneeling it matters not I will kill you all, the war will begin anew."

"I do not kneel" Xenovia snarled body shaking as she forced herself to her feet "Oh?" The Fallen mused. "I do not kneel before anyone but my God"

The spear vanished "Before you God?" The fallen began laughing again "Why do you still speak his name after you master has fallen."

Those words were like a thunderbolt, Rias raised her head "What did you say?"

Xenovia's eyes flared in rage "Why do you say my master has fallen?"

"Oh my I wasn't supposed to tell" the fallen chuckled, that chuckle turned into full blown laughter "That's right, I'm starting a war so there is no point." The fallen looked at them "In the great war the four great Maou died and so...did...God."

Utter silence, for in that moment what could be truly said….God was dead?

Xenovia was the first to speak her body trembling "You lie...YOU LIE"

"T-thats impossible" Rias whispered "Nothing like that had ever happened."

"The war brought an end to all the Maou, many high class devil's and most of the lower Angel's and Fallen. Therefore, with no ability to produce pure Angel's and so few pure blooded devils left all three factions needed to rely on humans to survive."

"It's not true, it's not true" Asia whimpered.

"The leaders of all three factions concealed God's death to make the humans who believe in God survive!"

Xenovia dropped to her knees her sanity clearly buckling "liar, liar" she repeated like a mantra.

"That does not matter to me through, what I cannot bear is that after the deaths of God and the Maou, they decided war was no longer meaningful, I cannot stand that." His voice got even louder more insane "We would have won if we kept fighting but we were told to lower our fist, that asshole Azazel even declared there would not be another war." Aura blazed even stronger "I cannot stand that!."

"If the Lord is dead then where is his love coming from?" Asia asked.

A sense of sanity returned to the fallen "Michael is doing a good job of leading the humans and Angels in God's place.

"Archangel Michael is substituting for God?" holy sword user repeated. "Then that means we were…"

"As long as the systems are in place with Michael at the center, prayers, blessings and exorcisms should work at least to some extent."

Asia simply collapsed, Issei cried out in alarm "She can't help it" Xenovia said "I'm surprised that I haven't lost my mind myself."

Anderson listened to all this in silence, the fallen turned his eyes to him "What say you Pawn of Rias, I haven't seen your reaction yet."

He did not speak for several more seconds then his eyes flashed "Tell me, if this is true."

"What? Of course it is." the Fallen said with a laugh.

"Watcher I know you can hear me." Blood red aura flared out from him "TELL ME!"

Time simply stopped, the fallen, his fellow peerage, one moment laughter and sounds of horror the next nothing. The Watcher appeared beside him looking mostly the same except he was wearing white shoes now. "No need to shout." The man said calmly.

Anderson looked at him saying nothing, "Are you forgetting the most basic knowledge child? How do you kill the ALMIGHTY God?"

Tension slid out of his body like a deflating balloon "I know, I just needed to hear it from someone."

The Watcher nodded looking down in pity at the others "I cannot interfere with their lives, if I started doing so it would not be good in the long run. But in answer to your other question about why the hell the Angel's believe it. That answer is simple, Our father made this universe a bit more human on all fronts. People, Angel's, Devils they might not see his work but it is still here. Still moving pieces, still bringing out good. You know God keeps in mind everything, from everywhere, at all times, if he did not that thing would cease to exist. Remember that Anderson, oh and by the way congratulations on getting your heart back."

"Does Michael belive it?"

The Watcher paused "No, not a single bit for a single instant. Even as he espouses the view everyone else believes he does not. That is why he could use the systems in place where no one else could."

The watcher vanished and time resumed, "Do you think I care" Issei said walking forward, the fallen turned his attention from Anderson to Issei, the green light was only getting stronger. "So what, so what if what you are saying is true. Why does that give you the right to take our homes, our families. Where do you get off on thinking you have that privilege?"

"Might makes right, Welsh Dragon that is the true universal constant."

"I won't let you hurt anyone else of my family, the ground started to quake in time with the green pulses "I will defeat you, I will suck on Bouchu's Oppai, and I will have a Harem so get the hell out of my way." There was an explosion of green light "Balance Breaker" the Gear proclaimed. Armor exploded out of the gauntlet red metal that covered his chest, head, legs, it also formed a long tail and dragon wings.

Anderson repressed the urge to drive a bayonet through the boy's skull and focused on his real enemy. By some unbidden signal both attacked the fallen, Kokabiel might have been faster than both of them but the damage had clearly has some sort of tole on his body. That and Issei got an unfair boost of speed his fist smashed into the Fallen's skull, basic right and left punches that none the less were effective.

A wave of sensation went through Anderson and he stopped looking up at the sky "About fucking time" he said out loud.

Issei drove a few more punches into the fallen the blows having powerful effects on Kokabiel's chest and skull. At last the fallen intercepted on of the punches grabbed the arm spun and hurled Issei at the group.

The dragon wings flared out stopping the motion "This is getting more and more interesting" The fallen laughed "Give me more."

"Oh your get more" Anderson assured him "Three, Two, One"

The barrier shattered to pieces, a blur of motion hurtling out from the sky "Kokabiel meet Serafall Leviathan, you know the older sister of the girl you threatened to murder."

The blur smashed into the ground, and as the fallen turned to face the threat A*nderson took his chance, for the safety of his family both blood and bonded this thing had to die. There was no chance they could let him escape and despite how wounded he was there was a good chance if he ran that he would make it. Also if the two came to drawn out blows he was quite sure the surrounding area would not survive.

He grabbed the fallen from behind wrapping one arm around his throat and the other under the good arm. Then pouring every bit of senjutsu and demonic power into his body, he caught a glimpse of the Maou as she blurred followed. In any other place he would have considered her quite cute, she was wearing her magical girl outfit which accented her admittedly small body quite well. Her long black hair whipped behind her in her forward dash and, the pink outfit looking almost comical against the war zone the school had become. But her eyes were what stopped him from saying she looked cute now.

Before this battle even started, before he had even reached the clubhouse to help with the search for Kiba he had went out to a secluded spot and asked for the Angel to appear. She had and Anderson had asked "_What would it cost me to have a message delivered?" _For some reason the women found that quite amusing.

"_My superior wants a meeting with you I was actually thinking of how to ask you to do that… so if you will agree to meet with my superior on the ground of our choosing I will do it." _

That did not require thought "_Deal, now I need to to take this to Serafall Leviathan give her this note." _Anderson handed her the paper.

The Angel found his sender request even more funny than his message question "_I will do as ask, I won't even open it."_

There would have been nothing classified in it, he had simply wrote with the knowledge in mind that Serafall had a sister complex that a Cadre of the Fallen had threatened her life and that he was going to do adult thing to her copse.

Now that last part had been a lie but at the time he felt it was worth it at the time, however he did not that his message had affected the Maou, her eyes were not the Eyes of Mercy. She was completely focused on Kokabiel, so much so that Anderson was quite sure she did not actually see him holding the fallen in place. Well that worked out, she would not hesitate and given that he could only hold the fallen down for three seconds tops that was perfect."

The fallen screamed incoherently at him struggling against his grip, the Maou was holding a long pink magical staff the end of said staff was glowing with so much compressed power that Anderson was quite sure reality was partially warping around it. Serafall did not announce her attack, nor do any of the other things Magical Girls do. Her staff swung up and *CRACK* Right in the balls.

Kokabiel voice became a soprano, and an orb of icly like power sent both Anderson and the Fallen Cadre Skyward. They flashed by a Silver haired boy flying in and both Anderson and him had time for a surprise raise of eyebrows.

After that all that was left to do was… nothing really both he and the fallen were currently riding an orb of icy energy. Power so cold and so concentrated it did not freeze its victims it simply annihilated its victims. The utter force at which they were going up meant his and the Fallen's body were pressing down against that same orb of pure icy death. Grated it meant his body weight multiplied by the force pressing down was grinding Kokabiel down into the orb. Millimeter by millimeter the fallen who stood on the level of some of this world's most powerful beings was ground away into the nothing he deserved to be.

Up, and up and up they went and the fallen stated laughing, laughing at his inevitable death, laughing at this deserved end and laughing at the boy, the low class human turned devil who had set this all up. From the very beginning he had been doomed by his own arrogance and this pawn's planning. The last words Anderson heard him say was "Well played" and then his body vanished and Anderson was left to bear the full force of the Maou's power.

He blacked out the moment his body touched it.

* * *

1

1

1

* * *

It could not have been too long that he was out because when he came to he was still going up, that and there was not enough air to breath, he was currently a head on a torso and he could still feel pain.

The orb of power had disappeared and he was slowing down now, but still the force of the Maou's blow he shivered to think what it would have been like if she has been swinging down, perhaps .8 earthquake at least?

It was hard trying to think of other things while not breathing, sure he could survive it but it fucking hurt. Up...up...up...slow...stop for the briefest of instants a sensation of no movement. The cold frigid air pressing in on his open body. Then the annoying part, he started falling….and falling… and falling...and reentry so he lit on fire… still on fire… still on fire… still falling...still on fire….Hope I don't crash into anything or anyone….still on fire… still falling...hey a cloud… still on fire… oh look the ocean….still on fire… and…...splat and then darkness.

And thus Alexander Anderson became the only member of the turned into paste but survived club….lucky him.

* * *

Meanwhile in his Mental Space

* * *

The area warped and twisted to herald the arrival of their unwanted guest, The inner Anderson sighed with a certain weariness somewhat offset by a surge of blood lust and primal cave man..joy.

"So it is true" And all too familiar voice said, the same primal joy and bloodlust echoed within that voice "You live, you endure, MY NEMESIS"

The one formerly known as Saint Guillotine turned slowly, the creature looked the same as the day he had died. The dark hair, the red eyes, the red coat, the twin pistols of black and white at his side.

There was nothing to say to this creature, at least not yet, neither could kill the other in this place. And yet what other greeting could they offer each other? What other outcome was possible?

In a blur of motion the two creatures of another time and place clashed once more in the darkness of another mind.

* * *

1

1

1

Hope you enjoyed it.


	7. Chapter 7

1

1

1

* * *

Anderson walked into the club room, night was approaching and no one else was currently here. Taking out a bowl from his backpack he placed it on a table then filled it with some assorted lollipops and caramels. Which he still personally thought was a strange combination but according to his king that was what the Rook liked to eat.

Earlier she had been sullen and moody when the last of her candy had vanished without explanation. That had been his fault, he had not be aware that the candy in the room was for the Rook and only the Rook.

Given that he had basally stolen food from a noble if his study into this hierarchy system was correct he felt it prudent to return what he had taken several times over.

The rook was kind of cute but that was an idle thought and nothing more, he was pawn and she was rook so that was that.

Nodding to himself Anderson turned to find himself facing said Rook, the girl had moved with catlike silence and he had not noticed.

His inner self was laughing at him but he carefully ignored the voice, the Rook did not say anything as she walked by him looking at the bowl of sweets. Reaching out she plucked at lollipop and striped off the plastic plopping it in her mouth.

She was silent for several moments before glancing at him and nodding. Then the dream shattered to the sounds of violence.

* * *

1

1

1

* * *

Sparks and Gunfire are not what one expects when one enters there mental space, granted there weren't many who could enter their mental space but that was not the point. Also a bone deep soreness that spread throughout his entire body was present that made it all the more weird as he was a currently a mental construct.

Beside him the representation of his Sacred Gear stood watching the battle or at least that was what he assumed given that the yin yang mask had no eye holes.

"You have changed" a loud voice shouted, it was deep and strong it was one he had heard in the dreams of his other self's life.

"What the literal fuck" he muttered slowly pushing himself to his feet.

"Where is that burning hatred?" the one who could only be known as Alucard asked. "Where is that drive."

The Vampire and his other self were a blur of motions and explosions, the creature a writhing pool of living darkness one moment, a solid figure the next. His other self was a like a golem, enduring the storm of bullets and darkness responding with fewer but more powerful blows. But no matter how you looked at it the battle seemed pointless, in this place his other self's wounds healed almost as fast as they appeared. The Vampire's just seemed to vanish as if they were merely a thought.

However this was the first time he had seen his other self-smile so, there was bloodlust in but also a sadness in it, but burnging beyond that was the hate. The raw malice he had for this monster this creature.

Anderson had taken his other self's despair that cloaked his soul, his arrogance that shrouded his mind. In some ways they were almost whole, but save for one thing. Hate, the utter unmeasurable hate his other self-had. With the sole focus on this creature before them, the burning desire to end this monster to prove he was better. But that was tempered with the knowledge that he had failed that he had given up and that he could not abide in himself. Mixed in with that hate of the monster was that hate of himself made all the worse that the despair and arrogance that had been covering it taken away by himself.

"They cannot see you now" The Sacred Gear said to him "They cannot see anything but each other it is...sad."

"Any chance that is just a figment of my own mind?"

"Sadly no, that is the actual creature."

"Breath in" Anderson whispered "...How did he get here and can we make him leave?"

"He thinks therefore he is and you can't."

"...I'm fucked aren't I?"

The Sacred Gear shrugged "Who knows"

"I do." Said a male voice.

Both Anderson and the sacred gear started in surprise as the Watcher appeared beside them "He cannot exit this space, he is not allowed to hurt you." The Servant of The Supreme God paused for a moment "He can offer you power...I highly suggest you do not take it."

He felt a shiver crawl up his spine "Does he know that?"

"No not at this moment but who long it will stay that way is anyone's guess. Even now as their battle draws on that creature digs through your memories. So far he has only seen your other half's but soon enough he will understand the nature of what has happened."

"Can you make him leave?"

"...no...or at least not without permission."

For the briefest instant the Watcher seemed to shiver "A universe with no rules one things such as myself is...unpleasant."

Anderson looked at the creature that could end galaxies with a thought and found himself agreeing with that statement "Sorry I asked" he said quickly meaning every word.

"Think nothing of it, with the freedoms you mortals have it is easy to forget."

The Watchers normal face returned to normal "I wonder if your other half has accepted that everything is different here, what he hates does not exist in this world." he waved a hand "It only exists in here."

With a shake of his head the outer Anderson shook his head "I think not….what will happen when he does?"

"He will do as all mortals do and make a choice."

"Can we even still be called mortal?"

The Watchers smile was pure radiance "In this world? Oh yes child oh yes. Our father created a universe where the most powerful have free will the ability to choose this Universe is one of choice." the being turned his gaze back to the other Anderson as he and the vampire tore into each other with the ferocity and abandon of savage beats. "Every creature in this universe save for the Almighty himself can die. In terms of raw power they do not hold as much as some, but they have choice, they are not bound by their titles not really."

"In the end that is why I brought him here, that is why you were created, choice was taken from this man in a moment of weakness the whisperings of prince of darkness, the real one. I thought he deserved another choice, another path, so I gave him one."

The darkness around them began to shift and change "It seems you are awakening now, that healing is truly a blessing" The Watcher laughed "I don't think there are many who survived becoming paste."

The figures of his Sacred Gear and the Watcher faded...and everything started hurting his entire body beginning to ache like a single enormous bruise.

Pain normally fled before the power of his healing but now it seemed he had quite overloaded it to the point where he would not be surprised if it did not work for a time. His body twitched once as a ripple of agony went over him in a wave.

He managed to keep back a cry lowering it to a pained hiss, "Move not" a woman's voice said

"Even the miracle that your power is still has limits."

Anderson frowned "Angel?"

"Hush, your body has barely finished reforming your skin do not waste your energy."

That sounded like a lovely idea but… "Where am I?" He grunted out trying to move his arms to get leverage under him.

Light hands touched his back pushing down with gentle strength he had not means and little will to fight against that. The touch was like the first wind of autumn blowing away the heat of his pain.

With movements that spoke of the practice of uncounted years they moved spiraled and pushed untying the muscle knot formally known as his back. Where the fingers touched his body the pain fled like darkness before the light of a sun.

"You're so pale" The Angel said with a small laugh "It makes your hair almost glow in comparison."

He tried to answer, he really did but words came out as incoherent groans, "Rest Anderson" her voice whispered and as her hands moved he slowly faded out, it only seemed like a moment, like the blink of an eye really but between one moment when he closed his eyes and opened them the pain had gone.

Carefully he turned over and slowly moved to sit up, the extreme lack of pain told him that his healing was back. Looking over his body he noted that his body was indeed incredibly pale.

Enough so that if he started sparkling it would not have come as much of a surprise.

He was currently in some sort of room, the walls were white but not overtly so the shading was gentle touched here and there by works of art his internal self would have found intriguing if he was not so busy with his battle.

Glancing under the coverings he noted that he was quite naked, though there was a uniform on the small table beside him that would cause demons to attack him on sight. Was this someone's idea of a joke?

The robe was white with gold trim on the sleeves under it was a simple grey pair of pants, socks, underwear and grey boots. Just above the left breast was emblazoned the cross of the most high, and a belt completed the outfit with the Japanese symbol for wind emblazoned on its center.

"Someone is either laughing there head off or didn't think this through very well."

"Don't be so sure" his sacred gear said since I was able to rebuild your body from the ground up thanks to your pasting incident you might find a few changes."

"….what?"

"I simply made your body like that whom my power was based off of, you are still devil make no mistake of that. However all your power is changed directly into the kind of energy you need to make use of me, in fact your demonic power has grown quite a bit. The only problem which is kind of an advantage for you, by the way is that Angel's and Demons are not properly equipped to sense a Soul Weapon. Thus you do not feel like a devil at all, at least as long as no one touches' you."

"WHAT!"

"I made you better…you're welcome"

"Don't you dare vanish, what the hell is soul weapon?"

"A power to compliment your noble blood"

"Why do you keep saying noble?"

There was a knock at the door and a woman's voice called out "Are you dressed yet? Our Mistress sensed you awaken."

"What was that about not being able to sense me?" Anderson snarked.

"Against beings of power like that Angel and the Maou there are no absolutes, however I would guess it would be the very air you disturbed by standing it. This room is saturated with Holy power even more so than the environment around us."

That statement sounded like all kinds of bad to a being such as he, regenerated he could but. "Sacred Power will have far less effect on you now, your noble soul demands no less."

Whatever the hell this Sacred Gear was it scared and confused the crap out of him, were all Longinus Class Gear like this?"

"One moment" he called out before quickly slipping on the clothing, it fit perfectly.

Standing up he walked over to the door and opened it, the women as kind of on the smallish side barely coming up to his pectorals. She wore a similar uniform to what he wore, she had a certain no nonsense charm about her with short grey hair and a well formed body. However he could sense the same core of sacred power within her that marked her as an angel.

She started tilting her head back to look at his face "You are tall" she stated.

Not knowing how to respond to that he followed the course of silence. "Follow me please" she said making a come along gesture. The emerged into a long hallway with several other doors along its sides, the women walked past these with no slowing and for once Anderson's long strides were barely enough to keep up with someone pace. The passed through an arch into a larger main room with many corridors stairs and other such things. More Angel's moved about him people with serious expressions going from different places with the same walk as his guide.

The belts he noted had different repetitions of elements inscribed on them, some had air like his and his guide, others water, fire, and earth. The Angels all-around him were at least on or just below high tier power and there were a lot of them.

He was beginning to get a sinking feeling as to where he was currently at but no that would be insane.

The covered quite a distance of halls and stairs in quite a short amount of time with the speed the women kept them at. Anderson stopped counting the number of Angel's that they passed by somewhere around four hundred.

Higher and higher they went and a visible presence of more powerful Angel's began to hum all around them. "Julia" a man called out. The women slowed and gave a bow of respect as a man intercepted them. He was tall with blond hair that hung down the sides of his face all the way to his chin, his green eyes were sharp and despite the gentle aura around him Anderson had the sense that that man was a greater danger than even Kokabiel. It was not the ten pure white wings on the man's back that told him this, oh no it was the sense of humility he felt. This being was on the same level as the now former Cadre and many times more dangerous for there was nothing to exploit.

"Dulio-Sama" the women said coming up from her bow "Come one we see each other every day drop the Sama I don't like it."

The women said nothing "So is this the lad our Head Messenger and the boss have taken an interest in?"

The green eyes flicked over him and Anderson caught a gleam of uncertainty in them "Hey kid Call me Dulio" the Angel held out his hand.

"Alexander Anderson" He answered back gripping the hand.

The Angel vibrated for a second and through the smile did not leave his face the uncertainty did "You hide yourself well Anderson"

He stepped back and gestured down the hall he had just came out of "They are waiting for you"

The women nodded gave him a quick thanks and said her goodbye as she walked past the man her steps a blur as she hurried onto her next duties. Anderson gave the place one more look around hoping against hope that he was not where he thought he was "What are you waiting for kid hop to it." Duilo said make a motion for him to go down the hallway.

"May I ask where I am, I keep thinking there is only one reasonable explanation with all the

Angel's walking around but the thought of it sounds stupid and crazy."

"Believe me kid, I feel the same way…welcome to heaven now please don't keep the boss waiting."

He walked down the hallway in some sort of stunned silence, it was everything he could do not to start laughing hysterically. How many times has his inner self bemoaned the fact that he would never reach heaven and now here he was? A fucking devil in the center of heaven…if his inner self was not so busy fighting the poor man would have blown a gasket. He himself despite being one half of that man harbored a healthy fear of this place. Rationally he was most likely save, if they had meant him harm he would not have woken up in comfort.

He also knew that he was perhaps giving Angel's way to much credit for goodness, the Fallen he had faced were perfect examples of these divine beings who had given in to temptation, just like a Human.

That was what the watcher has said, everything here was much more human everything here had choice and free will. There were no overarching rules to guide the powers of immortals, no limits to the things they could do save their own power and consciences.

Yet there was this nagging sense, no doubt acquired from his other half of Awe and respect towards the servants of the Almighty. Even now with the knowledge that the upper echelon of supernatural beings and perhaps many of the Angel's themselves thought him dead. He still felt that respect, still had faith in the inherent goodness of God's creations. How laughable those emotions and thoughts bounced around his brain given who he was.

He forced his bubbling laughter of fear and hysteria down repressing it to the back of his mind to deal with later. Right now whoever he was meeting for whatever reasons he needed to be calm after all despite his feelings towards the servants of God he was there opposite the Yang to their Yin.

The door opened by itself before he could touch it inside was a well-made but simple room with wooden paneling, a simple table and chairs set in the style of an office meeting. There were two figures standing on the end of the room eyes facing a window on the far edge of the room. One he recognized at once, the Angel that had been his Observer. She looked as perfect as ever, a pinnacle of creation forged by the hand of God himself. A being of such peerless, wholesome beauty that allowed no lust to find purchase within his heart and mind. How could he, a devil for crying out loud the idea was so ludicrous that it was not even worth the effort.

And besides that her loveliness was as powerful, no even more so than the greatest scenes in creation, one could not lust after a snapshot of the endless cosmos. A falling waterfall the polished rocks to perfection, caves that glowed with precious metals, mighty mountains whose peaks reached to the heavens. No this being was untouchable to one such as him and that was the way it should be.

Beside her was a man, he was taller than her but their hair was the same shade of blonde though his was straighter perhaps. It hung down the sides of his face and back of his neck in an almost regal fashion. His eyes were bright green and pricing, they had kindness in them and power lots and lots of power. There was however a note of sharpness, of resolve and...and something else.

He wore a suit of white silk that somehow managed to look casual on the man despite its no doubt expensive cost...or perhaps it was made of magic...whichever worked. There was a tilt to his eyes, something that gave them a sad quality as if this man was permanently melancholy.

The man smiled at him, "Alexander Anderson" he strowed forward with confident easy steps "Be made welcome in this place as my guest, I am Michael."

It was hard, really hard not to gulp at that, St Michael the Archangel, Prince of Heaven. Or was it more accurate to call him Regent of Heaven now?

"I offer my greetings to the Leader of Heaven."

True sadness touched the eyes of that man, a flash of pain, raw and undiluted agony. It was gone the moment after it appeared but it had been there. "Thank you," his hand gestured to the women at his side "May I introduce my sister Gabriel."

...Gabriel...as in the Archangel Gabriel, the messenger of God. He had a freaking Archangel following him around. Guess that meant Heaven was taking him seriously, was the Flame of Mockery really that bad?"

"Please sit" Michael said and several chairs moved by themselves to accommodate the three of them. Anderson waited until the other two had sat themselves before he did so, "No doubt you are wondering why you are here."

That would be at the top of his list yes but he simply nodded in acknowledgment, "From what I have heard you are now aware of the true state of things?"

He thought about his answer for a moment, "I am aware of what most think is the true state of things."

Gabriel blinked at that hard, but Michael froze for a moment and his eyes went very wide for the briefest of moments. "And what do you mean by that."

"I was originally human so I know something about arrogance, I ask myself if I think something Almighty can be slain and in that find my answer." Plus he had the watchers word but that was not something he needed to spread around.

Michael the Archangel smiled his eyes flashing with hints of gold, Gabriel just stared at him "If I did not have it on good authority what you are I would question whether you are a devil at all."

Anderson looked into the eyes of that most powerful Angel in this existence and laughed "You don't believe it do you?"

Michael shrugged, we have not seen or heard his voice in a long time to those who know that is sign enough."

"Blessed are they who have not seen but believe." Anderson quoted.

The Angel laughed at that "How did we miss you? You would have made a fine Angel."

Anderson found himself unsurprised that apparently humans could be turned into Angels "Brother?" the woman said her voice low.

Michael turned his head, the woman blinked and shook her head "My apologies, I will speak to you afterwards."

"Leaving off matters such as that, I called you here for a talk nothing more." The wall behind him shifted as a moving image appeared on it. Black flame burned in defiance of the reality around it as the pocket dimensions there battle with Riser wavered and shifted.

"Among the many things God's systems do are alert me to things like holes on reality or in your case flame that does not and should not exist."

The screen faded "Can I say how scary it is that you apparently have spies in hell."

The leader of heaven smiled at him "I do not have spies in hell."

Anderson noted the careful stress on the I in that sentence "Now will you be so kind as to answer some questions?"

After a careful moment's thought he said "You may ask your question but I make no promises to the answer."

Michael nodded as if he expected an answer like that "Is that flame based of of a Sacred Gear?"

"No"

"I thought not," he made some writing of a paper "Do you know the source of this power?"

"Something I no longer have the power to call out."

There was a pause, "How sure of that are you?"

"..." Anderson did not answer.

"Anderson" Gabriel said as the silence built "You have both of our words nothing you say will leave this room, save for if it could threaten reality."

His eyes flicked over to Michael "She speaks for me in this case" he was frowning slightly at his sister but seemed to be allowing it.

"The...source of it was absorbed by my sacred gear."

The brother and sister glanced at each other "You know what that means when said in this room." she said.

Anderson glanced around frowning focusing on his senjutsu senses, like one would expect there was a lot of power flowing around them. But there was a particular focus to this place, given that they were asking him questions here…

He tried to say the sky did not exist and found himself unable to speak, he tried to say that he was a girl and once again nothing came out of his mouth. "Its not possible to say a lie in this room is it?"

They both turned back to him "Yes, it is quite impossible."

"Makes sense, any reason you did not tell me?"

"Secret test of character" Gabriel said with a smile "You passed by the way"

He almost asked how they knew that he had not known the whole time but in this room that would be pointless. "Will you tell us the source of your power" Michael contained

"No, that is private."

There was a polite nod "Can you tell us something of the nature of that flame?"

Little point could be found in hiding something like that, especially since it was gone "It is the a Flame that mocks. It burns that which heals, it is darkness that mimics the power light and its wounds cannot fade so long as the power burns." he paused for a moment "Well if you have enough power you can simply crush its effects out of existence."

The leader of heaven continued to write as he spoke "Darkness that mimics light? "

"It is a mockery" Anderson said "Its very presence is meant to be that."

"May I ask what your sacred gear is, and how it was able to...absorb it? "

Anderson decided to answer part of that question "It was a choice between that mockery or the Sacred Gear, I chose the path of that I thought was right."

"Give that any mortal within a several mile radius would have started dieing from exposure I quite agree." The leader of heave said with real relief in his voice "You do not know how happy this makes me."

"Given that you might have been planning to keep me in a box, I agree as well" Anderson said.

"Nonsense, we would have just sealed off your power."

*Gulp* "And now?"

Michael laughed "You are our guest, we will feed you and take you home."

"Oh...thank you."

"However if you are willing, I would talk with you further."

Given where he was it would be unwise to give offence "About what?"

"Faith" after a moment he also added "And I am trying to remember who it is I know that feel's similar to you."

This was going to take a while but he couldn't blame the Angel. Hell given that he was a devil who believed in a God, whom most of the powerful supernatural thought dead and who was the main enemy of his kind was something one did not see every day, or every millennia given that that Michael was around since the dawn of time.

"...What do you want ask?"

* * *

1

1

1

* * *

Gabriel was silent as she led him through the complex, the look on her face was no he had never seen on it. It was pensive and very much focused inward, she had not said a word after leaving that room. In fact throughout the entire conversation of faith, believes, God's signs, debate on the matter of death and eternity. And the idea of belief in something you could not see and other things of that nature.

It had been quite a long and interesting conversion, perhaps several hours had passed before the leader of heaven had reluctantly said he must take his leave. No doubt being in charge of an afterlife was a lot of work.

He noted that the halls and paths around them which had been full of other Angel's before this was now deserted. Given that he could sense a tinge of unease around the Archangel beside him, with her twelve wings closed around her body he got the sense that most of heaven was giving her some space.

Which made the fact that he was walking beside her in close proximity, feeling wave after wave of emotion so intense that it was a physical force awkward.

"It" she finally said "It is...humbling to watch you two."

He felt it wise to make a noncommittal sound and nothing more "Our father said it is good to remember humility but...perhaps it is been too long since I followed that wisdom."

"I beg your pardon?" he asked again keeping a careful respect in his voice.

Her eyes moved to rest upon him, there was a sad smile across her face "Thank you Anderson for many things."

Now how did one respond to that?

The dampness of her will made real vanished then and her serenity returned, settling over her features much more naturally than doubt ever could. "I apologize for my behavior, A host should not impose upon her guest." The very light around them seemed brighter now, or perhaps it was as bright as it should have been now that her mood had shifted. Almost the second that changed other Angels began moving about as if nothing had happened.

She let him into a dining room with a long wooden table and many chairs, no one was here but there was a full course meal set upon it. A spell covered the meal keeping it fresh and hot for consumption, "Please sit" Gabriel said to him gesturing to a spot near the center. He followed her instructions and was surprised to see she took a spot right beside him.

Seemingly by themselves food was gently lifted into the air in swirls of golden wind "I made this for you while you were sleeping, Brother gave me some time off to be a good host."

"You do realize that if I ingest things with Sacred Energy in them it still burns?"

Her smile was glowing "What do you think this spell is for?"

"Ah...my apologies."

He waited politely as the Angel said grace and only began to eat once that had finished, he took one bite of a stake that had been placed before him and froze staring at it. Gabriel waited for a few moments watching, Anderson placed the meat down and made it a point to eat it slowly. It was all he could do not to simply stuff his face like a starving man. He sampled the other vegetables, fruits, a soup and everything, everything single damn thing was the most delectable, edible and utter display of cooking mastery that he had ever tasted in his whole life.

Gabriel watched for for a few seconds more before nodding "I am glad it is to your tastes"

Despite the fact that right now every cell in his body was screaming for this nourishment he forced himself to ask a few questions that had been on his mind. "What happened to me, how did I get here?"

"After you took the Maou Serafall's attack you fell into the Pacific in fact you actually hit the water hard enough to liquefy your entire body."

He took that statement in silence….ouch.

"By the time I got there parts of your torso were already reforming. Your regeneration moved at an astounding rate. By the time I got you here your torso and head were fully grown back, but after that it slowed down and it took the best part of the next two days for your body for fully grow back."

"I've been here for two days?"

"Three" she corrected.

That was not good, he, he shuddered to think of how such a disappearance would affect his peerage and worse his loved one's. Granted his peerage was part of his loved ones but...holy crap they might think he was dead.

He shook that thought off, no if he had died his Evil Piece would have returned to Rias promptly so they knew he lived. But they did not know where he was, they had to know he was not on earth or the majority of the underworld because a Piece could be tracked. He did not know if that would worry them more or less.

"Do you know"

She waved a hand before he could finish, your comrades have been searching for you and Serafall's sister put enough resources behind it that she almost figured out where you were. Naturally we don't want several Maou to come knocking at our doors so I hope you understand why we have not informed them of your survival."

"Not starting a war does trump common courtesy" Anderson agreed taking the chance to get some more of this godly food into him.

"My I ask a personal question?"

"I will make no promises to the answer." she said parroting his statement from his talk with Michael.

"How are you so good at cooking? I have never tasted anything better in my life."

The smile on her face turned sad, "One of my duties was to cook for my father but since he has been gone and my duties have mounted higher and higher I have not had much of a chance in far too long."

"...gulp…" His eyes flicked upward, he was eating food that had been originally intended for the Almighty himself? Empty Hell he hoped that he was not in trouble.

"_You're not_" the Watcher's voice said in his head "_He says enjoy_"

"_Why are you still in my head, don't you have other things to do?_"

"_For answering your simple questions I can literally always be here, in fact you have not really seen my entire self, I only need to send a small part of myself to talk to you."_

Ignoring that statement Anderson returned his attention to his host "Then I thank you for your kindness."

"It was my pleasure."

There was a time of silence as he simply feasted on the food put before him, he also took the time to check up on his two mental guests and yes they were still fighting. Somehow his Internal self-had tied up the vampires left leg around its neck whereas the Vampire had had shoved the stump of Internal Anderson's own arm through his heart. That sad part was they both looked like they were enjoying themselves.

When he could not eat another drop he placed down his utensils and looked mournfully over the rest of the food. Gabrael noticed and laughed one of those Angelic laughs make the hair on your everything stand up laughs. She took a napkin from the table and dabbed at his face, the motion bringing her body very close to his.

For a moment that action changed her, in that small yet intimate act she was transformed in his eyes. For a moment she was not the unassailable crown jewel of creation, for a moment his thinking of her cracked, for that instant she was a women and one so lovely that his body had to react.

He was sure his face had flushed red, and in the face of the Archangel he noted the slightest quickness of breath. Then she pulled away and everything reset back to normal much to his relief, she turned to the table still full to the brim with food. Words spoken in Angelic tongue that made him shiver poured out of her lips. The food rose and began to spiral as if part of a small tornado, in her hands light formed and took solid shape the appearance of a box made of wood rather than the light of creation. The food grew smaller and began to enter the open box in a tide of various dishes and meals.

Then she closed it and handed it to him "Consider it a gift for when you hunger." Given what this continued it was one of the best gift's he had ever received.

He stood and bowed deeply to her "Thank you for everything."

"I did as I ought to have done and nothing more."

Before he could say something further footsteps approached and Michael entered the room "It took a while but I finally realize who you remind me of, who your power feels like."

Anderson blinked "You can sense it?"

"Only because a dear friend showed me how." The too wise eyes flicked over him "Perhaps you know of him Cadis Etrama Di Raizel."

He shook his head "No?" Michael asked "Hmm, well in that case you will see him soon enough then, there has not been one like him since the dawn of creation. I can't help but wonder though, how you gained the powers of the Noblesse."

Anderson stared blankly at him and Michael laughed "It matters not, right this second but I finally know my gift to you." The Leader of heaven held up his hand and water appearing from nowhere swirled around his feet. It was too blue, to pure to truly be water, this was the power of light, no this was holy energy held in the form of water.

"Since you do not know this, I will tell you wherever you have gained your power from it is based on Blood." The Archangel put great emphasis on that word Blood "It grants you authority and power that is far different from those of my kind or yours." The water took on the consistency of mist and seeped over towards him through the air. "None of our weapons or artifacts are a match for you, so instead I give you this something to help with your Blood Reign".

The mist touched him and did not burn, rather it seeped into his skin and through it entering his body and...his blood. There was a tugging sensation like a piece of his very soul was being ripped apart. Blood, blood swirled starting at his feet and spreading. Droplets big and small each too red to simply be called blood rose from the sudden pool of crimson. It spiraled around them and there was a shocking as the walls, floor, ceiling began to tremble. A circular wall of blood formed around the three of them, and it was only then that Anderson was able to notice the veins of gold and blue running through the spherical dome of blood.

He let out a gasp and the blood vanished like it had never been there, pain throbbed in his chest and a cough erupted from his throat. His hand shot up to cover it and when he pulled way, there was red on his hand, not the too red blood he had called up a moment ago but the normal reddish liquid that he associated with himself.

Michael looked completely calm about the whole thing and spoke as if Anderson had not just caused some severe property damage "Amazing you have Blood Field just like him, though I see you power it the same way he does."

The throbbing faded as his regeneration took care of whatever the hell had happened, Michael noticed it too, "Stars above, I had not considered...with your healing" he visibly forced himself not to gawk.

Anderson was feeling rightly confused "What the" he cut himself off before he said hell "Heck are you talking about."

The Leader of heaven got a thoughtful look in his eyes "I have no doubt he will seek you out soon enough and it is his place to explain your questions. However, your power Blood Reign drains your life to use it. You have no idea how powerful of a skill you possess or its applications, given the fact that you have regeneration I would suggest you explore your power in your own time."

Anderson shook his head and managed to finagle several pieces of logic out of his head "That water, what you did. It made the power more real, stronger than it should have been"

"And it had some of the light affinity so that if you ever find yourself fighting your own kind you have an advantage" Michael acknowledged.

"Again servant of the Gremory, I thank you for your time i hope our gifts to you will be seen as a peace offering for any inconvenience we have caused by taking you here."

He nodded at the Leader of heaven "Now Sister, will you please send him home, he has people waiting for him."

Gabriel stepped beside him and...And how had he never noticed her intoxicating scent before. She placed a hand on his shoulder "Goodbye Anderson, I will see you soon" Gold wind swirled around him and he got a sickening sensation of space being twisted. His body turning into knots and….and then it stopped.

1

1

1

Gabriel glanced at her brother eyebrows raised "You gave him a piece of your seal?"

Michael raised his eyebrow and changed the subject "I had him brought some normal clothing, why was he wearing your Raiment?"

The brother and sister stared at each other "I wanted to see him in my colors" she said a matter

a factly."

Michael's face twitched but he did not say anything, just added it to the list of things to work on, seriously that list was way too long and only getting longer.

* * *

1

1

1

* * *

Kouh Academy was looking almost none the worse as he literally popped into existence in the middle of the tennis court.

Thankfully there was no one around him, over by the school he could see some work crews rebuilding where he had been punted through the school by Kokabiel. From the looks of it they were almost done, no students were in sight so he could assume that they had been given a few days off due to repairs.

"Sacred gear?" He started to ask

"Yes Blood Reign does increase you sensing ability, and call me Noble it is demining when you just say sacred gear."

"As you wish" he said and closed his eyes drawing in the energy of the life around him joining his senses to it. Then he reached into himself to the crimson core of power that was now his half of the soul. The blood joined the Senjutsu and the effect was instant one moment his range was two hundred feet at best the next he reined himself in before it potentially went over the whole city. Limiting it to Kuoh Academy, none of Sona's peerage were here that was obvious and...Only one of his king's peerage was currently here.

He let it go opening his eyes and made his way to the old school house, this would kill two birds with one stone, he would reveal he was alive and get a change of clothing before Rias saw him in angelic garb.

Internal Anderson was going to be pissed when he found out what he missed, focusing again he checked in on his other half. Currently the Internal Anderson had just been cut in half by the creatures living darkness. He had counted with almost one hundred bayonets blowing up at the same time inside the creature.

Turning his thoughts away he shook his head, neither were getting anywhere and what was worse neither seemed to care.

He opened the door quietly and entered, he could see the main room from where he was standing and saw Asia sitting on one of the couches. Her eyes were closed, mouth moving soundlessly as if in… no differently in prayer.

A small smile touched his face, even faced with the shock of the possibly of God's death she still clung to her faith. He slipped into another room where two sets of his clothing had been stacked in case there was spontaneous clothing disintegration. He was in mid change thankfully with his pants on when the door opened behind him.

Apparently Aisa was going more alert to things around her, she held a rather heavy looking paperweight that did not look threatening in the slightest. He turned to her calmly his skin might have been vampire pale but the rest of him looked normal.

Her mouth dropped open and the round weight fell to the floor "Hi" Anderson said rather lamely feeling the statement was wholly inadequate.

Tears appeared in her too blue eyes "Anderson-kun!" Her voice was loud, strong and joyous. She practically flew into him her small arms trying and failing to circle around his whole body.

A pale body makes it very difficult to hide things such as blushes and damn if it did not feel nice to be home. He patted her on the head the motion unused and awkward but Aisa practically glowed under it.

"I'm so glad you're alive." she hugged him harder "Where have you been?"

Now there was nothing remotely romantic between him and the bishop but when a girl that pretty is hugging you and burying her face on your bare skin it can get hard to keep one's mind out of the gutter.

"I'm glad to home" he smiled down on her "Can I finished getting dressed?"

It was only then the girl noted he was half naked, her face flushed but only slightly, if it had been Issei it might have been a full blown thing. "Sorry" she squeaked and hurriedly stepped out into the main room.

Just as quickly he finished dressing but noted a sudden deficiency not only in his planning but Issei's spell. No shoes, the spell did not destroy shoes and thus he did not have any spares, so he left the angelic shoes on and hoped that it did not come back to bite him.

Asia was waiting just outside the room practically quivering in excitement, seeing him she grabbed his arm and dragged him into the main room. "I'm so glad you're alive" her hand glowed "Are you hurt"

He gave her a look and she flushed "Right"

Sitting down on the comfortable couch realized his body, while upper heaven was a great place he still had not allowed himself to let his guard down. Here in the sanctum of Rias Gremory was a different matter altogether.

"What happened to you?" she asked "Once Serafall-Sama arrived and there was that explosion you were nowhere to be found."

What explosion? Anderson through but after a moment it made sense, the kinetic force unleashed by the blow would have been intense even in the directions it had not been aimed. "Its kind of a long story, can you tell me what happened after I was blown away?"

Asia's face fell "I...I was not much of a help" she looked ashamed.

"You just received a shocking revelation, I do not blame you." he said instantly.

Her head turned down "I'm...still not ok neither is Xenovia"

"The swordswomen?"

Asia nodded "After the fight was over, she asked Rias to make her a devil."

...Right now he was so glad that his internal self was too busy to notice otherwise he might have been ticked at yet another operative of the church joining Rias. "It's been fairly hectic, I don't think Rias-sama has slept since you vanished. She, Sona, and every one of their peerage have been searching for you. Serafall-sama brought in the resources of her company and I was sent here to rest."

She looked down "I can't keep up with the others in terms of endurance."

He gave her a smile "Good thing huh, you found me first."

A giggle escaped her but only for a moment "We should contact the others...but a I don't know how."

"My cellphone is currently a lot of microscopic pieces so I don't know either"

They both looked down reflecting on their current uselessness, "W-what happened to you?"

"After I got caught up in the attack of Serafall, both I and Kokabiel were sent skyward. He was destroyed about halfway up, I took the rest of the blast and ended up in low orbit or at least almost low orbit." Her mouth dropped open, "Then I fell back down, experienced reentry which lit me on fire and pasted myself into the pacific."

"Pasted?"

"I hit the water so hard what was life of my body liquefied." Pure horror appeared on the poor girl's face.

"But you" she said

"And I woke up three days later, that was how long it took my body to fully heal"

"So you just woke up and got back today?"

He nodded "How did you get here?"

Now should he start informing people of his trip to the realm of their Quote unquote enemies?

He opened his mouth when a picture behind Asia started glowing, that was not normal and could not be good. It took him a moment to remember that the picture had been brought back by Issei as payment for one of his contracts.

His hand shot forward grabbing the girl and hauling her out of her couch seat, in the same moment he fell backwards toppling the couch and bringing Aisa along with him.

Bayonets of black steel appeared in his hands as he must sure his body was between Asia and the strange happenings. With a rather casual flourish a man stepped out of the freaking picture. But what was the most worrying? Anderson had seen this man before, he looked exactly the same when they had clashed under the church. The light purplish robe black pants and brown boots went well with the man's figure. But it was easy for anyone to sense the raw power flowing around the man. No not man, the fallen angel As his eyes passed over Asia they had a pleased quality. But then they saw him, shock appeared, behind him a woman stepped out of the picture.

Raynare looked much different from when he last saw her, first of all her arms were back...no actually not quite. He knew flesh, having had to grow back his own enough the difference between real and synthetic was painfully easy to see. So perhaps they were prosthetic?

She was wearing a simple shirt and long shorts, her hair had been cut back slightly but most starkly was the live scar across her throat. The eyes were different too, the arrogance, the self-assured power they had held was gone.

Upon seeing him she reacted instantly, body atomically moving back eyes growing wide with fear. Asia gasped in shock behind him, "Woah Woah" the man said holding up his hands. With the same graceful movements he placed his body between Anderson and Raynare.

Everyone froze "I did not come here to fight"

"You say that yet you bring her here?" He spat out the words with such venom the Fallen's wings actually appeared.

He tightened his grips on the bayonets preparing to draw forth the power of blood from his Noble Gear.

With a deliberate motion the man put his hands down and retracted his wings "I understand you sentiment Monster-kun but no If I wanted to destroy you, I would skip the talking and nuke this school from the sky."

Asia whimpered and sweat beaded across Anderson's face just like Michael, no arrogance to exploit. "In truth I thought only Asia would be here but you must have just shown up." The man's eyes looked over him thoughtfully "To survive a blow from a Maou at your level of power, truly scary."

"Who the hell are you?"

There was silence for a moment but a grin touched the man's face "I am Azazel, Governor of the Gregori"

"Fuck" Anderson muttered under his breath

"As I have started I wish to speak to Asia Argento"

"Me?" the girl asked in shock.

"Yes you"

Anderson narrowed his eyes "No I did not come to kidnap, kill or steal from her, Monster"

"Then why are you sneaking in while she was supposed to be by herself?"

Azazel touched his heart "You wound me monster, why would I not be invited if the red dragon emperor himself brought a doorway for me to here?"

The words were said without a hint of sarcasm but the twinkling eyes belied his real intentions "Oh Gee I don't know" Anderson said with all the scorn he could muster "Perhaps he did not know."

"Oh I must have not been clear enough" Azazel said with mock hurt "I really need to be more careful."

"Get out"

"No" The fallen said the air shifted slightly ambient power as the humor in his voice vanished "I have come to speak and speak I will."

Raynare was watching the three of them, she still had not said a word her eyes flickered around nervously. That was strange, even if she was frightened she was not one to be quiet about it. "I suppose though this is better, since you're here that means there is a person who can tell your king that I did not use mind control."

Great day Anderson thought, the man walked towards them and took a seat on the couch, Raynare followed him hesitation in every step. "Please sit" Azazel asked.

Opening his mouth to say something smartass he was stopped by a small tug at his back "Anderson-san" Asia said in a small voice "I don't want anyone to get hurt, please let's hear him out."

"Ah" Azazel said "A voice of reason"

Every instinct in his body was telling Anderson he could not win a fight against this thing, it was galling but he was going to have to hope this Fallen was telling the truth. With slow movements he stood the couch back up and he and Asia sat down on it across from Azazel and Raynare.

While this was happening Andersen slowly began to gather power, droplets of blood hovering just on the edge of visibility waiting to be called up.

If Azazel noticed the power and Anderson had very little doubt he did, the man gave no sign of it in fact if anything he became even more relaxed. Raynare still held herself in a tight cat like fashion her body twitching in fear as his eyes fell upon her. Her mouth quivered and the livid scar on her neck seemed even more pronounced but still no word or sound did she make.

"First" Azazel said switching his full attention to Asia "Let me apologize on behalf of my organization I wish to apologize to you for what you have suffered." The man bowed deeply.

Anger bristled just under Anderson's skin, "You have suffered greatly under my subordinate and her actions towards you"

Raynare flinched at every one of his words curling up into a smaller and smaller profile "Thus I wish to speak to you and make reparations for what you have suffered."

Asia looked down a hint of red touching her cheeks "I have gained friends and family" her lovely smile graced her face "Please don't be made Azazel-san but I don't need anything"

Anderson's mind was moving at light speed trying to see what was going on, what this man wanted. This being had been alive since the dawn of humanity there was no way he was not planning something.

Azazel looked up "You are just as described Asia Argento, but it is not that simple I am afraid." He glanced over at Raynare "What my subordinate did was beyond the pale, we who are the watchers of God's children cannot simply let actions like that stand."

What the hell was this fallen trying to do?

"Actions like hers must have consequences" he gave Anderson a rye look "By any right she has more than earned her death."

Raynare shuttered as Asia covered her mouth with her hand, blue eyes trembling at the very thought of what Azazel was saying. "However that is not the end I wish for her." Asia's eyes were very wide as she stared at the Leader of the Fallen "I propose a different path, holder of the twilight healing."

The fallen girl shuttered again "In the great war I saw many comrades and friends, lovers and allies die before my eyes. Die in a pointless war which decided nothing" There was a sharpness to his voice, an anger that burned deep. "I decided there and then in the ashes of my family that I would not allow such a thing to happen again." The sharpness vanished replaced only by weariness "I do not want another of mine to die, Asia Argento this I ask of you. To repay the pain and suffering you have endured at her hand, I offer her service to you. I have already bound her in magic to ensure her absolute loyalty. She may not harm you directly or indirectly, she will defend you or die herself. This binding will last for three hundred years and if at the end of that time you are safe and well then she will be released."

There was several seconds of pure shock "Of course you are free to decline and I will do as I must with her" He looked upon the trembling girl at his side with pity "Her life is in your hands."

And it was then Anderson understood what Azazel was doing, what his intent and purpose was, everything the man had told them was true, true on such a level that it defined the core of what this Fallen was. And to that end he had manipulated the situation so that he would not have to go against what he believed. Had the man come to Issei with this deal, the boy might have chosen her death, had he gone to Rias she certainly would have demanded her death. But Asia? Asia Argento? Asia the healer, the gentle, Asia the forgiving, the loving, Asia a true child of God. Not a chance, this girl would never demand the death of anything, and to those who had wronged her she would….

Asia stood up her face down "Is there no other way?"

"No, not in a way that would restore balance."

The girl put her hand on Raynare's head tilting it up so that their eyes met, the Fallen stared into the eyes of her former victim stark terror in them. A dark certainty as what her fate would be, Aisa's face became set and resolve crawled its way across her features "I accept"

Azazel sighed "Thank God" he said without a trace of irony and with real sentiment.

"Fucking Hell" Anderson muttered his face in his hands, he did not see any situation in which this would end well.

Things just got a lot more complicated, was it possible they could get even worse?

* * *

**Meanwhile in South Korea**

* * *

The door slip open in near perfect silence, a blond haired man walked through it with the ease of long practice. His Impeccable suit fit the man better than his own skin, but his quick movements did not so much as shake the silver platter. A single white tea cup set next to a gorgeously crafted Kettle.

Entering the living room he noted at strangeness, his Master was always sitting down waiting for the tea. It was a habit both had built up over the hundreds of years he had served the man, however Master was standing at the window.

Master had his hands behind his back, white suit impeccably pressed and free of any crease, dark hair fell about his face and neck. His bearing as just like the rest of him elegance incarnate the manners of a bygone age.

"Frankenstein" He said without turning his head.

It was the tone of his master's voice that caught Frankenstein's attention, the tone was something he had never heard in his master's voice before. He had heard anger, sadness, resolve, hints of joy but never a sense of wonder. Never the mix of confusing, hope, and pure joy that one might find in a couple having their first child.

"There is a place I must visit" his master said.

He did not even think to argue "Of course, let me call M-21 and make sure the school is taken care of."

Master did not nod but some small movement of his face showed his approval, "Do you know where we are going?"

"'Frankenstein" his master said gently.

That was as close as he ever came to a rebuke "My apologies, I will get things ready at once"

* * *

1

1

1

* * *

Darkness spun and writhed as blood matched the movements in patterns of lovely violence, Alucard was pleased. His nemesis was doing it just right, every time the silver steel of the bayonet carved and pierced his flesh shivers of pain and pleasure followed.

When his bullets and body rent horrendous damage to the Monster of God they healed allowing the man to fight on. He could not sense the scrap of miracle in the man anymore, which while pleasing made little sense as Jackal's bullets were not causing as much damage as they should have.

Something odd about this battle however was the lack of speech, only once in the history of his battles with this man could he recall a match where Anderson without the miracle driving his body did not speak, did not taunt, threaten.

It had been years ago in a small museum there battle had destroyed the entire place but Anderson had not said a word the whole time. Later they had learned he had been there as a distraction for him. And that was...strange what reason could he have here and now to be a distraction.

Several times he was sure the man had let him hit, had let him get at the blood he sought and while it was pleasing it was not...satisfying, not in the slightest.

Even as gun and bayonets crossed like to fencing sword, part of his mind was working drawing on the power of Schrödinger the last soul he continued within himself the last life he would truly ever need to take.

His thoughts were like arrows burrowing into the darkness around them seeking just what Anderson was protecting, what was keeping his full potential from being unleashed in their glorious combat.

It would take time, but while his combat was not satisfying it was fun, he would discover what his nemesis was hiding, and ferret out what was holding him back. His laugh slipped out of him echoing in the darkness, his nemesis did not even blink, well it did not matter he would figure it out.

* * *

1

1

1

Hope you enjoyed it.

Fanboy out


	8. Chapter 8

1

1

1

* * *

An uncomfortable silence had fallen over them, Asia and Anderson sat on the couch across from the silent fallen. The girl made it a point to avoid their eyes, she looked somewhat like a caged animal her body twitching at every sound.

"_Why has she not said anything?" he asked the leader of the Gregori _

_The man shrugged "She cannot, you cut her vocal cords" His hard eyes flicked over to him "Replacing those is a much more delicate task than a limb"_

_Asia made a pitying sound that seemed to annoy Raynare, the first time Anderson had seen her break out of her fear even if only briefly. The former nun's small light hands touched the fallen's neck and green light shrouded them. _

_Azazel gave her a grateful bow of his head "I'm afraid that injury is something you cannot simply heal, perhaps over time but even then that is questionable at best."_

_Asia held her stance for a time but made little progress, "I thank you for your kindness child" the man said before turning to face Anderson "And you monster-kun if you so much as harm a hair on her head you will answer to me." The air tensed around them and he got the feeling that only he could hear the fallen's next words "And believe you me I will find a way to kill you if you do"_

_The feeling passed and not a twitch showed on Anderson's face "Why do you care so much about a creature that betrayed your own values, abandon your principles and earned you the personal enmity of a current Maou family."_

_Azazel answered without hesitation and all the resolve of one who had been at the birth of creation could bring to bear. "Because she is one of mine monster, surely you understand that?"  
_

The fallen had left soon after leaving them in this state of awkward stalemate; he let out a sigh and broke the silence "Did you even think this through Asia?"

She meeped and did not answer "...I thought not, did it occur to you that she could be used as a spy?"

"R-raynare d-don't be a spy" Asia said that nervous quiver in her voice making it softer than it was. Blue light glowed as a mix of tribal and angelic markings flared to life on the fallen's body, it was only for a moment vanishing as fast as it came. Raynare nodded seeming not to notice or feel the power bound into her flesh.

He could feel a headache coming on, "Do you know when Rias and the others will return?"

She shook her head "They have been up for two days, the others could keep up but I had to rest."

"Great" he sighed "I'm not leaving you alone with this thing until we can check that she is actually bound the way we have been told."

Asia looked uncomfortable at that statement but nodded, it was not like she could stop him for that. "Uh...what do we do then?"

The seconds ticked by... "Do you know how to play card games?" he asked.

* * *

1

1

1

* * *

It was late evening and Asia had fallen asleep where she sat, Anderson had moved her to a more comfortable position and set a blanket on her. Raynare had not moved from her spot the entire day. Her eyes were always upon him, watchful and wary, he stood up and her body tensed like a coiled spring she watched as he walked around her.

Moving over to the painting where they had come through he reached out a hand and held it just over the surface. It took a moment but the unmistakable hum of power began to thrum on the palm of his hand.

Nodding to himself he took the painting off the wall, having deduced that yes it was the painting was the portal and not some unknown magic or Sacred Gear. Raynare watched him in puzzlement as he ignored her, he did not know much about magic, in fact his internal self still did not let him use their magic. But there were a few things even normal people could do, taking a salt shaker out of a cabinet he poured a circle in the floor one large enough for the painting.

Placing the thing in its center he bit his finger and let a drop of blood fall upon the salt, his regeneration had already sealed up his finger by the time the blood touched earth. Perhaps it was his imagination but he thought he heard a hiss as the circle became active.

With one threat out of the way he now had to deal with another, moving carefully he sat back down across from Raynare and spoke softly as not to wake Asia. "I want you to know something fallen."

Raynare paled and looked away "You caused harm to those that are mine, you killed Issei, you almost killed Asia. Do not think even for a second that your Master's threat will stop me from ending you if I see the need."

The fallen did not look at him and gave no acknowledgment that she had heard him speak, save for the increase in her breathing and the tension on her left hand. "Azazel took advantage of Asia's nature, he knew full well she would never order or ask for the death of anything. Only the fact that you are here and apparently bound as he has said you are makes me think he truly does mean this as a punishment for you."

Raynare did not move, "Now that we understand each other, I need to think of a way that I can keep the rest of the peerage from attack you on sight."

He stood up walking over to a closet and pulling out a broom and a duster "Make yourself useful" he said tossing the duster at her. The Fallen caught it by pure reflex, her eyes burned with sullen anger, anger which turned to confusion when she saw Anderson had already started sweeping.

"Move or do I have to wake Asia up to make you do it?" he barked without looking up from his work.

The fallen blinked several times clearly confused, about ten second later after seeing that yes he was in fact working she got up and with stiff and unpracticed motions began to dust. Anderson made a sound of disgust set the broom aside walked over and took the duster "Like this" He said making several proper motions.

He had Raynare practice until he was satisfied, then set her in front of his sweeping so he could get the dust she was brushing off as well. After about ten minutes she got it down and things went faster, with two people this job became a lot easier. Soon he had her wiping down wooden surfaces while he did some window cleaning, with that done the moved the couches and took the rugs out to be beaten.

Like he expected the fallen was more than happy to have an excuse to hit something, granted she could not do it as hard as she would have liked as Anderson had made sure she knew that if the rug, or the rug beater broke there would be metaphorical hell to pay.

All the while this was happening he was contemplating how in the world he was going to explain this to Rias.

When the rugs were done they moved everything back into place, like the first time Asia did not even notice them moving the couch she was on. Raynare bumped the table in the middled and spilled a few of the candies that Koneko liked and with a sigh Anderson got on his hands and knees to pick them up.

The Fallen watched him for a few moments before moving as if to get down and help him, and that was when the red circle behind Rias's desk began to glow.

He hiss out a curse as Kiba and Koneko appeared in the room, both looked worse for the wear. Koneko's hair was messy and disheveled, dark bags sagged under her bloodshot eyes. Said eyes had a bone deep weariness to them and it looked like only her will was keeping her on her feet.

Kiba did not look any better, both of them looked dirty and exhausted for that matter neither looked like they had changed in the past three days.

And naturally in this exhausted state they found this scene, Asia was sleeping on the couch, a fallen angel whom both knew as enemy was standing over her bending down. He himself crouched as he was and behind Raynare was hard to see, especially when those looking were on the last dregs of consciousness.

But exhausted, tired and drained as they were both acted with commendable speed, Anderson barely got in the way before Kiba bifurcated the fallen. The blazing sword of light and darkness swept down nearly breaking the black steel bayonets he had called to his defense.

Koneko seemed to go numb from shock at his appearance, her feet tripped over themselves as she tried to stop her rush. With the force she had generated for her movement and the power of the rook even exhausted as she was hit him with enough force to bowl him over knocking Raynare backwards ass over tea kettle.

"Anderson?" Said Kiba his mouth agape.

Koneko lay atop him her eyes suddenly misty, small hands reached up to touch his cheeks. "Senpai" she said weakly before her eyes simply closed and she passed out right then and there. Her small hands moved down to his shirt and closed around it.

Kiba swayed his blade coming up as his eyes fell back upon the fallen "W-what the hell is going on?" He gasped out.

The circle behind them glowed and Rias, Akeno, Xenovia and Issei appeared, all four looked just as bad as Kiba and Koneko and once again with him on the ground he was quite hard to see, all those four saw Kiba sword drawn, Asia slowly stirring back to consciousness and Raynare back against the wall.

Issei reacted first in what seemed a state of pure terror as his eyes touched upon the fallen, his mouth moved wordlessly his face suddenly pale. Even as sweat began to touch his skin the Red Dragon Gauntlet had appeared and Dragon Shot was halfway in motion. Rias reacted slightly differently her eyes blazed in pure rage, her left arm changing becoming black outlined in red . The power of destruction blazed forth into the mortal world, Akeno's eyes held an echo of the same rage that powered their king and thunder crackled to life.

In a state of pure panic Anderson ripped Koneko off him his shirt ripping and interposed himself between the fallen and his peerage members a split second before the combined power would have wiped her off the face of creation...and brought about the wrath of Azazel.

The detonation was tremendous but the pain was nothing special in and of itself, certainly nothing compared to the Maou Levithan's icy power. Hell he was surprised that the combined blasts did not push him back.

It was then he saw it for a brief second, water of the purest blue in a paper thin layer interposed between him and the assault of his three fellow club members. It did not stop the blasts, there was not enough for that, rather it blunted them somehow. Shimmering waves of kinetic energy peeled off the water drawn around him as if he were a stone in the middle of a river. Behind him the the several walls, rooms and doors were blown outward by the power unleashed.

Now all of the heat and some of the power did pass through the barrier, it seemed Michael had understood him well when he had given him this blessing, the damage of an attack was not something he worried about. Neither did he give two shits about pain, this power of the Current leader of heaven allowed him to stand his ground against powerful assaults. Any damage not kinetic based would pass right through but he was coming to notice that in battle the best way to deal with him was to smack aside. There were a lot of things that could throw him around like a toy, in fact he was still quite sure that physical attacks would affect him normally. But the kinetic force of power and magic attacks, the blessing of Michael seemed to stop them. It was perhaps one of the greater boons that Anderson could think of having otherwise he and whatever was left of Raynare would be halfway to Russia.

The destruction cleared and a silence, even as the elemental devastation settled new skin was growing over his third degree burns. By the time he could see again when the dust settled he looked mostly normal save for the new tattered pants he wore.

Empty fucking night that blast had destroyed all his spare clothing to freaking wonderful, he turned his back on the rest of his peerage, Raynare did not have so much as a scratch on her. The girl's eyes were wide with shock and terror through, "I have had to save you twice in less than a minute fuck you and fuck Azazel." he growled.

Turning back to the rest of his shocked friends steam still hissing of his body he opened his mouth "My King".

* * *

1

1

1

* * *

If the fallen had not been there the reunion would have looked more like one would expect with hugs and questions about his health and where he had been. Granted he still expected those questions, but right now there was a Fallen in the room, Asia looked completely overwhelmed and so it feel upon him to explain the situation.

Rias had given him a hug and a kiss on the cheek once she was sure Raynare was not going to be a problem yet. Said fallen was standing in the on of the rooms last two standing corners looking quite terrified and trying to be smaller than she was.

Akeno had pulled up a chair near the fallen her eyes closed her face set up in a smile that would have scared anyone let alone a sworn enemy. Koneko had wakened long enough to crawl back up into his lap curl like a cat and fall back asleep. Rias had sent word to Sona and it would reach her soon that he had been found.

Now to the fun part of explaining why he had protected on of their enemies.

Rias looked over in the corner where the painting lay, surprisingly the salt circle had stayed in place despite the sudden violent power unleashed on the room. "A portal" she said her tone quite

"For the Leader of the Fallen?"

Her eyes turned to Issei who's own were flicking nervously from Raynare to Rias, the pale skin and sweat had not stopped. In fact it looked like the boy was about to have a panic attack.

Anderson cleared his throat, when Rias looked at him he made a motion with his head to Issei. His king came to the same realization he had, her arms pulled his head away from looking at his killer and buried it between her breasts. This would be one of the rare moments Anderson would not begrudge the boy such an action.

Like one would imagine for an Oppai lover like Issei his face between his favorite pair calmed him almost immediately. So much so in fact that after a few moments it looked like he might have fallen unconsciousness. His friend continued to hold her love interest to her body as she spoke "Issei did mention briefly that he found out his client was Azazel but with our search for you we never had time to think it through.

Her eyes flickered to the Fallen and the pure malice in them made her somehow shrink even more, Akeno's smile became even wider and more serene or perhaps the better word of predatory. "Now" Rias looked torn between two obvious lines of questioning.

Anderson held up a hand "Let's get the most pressing issue out of the way" he pointed at the fallen "Azazel appeared right after I got back and found Aisa" He held back a shudder at the raw power that creature had. "He then proceeded to take full advantage of Asia"

The former nun blushed and looked down, Issei might have been saying something but it was muffled by flesh. "Explain" Rias said calmly.

As much as he wanted to bad mouth this possible new enemy he could no more lie to his king than he could strike at her. "I think...look he seems to genuinely regret what happened to Issei and Asia that much was clear. He came here willing to kill her if that was what was required of him for amends"

Rias blinked in surprise "If I had to guess everything that happened to those two was done without his knowledge." A Scowl touched his face "I just told you he came willing to kill Raynare and I think that is true however" he let that word hang in the air. Asia tried to look even smaller, Anderson rolled his eyes stood up grabbed the girl and lifting her off the ground by main strength eliciting a startled meep. Placing the girl in Issei's lap her demeanor to the path of instant calm, her breathing steadying. Almost by reflex she leaned against his chest eyes closed in content.

"Anyway I do not think it was an accident that he chose Asia to make the choice about the Fallen's life and death"

"Ahh" Rias said.

Anderson nodded "Any other person here would have would have demanded her destruction" He focused on Issei for a moment "Maybe, but Aisa?"

His king sighed in acknowledgment "Anyone but her"

"Correct, and she agreed to his terms, from what I can tell Raynare is for all intents and purposes Asia's slave for the next few centuries." Anderson paused for a moment as a thought occurred to him "And by extension yours since Asia is your servant."

Behind them Raynare flinched against the wall hard enough to knock over a section of wall that had somehow remained standing after the combined attack of Rias, Issei, and Akeno.

They ignored her, through his king's eyes flashed with sudden, very dark glee "However If anyone of us goes too far with her I is my opinion that Azazel will wipe us out and damn the consequences." Anderson could not help but let a modicum of respect enter his voice "Whatever else he is or was, that man truly does love his own. He does not want war, he does not want killing I think we should keep that in mind."

His king's fingers moved in steady rhythm on the wood of the couch "And all we have is his world she will do as she said?"

Anderson shook his head "Asia" he said gently

The girl looked up and nodded "Raynare-san please sit down"

The angelic sigil and tribal markings flared and Raynare walked over to a chair and sat "He bound her?"

"I think we should have Sona check the spell when we get a chance but yes he seems to have bound her and set it to Asia's commands"

Rias pursed her lips "Stand up" She ordered, the markings flared again and the fallen did "Seems you were correct about my commands working" she muttered.

"Rias" Anderson said his voice gentle

"Worry not Anderson I will take no action to break the contract."

There was silence for a few seconds, "Moving on" he said "That is why is this is happening."

Issei drew himself out of Rias's chest, he shuttered again when he looked at the fallen "If she is Asia's slave does that mean she has to stay at my house?"

"No" Rias said with absolute command on her voice, she glanced at the fallen "Has Azazel provided you housing?"

Raynare shook her head, his king smiled with pure threat "Then you will stay with Akeno and in return for room and board you will help her with…" Rias paused looking for the right words "Whatever fun she wants to have"

The Queen turned her utterly creepy smile to the fallen her eyes flicking up and down, her tongue flicked out licking her lips "That arrangement will work perfectly." a flash of sadism flickered across her face "Perfectly indeed"

Asia did not seem to notice the byplay and let out a relieved sigh "Asia I will be having a long talk with you about putting your king in bad situations when we get home" The girl lowered her head again "Sorry" she whispered for the hundredth time.

Rias rubbed at her forehead "Now, what the hell happened to you?" Her voice was soft now, she had evidently dismissed the fallen from her mind.

He nodded and leaned back into the couch, on his lap Koneko stirred. Evidently as tired as she was hearing what happened to him was more important. "After I played golf ball to the Maou Leviathan's club me and Kokabiel were sent into low orbit." He paused for a second "Well that's not quite true, he died about half way up so really only I was sent into low orbit." Their eyes were on him, even Issei's "Then I started falling" He pursed his lips "And I fell for a really long time, at some point I experienced reentry so I lit on fire as I was falling" Asia made a whimpering sound "About an eternity later I hit the pacific ocean hard enough to become paste."

"Paste?" Issei asked

"I hit the water so hard my bones, flesh, organs, all liquefied" Anderson said by way of clarification."

The looks became green as Asia had to hurriedly rush from the couch. Raynare had been watching and stepped up to the girl with their trash bucket in her hand. The Former nun hurled yesterday's dinner into the wastebasket, Anderson flinched at that. Issei made to get up and go to her but halfway through the motion the sight of the fallen made him hesitate.

Rias got up and casually took the wastebasket away from the fallen who retreated to the corner, Akeno appeared with some wet towels. "Sorry" he sighed "I get kind of jaded thanks to my power"

"Indeed" Rias said looking like she was forcing herself not to throw up.

Koneko said nothing as she snuggled into his chest her body shuddering, his arm came up around her back. He let the others recover their lunches before he continued, part of him really wanted to lie or at least omit his little trip to the heavens.

But that being said, he had no doubt that if he did that, the action would come back to bite him in the ass later. "I woke up several days later" he paused for a moment and braced himself "Apparently an agent of heaven found me and that's where I woke up."

"...WHAT!" the all yelled at the same time. Even Raynare blinked at that

"Ya it kinda surprised me to."

His king's eyes flashed with rage "The heavens dare!"

"Wait" he said calmly "They simply wanted to ask some questions and I did owe them for the favor I asked of them."

Rias looked between Asia and Anderson then at the fallen in the corner "It seems my servants are making it a habit of doing things that affect all of us without my permission." Asia flinched away from that glare.

Anderson met it calmly "Without that favor Serafall would never had made it in time and we might be dead. All they wanted was to ask some questions about….that flame" Several heads flinched "And to make sure I would not use it again."

"And they just believed you?"

He shrugged "I never lied to her so yes she did."

Koneko immediately came fully awake "Rias raised an eyebrow "She?"

Anderson ignored whatever seemed to key them off, "They asked me some questions, Michael and I had a conversation about faith\ then they fed me and sent me home."

Asia sputtered at his statement as did everyone else for that matter, Raynare was just staring at him looking numb with shock. "Y-you should be careful" Issei said doing his best not to focus on the fallen in the room "What if they brainwashed you?"

He laughed "They consider themselves the good guy's, if they had to deal with me they would have simply killed me."

The chair cracked a little as Rias squeezed down on the handle, she looked quite mad at the moment. She took several breaths hand cracking the couch handle, with a mental sigh Anderson made a note to fix that.

"Given the importance your action had on our survival….I will ignore your indiscretion to my commands." Her eyes seemed to burn into his head, they were on part anger, two parts fear, and wholly focused on what she thought his well being should be.

"However if such a things happens again, by all the fire of the underworld I will find a way punish you and it will be appropriately epic in scale"

He almost mentioned that it would be kind of tough to top falling to earth from low orbit but refrained from doing so. He did not want to give her inspiration for a feat of ingenuity like with that whole gundam mess.

Having gotten that out of her system she took a couple of calming breaths "I...I know you don't like it but your parents now think you are on a two week exchange student tour and that they agreed to it. "

"My dad's back from Afghanistan?"

"He arrived just as I was...talking to your mother"

As much as he did not like the idea of his parents mind's being messed with, in this case he would cut himself some slack and not look a gift horse in the mouth. "They somehow got a hold of tickets and free transport to hot springs resort for that time" Rias said innocently "Don't know how they got that but it means you can stay at your home for that time."

"Thank you" was all he could say.

Koneko mumbled something thought it looked like she was slipping into dreamland, Rias sagged in her chair as she stopped talking. She did not look it but he well know that she was more tired than the rest of her peerage.

Xenovia as leaning against the wall in a manner similar to Kiba, it only then hit him to wonder why she was here. He focused on her and the girl noticed, shifting slightly into a stance more ready to move if needed.

Rias noticed it too, she slapped her forehead "Right" she mumbled "Anderson may I introduce our newest Knight, Xenovia."

"...what?" he said confusion evident.

The girl looked away uncomfortably, "She asked to become my servant soon after the battle was over."

"But that doesn't make sense" he said "You're" then he stopped as realization hit him, she was...no she had been a warrior of the church. Powered much in part by her faith...and her faith had been shattered.

He looked from Xenovia to Rias "Ah, I see."

She spoke for the first time since he had seen her "You said you talked with Michael about faith." her fist clenched "What exactly does that mean?"

If he had wanted to hurt the girl he would have pulled out that phrase Jesus had used when Thomas had refused to believe unless he saw. But he sure as hell did not want to do that, now more than ever as she was now a higher rank than him. "It was fairly personal" he said gently "I would ask you do not inquire."

"But"

"Xenovia" Rias said "Please leave it be."

His king might not have known what they talked about, but she sure as hell knew the only reason he would not speak of it was if it would have consequences."

The New Knight opened and then closed her mouth, though clearly she did not want to drop the subject. Thankfully for all involved the magic circle in the room began to glow brightly, there was a flash as familiar figures appeared.

The peerage of Sona Striri appeared in the room, they all looked quite exhausted, only Sona was keeping up the appearance of endless strength. It cracked the moment she saw him, relief and exhaustion filled her features and her legs moved two steps forward before she arrested the motion. It caused a protracted shiver to run along her whole body as she reestablished her veneer of calm.

Rias for once did not tease her childhood friend, but that might have been because she was trying not to fall asleep. Sona let out a breath, she looked to her exhausted peerage "Go to the Student Council room, use the cots get some rest" she ordered.

It was a sign of how tired they were that Sona's Queen did not so much as spare Kiba passing glance. Said knight had fallen asleep against the wall, if Raynare had not been there Issei would no doubt have done the same.

As it stood Raynare was doing her best to avoid everyone's eyes, while Issei alternated between looking anywhere but at her, or not being able to look away.

It was only when they filed out through the hole that had once been the front of the building did she walk over them. Asia scrambled to move out of her way and across to Issei, the girl leaned against him and wrapped herself around his arm.

Issei became wholly distracted from the subject of Raynare as the girl snuggled against his arm. Rias flicked her eyes over the two and red irritated aura flared out for a brief moment. She closed her eyes and turned her head suppressing the moment of weakness. That was telling but Anderson did not know what it was telling.

Sona paused in front of him, even sitting down he was still slightly taller than the girl, her hand moved to his shoulder and squeezed. Had there not been anyone else in the room she might have kissed him. Or at least that's what some part of him hoped, as it was she contented herself with a gentle touch before sitting on the couch.

When she spoke her voice was almost normal "What happened?"

* * *

1

1

1

* * *

Her fingers drummed the arm of the couch, her glasses shown unnaturally hiding her eyes from sight. All and all quite the tell that she was angry "You consorted with Angel's, went around my back to Nee-san, used your body as way to guarantee a hit so destructive you had no way of knowing you would survive, then you protected a fallen, a personal enemy of your peerage from three attacks backed by legendary power?"

"Yes that pretty much covers it" he answered "And I would do it again in a heartbeat, a thousand times harder."

Veins stood out on her fists "Your body should not be used as a shield."

He sighed "Given my power how I can use it for anything but." he said in a reasonable voice. "Think about it, take emotion of it for a second."

That only seemed to make her more angry "My pawn" Rias said in an exhausted, exasperated voice "We can be cold and calculated with our enemies, we however cannot do the same with those close to us."

Sona nodded sharply, "I am willing to give my life for both you." he said in a quiet almost harsh tone "Can you at least respect that?"

Silence covered the room, "Buchou" Issei said, breaking it "I would do the same thing if it meant protecting you."

"Oh Issei" Rias said a light blush touching her cheeks.

"I mean it, I understand him." Issei said "He's following his path, isn't that what you want us to do?"

Her mouth twitched and Sona sighed, thought the steam of her anger seemed to go with that. Anderson now found himself in the annoying position of having to be grateful to the boy. He had cut to the heart of the matter in his own way. His words touched, his king's heart in a way his were never meant to and it had helped him.

Sona entwined his hand with hers "I can respect that, don't think for a moment that I am not grateful for your protecting." She frowned "But please try and find a different way to do it, I" she hesitated her voice becoming small "I don't want there to come a day when you find something you can't heal back from."

"Indeed" Rias said

"mmmhhhfff" Koneko said in her half asleep state on his lap.

"I...will try" he finally said.

That was not what they wanted but at this moment they knew it was all they were going to get, Anderson looked to his king "I know you're exhausted but I need to know, what happened right after I was blasted away."

Rias sighed forcing her eyes to stay open "Right"

* * *

1

1

1

* * *

Anderson watch Sona carrying away Koneko as she vanished into teleportation, thankfully she had offered to let the girl rest at her home. Rias, Asia and Issei had headed to his home. Asia looked afraid of the punishment Rias said she was going to give when they got there but went to face it all the same.

Akeno and Raynare were already gone to her apartment, and he found himself glad the fallen had not been foisted on him. He glanced behind him at the ruin of the old School building, it was going to take him weeks to fix it.

Shaking his head he rose off the ground and began to fly over the city, so apparently the only important things he had missed was Xenovia joining them, and as he had suspected it had been right after Kokabiel had been killed. The poor girl, with faith shattered she had turned to the thing she perceived as real. But he could not and would not fault her for it, after all he had a better source than anyone in his universe as to the true state of things.

Issei had apparently met his opposite, a devil with the White Dragon Emperor Gauntlet and had a quick chat, apparently he had been sent to take down Kokabiel and by all accounts could have done it.

Since Anderson suspected that devil had been the silver haired boy he had seen for the briefest moment before hurtling into low orbit that, meant everything he had done and endured had been pointless.

That was a bitter pill to swallow even if there had been no way he could have known what would happen. It was a theme he did not like, with Riser Phoenix he had very nearly killed himself to stop the engagement only to find that his king's brother was going to do it anyway. Now he had been turned into paste only to find that it had all been pointless.

Suddenly his King's and Sona's disposition was a lot more clear, Sona's name made his lips burn. The moment before she left the reserved girl had kissed him so fiercely he still felt it.

With sigh he gently lowered himself to the ground, like he expected the light was on and Master was in a chair waiting. He stood and waited relaxing a little; Master finished her tea before she got up. Her eyes looked him up and down "Well, we have a few days before you parents get back we need to make use of them for your training."

A smile touched his lips, of course she would not ask about what happened to him, hell she most likely knew everything. After all there was the story about her having tea with Michael, given how nice the guy was he was leaning towards thinking that story was true.

"Yes Master" he said in response.

She pointed to a patch of bare earth "Sit, I have to figure out how your new aura as going to work with Senjutsu."

"Do you know what it is?"

"The Noblesse is supposed to be a legend" She said "And not a very good one at that" there was diffidence to her voice "I mean, a being of great power who loves and watches over humanity for no other reason than because he has more powerful than them."

She sighed "But perhaps I should not be too surprised" shaking her head again she placed her hands on the back of his head "Now stop distracting me and let me work."

He followed her advice and kept his mouth, after all he called her Master for a good reason, he was quite sure she out of anyone on, above, or below this planet who could find a way to kill him. It was a thought that helped keep him sane.

* * *

1

1

1

* * *

Anderson wiped the sweat off his brow as he finished hammering in the last of the nails, one good thing about the several days off he had been given was master only wanted his evenings for training. Morning he was expected to go over what they had trained in the previous night but afternoons were his.

Nearly everyone he knew was still sleeping off the exhaustion of there past few days, he was relatively rested and thus could not abide staying idle while there was work to be done. It had taken a few hours of work but with the extra building supplies from repair of the school he had managed to knock down most of the front of the old school building, pick up the trash and rubble, and get the skeleton of the building set up. Of course he had some help "Scylla bring the plywood" he called out, his goal was to get the base of the walls and roof before he had to leave. If he had timed his work right repairs of their base would be done before school started up again.

In the background he could hear people working hard at getting the school fixed from the damage it had taken, over the course of the three days he had been gone the building was almost repaired.

"Raynare get me those nails" he shouted

The fallen rolled her eyes but did as she was told, in fact when he had stopped by Akeno's place she had been ecstatic to get away. Given the rope marks on her wrist and legs she had no doubt had an interesting evening the Queen.

Scylla came over, the sheet of plywood held carefully in three of her nine jaws, with the fallen's help they put it in place and began hammering. Things went like that for another hour or so they were laying the last sheet of plywood when a shadow loomed over them. He glanced up, Rias was hovering there "I thought you were told to recover for this break" she said calmly.

He gestured at the half repaired building "I'm relaxing, can't you see." he pointed at his shirtless chest "I'm even getting a tan" By which he meant the skin was slowly beginning to look normal rather than the twilight vampire pale it had been.

Rias looked from him to Raynare, who was quite obviously not looking at his king "And you are…."

"Making use of a servant" he said

Her mouth twitched "Indeed" she shook her head "I suppose telling you to leave the building be would not make you stop."

He looked at her pointy "Is that an order?"

She shuttered "No, I will...trust you when you say this is relaxing for you."

"Thank you"

"However I will be borrowing the new servant, I and Akeno have a...job for her."

Raynare flinched violently, he however nodded and motioned with his head "She outranks us all"

The fallen did not look happy with the turn of events and he did not blame her, but given what she had done, whatever was going to happen to her was far less bad than death.

"Once everyone has recovered I will get them up here to help" Rias said

"No need" he replied.

"Once everyone has recovered I WILL get them here to help" she said again with more force.

He held up his hands in surrender "Ok, ok" hell he would just use that as motivation to get it done, he paused for a moment, or he could just finish the building part and let them handle the painting. That was the part he had least looked forward to, "Yes" he said "That will work"

With that Rias flew away with Raynare in tow, he glanced at Scylla who was giving several of the distant human workers hungrily. A bayonet that nicked her neck got her attention "No" he said firmly.

The Hydra visibly shivered as she complied moving to get him more plywood for the last section of roof. Once he finished this all that remained, was the insulation, wiring, plumbing, wooden walls, floors, and shingles. He popped his neck "All in all it would be hard work to get all that done in two afternoons but he could do it.

* * *

1

1

1

* * *

"Good" Master said "Focus more, Psion burst was just the training for this attack"

Power, power and blood swirled around the tip of his finger it was only through sheer effort his arm was not vibrating in time with the power he was gathering to it. He was drawing senjutsu through the air around him, but small orbs of blood that his body seemed to be able to generate at will gathered to the power like moths to a flame.

Apparently his new aura, the blood aura that his Nobel Gear had turned most of his power into was much more compatible with Senjutsu than pure demonic energy. In fact if he had to guess the Nobel Gear had done this on purpose.

"Now fire" Master ordered.

He released the energy like she had taught him to and an orb of crimson energy the size of a car shot out into the air vanishing over the clouds. He resisted the wave of weakness that followed every time he pushed hard on his blood aura. The healing factor that defined him quickly repressed the feeling, if master was correct the blood aura drew directly on his life force. I he did not have regeneration well… the results of his usage would not have been pleasant.

However unlike most devils, usage of his life force was not an issue "Well done" she said "You have learned the Spirit Gun, the main ability of my former and strongest apprentice."

Anderson nodded "Master would often mention that man, sometimes in nostalgia, others to try and motivate him. It never really worked, jealousy was unbecoming and pointless, he had no doubt master had trained many in her life.

The took a few minutes to rest, Master was somewhat cautious about the time required for his life force to restore. "How is your eye training going?" she asked

"I am still working on controlling the detailed realm" he shook his head "The apparent time dilation, even if it is only in my head is hard to deal with."

Master nodded "I expect you to have reached the Blossom stage by the end of the week."

He blinked mouth open "Didn't you tell me the Senjutsu eye was one of the most subtle and powerful abilities in the world. That it takes most people their whole life to reach the Purple lotus stage? The first stage of the eye" he said for emphasis.

"I did" Master said "And I still expect you to reach it by the end of the week."

Anderson really wanted to ask why...but "Yes Master"

The old women smiled a little and nodded "Good lad"

* * *

1

1

1

* * *

Anderson starred at the fallen as she entered the old school house; he was in the middle putting in insulation having finished the wiring. Her appearance was...provocative to say the very least, it was a maid outfit that someone had taken upon themselves to shorten into near uselessness, the part that covered the chest had been cut in such a way that most of her burst was showing to the world. The skirt honestly could not even be called that it was so short, clearly showed a fourth of her butt which clearly meant she was not wearing underwear.

The fallen glared at him "I'm probably going to regret this but what happened to you?"

She produced a pen and paper and scribbled on it "What do you think asshole I was being tortured"

He blinked "No you weren't otherwise Azazel would have killed us all by now."

She paused at that and scratched out part of her sentence changing it do "I was being sexualy tormented"

"...I did not want to know what Akeno did in her spare time" he muttered to himself "Pointing to a closet "I bought an old pair of my mother's pants and shirt, go put those on and...he glanced at her heels that apparently completed the outfit. "I have a spare pair of shoes that are way to big but they will be better for this work than those."

The fallen blinked at him confuse clear on her face "Fiberglass itches when it gets on your skin" he explained "Hence I also brought you gloves"

The fallen did not move still staring "Move" he ordered "I need to get this done and the wall started before evening comes."

With a grudging nod of thanks she got changed, it was almost comical how big his shoes were on her feet, Raynare had to focus hard not to stumble around like an invalid. But it was still better to do that then get fiberglass on one's feet.

With and extra set of hands and some help from Scylla the insulation was installed and the plywood hammered into place. They had just started the wooden paneling when he sensed his king's approach. Raynare did as well and sent a hateful glance that way, however on seeing the pure threat in Anderson's face she turned it down and continued working.

Rias landed beside them, she was currently dressed in much more casual clothing that he was used to seeing her in. A smile quirked her lips "I thought Akeno told you do stay in the maid outfit."

Raynare flinched "It would not have helped get this done "Anderson said.

His king smiled "Do I detect a note of disapproval in your voice?"

His lips twitched "I think" he said very carefully "That one should not torment someone who is helpless"

Raynare shuttered at that statement no doubt remembering their fight in the old church. Well that had not been his decision directly his inner self had a much more blood knight approach to things.

Rias laughed "I made her try on some outfits to see which one was the best to model for my Issei, Akeno liked the maid outfit so much she made her keep it on as she cleaned her home."

*Blink* Blink* "I...see" he said looking at the fallen before shaking his head. "Why are you here King, shouldn't you be resting."

"I am a high class demon, I recover fast compared to everyone else except you."

"And me" another voice said as Sona walked onto the scene.

"Sona" he said in greeting looking from his king to his girlfriend "Um' why are both of your here?"

"To help you of course" Rias said diffidently " A king cannot simply let her servants do something she herself will not do."

"Quite" Sona said after moment, she seemed to be distracted by something...oh right he was not wearing a shirt "Plus since your evening is apparently full this is the only time I get to spend with you for now." She looked from the fallen to him "What's this talk about a distracting Maid outfit?"

He waved a hand "Nothing important"

Rias giggled "It would not fit you anyway way."

Sona's eyes flared behind her glasses "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You're a bit small for it."

"Rias" Anderson said gently.

That got her attention; he hardly ever used her real name. she looked at him and he shook his head reproachfully. She smiled at that and looked from him to the utterly dangerous glare Sona was sporting and back again making a slight motion with her eyes.

Oh, that's what she was doing "She does not need something like that to be loverly" he said

The anger vanished behind a flash of red cheeks, as Sona did that cute thing with her hands. Turning from them he put up another section of paneling and began to hammer it in, about twenty seconds later the two girls joined in.

About ten seconds after that Anderson realized they had no idea what they were doing guess they never had to build something before. Not that he could blame them, he only knew what he was doing because one, his dad had build a storage room in their backyard. And Two he was the one who kept the old school building running, seriously he had to become a good, repairman, electrician, plumber, and contractor to keep the place running, the damn thing had been built back in the fifties.

So he decided that in this case he would set aside decorum and began issuing a steady stream of orders and instructions to the two kings. To his surprise they did not seem to take any issue with it, not even a hesitation over being ordered around by a pawn.

With Rias that was not as shocking, when they were little she would differ to his lead when things looked like they were about to get bad or he knew what he was doing. But Sona? She was very much an in charge personality, with her peerage she was the essence of a king and while she would take ribbing from them she would not tolerate disrespect to her office.

It actually felt a little uncomfortable giving them commands so he did it as little and as short phrased as possible. Thank the stars Raynare seemed to know something about construction, however with two extra sets of hands thing went along a lot faster. Granted they all could bring more than human strength and speed to the construction.

"I knew you kept the place running" Rias said "But to think you were this good at construction"

He shrugged "My father taught me"

"He seems like a good man" Rias said with a nod "His mental strength was phenomenal, any being less powerful and I would not have been able to do anything to his head."

A smile quirked Anderson's face "Thank you"

"Do you think you could introduce me?" Sona said

The way she said it was almost diffident but he was becoming better and better as seeing when his answer mattered. "Of course" he answered "Perhaps you could come to dinner one night."

"Yes" she said instantly her voice high and excited; she coughed in embarrassment "I mean, that sounds excellent"

Rias giggled and he noted Raynare rolling her eyes, but he agreed with Sona, it did sound good...except for...oh shit….how was he going to explain two girlfriends who were both aware and fine with it….

He missed nail and smashed his thumb flat, even as he jerked back the hammer in pure reaction it had already healed.

Well...hopefully truth was the best option because his mother was far to good at seeing through his lies.

* * *

1

1

1

* * *

"Breath" Master said her voice quite.

He followed her command chest rising and falling causing stirs in the water where he knelt, his neck and head were the only thing above the nearly still pool.

He could feel the essence of life sliding over his body as it entered and left his body, he channeled it through his eyes. It felt like his eyes were passing through syrup while still in their sockets.

Master moved abruptly and smacked his head with a gnarled old piece of wood, the energy of life he had been drawing in abruptly left as if pushed out by a wave of force. He let out a gasp and sagged his chin touching the water, he had not realized how badly he was sweating.

"You're almost there" she said calmly "No need to push yourself when you are so close."

That drew a look of surprise from him, the old woman smirked "You were right when you said this is one of the more delicate arts you can learn." she stood up leaning heavily on the cane.

He stood up and got out of the water, picking up one of the large towels and began to dry himself, "Rest tomorrow morning be here in the evening." She pushed herself up from her kneeling position.

She leaned on the staff for a hint longer than she normally did, "Master?" he said.

The old woman kept her back to him "Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

She sighed "I'm old my student, that is part of remaining human" she turned and gave a small deadly smile "But don't think for a second it is weakness."

The locked eyes until he turned away "Yes Master"

The walking stick taped his chest in an affectionate manner "Now get going, this woman needs her rest."

He watched her walk into her home, frowning as he slipped on his shirt. The idea that something was wrong, that she might...die.

A shiver ran over his body, he had grown used to living with others like him people who were the next best thing to immortal. He had not let himself think too much on what that truly meant for his loved ones, his parents, his master.

Granted master was over one hundred years old kept in shape by her mastery of the forces of life. But she was mortal and he well knew that many recruiters had offered her much for her to join them. But she has never accepted any offers, she was an existence truly worthy of respect...he hoped he was reading too much into this.

Those thoughts made grim company as he made his way to his parents empty house. Or at least what was supposed to be an empty house, the moment he opened the door he could tell, some instinct telling him that he was not alone.

However this did not make him feel as if he was in danger, of course that could be a side effect of tanking a maou's power. That kind of action meant taking him out would have to have nearly an apocalyptic effort.

Still he ghosted into his living room, or at least as silent as one could be with his height and build.

He dropped his weariness the moment he saw who was on his couch, she was fast asleep her white hair stark against the dimness. It seemed she had recovered enough to come looking for him...and then had run out of gas when she made it to his home.

Idly he looked around no open window, the door had been locked when he left… how had she gotten in here?

"Sempai" the girl whispered, Koneko was on the far side of dreamland but whatever dreams she was having were slipping through the cracks.

He stood there like a dolt for a few seconds, before coming to a decision he was somewhat happy in fact that there was no voice in his head berating him right now. He slipped onto the couch and picked up her light form pulling it against him. The pure heat that radiated from her body was like a drug, his breathing slowed and his eyes dropped. Holding this girl he felt...content.

* * *

1

1

1

* * *

Burrowing, burrowing, burrowing, the defenses, and dead ends, and misdirection Alucard had to admit to himself. He had underestimated his nemesis's mental prowess, the man's moment of weakness had tainted his opinion of the Monster of God, any human could have a moment of weakness.

Even now they clashed, flesh on steel gun on body, it should have been glorious a fight that he had longed for. A fight he had crossed dimensions for, and yet it was not satisfying, it never was when the man was fighting to protect something. He just needed to find what, and then perhaps he could get what he wanted.

Anderson was a special existence to him, the bloodlust the priest could bring forth, the battle madness that roared to life within the man's soul. The power the man could bring when he was fighting only for the sake of fighting.

It would be so much easier if that…..being had not limited him, the Watcher or whatever he called himself was quite the annoying existence. Made more so by the fact that the thing could will him out of existence if he so wished...along with the rest of the galaxy, and people called him a monster, seriously the Archangel's of God were much more terrifying than he.

There was the sensation of cracking as if his thoughts had just broken through Ice, streams of memory flowed into him like a flood. His body arched with the mental force of a lifetime's worth of thoughts feelings and emotions pierced his mind…..and he laughed, laughed as realization hit him.

He understood, he knew what Anderson was hiding, and what's more he knew why. The man was not protecting that small sliver of his soul the Watcher had given control. No the man was ashamed, ashamed of what the sliver of him that was loyalty had done. Ashamed of the doubt the boy's actions had caused him. That a small sliver of his soul had taken upon itself, the despair that had taken his soul, the temptation that had clouded his mind and beaten them. But most of all the boy was….the boy was…..the boy had become a devil? And had two mates…..

Bubbling laughter exploded from his mouth, as he fully comprehended what had happened "Anderson" he choked out, he tried to speak more but the strongest and most real laughter he had felt in a seven hundred years just kept peeling out of him "You Devil you" he managed to say.

His nemesis's face paled "Two women" Alucard chortled "And it was you who did it."

"Shut up"

His eyes lit up, those were the first words his nemesis had spoken since he had arrived "A sliver of your soul became a devil and now is desiring to mate with them, what does that say about you?" he said it in the manner of a father chastising a naughty child.

"SHUT UP"

"Oh the irony" he howled his laughter into what he now knew was the mental void "You the priest now the"

Anderson blurred forward with a snarl of pure rage, "At last" Alucard whispered as an almost sexual shiver went through him "The fight I wanted."

* * *

1

1

1

* * *

He woke up in a cold sweat as laughter that was not his own howled through his mind. Koneko did not stir at all, he choked back a shout of surprise fear.

It took a good long minute for his heart to calm back down, he did not even have to think of what had caused that. He knew that laugh on the level of instinct, he might have only been created from a sliver of the original's soul but every aspect of his internal self knew that laugh.

He looked up at the ceiling "Prepare yourself" he muttered quietly "Alucard figured it out"

* * *

1

1

1


	9. Chapter 9

Hope you Enjoy

* * *

1

1

1

* * *

*Beep*Beep*Beep* Eyes opened to bright painful light voices sounded there words giving him something like coherence to understand their meaning. "He killed a vampire with a cross" one voice said "A sign from God himself"

"He was lucky" a younger voice muttered "A coincidence of fate, nothing more"

"There is no such thing as coincidence" an older voice chided, a shadowy form leaned over him "Chosen or not I believe he will make a great addition to our order"

"Father" the young voice said again "The broken ribs pierced his heart and lung, he is lucky we got him here in time. This man will never regain his full function again."

The form turned to look behind him "As he is now? You are of course correct seminarian but" the form turned back to him "I think we will put him in the paladin program"

There was silence, the voice that had spoken first whispered "But Father no one has survived the procedure, no one, if the nanobots don't kill you the divine power will."

"I know" the old voice said "And yet I have a feeling about this one."

"We can only do it once more; if it fails what we require to perform it will be lost forever."

A cane tapped the floor several times "And yet if we do nothing we might as well not have it all."

"Father we could study it, learn more about it."

"We have been studying it since the conception of our order, no force science, alchemical or arcane can replicate It." the old voice said "That I have come to be sure of."

The cane tapped several more times "It will be done as I say," the cane tapped once more "Or will you two stand against me."

"No Father" the both said.

* * *

"Good"

1

1

1

* * *

*Crunch*Crunch* was the sound that shocked Anderson awake, or... not quite away but into his mindscape, the scene of the shadows and the lights was frozen before his eyes, a crystallized moment of a dream. It had been a couple of weeks since he had had dreams like that, *Crunch*

He turned and almost stumbled, there sitting on a beach chair calmly chewing popcorn was a pale man, tall with long dark hair, eyes that spoke of a thousand deaths here and in the future. Red clothing accented the skin tone, the whiteness of his razor sharp teeth as they crunched down on the nonexistent popcorn.

"You know" the vampire said "I never actually knew how Anderson came to be, I knew it involved science and miracle but he would never really tell me anything about it."

"Alucard" he said

The eyes focused completely on him "Yes" the thing answered; darkness flickered far back in the things eyes an echo of some emotion the Anderson could not understand.

With a nod he turned away, he did not know why he has said that, why he has acknowledged the monster.

He began to will himself out of this place when, as if someone has placed an image over a projector the vampire was in front of him. "Where do you think you're going fragment?"

Facing the monster calmly he said "Away from this place, I do not like you."

"Good" the thing said "Because I hate you, it will make things easier between us."

"Hate?" That surprised him "We don't even know each other."

"Oh but we do" Alucard said "You walk around wearing his form, controlling his body, a small fragment give will by the word of one of God's Monsters."

"...I fail to see the point"

Laughter, dark and terrible erupted from the vampire "Then let me explain it to you"

A wave of pure killing intent crashed into him like a physical wave driving him back, the body of the monster shifting, a twisting writhing darkness that left only the head in its physical form, the living darkness swirling around it like a black hole.

"Look at you" he said with a laugh, "You have his body, you have his powers, but you are not him."

The form vanished the head appearing over his shoulder "It's enough to drive one mad"

Anderson did not move, he merely willed his mental image away from the floating head, It worked but "Not so fast little boy" The head was inches away from him "I think therefore I am, your can't get away."

No expression crossed his face, he did not allow it "You disgust me fragment, with every use of this man's powers, with every bayonet you swing, with every word you speak. Words that are spoken are not his, the body of the man not under his control. The will of a mortal subverted by the Watcher of Heaven."

The darkness pooled around his body blotting out everything but the head "You were given everything he was and you do not deserve it, I should devour you here and now so that.

The words were cut off as a hand drove through the boiling darkness; it seized the vampire by the hair and pulled it and the rest of his nebulas from away from the External Anderson.

Internal Anderson spun and threw the monster away from his other self, "I will make this very clear vampire" The former monster of God stated, gleaming light flickered the mental space as hundreds, no thousands of bayonets materialized from nothing. "You will not touch this child"

The nebulous bodies reformed into the red clothed Alucard "Child?" the vampire asked an edge of laughter in his voice "You call that mockery of yourself a child?" The red eyes glowed with alien emotion, but external Anderson thought he could make out confusion in them.

The Original Anderson snapped his fingers and a thousand blades flashed forward in a razor storm of weaponry. He glanced back at what had once been a fragment of his soul or rather their soul. "Leave I will deal with this"

And just like that, the will of Alexander Anderson shoved the other half out of their mind space.

* * *

1

1

1

* * *

He did not awaken with a start of one might expect, but that was only through sheer force of will. His pounding heart reverberated in his chest with the speed and force of a jackhammer. Cold sweat had covered his bow, his chest, his whole body in a piercing cold that seemed to go right past his defenses.

Anderson blinked as he held up his right hand; it trembled uncontrollably as his rapid breathing refused to slow down. His mind was abuzz with a storm of emotions, but fear and terror, pure abject terror were at their center. Hell's below was he having a panic attack?

There was a noise that drew his attention; Koneko was still pressed up against him. Right where she has been when he fell asleep. The girl was completely out of it still, but her hands moved anyway, as if she sensed the storming tide of emotions that threatened to carry him away.

The found his bare skin, the pure warmth of them a stark contrast to the icy feeling of cold that had invaded his body. It almost felt like sparks of heat and light were passing from her hands to his chest. The warmth spread driving back the cold, forcing it from the forefront of his mind. His breaths slowed, his heart lessened its force, he felt drained but in a good way. His right hand gently cupped the back of her head moving gently through her white hair.

When his brain began to fire up the old cylinders he was at last able to throw together something resembling coherent thought. And while it was nothing genius it did sum up the situation quite nicely.

Holy fucking shit….what had that been about?

* * *

1

1

1

* * *

"Anderson...Anderson….you who?"

It was only when a hand waved in front of his face that he registered someone was speaking to him. He blinked looking over at Issei "You've been painting the same spot for the past ten minutes" the boy said as politely as he could.

That statement deserves several more blinks, and a shake of the head as he realized that Issei was indeed correct. And not only was he correct, everyone else was staring at him in concern even Raynare.

Well that tracked at least, for her it was mostly self concern, if he had not been here all she would be wearing was a swimsuit that consisted of two strings and a strip of cloth that barely covered anything at all.

Akeno seemed to find that hilarious and pouted at him severely when he had tossed her some of his mom's old clothing and told her to get dressed. The queen has looked to Rias for a moment but when she said nothing on the matter the girl shrugged, after all she had the fallen all to herself in the evening hours.

"Sorry" he said and moved to the next spot.

"Are you alright man?"

He looked at the boy with a bland sort of indifference, which had no affect whatsoever on Issei's good natured concern. In fact it seemed the more he tried to force the boy to back off the more he earnest.

His shoulders slumped "It's nothing Issei, just a bad dream."

"What the hell could scare you?" the boy asked.

Anderson contained moving the brush over the new walls "Everyone has their own demons Issei" he glanced from him to Raynare "You should know that better than most."

The boy's eyes followed his and he flinched hastily turning his gaze away from the fallen "I...see" he said after a moment. "Sorry"

A twinge of guilt flashed through him "Thank you Issei, it….it means a lot to know people care."

The boy had a killer smile, he could see why the girls in his life found so much to like about him...even if he was a bit of a pervert, granted the boy was getting better about keeping it private.

"**Like you are any better**"

The sound of that monster's voice sent a start of energy along his body, "**mmmm"** the vampire groaned "**Yes show me that FEAR!"**

"You just turned pale" Issei said "Are you sick?"

"I don't get sick" he repaired shaking his head; he drew upon his years of practice suppressing his other self's voice. The sound of the vampire died off but it would only be a short reprieve, by now Issei's words had gotten the attention of everyone.

"Sempai?" Koneko said as she moved over to look at him, then like a projector simply switched to the next slide Alucard was standing over her. "Hey she looks pretty good" he said in a conversational manner.

He held back a strangled cry as the vampire bent over, it was only the fact that no one reacted to it and he had the word of the watcher that Alucard could not exit his mind stopped him from attacking.

"Did you know that the blood of those you love always tastes the best?"

This was an illusion one only he could see, the vampires hand slid over Koneko's head "In fact perhaps I should take a bit, what do you think little Fragment?" His face bent down fangs extended.

"I think you should stay in his mind Alucard" a still small voice said.

Time simply froze and the vampire blinked in surprise "Really? You're going to consider an Illusion worthy of intervention?"

"You should be careful when you test me"

The sound of scorn in Alucard voice could have drawn blood "And what will you do? Smite me? Judge me? Destroy me for standing within the limits you set for me?

The watcher was then standing beside him looking upon the vampire with a bland expression "No I will not." The watcher agreed "However" he touched Anderson's forehead and what followed as a flash of light and pain. But within that pain was….a thought… a spark.

He could not explain precisely how he did his next action; the closest thing he could come to was that his thoughts interrupted the thoughts of the monster. Whatever Alucard had become was based solely on thought, in a sense he was a being of pure thought now, and while he was in Anderson's brain, he could do something against him.

The image of Alucard disappeared and Anderson found himself in his mental space beside the watcher "You cheat" the boiling darkness that was Alucard snarled.

The watcher shrugged "I bend the rules as you bend mine, I would suggest you leave your actions to this space, if you do not then I will simply give him the tools to defeat you rather than have him discover them on his own.

Anderson blinked several times… Tools?

The darkness smoothed out to a sheet thick length of void "So be it" the monster said.

With that the watcher vanished leaving the two of them, the vampire's hate filled eyes glowed in the center of the darkness. Anderson took in a breath and closed his eyes. Granted such an action was objectively pointless in a pace created by his mind it still held significance.

When he opened them he was staring at the fully formed body of the monster, not the terrible twisting darkness.

The red clocked monster looked at itself "The watcher has shown you how to limit me."

Two lengths of shining silver metal guns appeared in the monster's hand "While that is annoying" the red eyes looked up at him "It however changes so very little"

The sound of gunfire echoed unnaturally loud as he avoided the shots on pure instinct, "You're too slow." The length of the gun barrel was in his face "Boom" The monster whispered as light and noise washed everything out of existence.

Back in the real word he fell back blinking as his consciousness returned to the real world; it was only the rook's ungodly strength that saved him from losing a shirt to wet paint. There was no way he could hide his heavy breathing, nor could her hand on his skin miss the extreme rapid pulse of his heart beat.

"What is wrong?" she asked

He dared not look at her golden eyes, "Nothing that can be helped at the moment."

Even though he was not looking he could feel the narrowing of her eyes, the intensity of her gaze. Rias was giving him the same look of concern "Please" he asked "Leave it be love" That last word seemed to come of on its own accord.

Anderson turned back to his work, trying to ignore the silence his words had caused. Akeno bless her sadistic heart broke the silence "Oh" she said "Ara Ara, why don't you talk to me like that Issei kun?"

The nearly instantly turned attention away from him as Asia and Rias each moved to make up the ground Akeno had just tried to gain. Koneko was flushed with pink spots on her cheeks; well at least he had done something right today.

* * *

1

1

1

* * *

With everyone's help they finished the renovation of the clubhouse, at one point it had devolved into a paint fight that Rias and Akeno had used as an excuse to give Issei as show. He still did not feel comfortable seeing his best friend act that way so he did his best to ignore it.

When he arrived at Masters home in the evening she did not so much as bat an eye at the paint smeared over his body. She did however look concerned the moment she saw his eyes, he opened his mouth then closed it again, How in the hell was he supposed to explain what was going on?

She bade him to follow her and led him to her small tea table, he knelt across from Master as she busied herself making tea, he noted that she brought out several herbs he had not seen her use before. The smell it created was almost stinging in its intensity but not in an unpleasant way.

He took his cup that she poured and downed in one gulp, like most of her tea's it tasted like crap, but again like most of her tea the taste was not important, the effect she wished it to have was. Coughing he waited as a sense of calm spread over him, his muscles unknotted themselves and he felt a sort of focus come to him that was almost unnatural.

"Something has happened" Master said "What is it?"

"I...I have not been entirely truthful with you master" he hesitated but forces himself to continue "That stops now, I have a problem and I need help."

And so he told her everything, starting from the beginning not leaving anything out, not the watcher, not what he was, not the other Anderson, he told her everything but most of all he spoke of the monster living in his head. "And I don't know why? Why am I so afraid? I've never been unable to move, unable to fight back." his hand trembled "I'm shaking in fear of that thing and I don't understand why."

Master had poured herself several cups of the tea and downed them over the course of his story "Wow" she finally said. Anderson waited as she pondered her next words "Let us start with the most important thing...you are afraid of that monster Alucard you called him."

"Yes"

"Believe it or not being able to admit it out loud is large step in the right direction "You know your fear, and you have identified why you are scared of it."

He blinked "I have?"

She nodded "Do you honestly think all this fear is your doing?"

Anderson nodded.

Master shook her head "If I had to guess, you are receiving a lifetime of fear from...what did you call it? Oh yes, your other self. The entirely rational fear that any human would have we facing a creature such as him."

"But he enjoyed it"

"So, fear and joy are not so far apart as you might think. You are a piece of him?"

"His loyalty, honor, courage and love."

She waved a hand "You are half of him, but you are the half with no experience against a being such as that. You do not have an insane battle lust to draw upon, therefore all that your other half can give you is that fear. That lifetime of fear compressed into a single emotion, one tied to that monster."

Her old eyes look at him "Any normal person would have been driven insane by that much fear but you were merely paralyzed. And from what you have told me even that is wearing off."

He just looked at her "I do not have any sage advice you, merely by coming to talk to me you have gained what you needed. That fear is there and you must accept that it will take time to overcome it. But considering what the thing you call the watcher has said the creature is only as much as a threat that you make him, in my opinion.

"The witch did not just say that" Alucard said having been quite through the whole conversation.

Anderson ignored him and the sudden spike in his heart rate, whatever Master has put in his tea slowed it right back down. "Do" he started to ask but stopped.

Master made a come along gesture "Do you believe me?"

She just looked at him "It explains quite a lot about the inconsistencies in your Aura, and given that I had theorized you might have had a spirit in your head it fits. She looked up "And I know there are things out there, things beyond us, I have no reason to distrust you or this Watcher which you speak of. It is fascinating but not at all relevant to our relationship.

To his utter shock he felt himself tearing up at that statement, he rubbed at his eyes harshly "If you see this watcher again tell him I would like to meet him." she said as if she hadn't noticed his surge of emotion. "Also" she reached over the table and touched his forehead, power flowed into him "This should help" Master said with confidence. With that done they stood up and moved to the courtyard.

Under the moonlight they stood there master and disciple silent, the comfort of each other's presents an intangible but none the less real pleasure. "Open your eyes to the world around you" Master said "You should understand now."

Without pausing to think he drew the senjutsu around him to his eyes, he looked at the world around. Even just what fell within his sight had a million things going on, so much life and activity in the smallest blade of grass. He would never be able to see it all, so….he stopped trying an opened himself up to what he could see.

And just like that his eyes flashed gold and the world seemed to shift before him "Well done" Master said pride in her voice "Well done"

* * *

1

1

1

* * *

The house was almost painfully silent when he got him, yet he did not get the feeling he was alone "You can come in if you want." he said into the silence. "I'm going to make some tea if you want."

Behind him the door closed even though he was not close enough to do so, the air was filled with the crisp clear smell of spring wind. It brought a smile to his face "Be welcome in my home as my guest Messenger of God"

"How do you know when I am here?" She asked standing slightly behind him "Not even my brother can know when and where I stand."

Anderson shrugged "It's nothing I can explain." he moved to the kitchen and began pulling out the things needed. "I just" he glanced back at her, heavens above she was breathtaking. "Know"

For some reason that fact that a being that was naturally her opposite, a being that no matter how friendly could still one day be her enemy….. It made her smile. "I see" she said with serene calm.

Gabriel followed him into the kitchen as he busied himself making tea "You haven't been around lately; I had thought heaven stopped watching me."

"For the most part we have" she replied "If we are passing thought and there is no danger to us we check in on you."

Alucard let out a pained sigh in his head "Really, that's the best she could do?"

With an effort of will be silenced the voice, thought the sound of it did make him rattle the kettle. The angel was silent as he finished preparing "Master's tea was amazing there their effects, his was much better tasting. In fact now that he thought about it the only time he drank tea was after having some prepared by master.

He looked over his shoulder and blinked in surprise; at some point while he had not been looking Gabriel had put on his mother apron and began creating a meal. He probably should not have been staring as long as did. She looked up with that absolute grace that marked her apart "You are hungry" she said "I thought I would be a good guest and help prepare dinner."

Her staying long enough to have a meal with him had not crossed his mind but now that she mentioned it his stomach had probably been growling for the past hour. Since he was by himself he had basically been living off of the box of food the angel had given him. It never seemed to run out at all, but the prospect of having another fresh meal by her. He almost shivered at the memory of that first time; her food was on a whole other level.

"Thank you" he said calmly barely able to keep himself from drooling at that thought of the food being made "I apologize that there aren't proper ingredients"

"Nonsense" the angel said "These" she said with a gesture at the meats, spices, and vegetables "Were bought and prepared by one how loved her family." that radiant smile that made Anderson repeat, she is beyond lust, in his head appeared. "They are just as fit for me as they would be for the table of my father."

Wow, he thought, just wow.

"You can't keep me silent for long" Alucard said interrupting his thoughts "And really little fragment beyond your lust, that is the most ridiculous thing I"

"ALUCRD!" a voice thundered as his other self did something that silenced the words coming from his mind.

He distracted himself will pouring a cup of tea for himself and his guest, as he picked them up and turned he saw that despite having been in the middle of preparations a couple of seconds ago, two bowls of soup were steaming and ready on the table, with utensils set and ready.

Gabriel had cleaned and folded the apron, placed it back where she had found it and was sitting down waiting for him. Deciding it was best not to dwell to hard on that or think about how he would have liked to watch her work. Nope he was not going to dwell on that, not at all.

The simple smell of the soup was almost enough to make one go feral, thankfully self control was one of the things he worked the hardest on.

He almost broke when Gabriel made the sign of the cross and in her own angelic tongue blessed the food. Part of him wondered if the stuff would now burn him, the other part said it would be worth it. So he managed to wait politely until she finished and then and only then did he take the first spoonful.

The moment the food touched his taste buds it was all he could do not to simply plant his face in the bowl like a dog and slurp it up. Gabriel for her part ate slowly no doubt used to her own cooking after a few millennia. She did however look quite pleased he was enjoying himself to her efforts.

"I am glad to see you are doing well" she told him as he moved to get another bowlful.

He paused "And I am glad you decided to stop by." They ate together for a time before he decided to ask "How is your brother?"

"Better" she said "After his talk with you the workings of heaven have nearly tripled in power and grace."

That made him laugh "That's faith for you"

The archangel tilted her head "You are the strangest existence I have ever come across, a servant of hell with faith in the most high. Faith that in the face of certain fact remains strong" He actually felt heat rush to his cheeks and shifted his eyes away embarrassed. "I can feel it you know" she continued "Part of the way we gain power is the faith of those who believe in our father, our powers become stronger around those with faith." Her eyes were sparkling like a star studded sky and flecks of gold were flickering in the air around her "Do you know how strong a being's faith needs to be for one to be a devil and still we can draw upon that strength?"

"No" he shook his head.

"Neither do I, that is something that perhaps only Michael knows" she paused for a moment "Michael and our Father."

Anderson could feel his other self listening, feel the satisfaction at her words that flared up within the other part of his soul. And it made sense, after all it that person's faith that created this contradiction not his fragmented being.

"Despite falling into despair your faith never wavered did it?" he thought at his other half.

"I don't know" the paladin whispered

"Well whatever the outcome of you, I, us, the faith she feels it is most assuredly yours."

For a brief moment he could see himself in front of his other self looking the taller, stronger, older man there eyes locked on each other. And for the first time outside of a dream the outer Anderson saw something in his other self. A smile, a real smile "Ours" he said "Our faith"

Anderson just stared at his other self in shock and apparently he was not the only one in shock "What are you saying Anderson" the voice of Alucard said. Out of the darkness the vampire appeared beside him, pointedly ignoring the outer Anderson. "Do not fall into this; do not play the games of the Watcher. You are the real thing, not this fragment; this thing is a fiction of yourself, three aspects thrown together by the will of one of God's monsters. The voice of the vampire was growing in volume "This mockery of you, this thing wearing your skin is no more you than I am!"

"I think" the original Anderson said as if the vampire had not spoken "I am straining to understand"

But before he could explain what the voices and images faded as he was abruptly jerked back to the real world. Gabriel the crown jewel of creation held her face inches from his own; her hand was held against his forehead like a mother checking her child for fever. "Are you alright" she was saying "Your face was pale then really red."

It was only when he exhaled and his breath touched the archangel's face that she seemed to realize how close he was. Her eyes went very wide before she gently pulled back and perhaps for the first time in his memory she looked away from him in embarrassment.

Given that it was nearly impossible for him not to notice her quickened breath and flushed face Anderson elected to ignore it for his sake as much as the Angel's.

As the women composed herself he directed his gaze from her back to the food on the table, without being told his hands went to work getting said treasure from the bowl to his mouth. After several minutes he looked up and noticed that Gabriel was looking uncomfortable. Guess it was his duty as host to change the subject "How did you find the time to come here, you must have lots of work."

Her face lit up; literally it glowed for a few moments. All traces of unease vanished and with it Anderson felt much calmer "As it is written I am a messenger, I serve Michael in his new duty as the ultimate line of communication for all sensitive things."

Anderson flinched "Gabriel-san you should not give out quite that much information especially to one like me."

She just smiled at him "I trust you" she said

Why, he wanted to scream but felt it would do no good.

"My duties also include delivering miracles, and in war acting as the trumpeter of heaven, I have also been given dominion over the winds of the earth and my holy power reflects that."

"...Wow" was all he could say.

Her eyes saddened "In these days Miracles are harder to deliver, there is no war and me and my brother archangels do our best to refrain from using our power over the elements." She turned her head and looked out the window "Without the word of our Father to guide us we cannot be too free with the power we have been given. Thus my duty is mostly to be Michael's line of communication with your kind and the others pantheons."

She must be one hell of a spy, Anderson thought. With her gift of being completely undetectable there was no way of knowing how well she could keep her brother informed of what was going on in the other factions.

"Thus there is time for me to do things like this" Gabriel said smile returning to her face "Spending time with you is quite enjoyable."

He felt...he actually did not know what he should be feeling but he sure as hell knew his heart should not have started pounding in pleasure at her statement.

"May I ask you a question?"

He blinked pushing away the surge of conflicting emotions "Of course"

"What is your role outside of battle amongst those of your peerage?"

That startled him "You have watched me so long and you do not know?"

The expression that made its way across her face was like that of and earnest child, "We think differently you and I, what I understand about your place may be incorrect by virtue of who and what I am."

Thinking about it like that made perfect sense "I am a wall, a servant, a contractor, a handyman and a brother." He felt a calm settled over him, a flash of memory came over him, the sound of someone asking his other self what he was to the children at the orphanage. The answer that his other self had given felt correct and right "I am what they need me to be." His voice sounded odd when he spoke, for that moment it was deeper, richer and stronger. For that moment it was not his voice but the voice of his other half. Gabriel noticed the shift but made no comment on it.

"And what are they to you?" she asked.

"People I would give my life for, they are my family, I don't need them to be anything else."

The Archangel looked upon him, the expression on her face made him want to kneel before her in reverence. "You selflessness" she said "I find it beautiful" she held that expression for several moments "But I offer you this advice, you might not need those you love to be anything for you, however they might need you to need them as something else."

That logic cycle made his head spin trying to unwind what this Angel was saying to him, "What do you" he began to say when the doorbell rang. "Hold that thought" he asked as he stood up and went to the door.

"My parents aren't supposed to be back for a few more days" he muttered "And who could it be this late at night."

He opened the door to find a sweaty and heavy breathing Raynare standing at his doorstep. She was wearing a schoolgirl uniform about two sizes to small and sweat had plastered it to her body, in her hands was a small dry erase board written on it was "Hide Me" under that was "My Ass can't take anymore"

One the edge of his sense now that he decided to use them was a familiar aura "Fuck" he hissed. He really wanted to simply close the door but even as he entertained that lovely thought he was reaching out grabbing the fallen and yanking her inside. As much as he disliked this women, being Akeno's pet did not looked like a fun position.

In the same motion that pulled her in and closed the door he swept a long coat off of a hook and placed it over her indecently exposed body but not before he caught a glimpse of a cherry red and cane striped bottom.

Even though he could guess the answer he still felt compelled to ask "What the hell is going on"

Raynare stumbled passed him clutching the coat around her body like a suit of armor and given how thing go she of course when right into the kitchen. She was probably looking for a nice dark pantry to hide in but… even though he could not see very far into the kitchen from his current position he could see that Raynare had froze in place.

Feeling a headache coming on as he stifled a groan, what had he not remembered his first guest? With a sigh he moved back to the scene of the mess that would not doubt ruin his evening.

Fallen and Angel stared upon one another, Raynare's surprise gave way to stark terror, the kind that stops the heart and freezes the mind. Gabriel lovely eyes gazed the fallen and Raynare could only make guttural sounds that might have been screams of terror if she had been able to speak.

The Archangel stood in one fluid motion crossing the distance between her and the fallen so quickly that it might as well have been teleportation. Her hands reached up to cup Raynare's cheeks and from the looks the fallen was giving her it was clear the girl expected to be killed right then and there and with a simple the motion the Messenger of God could have done it.

If he had felt for even a moment that Gabriel meant to bring harm upon he fallen he would have thrown himself in between them for no other reason then what Azazel would do to them if he simply let Raynare die.

But he did not feel that, not any danger, not anger, the Crown Jewel of Creation smiled, there was sadness there a deep wound laid bare for all to see...but there was joy as well. "It is good to see you again little one." The emotion the Archangel was feeling was so strong that it was an effort to differentiate hers from his own. "It has been a long time"

The fallen stared up at her the fear replaced by confusion and then the confusion was followed by...tears? Was she crying?

Raynare turned her head to the side, not trying to escape the grasp of the Messenger but trying to hide her face from both of them, the aura of sorrow around Gabriel became all the more intense. One of her hands traced the livid scar across her neck, the touch was feather light but Raynare shivered all the same. "I know the circumstances of her current place" Gabriel said "But the details are very much limited." She looked at him "What caused this?"

He turned around to face the darkened interior of the house "In my rage at seeing what she had done to Asia, I…" He did not want to tell this being what he did; he did not want to look at him like she might a monster. "I did my best to kill her; I severed her arms and cut her throat only the intervention of Azazel stopped me from ending her.

Gabriel's voice only became sadder "Oh Children" she whispered, Anderson glanced behind him, and Gabriel was looking at him and...And the way she did it had not changed in the slightest.

She noted his gaze and met it those eyes seeming to pierce his very soul, passing through his will and seeing to the heart of the matter. He did not want to think on why but this Angel's opinion of him mattered, and it mattered very much.

She released Raynare's face and the fallen flinched back as if burned, but the Angel did not notice instead she held his gaze. She did not say a word, she did not have to, her opinion of him whatever it was had not changed. Despite what she knew the angel was not judging him.

"Thank you" he said breaking the gaze.

She simply nodded and it was enough, her eyes slid back from him to Raynare "How do you know her?" he asked.

"She...she was a student first, then an apprentice but that was a long time ago."

He turned looked at the fallen stunned, this creature had once been… he could not fathom it he could not see anything in the fallen that would connect her to Gabriel.

Raynare for her part tried to face the angel to put all the pride and arrogance in her features, a look that she had worn with ease when they had faced each other in combat. To desperately show her assuredly and pride at the choices she had made, that paths she had walked. But before the messenger of God, the Crown Jewel of Creation she could not do it.

Only tears fell from those eyes and she turned away once again, it was an expression he had not seen from the fallen in all the time he had known her. For all the ridiculous and humiliating clothing Akeno had made her wear, even before the fact that she was essentially Asia's slave. He had never seen shame, doubt or regret cross that woman's features. For a being as old as her...those emotions must be agonizing.

The doorbell rang again interrupting this growing scene before him, he could easily sense who was at the door. Glancing at Gabriel he made a spiral motion with his finger, the Archangel nodded and with the barest whisper of power the angel, the fallen, and even the evidence he had been eating with a second person all vanished as if they had never been here.

He nodded at Gabriel's position and turned to go answer the door, he opened it and was not surprised to find Akeno standing before him. She looked almost normal or as normal a girl of her looks and figure could look. Currently she wore her shrine maiden outfit and held her body in a regal manner befitting the Queen of Rias. Well there was one feature that was not quite in show with the rest of her, there was a fey hungry look in her eyes. It was not quite as strong of the gazes she looked upon Issei with but it was still unsettling in its own way.

"My Queen" he said with a slight bow and a quick glance at his phone "Do you need something from me?"

Her eyes closed mouth tilting up in that terrifying smile, crackle's thunder and blue lighting danced in her dark hair. "Ara Ara Anderson-kun call me that one more time and I will take you home with me and give you a reason why you should call me Queen."

His impassive face hid the start of surprise that ran through him; well someone was worked up he thought. His mouth moved without checking in with his brain, a first for him "What would Issei say if he saw that?"

Akeno stiffened as if stung, holy crap note to self work on your control, it is slipping. "May I help you Akeno-san"

The use of her name seemed to placate her and the dangerous expressions and power faded, "That's better" she said with a nod "My playmate has run away and I was wondering if you had seen her."

Poker face don't fail me now, he half prayed "Playmate?" he asked "Oh you mean the fallen."

"Indeed" she said easily peeking around him as if Raynare would be dumb enough to walk out in front of her.

He gestured for her to come inside which she did, "Of all the places she could run to why the hell would she come here?"

The queen glanced around no doubt sending her magical sense out as well, "Asia would be the best choice, but unfortunately for her that girl lives with both Rias who she must avoid and Issei who she wants to avoid." The queen's eyes returned to him as her senses picked up nothing "Koneko and Kiba would not care and turn her away"

"You however, you fed her, clothed her, protected her, you treat her with nearly the same kindness at Asia. Is there any reason she should not think you would hide her?"

He nodded in acquiescence "True "he waved his hand around a gesture that encompassed the house "As you can clearly see" he let the last part speak for itself after all he was being careful not to lie to her.

Akeno nodded "I can clearly see" she shrugged "I guess she wants to avoid you to."

He neither confirmed nor denied that statement "May I ask why you did not order her not to run? Asia told Raynare to listen to you."

"Ara Ara Anderson-kun what fun in life is there without a little chase every now and then?"

He thought about that statement, "You left a loophole that you pretend you did not notice... you wanted her to give you a reason to chase."

Her eyes sparkled "I don't know what you are talking about; I'm just a pair of breasts and a sadistic streak."

"Third best grade's in our school, current queen of devil nobility and a master of magic...sure let's go with that" He said with a laugh.

She bowed slightly "As you say" the queen turned "Now I have a playmate to hunt down."

He followed to open the door for her, as she walked past she paused "Anderson why do you treat a creature like her the way you do?"

He was quiet for a long few moments "I like….." he shook his head "I'd like to think that similar Asia I treat her the way I do for no other reason than that I think it is the right thing to do." Akeno was quite standing in his doorway listening intently. "But I am not like her, there are so few in this world as good as her. Part of me is doing it for the sake of being what I think is the right thing but… I am treating her the way I do because it is the worst thing I can think of to do to her."

At that statement there seemed to be a wave of silence, even the wind around house seemed to still, Akeno looked at him a question clear in her demeanor. "I don't think you ever saw her like I did, so full of pride, so assured that what she was doing was correct. She looked upon herself as a being above others, above humans, above devils, above angels." he smiled it was a grim expression "Now she has to look at herself, a slave to someone she thought of as a lesser being. Not just a lesser being but a girl that had once been under her complete control. And it was only because of that girl, a girl she was willing to kill to gain power that she still breaths." He looked at Akeno "Can you imagine that, you who think of yourself as the master of your own destiny suddenly under the control of those you once controlled. In our place she would wreak upon us any horrible punishment her mind could create." His grim smile became wider "But instead the worst that happens to her is she has to be your pet and even then you can't go too far and she knows it."

He closed his eyes "She was once a full Angel which means that whatever she becomes she still remembers the morals that she once lived her life by. And she has to watch as beings who are her enemy treat her with simple human decency for no other reason than it is the right thing. Surely you have noticed, the looks she gives me and Asia, that women is more afraid of us than she is of you." With a laugh he continued "Don't take this the wrong way but she understands you, she might not like it but she gets it. To people like me and mostly Asia she has to look upon us and see a simple truth." He opened his eyes to look up at the star studded sky "I am better than her, she can't think of herself as a higher being anymore, not in the face of me and certainly not in the face of Asia. If I decided to wreak some "he held up his fingers in air quotes "Justice on her, hell if all of us decided to do so, she could take solace in the fact that we are simply what she expected. She could keep her pride."

He let out a breath "I am not as kind as to leave her with that, if there is anything she does not deserve in her position. Raynare is a murderous, power hungry bitch who was willing to destroy faith hope and lives for her desire." A bubbling harsh laugh spilled out from him "Just like a devil that the bibles describe."

Akeno looked upon him as if it was the first time she had seen him in her life "My my Anderson-kun" she whispered "And I thought I was a vindictive person." Her eyes flickered over him and it felt something like heat passing over his body. "You have a lot in common with Issei"

He gave her a wounded look to which she laughed "There's more to both of you than seems so at first." She said with a laugh.

He rubbed his forehead "Never compare me to him again"

"Ara ara it is quite a compliment to be compared to a boy willing to face down powers far beyond him for the sake of those he loves."

"It's almost like I do that already" he said with a suffering sigh.

"Fu fu that's true" Akeno said over giggles "Perhaps it would be more apt to compare him to you."

"Get out" Anderson said with a groan his hand massaging his forehead "Just go"

Akeno walked away into the night her laughter echoing long after she vanished from sight. Anderson closed the door a little harder than was necessary muttering silent cures at being compared to that pervert.

He walked back to the kitchen just as his two other guests popped back into sight, Raynare was curled up in a corner her face buried in her knees. Gabriel looked over him her gaze inscrutable, he looked away from her. He had meant for both of them to hear his words for them to see him as he really was.

He stiffened as a feather hand touched his chin tilting up his face forcing his eyes back to the Archangels. "You are a good person" she said "Of that I am sure." She glanced over Raynare "Your judgment was harsh and there was truth in it." She turned back "But everyone can change Alexander Anderson, and I am glad that she is being given a second chance to learn."

If Raynare could have gotten any smaller she would have, anyone could have seen the shame, anger and humiliation pouring off her. Almost in time with Gabriel's words the sense of shame only seemed to grow.

Gabriel suddenly turned her head look up and to the west "Ah" she said "It seems I must go now."

She turned back "I thank you for both your hospitality and your mercy in your treatment and protection of my former apprentice." She turned back to the fallen "I am glad that I could see you again Raynare and" she gave the girl a true smile "I forgave you long ago"

Raynare's head snapped up confusion and shock shown equally on her face, her mouth was open, eyes flooding with more tears. But of course no sound made its way from her lips, no sound could, but of course no sound was needed.

Gabriel walked over to the girl, wiped the tears from her eyes and kissed her on the forehead "I still and always will love you child."

With that she turned and Anderson moved with her to the door, both stepped out into the quiet night "What happened between you two" Anderson asked.

That sad smile made its way back across her face "When she fell I attempted to sway her back to the proper path. I still do not know the cause of her fall but my words fell on deaf ears, I turned by back on her and she attempted to strike me down."

Anderson came to a full stop mouth open, Gabriel took two steps ahead of him and stopped, the back of her shirt split revealing the loveliest back he had ever seen. But there was a scar that marred it; the scar was the length of a spear head and a fraction of an inch away from her heart.

With the same ease at which the shirt parted it reformed "Michael saved my life that day, his protection blesses all those who are close to him. His aegis deflected the blow aimed at my heart and he appeared in time to defect the second strike."

"How did Raynare survive?"

Then he thought about that question "Oh asked him to spare her"

"Yes" she said "I don't and most likely can't have children of my own and in many ways I considered her my daughter in every way but blood." Her hand moved over her heart "I think that is why her betrayal hurt so badly." There was a long sigh "It was many years before I forgave her for that, and" her head bowed "Every death and crime she has committed against humanity and your kind can be squarely laid on my actions so long ago."

She vanished from his sight but his hand shot out and grasped her invisible shoulder "Do not think for a second that I blame you for what happened. Even if Asia knew this she would not either, you could not bear to see your child die. There are people of every race, Angel's, human's, demons who would have made the same choice."

"Some would argue that my duty to this world and the souls we guard would require me to make the hard choices."

Anderson shook his head "I would say this to you, did your father ever express disapproval of your actions?" He did not see it but he knew she shook her head "Did he demote you or punish you in any way?" Again her invisible head shook "Then like everyone else in the world he gave you a choice and if you chose to love then no one can ask anything more from you." He tightened the pressure of his hand on her shoulder for a second before letting go "Not even yourself"

"Thank you Anderson, I can see why my brother felt better after his conservation with you."

"Your welcome"

Phantom lips pressed against his cheek the effect like a jolt of electricity through him and then she was gone, truly gone his sense of her presence vanished. His hand came up and touched his cheek "Holy Crap" he said aloud.

Holy crap indeed.

* * *

1

1

1

* * *

He closed the door for hopefully the last time tonight and moved back to the kitchen, Raynare was where he last saw her curled up in a corner tears leaking from her dark eyes.

"You really did not deserve a person like her in your life" he told her quietly "She does not understand why you did what you did but I think I do."

The fallen's pained face turned towards him "You did not fall because of lust or desire; you did not fall lose your grace to the manipulations of others. It was for the same reason you tired to take Asia's power for yourself. The same reason you killed Issei when you had had your fun," he put all the scorn in his voice he could muster "You were envious." He looked upon her and felt tired "Envy was the sin that made you fall, envy of the sacred gear that those you consider lower beings had been given objects of power and you had not. Envy at the power and grace of Gabriel that you could not equal"

From the look on her face he knew he had been correct, her reason for all her actions it was so...so utterly human.

He shook his head "Well this evening had been quite enlightening" he walked out of the room to grab some things and came back, Raynare had not moved "There is soup on the table eat your fill." he ordered and placed some clothing and a towel on the table. "When you are finished, go use the shower upstairs and you can stay in my room for the night, I will be on the couch if you need me."

He then turned his back on her and began busying himself to get ready for bed; he used his parents shower as to avoid any possibility of an incident. Nevertheless he finished quickly before dressing and walking back out to the kitchen. The rest of the soup was gone and there was the sound of running water upstairs.

He went to work cleaning and washing the dishes, wiping off the tables, and generally making the place look nice. Normally he would have done this before he took a shower but given the ego destroying events of this evening he felt is best to give the fallen some time alone with herself.

Finishing those duties he went over to the couch determined to get some sleep, he noticed as he walked that the shower upstairs had stopped, as he looked the door opened and Raynare walked out of the bathroom. She was wearing some of his mom's old clothing; they fit her well enough, certainly better than that fetish uniform. It was a little tight in the chest area but while that might have attracted Issei's attention it did nothing to him.

She glanced at him for a moment eyes red, it was only for a moment however as she glided silently across the hall and entered his room disappearing within. He shrugged and let out a yawn, he glanced down at his legs currently hanging over the armrest of the couch his feet actually touching the ground.

"I am too damn tall" he muttered before closing his eyes and drifting off.

* * *

1

1

1

* * *

He blinked once and opened his eyes "Father he is coming too" a woman's voice said.

There were some cries of jubilation in the room as one person explained "It's a miracle"

"God is good" an older voice said "At long last he had given us a paladin."

He tried to sit up or even to focus his eyes to let him see more than shapes and blurs, his body responded. He could feel straps on his arms, his legs, across his chest holding him still on the bed he was lying on. "Hold Father" the old voice said an edge of command in his voice. "You have just gone through quite an ordeal and must rest while you recover."

His voice came out in a rasp "Ch-ild-ren"

A hand touched his shoulder "They are alive and in our keeping, rest assured they are being taken care of both physically and mentally." A feeling of relief washed through him at those words "Not one of your charges died they are all alive."

The tension and will to move, to act faded from his body and he relaxed "It is a rare thing you have done Father Anderson, few have faced creatures such as that and lived and fewer have managed to kill it." He lost focus and the words faded into the background "You are meant for great things Father, great things indeed."

* * *

1

1

1

* * *

The dream fractured as Anderson dove to the side, a blur of red and darkness went over him, fear clawed its way up from the pit of his belly. It clawed at his heart and sent ice down his limbs; with a snarl he bit his own lip focusing it on the spasm of agony to push the fear aside. He looked up in time to see his body get riddled with bullets, so many bullets that it lifted him up off the ground. By the times the guns stopped he was a bloody gore fountain, his body had just begun to heal when a foot was shoved into his chest with enough force to shatter his spine. He was launched back like a missile, thankfully there was nothing to hit so he ended up in a roll just as his spine snapped back into place.

It was instinct that told him more bullets were headed his way, anger flared through him helping combat the fear and he looked up as his eyes turned gold. And suddenly he could see, the rain of phantom bullets looking as if they were flying though invisible gelatin.

His body snapped into motion moving the right spots as he began to move forward, bullets still hit him but his leaps and dodges put him in the spot where he would be hit the least. And then he was next to the vampire, twin dark steel bayonets flashing up. The solid guns blocked the blows and turned inward to point as his head.

Aura flared around him his Tokai armor springing to life, forming the blood red replica of his other self's cassock robes. He had never noticed it before but here in his mind he set the rules, and here there was not price to using Senjutsu.

His body blurred as he dodged the bullets in mid flight, spinning like a whirling dervish raining strikes on the vampire. Of course he managed to block every single one with almost contemptuous ease. That was until he willed chains forged for his will to rise from the darkness and entrap the vampire. It was only for a second, limited or not this creature was still far beyond him but that was not the point.

In that second he buried two bayonets into the thing's chest and set them off without even letting go, the explosion hurled them away from each other. Almost in unison the wounds the explosion had inflicted on them healed with breathtaking speed.

Taking in slow breaths Anderson summoned two more blades thought about it and shook his head. He let go of the weapons and summoned two million blades after all it was his mind not the real world.

Alucard gave him a look of hate "Do you think to intimidate me little fragment" he waved his hand and the blades abruptly lessoned to about one hundred. "I may be limited but I am so much more than you. You may set the rules and even bend them but this fight between us is limited to what one can do in the real world."

The gruesome toothy smile appeared "After all it's only fair."

The lack of motion made the terror in his chest flare out in sporadic bursts, but he held it caged in the mantle of his will even if only just. "Come Tool of the Watcher" there was a swirl of darkness under him and freaking zombies began to rise out of it. "Let me savage you and bath in your screams."

There was a thunderclap and his other self appeared before him "That's enough for today Alucard."

"I think not my nemesis, not until I break this misguided attachment you have to this thing. Not until I have you all to myself."

"That's not creepy" Outer Anderson muttered.

"Don't make it weird" Alucard said "This has nothing to do with you anyway."

"On that we agree monster" Inner Anderson answered "On that we agree"

Pages of a book swirled around the Outer Anderson "I do my best to keep him tame but I need breathers like this to catch my breath so to speak" The original said calmly "When you have to fight him see what you can learn."

The spikes of pain and fear in his gut told him otherwise but Anderson ignored them as he nodded to his other self. "Your looking at fear the wrong way, ask the one with glasses for help on that"

Anderson blinked; did his inner psycho monster hunter just tell him to seek advice from a demon?

The pages covered his gaze and he woke up on the couch just before the sun began to rise "Guess that was a yes."

* * *

1

1

1

* * *

The two figures walked towards Kuoh Academy, both wore school uniforms both moved with purpose. One was a girl beyond lovely the other a man beyond tall and yet anyone who looked at them could sense the tension between them. An aura of oppressive silence seemed to permeate that air around them; anyone looking would never mistake them for a couple.

Raynare moved with some trouble due to Akeno's attentions from the day before but unlike with Koneko he felt no need to carry the girl. She had at least gotten some sleep from the night before but it was clear the events were upon her mind, as they should be.

It had been a very productive evening, now that he understood her better and could see what motivated her. Perhaps even if it was only a miniscule chance she might be able to change, if only because of people like Asia and Gabriel not because of people like him.

Akeno was waiting against the school gates leaning like a hunting cat; she blinked as they approached her. She blinked several times in rapid secession "Ara Ara Anderson Kun did she arrive after I did?"

He shrugged but at the sudden fire of anger in her eyes looked at the Fallen; on her dry erase board was written "No he just hid me from you."

A sigh escaped him "I'm not even going to feign surprise at this." He said aloud "I will see you in class." With that he lengthened his strides quickly leaving the two behind him.

"Did you expect Gratitude?" his inner self asked.

"Not in the slightest" he answered back aloud.

* * *

1

1

1

* * *

"Anderson-san" a familiar voice said.

He glanced up from where he had been eating, the small box that the Archangel had given him had still not emptied and he was taking full advantage of it.

Sona gave him a pleasant smile, "May I join you?"

"Of course" he answered "You don't need to ask."

She did, surveying the room full of hungry students "Even if it is only for a few days it is good to have a sense of normalcy for a time."

He raised his eyebrow "Do you know something I don't"

"Hmm… it is not really my place to say" she began but shrugged. Around them a minor sound barrier fell into place muffling the room around them "Given all the uproar lately it has been decided by the leaders of the three factions that it is time to meet."

"..."

"Indeed" she said taking his stunned silence as an answer "What's more they plan to meet here to discuss their differences."

"So that's why she was here" he said aloud.

Sona narrowed her eyes "What?"

He blinked realizing what he had just said "Sorry nothing important" He rubbed his forehead "So they just hope to get together, have a nice talk and settle their differences?"

The girl was still giving him the glasses glare after his little slip "Yes that is the plan; this school has been given status as neutral territory."

"Some of the most powerful beings in this world all under one roof" He could feel a headache coming on "Who is coming?"

"That is...classified" she said "I'm sure you can easily guess most of the players but I am not allowed to say anymore about that."

"Wonderful"

"There are high hopes for this meeting; no leader of the three factions wants a war."

"No main leader" he corrected gently.

She shivered but only for a moment "This will work, it has to."

He hoped so too, after all he had memories of war even if they were not his own and it looked horrifying. Sona glanced down at the box he had pulled out a sandwich from, she looked hungry and he grinned at her. Pulling out yet another sandwich he handed it to her.

She gave him a grateful look and bit into it, she blinked once and in between that moment and the next the entire thing was gone. She sort of looked at her hands staring in shock, a piece of bread crumbs fell off her mouth. She caught it idly and flicked it into her mouth, "Did you make that?"

He shook his head "No a friend did."

"A friend made you lunch?" she asked

"Yes"

"Who do you that is such an artist with food? I don't think I have ever tasted anything better in my life."

That made him smile "I'll be sure to tell her."

She locked on to that statement "Her?"

He flinched ever so slightly; right making lunch for someone in Japan could be interpreted in many different ways. "Was it Koneko?"

"No because I would call her my girlfriend."

"Raynare?"

"Why the hell would she make me lunch?"

"Do I know her?"

"Most likely not"

Sona gave him an exasperated look "I don't want to seem jealous but….who gave you this?"

Before he had to answer someone walked through the sound barrier "President" A woman's voice spoke out. "Oh" Tsubaki said hand over her mouth "Did I interrupt something?"

Sona massaged her temples "What is it?"

"We just received a message from your sister, she wants to talk with and if you don't show if in the next few minutes I'm worried she come here in person. Something about making it so cold time freezes."

"Nee-san" she said leaning forward the word almost a moan of annoyance.

Anderson stood up "I need to go anyway, Rias said you gave our club something to do this afternoon."

She gave him a light glare "We are not done"

"I understand"

She glared even harder "I mean it"

"I believe you"

There was a grinding of teeth "You and the Occult Club are to clean the pool today."

He froze "Oh crap"

* * *

1

1

1

* * *

It did not take long for Issei to open his big mouth especially after Rias said "After we get it cleaned we get a dip before anyone else."

The boy had frozen for a second his mouth open in perverted ecstasy; after that second passed he screamed out "Bring it on dirty pool!"

Koneko gave him a glare "Your expression is dirty, Issei-senpai"

He visibly wilted at that cutting remark; Anderson was already gathering the pool chemicals, with how green that pool looked they might need all the chlorine they had. Raynare followed him in her usual silence, moving stiffly hiding grimaces of pain with every step.

Right, he stopped and held up a hand, Issei had moved over to speak with Rias his face close to hers, Asia looked like she wanted to jump in between them but he needed her help. "Asia" he called out waving her over.

The girl furrowed her brow in confusion and walked to him, he smile reappeared as she said "Yes?"

"Raynare here has some bruises and other small injuries; could you take her into the locker room and heal them?"

Her face turned fraught with concern "Lady Raynare why did you tell me" she grabbed the hand of the thing that had tried to kill her only a short time ago "Show me where it hurts, I'll make it all better."

The locker room door closed and Anderson shook his head, Asia was good people.

He went to the storage shed and pulled out the chemicals; he had helped them clean it before several times and knew what to do. He glanced up at the sky, none of them had Sona's power with water but "Akeno would you hit the pool with lighting?" he asked.

The girl made a huffing sound and turned away, guess she was mad "Rias would you tell Akeno to hit the pool with lighting?"

The redhead looked up "What?"

"Desalination it's kind of complicated but this water is so green that I think I will help this go faster."

"Ah" she said "Akeno dear"

The queen gave him a dangerous smile and raised her hand, he took off his shirt and flung it to the side as a lighting crashed onto the water and in the flash of light a second bolt that no one saw smashed into him.

The blessing of Michael nullified the force of the blow leaving only the heat to give him third degree burns. However after his little adventure in atmospheric reentry the pain was a little lack luster.

The light faded and he nodded at the pool whose algae with either gone or floating in pieces. He gave Akeno a thumbs up ignoring the fact that his hair was on fire and a piece of his shoulder had been burnt to the bone.

Rias gave her queen a utterly shocked and horrified gasp, Akeno for her credit looked quite shocked to at the damage she had caused and Xenovia looked slightly pale "Your aim's a little off" he said amiably dusting his hand over his hair to put out the fire.

That was when Koneko eyes full of rage punched the queen through the fence and off the building. "Koneko" he said with disapproval.

The girl's eyes turned back to him already healed from that attack "She's your superior; you're not supposed to do that."

"And my Queen is not supposed to dry roast my friend with lighting" Rias said with a half growl. "She does not miss."

"To be fair I did kind of deserve it for manipulating her"

"No" Rias said her voice utterly dangerous "I know what you did and while I can understand anger I will not abide harm that on any other person would be deadly. Your power does not make it right for others damage you as they would our enemy.

Issei gave an uncomfortable cough looking for something else, anything else to defuse this situation "Hey" he asked "Where's Asia?"

"She went into the locker room with Raynare" Kiba said seeming to want the same thing as Issei at this moment.

"WHAT!" the boy yelled seeming to forget about everything else "You left her alone with that girl"

He dashed over to the locker room door "Wait" Anderson called out but it was too late, Issei flung the door open "Asia are you" he trailed off as he saw the scene before him.

Raynare was sitting up on one of the benches, her shirt had been taken off and Asia's hands were currently resting on her bosoms. He had not known she had been wiped there but it made sense. From the look of things she was almost done being treated as evidenced by the fact that she was sitting down with any degree of comfort.

Issei stammered at the scene his eyes got very wide and a hint of drool trickled out of his mouth, Raynare glanced at him eyebrow raised which caught Asia's attention the girl glanced behind her to see her crush who was currently enraptured by another woman's private parts.

Asia moved her one of her hands screaming "Issei no" and hurled the first thing she grabbed at him. A flung shoe smashed into his face driving him back, his hand let go of the door and it swung closed as he stumbled back and fell into the slightly electrified water.

Rias and Xenovia pulled him out within a second but his eyes and mind were clearly elsewhere going over just what he had seen. His mouth was locked in that expression that made girls every grab their skirts in terror.

Rias glared up at the closed door muttering several vicious insults, that involved the words slut and bitch, Xenovia nodded tightly at her words as she tried to get the boy's attention.(Huh he thought when had that happened?) It seemed Rias had completely forgotten the incident with him and that was fine. Akeno floated back up looking a little pale, her hands were clutching her stomach rather tightly.

Koneko ignored the scene and walked over to him "Are you alright" she asked worry clear in her voice.

He laughed and put back on his shirt and grabbed the chlorine and a net "I survived being liquefied by sheer force, a lightning bolt is not even a love tap."

She grabbed his arm "That doesn't make it right."

He waved a hand "Perhaps not but it really does not matter." he handed her a net "Lets get this cleaned up before we get in trouble with Sona. The girl gave him a suffering look but did as he asked, though she gave the cold shoulder to Akeno for the rest of the day.

The queen recovered from her surprise attack as high class demon do and went over to help with Issei who was still in his Oppai haze.

Shaking his head he got to work, even if it was depressingly normal for him to do most of the work he did not mind all that much. Let them have their fun, let them play while they could people even devils were bound to grow up way too fast. Besides he had help this time and lovely help at that Together they started draining the pool.

* * *

1

1

1

* * *

Once everything got settled back to normal or at least as normal as they could be, they got the pool cleaned. He noted that Rias had told Akeno to meet her alone after school, so he guessed she had not forgotten completely what she did to him. But Issei had a way of becoming the center of attention that Anderson could only marvel at. Despite what he said about growing up, if the boy ever managed to do it he was going to be quite the leader. Possibly up there with Rias and Sona….well after a lot, lot, lot, of growing up but still it was there.

"Swimsuits, swimsuits" Issei hummed to himself as he changed.

Anderson went about dressing in his own swimming gear, unlike the two other boys; he slipped on an old shirt over his chest and back. Neither Issei nor Kiba had mentioned anything but the skin that was normally hidden under his school uniform was nearly snow white. It as a new change in his healing factor, perhaps the price of being more efficient, pigment no longer seemed much of a concern. It came back eventually and the skin on him that had been under the sun was the right color but most of him which was covered was mostly white.

He even felt slightly uncomfortable looking down at his legs, like his chest they were off the same parlor, all in all he looked kind of freaky. And he would admit it to himself he was kind of self conscious about it.

"Issei-kun I promise that if someone comes after you that I would do all in my power to defend you." Kiba said interrupting the silence.

Anderson had the distinct feeling he missed something, Issei seemed to read a little too far into it and flinched back "Why are you telling me this now?"

"It's hard to talk about this when there are others around" the knight said seriously

"A Ok thanks" Issei said clearly uncomfortable

"I mean it; I am indebted to you for saving me, one who does not return such a favor would not be fit to be a Gremory Knight."

Issei gulped slightly "I-I'll see you outside" he yelled and practically fled out the door.

Kiba blinked in confusion "Did I do something wrong?" he asked the pawn.

Anderson was howling with laughter on the inside, however on his calm outer exterior he nodded "It was touching well done."

Kiba seemed to miss the implication and gave a slow nod "I see"

There was a wave of sensation that passed over his sense, reacting like had been trained Anderson closed his eyes and reached for the Senjutsu around him. He could feel Issei at once, his power was different from normal, and something akin to shimmering heat was radiating from his left arm. The look of the energy was like that of a dragon which pretty much told him what it was; on the edge of his range he felt something else as well. It was only for a moment before the force vanished but he knew who that at been, Azazel Leader of the fallen.

He moved out to see Issei clutching his arm and grimacing in pain, "Kiba" he said as he led the boy back in the locker room and sat him down. He had heard about this from Rias though he had never seen in, the boy's arm looked deformed like that of the dragon kin. That would be the arm the boy had given away to the dragon, a move he had done to save him. He glanced away a tight smile appearing, like Kiba he owed this boy a lot too.

Akeno and Rias arrived seconds after Kiba had told them his king showed her concern easily thought Akeno looked….somewhat anticipatory. She continued to ignore him though focusing the whole of her attention on Issei. Given what he had heard about how she...relieved him of the excess power an act apparently one she could do. He could understand her train of thought pretty well; it was possibly the only time Rias could not interfere with her queens attempts to start a quote on quote "Affair"

Rias sighed "We will have Akeno suck the dragon's power out."

Issei made a sound somewhere between a pleasant noise and a shocked cry "Here? Now?" he squeaked, he gave Rias a semi guilty look before asking Akeno "You're ok with that?"

"Ara Ara, of course anything for my precious junior"

Anderson showed himself out of that room, he just did not feel safe there.

* * *

1

1

1

* * *

Once the pool was drained they got to work with, the long handled brushes and scrubs, and Akeno's lighting had done a lot of the hard work with the algae sticking to the sides of the wall so things went rather quickly.

Or at least they would have if Rias did not keep stopping to look over at the locker room, every minute or so she would stop working and stare at the place Issei was being...treated

Anderson walked over to her "Look it's not helping if you stop every sixty seconds."

She blinked at his forwardness then glanced away in embarrassment "I have done this before so how about you go in there and we will take care of out here."

Rias practically jumped at that offer but hesitated giving them a slightly shamed look. Kiba smiled "It's all right"

Asia and Xenovia did not say anything, it was quite clear they wanted to go as well, but he had not grown up with them so tough luck. Raynare did not say anything steadily working in her area, Rias nodded in thanks and practically ran to the locker room door.

They continued to work at a steady pace but about sixty seconds later Rias came storming out of the locker room eyes glowing in anger. Anderson did not say anything but Asia asked "Is Issei alright?"

"I don't care" she snarled taking back her brush and shoving it against the pools surface with more force than necessary. Anderson again was laughing on the inside but outwardly showed nothing, Raynare caught his eye and gave him a look, one that said she was doing the same thing.

He started to get a little worried when her hair began to glow with the power of destruction and began to rise up. "Rias" he said gently.

The girl gave a surprised start as if she had not realized the power she had released and the glow faded "Sorry" she said.

"Akeno being a bit forceful for your liking" he said quietly.

She gritted her teeth "Issei's eyes wander too easily"

A snort escaped him before he could stop it, and she sent a half hearted glare at him "You do remember that his stated goal is to get a peerage of beautiful women to be his harem right." Anderson glanced around "And he seems to be well on his way whether he knows it or not."

Rias smacked his shoulder lightly "Don't you think I know that."

She shook her head a little the anger slipping off her face, she let out a sigh "Why can't I stay mad at him."

"You're smitten" he said bluntly "And our culture is much more if not accepting at least open than human society."

"A Gremory is never smitten" she said sternly belying the smile on her face "They merely decide who they want."

"As you say my King" he said with a mocking bow.

Rias gave a genuine laugh and as Issei and Akeno came out to help they got into gear cleaning the pool. Anderson held back more of his humor as he noted Issei's bright red cheek, the boy did his best to focus only on his work. It was not as successful as Issei tried to make it seem, the girls were all wearing bloomers that he felt were very much too small for decency. He did not really blame the boy for being distracted he himself was very much tempted and he had a lifetime of practice in self control.

And he would not lie even to himself, his own gaze strayed a few times but Kiba was doing no better so he did not feel as bad. Eventually he and Kiba began working with their backs to the rest of the girls and solved that problem.

At last they were done and the empty pool looked sparkling clean, the girls filed out to get changed into their swimsuits. Raynare tried to hide behind a chair but Akeno dragged her along with the rest a smile on her face.

"Oh dear" he muttered almost praying that Akeno did not do something stupid like giving her band aids to wear as a swimsuits through he would not put it past her.

When they came out he let out a sigh of relief, even as Kiba snorted in laughter, Raynare was the first out and dressed in swimwear straight out of the 1920's it was striped in black and white like old prison uniforms. Its measurements were done in such a way that her entire figure was blunted, the curves of her body hidden by the bulky measurements.

Akeno was out next and the suit she was wearing followed the less is more schools of thought; the fabric was the swaths of blue and red, a strap that covered the center of her breasts while leaving the top and bottom of them exposed. A bottom of simpler coloring covered between her legs thought it looked slightly tight for a figure like hers. It was eye catching and a figure like hers made it a killer statement of her beauty and raw appeal.

Rias was next, her swimwear was white in color, it was the more traditional modern style with the straps around the neck, and on any human girl the cloth covering the breasts would have been quite sufficient. On Rias it quite to small which was probably the point as Issei's eyes got wider and wider. The covering between her legs was held together on the sides of her thighs by lengths of what he was sure were pure gold. It accented her body just as well as Akeno's did and the way she walked was definitely all for Issei.

Asia walked out next wearing a basic school swimsuit, one that was again like the others to small true modesty. Her chest while not insanely large like her two seniors was more than enough to catch any eye. The fabric was strained in such a way that he had to wonder who in the hell picked it out for her, the girl never would have done it herself...at least he hoped not.

Koneko was also wearing a school swimsuit but hers was thankfully made to fit, that did not detract from her loveliness in any way. In fact it made it so he could look upon her and not feel bad about the action. The girl noted his look and a smiled her face almost glowing at his approving look and moved over to him "Sempai" she said.

"You look good"

"Thank you" she said shyly.

Akeno walked up to the pool and raised her hand, red light gathered above the pool forming the magic circle that preceded real magic. In terms of water magic Sona was without a doubt the best, but in terms of raw force few in this generation could match Akeno. A torrent of pure water fell from the center of the circle filling the pool within seconds.

"Damn" Issei said watching the water rise, it was kind of funny in a why, Issei was only a few weeks old in this world and yet he had more skill with magic than he himself did. Somehow his inner self was still blocking his ability to take contracts and use magic.

A bitter smile twisted to his face for the briefest moment but was gone the next "As our power was held by my despair, so too is this strength" His internal self said "Should you conquer our fear then more of your power will be realized."

Fear that was right, he had been told to ask Sona about that.

"Now let's swim to our heart's content." Rias said interrupting his train of thought. She turned to Issei with a smile "Issei" she said "What do you think of my swimsuit?"

"It's the best" he said with great force his eyes drinking in his king with great and lustful intensity.

Akeno stepped up to the two of them "My My, Rias your stepping up your game."

She moved up closer to Rias "You must have been dyeing to let Issei see you in that."

Issei's wandering eye moved from the two as they started arguing, he seemed not to realize in the slightest they were arguing about him.

Koneko moved beside him, her lithe body a stark contrast to his motley mix of natural tanned and ghost white skin. Her fingers traced his mismatched skin "So there are consequences to your protection of us."

She pulled gently down on him and he did not resist as she sat him down in the shade, she sat on his lap leaning against him, "Don't want to swim?" he asked

"I like this better" she said quietly.

"They might need you to need to need them" Gabriel had said.

"I like this too" he said to her. "Thank you"

She made a pleased sound and moved to make herself more comfortable.

Anderson watched as his peerage members began to make use of the pool and have fun. He smiled at the sight. Yes this was a good day."

* * *

1

1

1

* * *

At some point Koneko had dozed off, he had put her on a towel beside Asia, and the former nun had played herself out. Akeno had taught her how to swim today and she took to it like a fish to water.

Raynare was still around but in the coroner as far away from them as she could manage and doing her best to stay quiet and unseen.

He himself hovered in and out of something near sleep but not quite, however it was not meant to be. There was an explosion of force and one of the concrete diving stands exploded into powder.

He was up in an Instant, they were not under attack anyone could see that. Rias and Akeno were standing and facing each other. Rias looked utterly furious a scene that would have been scary...if she had not been completely topless and clearly aroused. "Akeno don't you think you are getting too full of yourself" she whispered in menace. The power of destruction in her hand burned like a savage flame, while he was looking at it, the entire wrist and hand shifted taking on the coloration of the power of destruction.

For her part Akeno did not seem to be worried in the slightest "My my, if that's the way you want to settle this then I won't hold back. Thunder gathered to her hand writhing like a living thing, Anderson was already moving as tensions boil over. Issei for once doing something smart scrambled away from the two of them before he was caught in the crossfire. What was less smart is that he did not seem to realize what they were fighting over, anyone with half a brain cell could reason it out.

Out of the corner of his eye he caught Raynare gathering her power to defend herself, unless of course one did not want to reason it out.

He barely reached them in time grabbing their arms and yanking them up sending the ruinous power bolting skyward before they destroyed more of the pool. Given relative differences in height it put both the girl's on their tip toes.

His hands suffered immensely, the only that held Rias began to sizzle like a bacon on a skillet, the hand holding Akeno was being fired by the pent up electricity. "Given the current circumstances this is not the place for a fight like this."

"Both Girls struggled against his grip and his strength was only sufficient to hold them for several seconds "Listen to me" he half snarled "There are people here who are nowhere near as tough as me what happens if you hit them?"

That got their attention; both Asia and Koneko were watching what was happening in shock, "Now will you please stop melting my hands?"

Rias gave a started yelp as she finally noted what her power was doing to him; her face went from white to green as she realized that the sizzling sounds were. Akeno did not look like she cared very much but her power faded in time with her King's.

"Second" he continued "This place is not our property; I am probably going to be spending the next several days either fixing or replacing the diving stand that was destroyed." Rias flinched at that "And last but not least have either of you noticed that Issei is not here anymore?"

Both girls looked to the spot where they had last seen him, if this had been an anime there would have been arrows pointing to the outline of where he no longer was. He let go of both their arms as both had the decency to look ashamed.

"Now can I let both of you go, I really have no problem with you two working out issues as long as it in a place with no destructible objects or at least a place you own." They were both avoiding his gaze "Is that acceptable?"

"Yes" Rias said

Akeno nodded in acceptance, he let them go and the girls shifted from ashamed to confused "Where did Issei go?" Rias asked.

Anderson closed his eyes and reached out with his sense "He's in the storage closet...with Xenovia?"

He was knocked over as both girls and Asia dashed towards where he said Issei was, he lay on his back and sighed. Koneko was over him in an instant gripping his arm and hoisting him up bodily. "That was so rude" she said with a hint of viciousness.

He shook his head "They are just both following their desires, I have no issue with that" he looked at the palms and fingers of his hands, both were sheet white now, the new skin free of pigment. He shook his head; well at least he knew Koneko and Sona were not staying with him for just his looks.

In the distance he heard Issei cry out in pain but he could not find it in his heart to care at the moment.

* * *

1

1

1

* * *

After the incident with the pool they all made their way back to the school, Anderson peeled off from the group "I'll be back in a few minutes" he assured them.

"You're going to see her" Koneko said

"Yes"

She glanced at Issei currently being dragged by the ear by three different women in the direction of the old school house. "Don't do anything….really ecchi" she said.

That made him pause and frown "Barring the fact that you know me better than that, do you really think Sona would do such a thing...here of all places?"

She just gave him a cryptic look and walked along after the rest of the group; he just shook his head and dashed off towards the student council room. Sona was the only one in the room when he entered and she seemed to be on the last paper. She did not look up when he entered the room "Is it finished?"

Crap she was mad "Mostly" he said with a sigh "Rias and Akeno got into fight over Issei and destroyed one of the concrete diving stands, I already made some calls it will be fixed by tomorrow."

"Good" she said stiffly "You can go now."

He could not leave like that "The women who gave me the gift was Gabriel" he said.

The pencil broke "What?" she snapped finally looking at him "She gave it to me before I left the heavens after the Kokabiel incident. It never seems to empty and given just how mind numbingly good the food is I keep it around."

Her mouth opened and closed several times "WHAT!"

He waited unsure of what to say, Sona took in a slow breath "May I see it please?"

Anderson placed it on the table, she took several minutes looking over it arcane "It's connected to something" she said at last "Like the painting Azazel gave to Issei, this is not a limitless supply of food, and she is merely keeping it stocked." She paused for a moment "Every Single Day"

He shrugged "That makes sense."

Sona looked at him before letting out a long suffering sigh "You don't get it do you?"

"Get what?"

"Uhhh" she moaned "Never mind." She shook her head "Sorry for snapping at you."

"No no I deserved it, I was hiding things from you."

"We all hide things Anderson-kun everyone."

"Ain't that the truth?"

"Ain't is not a word" she corrected him.

The both shared a low laugh, Sona stood up "I guess you got to see Koneko in her swimsuit?"

"I did"

"What did you think?"

Truth is the best option he chanted in his head "She was cute"

Sona seemed to be searching for something in his voice and posture 'Did anything happen?"

"Oddly enough Koneko warned me not to do anything ecchi you but that's it, Issei pretty much had the romantic drama quite covered."

Sona snorted "However after seeing Rias and Akeno in those revealing numbers" his eyes flicked up and down hers and heat touched her fact "I made me wonder what you would look like in one of them."

Her breathing sped up and she looked away embarrassed "Perhaps one day I will show you."

He grinned "That is a day worth waiting for."

"S-stop teasing me" she ordered.

"As you command" he answered with a bow "Though I did come up here to ask you a question."

"What question?"

"What is fear?"

Her head tilted at that "Fear is wisdom in the face of danger."

He froze at that statement "Really is that the answer?" He was asking himself that but Sona did not seem to catch it."

"It is one my sister told me and I think it is quite wise."

"No doubt" he muttered. Shaking his head her walked over to her hand gave her a peck on the lips "Thank you Sona" and then he turned walking away before she could remember she had told him not to do that on school grounds.

When he opened the door to the Occult club house he was just in time to see a teleportation circle appear. Issei looked like he was getting a talking to by Rias for his alleged actions and Sirzechs Lucifer of the four current Maou gave everyone a smile "Is something special going on here?"

Rias stood up in shock "Onii-sama?"

Issei was the first one to remember to bow and Anderson followed suit, only Rias, Asia and Xenovia not move. The Maou's eyes flickered to them "Are you Asia Argento?"

"Yes" she said in a small voice.

"Thank you for helping my sister, I did not have time to thank you the last time we saw each other, speaking of which where is your other pawn?"

"Behind you Nii-san" Rias said.

The Maou and his wife both turned at the same time "Wow you are quite for one your size?"

"I thank you for the compliment" he answered head bowed.

He could feel his other self's resentment at his actions that he was bowing to a devil but that would most likely always be the case. They were the same and they were different after all he once bowed his head to a greater power.

Grayfia smiled at him and gestured for him to move around to the front so they could see everyone, he did so.

Sirzechs looked at all of them "No need to be so tense, I'm here on personal business"

Rias blinked in confusion, Anderson was not surprised after all there were those talks being planned...unless Rias did not know about them yet.

"Are you a Maou?" Xenovia asked stepping forward eyes fearless.

"Yes" he said looking her up "It is a pleasure, when I heard the wielder of Durandal had joined my sister's family I could scarcely believe my ears."

"I still believe that I was quite bold to choose to become a devil, sometimes I still regret." She glanced down "Why did I become a devil."

That was an answer Anderson knew all too well, it the same emotion that has caused him to end up here, his soul split, in a world where everything was just a little bit more human.

Sirzechs laughed "My Sister's family always makes me smile" he fixed a gentle look on the girl "Xenovia I hope that you do your best to support the Gremory's as one of my sisters kin."

"I will not betray the trust put in me" she said coming out of her reverie "I will do the best I can."

The Maou smiled "Thank you."

"That Aside Onii-sama why have you come?" Rias asked

"Don't you know? Parent's day is coming up." Andersen blinked "He had forgotten about that, not that it mattered too much, his parents were going to be gone a few day's still.

Rias paled slightly "You can't mean"

"I would love to see my sister busy in her studies."

"Grayfia told you didn't she?"

"Don't worry; father will be coming with me"

Rias looked exasperated "You're a Maou; you shouldn't be leaving your work for such a thing."

From what Sona had told him that never worked with her sister so he did not see any reason why it should work on Rias's brother.

"I'm not" he answered back "I'm visiting for work too; I would like to host the conference for the three factions here in this academy.

Everyone except Anderson looked shocked, they all noticed that to and looked at him "You didn't know?" he offered.

* * *

1

1

1

* * *

Well after another round of explaining and Issei surprisingly offering to let the Maou stay with his family. Everyone was ordered to go home and get some rest, Anderson found himself alone on the way back, splitting off from the main group.

As he neared his home he began to note something odd, his neighborhood was always quiet when it was late but...it was never this quiet. In fact just like when he had come home to find Freed attacking his mother, there were no animals making neither sounds nor cars going about nothing.

He stopped in his tracks beginning to reach out with his senjutsu sense when footsteps sounded out. A figure walked towards him out of the darkness, the light of the streetlamps showed him when he passed under them. He wore a dark green shirt with a high collared black leather jacket, red jeans worn under black leather chaps covered his lower body and black shoes topped of the picture. As he got closer his dark silver hair glinted in the light and ice blue eyes locked on him, the boy was tallish perhaps a hint taller than Issei was. But what was most noticeable was the excited movements and the barely concealed energy.

He had seen this boy before even if it had been only in the split second he had passed him as the Leviathans strike had sent him into low orbit. "May I help you" he asked

"You are Alexander Anderson?" the boy asked.

"I am"

"Good I had to make sure" the boy went utterly still "Azazel had a lot to say about you I wonder if it's true."

Before he could so much as think a bayonet into existence, the boy blurred forward his speed faster than that of a knight, faster than a bullet. In the space of a heartbeat he was next to him, his palm over Anderson's face. In the next heartbeat they were in the air and the town was a blur of grey below. On the third heartbeat Anderson managed to call up a bayonet point up and thrust, the boy made a jerking motion and then Anderson slammed into the ground like a missile. The moment before he hit he called up his Tokai Armament, that and the blessing of Michael blunted most of the force and he rolled back getting to his feet.

The boy landed on the ground with such grace that the grass hardly stirred; there was a small ever so light dot on his chest where the point of Anderson's bayonet had touched him. The boy moved his hand and touched that bit of blood smiling "I've been board for a while, Kokabiel was supposed to be my prey." A smile touched the boy's face "Something to alleviate my boredom, but your actions prevented that." The boy tensed "My name is Vali Lucifer and I want to see if you are worth the words Azazel says about you.

This time when the boy moved like a lightning bolt Anderson was ready, his eyes turned gold as opened himself to the senjutsu of the world. Abruptly Vali's body came back into sight, with the sight of the Blossom eye he could see.

He jerked his body to one side swinging the bayonet into the path of the boy, with little effort Vali leapt at a diagonal just out of reach of the blade. Then his path curved as he moved to strike at the back, Anderson pretend not to be able to keep up only to drop low at the last moment as a blow went over him, then he surged up slicing but only caught a bit of the leather jacket.

Vali stopped about ten feet away "Well" he said with a smile looking down at the small slice "I was worried when I moved you here so easily." He cracked his neck "Perhaps you can be slightly entertaining"

A wave of demonic power smashed into him, the trees around him moaned and swayed dust flared up. This power….it was on a whole other level.

The ground buckled and cracked as Vali sprang into motion, while he could see his speed he could not hope to keep up with the boy on reflexes alone. He took a risk and let the attack find its home, Vali's fist smashed against his chest. There was a shockwave of force that blasted back to his attacker.

Michael's blessing was an amazing piece of work, it was focused on blocking kinetic energy to the exclusion of all else. So a punch was robbed of most if not all its real power, the boy did not seem to know what to make of it.

With a scything slash Anderson brought both blades down on the boy attempting a literal disarm attack; the strike only hit empty air. The absolute speed at which Vali moved at was insane, and his reflexes seemed to match.

Even if he could see the boy his attacks were far too slow now that Vali had taken the measure of his movements. Without his eyes he would only be seeing streaks of light and after images, a leg connected with his head but the force was blunted and dispersed.

He leapt to the side as the boy dashed through the space where he had been, in the heartbeat both of his feet left the ground, the boy reversed course and strike at his back, this time the blow was backed by a considerable amount of demonic power, this blow did do damage, sending them thirty feet and through several trees. There was, he just managed to get to his feet when another hammer blow stuck his chest and knocked him flying again, then Vali was above him punching him down into the earth hard enough to dive him six feet into the solid earth. He followed up the move striking his chest again, and even with the blessing of Michael and the Tokai Armor his ribcage caved in.

The boy slowed for a moment to survey his damage and that was his first mistake of this fight, for in that moment he himself was in the air and with no wings to help him maneuver. He thrust up with force that belied his injured state. There was a flash of blood and the boy was no longer above him.

There was a crackling as his chest popped out like a balloon, bones nerves and flesh reforming. He got to his feet; Vali was a short distance away looking at his hand, have of the bayonets length was through it. The attack had been aimed for the heart but with ruthless efficiency the boy had intercepted the strike with his own hand.

"I underestimated" he started to say and then the bayonet blew up.

With his eyes he could see what had happened, the moment before it had erupted Vali had pulled it out of his hand and been in the process of moving back. As such he only received a few marks across his face and arm. The boy had been so fast there was not even blood on him save where the hole in his hands was.

"I apologize" he said simply "I have not been treating you with the respect you deserve" The boy looked...happy at saying that "You are dangerous" Light gathered to his back, it formed into a white metal like substance sprouting out of his back. Blue light formed into the shape of wings that spread out like those of a regal dragon. "Let's see if we can have fun now, I wonder if my power will work on your healing?"

So this boy was a sacred gear user, well he had his own gear not that he knew how to use it very well. "Ready to try it" he asked out loud...

The Noble gear answered "Of course I was only waiting for you."

"Who are you talking to?" Vali asked "Do you have a gear too?"

Blood red aura seeped out of his body through the Tokai Armor "Blood, Aura, Mind" the Nobel Gear said "These are the powers we have." she paused for a moment "Not that we can use most of the yet."

His heart began to beat faster, the blood in his body began to circulate the oxygen with ruthless efficiency, his blood pressure skyrocketed, and inside his body red aura encircled every vein in his body keeping him forming erupting in a most gory fashion.

One his outside the blood aura fused with the senjutsu he had gathered for his Tokai the two fused like rebar and concrete the sum of the two making a greater whole red orbs of light gathered two his arms encircling them in thorned vines of crimson red. They looked like they bit into his skin but he did not feel them. "This is what I look like" the Noble gear said "I who have taken in the false miracle and made it my own."

Anderson opened his eyes "Sound, touch, taste, smell, none of them would help him here so he discarded them, it was a mental skill rather than a physical one, even normal humans could learn it if they had the motivation. All the information power of his brain was transferred to his sight and the power of the Senjutsu eyes amplified them to greater heights.

The boy's mouth was moving but Anderson brain was no longer processing sound, the boy exploded into movement. Faster than before, faster than reason itself but he was not the only one who got a power up.

To any looking they would have seen a boy swinging around twin bayonets as such speed they looked like a dozen rather than the two he held. They would have also heard crashes of impact as some the blades closed against some invisible force.

Vali popped back into sight, there was a grin on his face he said something, his sacred gear glowed and Anderson braced himself. The glow faded and the grin vanished from the boy's face, replaced by confusion. His eyes moved from Anderson to his wings his mind clearly somewhere else.

It would have been the ideal time to attack but the problem was he was sure he would not be able to hit the boy even with all the way's he had boosted himself. The man's speed was unreal and ungodly, the boy's eyes flickered back to him, his body moving at the same instant blue light coated his arms as Anderson's bayonet's bouncing off like they were real armor. But even if it was only just barely Vali was not able to land a strike.

That was until he tried to do that thing again, his sacred gear shown he spoke a word….and once again nothing happened. The boy narrowed his eyes and then simply became a blur of light; it danced around him raining strikes that he could not defend against. Every blow like knocked him off of his feet, each strike with the force to change his direction. He ordered his mind to abandon color and the world faded to black and white.

And ever so slightly the body of Vali came back into his vision; he focused his aura imaging the feel of his wings. Wings that he apparently not longer hand in the normal sense, ever so slightly he moved down, the boy's body flashed over him like a blur, he had lost his blades at some point during the pinball beating and even thinking one up would be too slow.

As his mind was tracking thought that line of thought his fist flashed up and hit something soft and squishy, the blurring speed flattered slowing immensely, he thought he saw the boy flipping through the air his hands over his crotch. However with not pinball strikes to knock him back into the sky he slammed into the earth like a come. All his protections united were enough so that it did not have the same force or impact as one of that guy's blows.

He got to his feet, the power of his healing repairing the damage as it always did, he could not feel it working of course but the fact that he could stand meant his crushed leg had to be at least in some good shape.

There were several seconds of respite as Vali worked in ingoing the pain coursing through his junk. He was not really angry at his opponent both knew the placement of the hit had been pure luck. At the speed Vali had been moving there was no room for aimed strikes or cleaner attacks.

He spoke again but Anderson did not hear anything he simply waited holding his body to react, the boy shook his head the smile returning. Now that he could not see color only the vague outline of power around Vali's arms told Anderson that things were getting started again. He was somewhat surprised when his opponent did not vanish into light like he had a short time ago, rather he used to speed he had shown at the beginning of the fight.

In Anderson's current state is was something he could fight, though he did not know how long he was going to be able to keep up his buffs. As before he used his attacks defensively only striking just enough to keep the boy from going all out. The difference in power was simply too great he could only pray for mistakes that he not only could see but capitalize on.

It was a very tall order and one which he probably would not get, unless the boy grabbed him again, well grabbed him and slammed him into the ground again he had a plan for that if it happened.

The speed picked up as the boy gained momentum, it seems that he needed a bit of time to build up to that insane light like speed. It was quite frustrating that he could do nothing, whenever he overextended a hammer blow would send shivers of agony through him his mind not able to filter it all out.

Faster and faster the movements became until once again he could just barely see them, his head back, chest, they all felt like a massive bruise. Then the speed reached its peak and the pinball attacks started again. He was flying one direction when a blow would send him spinning in another, up, down, around in a spiral. Higher, always higher, than a hand grasped his throat with crushing force and they began to speed down.

That was the moment he had been waiting for, with all the effort he could muster his hands blurred into motion, hand locked on the boy's wrist holding his throat. The other copied the boy's attack and grabbed onto his throat. Now he did not have the strength to crush Vali's neck anymore than this boy could kill him by breaking his neck….which he had done twice on this short trip down.

When they hit the earth he unleashed his entire aura, all the power his Noble gear had given him everything he had. A circle of what had to be red formed the diameter at least one hundred feet, a sheet of red rising from the earth bending to his will forming a dome above them. The boy didn't seem to notice as he pummeled him again and again as Anderson held on for dear life. Then his wings glowed and Vali froze, it was the same expression Issei used when his Sacred Gear was talking to him.

But it was too late even if only by a heartbeat, with and effort of will and a strange tugging sensation from his heart. The field he created collapsed inward the tides of blood surging like the breaking sea. Then there was white as a tremendous detention wiped everything from sight, when it cleared he had to blink his eyes several times to get a clear vision. First off all Vali was still on top of him and second he was in armor, armor very similar to Issei there were minor differences of course but the effect was the same. A balance breaker…He did not hear himself say it but the words "Oh fuck" came out of his mouth.

Under the more he got the feeling the boy was smiling very wide, and his fist raised again, that was when a ball of dark power smashed into his chest. And suddenly the boy was no longer on top of him or anywhere near him. Gently as if lowered a stage prop a well dressed man descended in front of him. Even if he could not see color he could tell it was his king's brother, he realized the hold on his senses, the tokai armor, the blood aura, every way he had been buffing himself.

It was only then that he felt a sickly weakness course through him, it was rising like a tide slow and steady. But he could still move "And just what do you think you are doing?" Sirzechs was saying. The tone was calm rational and perhaps friendly sounding; it was something about his manner that told you he was mad.

Vali had been blown quite far away a smoking hole had been burned through his armor, the power of destruction flared around the Maou the very sky darkening with the intensity of it. Vali laughed his voice sounding like it was coming through a filter, he pushed himself up "Because I desired it"

There was no warning whatsoever, one moment Sirzechs was smiling with his dark aura flaring around him, the next little dark spheres formed and lashed out burning their way through the armor and Vali screamed in pain.

Then Sirzechs held up his hand "My sisters kin are my kin" the darkness deepened "And you should not have touched them Vanishing Dragon." There was a blast of dark energy, a beam of destruction in its purest form. Vali only just managed to dodge it but then those dark orbs crashed down on him with ruthless precision burning into his legs and arms. The Four orbs moved to strike again when they were intercepted by four daftly thrown shafts of light. "Hold, hold" a familiar voice said the twelve dark angelic wings flared out giving away who it was even if his voice had not already done so. Azazel lord of the fallen stood in between Vali and Sirzechs.

The dark aura vanished from the Maou's body, "Is this one yours Azazel?"

The Fallen did not relax his stance as the Maou did, "Will you please explain why one of you men attacked my sister's kin? In the middle of our truce." The question was asked with an air of feigned innocence but the iron behind it was terrifying.

Azazel...blinked, he looked back to Vali "I see" he said a hint of a growl in his voice.

Vali sighed seemingly unconcerned by his inability to move "Given our current state I am well within my rights to kill him where he stands" Sirzechs said with utter calm "But given how you would not stand for that what should we do?"

"Weregild" Azazel said instantly a relieved expression appearing on his face.

Weregild, blood money, a price paid to repay a debt normally taken in blood. The Fallen turned his gaze upon him "As the damaged party do you accept?"

He nodded not trusting himself to speak.

"Good, I will have the payment given to you by the summit."

"And it will be to my satisfaction" Sirzechs amended "A repayment equal to that of the vanishing dragon."

Azazel made a noise in this throat that sounded like something between a scream and a death knell. But he recomposed himself rather quickly "That will be somewhat difficult, one does not just have a Longinus just lying around."

"I am sure you will think of something" the Maou said encouragingly "And might I suggest you rein your people in, its only good form."

"Rest assured he will be...severely disciplined for his actions."

Vali again did not seem to care in the slightest; he did not even look at the two his gaze was all on him. "You are indeed a worthy opponent; your current power should not have been able to force me so far. And yet your resistance to my divine dividing is intriguing."

Azazel blinked and his calculating eyes shifted to Anderson, it was not good as he was currently only barely standing up and was truly hoping they would leave so he could fall over. "What do you mean?"

"Ahem" The Maou said "I suggest you leave, my sister is almost here and if she sees her servant like this well she might just attack you." He shrugged "And then I would have to attack you so go NOW"

Azazel nodded his composure regained "That is quite a good Idea, have a good day Maou Sirzechs." he touched Vali and they were going flash of magic.

"Thank God" Anderson gasped ignoring the start of pain going through his head; it was miniscule to the agony that had built up in him. He fell to the ground and proceeded to vomit blood his entire body seizing up like one giant Charlie horse.

Sirzechs was at his side in a moment, he was saying something but Anderson was in no position to care. Another burst of vomit and blood splashed onto the Maou's more expensive than a house suit. To the man's credit he did not seem to care in the slightest, another echo of agony had him curled up in a ball.

It felt like half his life had just been torn from him, and then the pain lessened, like a trickle of water his healing poured into the missing portion of his life-force. Bolstering what was there and every so slowly refilling what had been lost.

His breathing became steadier, and he could vaguely sense several more presences above him, then hands that glowed with green light touched him. The power of Twilight Healing fused with the power of his healing factor and the trickle turned into a flood. His body bucked eliciting a yelp from the poor girl, his breathing steadied.

He began to make sense of the voices around him, he noted his head was currently in Rias's lap, "Who did this?" she snarled at her brother "Tell me now!" her entire head took on the appearance of the power of destruction and her brother's mouth dropped open.

With a moan of effort he reached up and flicked her forehead ignoring the sizzle of his finger tip, the dangerous power dispersed in an instant. "Anderson" she let out a breath of relief.

She pulled him up slightly her arms around his shoulders and chest, she held him like that and he was perfectly content to remain there. His strength was returning but he just felt really tired "What happened?" Rias asked.

He let out a breath "I have no idea"

The effort of speaking was enough to galvanize his will, he slowly moved off of his friends lap rolling over onto his chest. Then with a little effort he pushed himself up, Rias moved to his side and hosted him up bodily. "Thank you"

His legs trembled for a moment but with Rias under his arm it was not a problem to deal with "Who did this to you?"

"His name was Vali Lucifer or so his said."

Rias looked at her brother who was still staring at her "Rias" he said in shock "That power"

"That not important right now"

Sirzechs held up his hand "I'll explain it to you later."

"Grayfia" he said

The strongest queen appeared at his side "Please take this boy to his home." he pursed his lips "And stay the night, just in case."

"As you wish."

"I don't think that's appropriate" Anderson started to say but was cut off by her glare.

Rias shook her head "He can stay with us tonight."

"Um Buchou there are kind of a lot of people at my house right now." Issei said in a sheepish fashion.

"Then do you mind if I spend the night at his home Onii-sama."

"Before I saw your power of destruction no I would not have, but now we have to talk." His voice was firm in a way that brooked no dissent "Grayfia will take care of him of that I have complete confidence."

"Its fine" Anderson said "I'm better now." He stood up straight "I've been hit by far worse."

Rias did not look happy, not in the slightest "Aren't your parents out of town?" The Maou asked.

He nodded "Would you mind if I and my wife stayed there, we are only staying the night at his young man's home."

"It would be my honor" he answered.

That seemed to calm Rias down immensely, "I might spend the night too" she said.

Issei did his best not to look down at that statement and Anderson rolled his eyes, she was feeling protective. He should know that once she felt he was safe the girl would not stay away from him for long. Not with Asia in the house anyway, but then again Issei should have known both girls were crazy about him. The boy had issues, but then again didn't they all.

"How far am I away from town?" he asked "I kind of was busy when Vali dragged me here.

Rias rolled her eyes "We are teleporting"

"Right, always forget about that."

* * *

1

1

1

* * *

Alucard sighed as the fight ended; watching the fragment being beaten had been cathartic. Still it had not been one sided enough for his tastes, and that blood field thing worried him though he could not tell why.

He was getting the feeling he was not being very much of an inconvenience to the Watcher's plans, if anything he was starting to get the suspension that he was being used.

Used to help this boy grow, the thought of it rankled him and he let out a grim smile. Let the watcher play his games, he had plans of his own. If the boy thought he could stop him then he was quite wrong he had his own games to play.

Do not be so sure Monster" A voice said.

Alucard flinched but otherwise did not react.

"Are you listening to my thoughts Watcher?"

"Oh child I do not need to."

A spark of annoyance went through him "Hey Watcher why did God allow what happened to me?" Even Alucard was surprised by the cutting viciousness in his voice.

"...Humans are allowed to chose, they may choose good, or they may choose evil. This universe is different in that no being is bound they all have free will. Just as you made the choice to become what you are those who abused you chose to do so."

"And God did not feel like intervening"

"As you are now Alucard would you respect him if he did, would you want a world of puppets pulled at the strings of one master?"

Alucard did not answer "And who is to say that there was no intervention, do you remember how you escaped?"

"Go away Watcher you have said nothing I have not heard before."

There was no answer and darkness gathered around the former Vampire.

* * *

1

1

1

* * *

Have a Good day


End file.
